


La guardiana

by MMGriego



Series: La Guardiana [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Demonios - Freeform, Dioses - Freeform, F/M, Guerra, Hilo rojo del destino, Japon, Viaje en el tiempo, Violencia, Yôkai, alma gemela, era feudal, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 136,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMGriego/pseuds/MMGriego
Summary: Meses después de la muerte de su madre, Lara solo puede enfocarse en irle bien en su nueva escuela, mantener a sus nuevas amigas y su amor por el ballet.Los chicos y otras distracciones no eran bienvenidas.Sin embargo, gracias a la oferta que una compañia le hizo a la escuela, su clase de Historia viajará a Japón por dos semanas para estudiar y aprender de su historia y cultura. Lo cual estaba bien para Lara, de no ser porque misteriosamente terminó en el pasado: una época donde las mujeres no tienen derechos y los extranjeros como ella no son bien vistos, sin mencionar que nadie entendía español y ella no sabía japonés.En su busqueda por regresar a casa, Lara terminará descubriendo más cosas de lo que pensaba. O deseaba saber.Primer libro de la saga.Actualmente en revisión y siendo editada.





	1. 1era Parte Viaje al pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es original pero inspirada en varios animes, así que no va a ser sorpresa si alguna situación o personaje les parece familiar.  
El único propósito de esta saga es poder crear un espacio donde pueda colocar todas las ideas, personajes y escenas que vienen a mi mente y crear una buena historia.  
Desde ya les agradezco el tiempo que se toman de leer esto, y como siempre todos los comentarios y Kudos son bien recibidos.
> 
> DISFRUTEN!!

Al no soportar más estar rodeada de toda esa gente, la señora Jackmam se refugió en la cocina. Estaba agotada de escuchar tantos pésames o recordar alguna anécdota graciosa acerca de su hermana, Rose. Dolía demasiado. 

Rose, su amada y única hermana menor estaba muerta. No volverían a almorzar juntas todos los martes en su restaurante favorito, no más salidas de compras, no más veranos juntas y no más discusiones tontas. 

No obstante, por más que deseaba estar escondida entre las mantas en su cama y pretender que nada de esa tragedia sucedió, no podía permitir que el dolor la cegase y olvidarse de quién era que perdió todo gracias a ese accidente: Lara, su sobrina. 

La señora Jackman todavía podía escuchar el desgarrador grito que lanzó Lara en cuanto le dijeron que su madre no había sobrevivido al accidente. Sin olvidar de que podía oírla llorar todas las noches en su habitación. Muchas veces tuvo el deseo de levantarse e ir a consolarla, pero sabía que no sería recibida con los brazos abiertos. Ya le había gritado una vez cuando intentó hacerlo la primera noche en el hospital. El odio y la culpa que sentía Lara por haber sobrevivido ella y no su madre le impedía pedir ayuda. 

Presionando el botón de llamada, la señora Jackman se mordió la uña del pulgar izquierdo, esperando y deseando que su sobrina la atendiera, sin embargo su llamada entró a la casilla de mensajes, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que respirar hondo y colgar. Lara seguía ignorando sus llamadas. Apenas había terminado el funeral, ella simplemente se fue a quién sabe dónde, y eso la tenía muy preocupada.

Sin poder saber qué hacer, salió de su refugio e inmediatamente fue hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, Paul Jackman, quien se encontraba hablando con un amigo.

\- ¿Ya saben quién se quedará con Lara? – preguntó Ryan, preocupado.

\- Con nosotros. Por supuesto – intervino la señora Jackman. Le agradaba Ryan, quien era un amigo de la universidad de su esposo, pero el simple hecho de que hiciera una pregunta tan tonta la ofendía. 

\- ¿Y el padre? ¿Sabe lo que pasó? - inquirió. Realmente debía ser un ignorante o un insensible si no lograba ver que esas preguntas únicamente lograban que la señora Jackman sintiera ganas de gritar. 

\- Le dejé un mensaje cuando no respondió mi llamada. Y si sabe lo que le conviene no se atrevería a mostrar su maldita cara. 

\- ¡Marta! - reprendió su esposo. 

\- ¿Qué? Ese bastardo abandonó a mi hermana por una cualquiera y nunca se molestó en contactarla de nuevo. Ni siquiera para preguntar por su hija. 

Paul se limitó a soltar un suspiro; ya habían tenido esa discusión demasiadas veces para su gusto, y sin importar lo que dijera, Marta jamás iba a cambiar de opinión con respecto a ese hombre. 

Finalmente, Ryan pareció entender que había empeorado las cosas entre ellos, por lo que murmuró una tonta excusa y se alejó, dejando al matrimonio Jackman a solas. 

\- ¿Pudiste saber algo de Lara? – le preguntó a su esposa. 

\- No. Sigue sin responder mis llamadas o mensajes. Estoy muy preocupada, Paul - olvidándose de su enojo, Marta apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. 

\- No te preocupes, seguramente aparecerá cuando todos se hayan ido - hizo un ademán para señalar a todos los que asistieron para despedirse de una buena amiga. 

Marta hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no ponerse a llorar. 

\- Solo quiero hacerle entender que no tiene por qué pasar por esto sola. 

\- Lo se, amor. Pero no podemos presionarla si no está lista para compartir su dolor. Solo debemos estar ahí para ella cuando decida hacerlo. 

  
  


A unos kilómetros de ahí, en un parque medio desolado, Lara se encontraba sentada en un columpio hamacándose lentamente, con la mirada perdida en el piso. Su cabello rojo se movía con la brisa del viento. Toda vestida de negro, mostrando al mundo que se encontraba de luto por la muerte de su madre. Después de tantas noches llorando y soñando que todo eso no había sido más que un sueño, una pesadilla, el día del funeral llegó y la dura realidad no podía seguir negando la verdad. Su madre no iba a volver. 

Escuchó unas voces de niños cerca de ella que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. El sol se estaba por ocultar, y justo frente a ella unos niños estaban jugando a las escondidas, de pronto dos adultos aparecieron, seguramente sus padres, llamándolos para irse a casa. 

Al ver esa escena sus ojos se humedecieron y su corazón volvió a dolerle. Era como un golpe en la cara ver una escena como esa, porque ahora ella se encontraba completamente sola. Su padre las había abandonado cuando Lara tenía ocho años, y ahora su madre murió por un accidente de auto.

«Todo por mi culpa», pensó Lara con amargura. 

Podía recordarlo todo con claridad: era de noche, y la ruta para volver a casa estaba más oscura de lo normal. Lara estaba discutiendo con su madre, enojada de que ella no la dejara irse por el fin de semana con su amiga Rene a Nueva York, y al no prestar atención al camino, ninguna de las dos fue capaz de ver a tiempo que un camión de carga iba a chocar con ellas. Su madre giró bruscamente el volante a la derecha para intentar esquivarlo, pero terminó impactando contra el barandal con tanta fuerza que éste se rompió y el auto quedó colgando del borde de un precipicio. 

Decidiendo que ya era hora de volver a la casa de sus tíos, Lara se levantó del columpio y fue a la salida más cercana del parque, ya en la esquina, se unió a un grupo de personas a esperar que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Se acarició la herida de su cabeza distraídamente. Ese golpe la había dejado a un estado de semi conciencia, con la visión borrosa y los oídos zumbando, y solamente cuando escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia y de los bomberos, fue que poco a poco se dió cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban su madre y ella: el parabrisas estaba hecho pedazos y mostraba el vacío de la noche, y la razón por la cual ni ella ni su madre había caído por el barranco era únicamente gracias al cinturón de seguridad. 

Perdió el conocimiento por completo cuando los bomberos ya estaban halando el auto hacia atrás, y despertó en una cama en el hospital con su tía Marta a su lado. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos y sus mejillas húmedas. Con mucho cuidado le dijo que su madre a pesar de los esfuerzo de los paramédicos, ella murió antes de llegar al quirófano. 

De un sobresaltó Lara salió de sus recuerdos, la luz estaba en verde y la gente a su alrededor cruzaba la calle. Con cuidado, caminó hacia el otro lado y siguió, intentando olvidar todo. 

Desde el parque hasta la casa de sus tíos era una caminata de no más de veinte minutos pero Lara logró hacerlo en media hora, quizás podría haber tardado más mirando los ventanales de tiendas de ropa pero hacía demasiado frío como para hacer eso y no tenía dinero como para entrar a una cafetería y comprar algo caliente para tomar. Lara se detuvo en la base de las escaleras de piedra, mirando la puerta verde oscura fijamente y tanteó momentáneamente la idea de irse corriendo de ahí y llegar hasta su hogar. 

«No», se corrigió. 

Esa lugar ya no era su hogar. Sin su madre ahí para recibirla, no era más que una casa vacía y llena de recuerdos dolorosos. Y Lara estaba demasiado agotada como para soportar ese tipo de tortura. Quizás otro día. 

Sin embargo, no quería entrar para que todo el mundo se callara y la miraran con esos ojos de lástima, compasión y fingieron que sabían cómo era estar en su lugar. Nadie lo sabía. Así que decidió entrar por la puerta trasera que su tía Marta siempre dejaba abierta. Se deslizó silenciosamente por el jardín hasta entrar a la cocina, ahora solo tenía que usar la puerta que daba directamente a las escaleras y subirlas sin que nadie la viera. Girando el picaporte con mucho cuidado, evitando hacer el más mínimo ruido, la abrió lo suficiente para asegurarse primero de que no había nadie y se encontró con los ojos azules de su tía Marta. Ojos que mostraban claramente lo disgustada que se sentía.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - Con las manos sobre sus caderas y su mirada seria, tía Marta se veía bastante aterradora -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu celular de pronto no funciona para contestar mis llamadas y mensajes? No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba. 

Lara bajó la mirada y mordió los dientes con fuerza a tal punto en que comenzó a dolerle. 

\- ¿No piensas decirme nada? - podía notarse que su tía hacía un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar. O llorar. Sus ojos rojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas a punto de caer.

\- Lo siento - en un susurró respondió finalmente. 

Y eso fue todo para que tía Marta relajara su cuerpo, intentó abrazarla pero Lara la esquivó a tiempo y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, dando un portazo cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, la cual ahora sería su nueva habitación. Cayó rendida en la cama, justo al lado de su gata Nala, quien al instante se movió para quedar prácticamente encima de ella, demandando atención y cariño. Mirando el techo, Lara cumplió las demandas de la minina y distraídamente le rascó detrás de las orejas.

Se podía escuchar las voces de abajo, sin embargo, logró dormirse casi al instante. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gusto?? Lo odia???  
Comentarios y Kudos son mas que bienvenidos!!


	2. 2

Cuando Lara le dijo a sus tíos que no le importaba en lo más mínimo si seguía yendo a la misma escuela de siempre o si la cambiaban a otra, lo dijo enserio. Hasta quizás sería mejor así, empezar de cero en un lugar donde nadie la conocía ni sabían de la tragedia que ocurrió meses atrás. De esa forma ya no habría ojos llenos de lástima que la siguieran fuera a donde fuera, tampoco tendría conversaciones incómodas con sus amigas y compañeros de clase.

O al menos así se sintió Lara hasta hace cinco minutos, cuando el auto de su tía Marta se detuvo en la entrada y ella descubrió que por alguna razón no podía abrir la puerta; su brazo se rehusaba a moverse.

\- ¿Lara? ¿Estas bien? - su tía la miró preocupada.

\- Si, solo… - ¿Cómo decirle que a pesar de las tantas veces que le había asegurado que no le importaba ir a una nueva escuela, ahora sí tenía miedo de hacerlo? 

\- ¿Quieres ir a otra parte? ¿Podríamos ir a tomar algo y luego te traería para la segunda hora, o tal vez puedes empezar mañana? 

La oferta era más que tentador, pero ya era malo ser la chica nueva, no quería ser la chica nueva que se perdió el primer día de clases por ser una cobarde. Lara tragó en seco y miró a su tía, esperando poder ocultarse tras una máscara de valentía.

\- Un paso a la vez - recitó las palabras que le dijo su psicóloga. Otra idea de sus tíos.

\- Un paso a la vez - repitió su tía, entendiendo el mensaje.

Salió del auto y observó la entrada de la secundaria South Hills, una institución del Valle de San Gabriel, California. Era un edificio de ladrillos con muchas ventanas, en cuya entrada ya se encontraban reunidos varios alumnos, y Lara había notado una cosa de inmediato:  muchas de las estudiantes eran rubias de ojos claros o si no eran morochas y algunas castañas. En cambio, ella con su roja cabellera resaltaba entre la multitud, y eso era algo que no deseaba en lo absoluto. 

Mientras entraba al edificio sacó de su bolsillo trasero unos papeles que le habían dado el día en que se inscribió, en una se encontraba el número de su casillero y la combinación, y la otra contenía los horarios de sus clases, el lugar y los profesores que tendría.  Por suerte encontrar su casillero no fue tan difícil como pensó y colocando los libros que no iba a necesitar hasta más tarde, Lara aprovechó para inspeccionar el pasillo y la gente que caminaba en ella. Se sentía tan raro estar ahí sin René, Jessica o Anabell, y no por primera vez extrañó tenerlas a su lado.

«Amigas», sonrió sin ganas. Seguro que ya no deseaban saber nada de ella después de la forma en que las trató. Ignorandolas y distanciandose de todas. Lo habían entendido al principio, o al menos lo intentaron. Incluso René había seguido luchando para mantener esa amistad, pero al final terminó cansándose y decidió dejarla en paz. 

Observó a un grupo de chicas pasar a su lado y con amargura cerró su casillero. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su primera clase, y antes de que pudiera pensar y volver a ponerse nerviosa, entró detrás de un chico con chaqueta negra. El aula era mediana y se encontraba media llena, algunos alumnos estaba sobre las mesas y otros en sus sillas, hablando con sus amigos sobre sus veranos como si nada. Tomó el uno de los pocos asientos disponibles, detrás de una rubia pecosa con cara de comadreja.

El profesor no tardó en aparecer. El señor Robert era un hombre de cuarenta años, pelo negro, nariz pequeña con una piel pálida, como si fuera enemigo del sol, y sus ojos eran tan afilados que parecía que no perdía de vista a nadie ni a nada. 

Mientras el profesor se presentaba y explicaba en qué iba a consistir su materia ese año, el programa que estaba planificado, cómo pensaba calificarlos y demás cosas, Lara notó al instante que no era un profesor con el que quería llevarse mal, y como su materia era Matemáticas, algo que se le daba bien, esperaba no tener ningún inconveniente. 

Terminado su explicación, pasó la lista de nombre de los estudiantes forma seca y aburrida, dando la impresión de que no deseaba estar en ese lugar enseñándoles a unos niños. 

A continuación, tuvieron Biología con la Profesora Malley. Una mujer regordeta y con cara de abuela, de cabellera larga y castaña con ojos claros. Ignoró la presentación de la Profesora y se enfocó más en estudiar discretamente a sus compañeros de clase, feliz de poder reconocer las caras de algunos que también estaban en Matemáticas. 

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar y después de dos clases, a Lara se le hizo más fácil reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura, aunque todavía nadie que se había acercado para hablarle, descartado a un chico que le pidió prestado un lápiz y no se lo devolvió. 

Para la hora del almuerzo, Lara se encontró en una mesa larga en la cafetería con varias personas que no se molestaron en hablarle más que para asegurarle de que no había problema en que se sentara. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de sola, pero se las ingenio para tragarse ese sentimiento y enfocarse en comer lo que le había preparado su tía y sumergirse en un mundo de música gracias a sus audífonos. 

Por último, tuvo Literatura con el profesor Montana. Tenía un cuerpo que demostraba que hizo ejercicios cuando era joven, pero su rostro, a pesar de ser hermoso, delataba que era alguien muy severo. Y para demostrarlo, les entregó la lista de lecturas obligatorias del año: Homero, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Dante. 

\- ¿Es en serio? – Lara preguntó en voz baja para nadie en particular. 

\- Oí que mandó a una chica a la escuela de verano por no entregar su ensayo final – comentó la chica de al lado. 

Al observar más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era la misma persona que había estado sentada a su lado en Álgebra y Biología. Tenía el cabello castaño con unos cuantos rulos y ojos negros. 

\- Yo escuché que suspendió a una de tercero porque la encontró besándose con uno chico de último año – intervino la que estaba delante de la castaña. Era morocha, con unas cuantas pecas en su cara, que por alguna razón les recordaba a las manchas de un leopardo, y ojos marrones claro -. Ojalá me pasara lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué te suspendan? – preguntó Lara algo incómoda, era la primera vez en todo el día que alguien le hablaba. Y aunque pareciera tonto, no sabía cómo comportarse.

\- No, tonta – le reprochó con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio – Para conseguir que alguien de último año te bese. 

\- Sigue soñando, escuché que no es malo hacerlo – se burló la castaña mientras se reía. 

La morocha la fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a mirar a Lara con una amistosa sonrisa.

\- Me llamo Casandra, y la maleducada es Abril. 

Abril estiró el brazo para darle un suave manotazo en el brazo a su amiga, pero ella en lugar de responder, se quedó mirando a Lara, esperando a que se presentará sin duda alguna. Parecían ser buenas personas, además de las únicas que mostraron un interés en hablarle. Quizá, si la muerte de su madre nunca hubiera pasado, podría seguir siendo confiada al hablar con desconocidos y, ahora que lo pensaba, algo arrogante, con eso seguramente habría logrado integrarse a algún grupo de chicas sin problemas. Pero el accidente sí ocurrió, y eso cambió para siempre su vida. 

Notó que las chicas seguían mirándola, y decidió presentarse. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ese podría ser el comienzo de una amistad.

\- Soy Lara – dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente. 

\- Mucho gusto – hablaron las dos a la vez. 

Al finalizar las clases, Lara se fue con dos nuevos contactos agendados en su teléfono y con la promesa de que las tres se verían mañana a primera hora. Mientras esperaba el autobús, dejó escapar una sonrisa y por primera vez en el día Lara sintió que esa nueva escuela si iba a ser un buen cambio para ella. 

Más tarde y por primera vez desde el incidente en la clase unas semanas antes, Lara estaba en el estudio de la Academia de Ballet de San Gabriel, vestida con su maillot negro y sus zapatillas de color rosado pálido. 

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – una familiar voz le preguntó.

\- Hola, Tina – dijo Lara con tono irritado, sin molestarse en girar la cabeza para verla.

Tina Guillem era la única chica de la Academia con la cual mantenía una rivalidad poco agradable, por eso siempre competían por los mejores papeles en las obras que realizaban. 

\- ¿Estás segura de que puedes controlar tus emociones? – preguntó Tina con falsa simpatía -. Después de todo, no queremos que se repita lo mismo que la otra vez. Ya sabes - se acercó más a ella cuando Lara no le respondió -, ponerte a llorar como un bebita. Eso no suena a alguien que pueda manejar la presión de ser Odette en nuestra próxima obra, ¿verdad?

Lara apretó los puños con fuerzas y se obligó a respirar hondo, intentando reprimir sus impulsos de golpearle la cara con tanta fuerza que la tumbaría en el suelo. 

Tina era una perra. Clara y simplemente. 

\- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero es innecesaria – Lara se puso de pie y la enfrentó.

\- Todos sabemos que no tienes la capacidad necesaria para ser Odette. Lo dejaste muy claro cuando rompiste a llorar al escuchar la música. 

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, Lara volvió a reprimir las ganas de romperle la cabeza. No necesitaba que esa idiota le recordara ese vergonzoso momento: cuando la Profesora Noel puso la música del comienzo de la obra El Lago de los Cisnes, la mente de Lara recordó todas las veces que colocó esa misma música en la sala de estar de su casa y la bailaba sin importar que no supiera los pasos correctamente, porque lo que realmente la hacía feliz era tener a su madre ahí, viéndola y apoyándola con una sonrisa. 

Lara ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responderle con algo que para callar a Tina por el resto de la clase, la puerta se abrió y cerró con fuerza, los pasos que resonaban en el salón eran fuertes y familiares. 

\- A calentar. Pliés en la barra. Posiciones del uno al cinco. – La Sra. Noel ordenó estrictamente mientras se colocaba al frente de la clase y sin esperarlas, apretó un botón del control remoto y la música del estéreo comenzó -. Demi, arriba. Demi, arriba. Y grand.

Todas buscaron un lugar entre las barras y en silencio hacían los ejercicios mientras la Profesora las examinaba. Por supuesto, Tina ya comenzó a recibir elogios con respecto a su formación, lo que provocó que Lara se centrara más en su técnica. Sabía que actualmente se encontraba atrasada con respecto a las clases, pero eso tenía pensado preguntarle a la Profesora por ejercicios para realizar en su casa y así poder volver a estar al nivel de las demás. 

Después del calentamiento, la Sra. Noel les pidió que realizaran la tarea del fin de semana: recrear una de las danzas de Giselle. Por supuesto, a Lara se le ordenó que permaneciera en la barra y realizar otros ejercicios, cosa que hacía que su sangre hirviera de impotencia, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Practicando su developpé, Lara intentó ser lo más discreta al observar la clase. Tina salió primera y realizó el acto uno, la escena del baile. Lara debía admitir que sus movimientos eran perfectos pero demasiados rígidos y se suponía que en el ballet se tenían que dejar llevar por sus emociones y la música. Nuevamente fue elogiada por su técnica. A Katie le dijo a que debía mejorar su equilibrio al saltar y criticó a su compañero de danza, Josh, por haberse olvidado de una parte de la coreografía. La cual fue muy graciosa porque se suponía que debía haber sujetado a Katie cuando ella saltó. Natasha y Alex horrorizaron a Sra. Noel con sus técnicas descuidadas, casi dando a entender que no se molestaron mucho en aprenderse la coreografía. Y Jean fue la única que logró igualar, por no decir superar, a Tina. 

Si Lara tuviera que elegir una escena, sin duda sería el acto dos, el baile de Giselle y su  Albrecht, cuando éste visita la tumba de su amada para suplicar su perdón. Con Tom como su compañero de danza, como en casi todos los dúos desde que descubrieron que tenían una buena química, estaba segura de que no sería ningún problema poder reflejar el dolor, la culpa y el amor de los protagonistas . 

Lara apartó la vista del grupo y se concentró en lo suyo. No tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba entrenar todo lo posible para ser capaz de volver a las clases. Si había algo en el mundo de lo que estaba segura, era que pertenecía al escenario como estrella principal. 

Las horas se hicieron más lentas de lo que a Lara le habría gustado, así que no pudo contener su emoción cuando el reloj dio las seis y media de la tarde. 

\- Muy bien, chicas y chicos – La Sra. Noel volvió a acaparar la atención de todos sus alumnos -. Recuerden que las audiciones para El Lago de los Cisnes serán dentro de poco. Por lo tanto, saben que no espero nada más de ustedes que lo mejor de lo mejor. 

Desde que podía recordarlo, Lara siempre soñó con bailar en El lago de los cisnes. Fue la primera obra de ballet que vio con su madre y su abuelo. La bailarina que interpretó al personaje de Odette fue la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y todavía podía recordar con claridad la delicada forma con que se movía al compás de la música más mágica y maravillosa de todas. 

Después de eso, Lara no quiso ser otra cosa que no fuera convertirse en bailarina de ballet. 

  
  
  


Cuando por fin subió al autobús se dirigió hacia la parte trasera y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, viendo todas las casas, edificios y locales son mucho interés. Al rato bajó y caminó una cuadra hasta encontrarse frente a la casa de sus tíos, donde subió las seis escaleras de la entrada y entró por la puerta. De inmediato sus pulmones se llenaron del delicioso aroma a comida casera. 

Pasó por al lado de la cocina y saludó a sus tíos antes de seguir derecho a las escaleras y entrar a su habitación, donde fue recibida por Nala, acariciando sus tobillos y exigiendo cariño de su dueña.

\- Hola, hermosa – agarró a la gata entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarla, recibiendo ronroneos como respuesta.

Colocó a Nala en la cama y fue directamente a tomarse una larga ducha. Se tomó más tiempo del necesario en lavarse la cabeza y enjabonar su cuerpo, pero sentía que necesitaba una pequeña recompensa después de un largo día. Secó su cuerpo con la toalla y se colocó un par de pantalones y una remera vieja de pijama, y con su gata detrás de ella, Lara bajó hasta el comedor, donde la esperaban sus tíos para cenar. 

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? – preguntó tía Marta ni bien se sentó. 

\- Bien – contestó. 

\- ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? – insistió, tratando de mantener una conversación. 

Lara lo pensó un poco. Se había llevado bastante bien con Casandra, Abril, y mentiría si dijese que no deseaba volver a verlas mañana y seguir conversando. Y también sería mentira si no admitía que por esas pocas horas, en compañía de esas nuevas personas, no se sintió tentada a llamar alguna de sus viejas amigas e intentar recuperar la amistad que compartieron por varios años. Pero no tuvo la valentía suficiente para intentarlo.

«Un paso a la vez» el mantra que le dio su terapeuta podía sonar simple pero era efectivo. Servía para recordarle de que debía tomarse las cosas con calma. Que todavía no estaba preparada para hacer ciertas cosas y eso estaba bien. 

\- Se podría decir que sí – respondió al final, y vio la cara de alegría que ponían sus tíos -. Conocía a unas personas bastante agradables. 

\- Sabía que era una buena idea que fueras a esa secundaria – dijo su tía con orgullo -. No sé si lo sabes, pero tu madre y yo estudiamos ahí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Al igual que Paul, quien era dos años mayor que nosotras.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – preguntó con interés. Sabía que su madre conoció a su padre cuando ambos tomaron el mismo taxi al mismo tiempo por error. Según su madre, fue amor a primera vista ya que su padre se bajó en el mismo lugar que ella sólo para suplicarle una cita, y desde entonces estuvieron saliendo hasta que se casaron. 

Sin embargo, nunca supo cómo se conocieron sus tíos. 

\- Siempre íbamos a los juegos de baloncesto para apoyar a nuestra escuela, y tu tío era uno de los jugadores. Era uno de los aleros, y resulta que justo esa noche le tocaba jugar.

\- No me digas – interrumpió Lara dramáticamente – Mientras estaba dando un pase, cruzó miradas contigo y se enamoró.

\- No exactamente – intervino tío Paul, mostrándose avergonzado.

\- Oh… ¡ya sé, ya sé! Intentaste salir con mi madre.

\- No – dijeron al unísono sus tíos. 

Lara tamborileo los dedos en la mesa de forma pensativa. Al ser una romántica de corazón se le vinieron mil y una posibilidades a la mente, pero debió descartar muchas de ellas al darse cuenta de que esos eran sus tíos y que las probabilidades de que tío Paul notara que tía Marta estaba siendo acosada por otro alumno y que fue a su rescate, eran bastante bajas. 

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de que la chica que te gustaba resultó ser la misma a la que llamaste “patito feo” en la primaria? - tío Paul negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Lara se dió por vencida -. Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Hasta el día de hoy sigo sin entender cómo, pero Paul terminó lanzando la pelota en mi dirección y me golpeó la cara. Me sangró la nariz y todo. 

Lara se rió tan fuerte que su estómago comenzó a dolerle. 

\- ¿E-en serio? 

\- En mi defensa, me sentí tan mal que le pedí al entrenador que me reemplazará con otro jugador sólo para poder acompañarla hasta el baño y ayudarla. Fue en ese momento que noté sus hermosos ojos y le pedí que saliera conmigo – contó tío Paul.

\- Bueno… esa una forma de decirlo - tía Marta hizo una mueca con la boca.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - su esposo hizo la pregunta antes que Lara.

\- Si mal recuerdo, ni siquiera lograste preguntarme: más bien estabas balbuceando. Mucho. Y no lograba entender nada de lo que me decías.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Si te reiste de uno de mis chistes.

\- En realidad, me estaba riendo porque realmente era incapaz de entender una sola palabra de lo que salía de tu boca. Si no fuera porque era muy dulce la forma en que estabas preocupado por mí, habría salido corriendo a la menor oportunidad.

Lara no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, y obviamente su tío tampoco podía creerlo. 

\- Eso no tiene sentido ¿Cómo es que terminaste saliendo conmigo? - tío Paul se cruzó de brazos y miró de mala cara a su esposa. Podía notarse que su orgullo estaba herido.

\- Eso en realidad fue gracias a Tim.

\- ¿Tim? ¿Tim Webster?

\- Sí, ese mismo. Me dijo que le contaste que me invitaste a salir y él no te creía, así que fue a preguntarme si era cierto o no. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? 

\- Según él, yo era “demasiado hermosa para salir con un tonto como Paul” - Lara intentó con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a reír ante los celos que brotaba a flor de piel de su tío. No podía creer que un hombre de treinta y tres años se sintiera de esa manera por algo que ocurrió hace más de diez años atrás -. Por supuesto, me tomé las molestias de decirle que no solo había aceptado salir contigo sino que también preferiría hacerlo antes de salir con él. 

Con un beso en la mejilla tía Marta había logrado que los celos desaparecieran. Durante el resto de la cena, ambos adultos estuvieron agarrados de la mano. 

  
  
  


Casi un mes desde el inicio de clases, fueron apareciendo en los salones los horarios de todos los clubs optativos que ofrecía South Hills. La mayoría de las chicas fueron a averiguar cuándo serían las pruebas de futbol solo para poder ir a ver a los chicos entrenar. Era algo patético en opinión de Lara. 

Por otro lado, con cada día que pasaba, la amistad entre Lara, Casandra y Abril crecía más. Sin embargo, todavía no lograba reunir el valor suficiente para contarles sobre la muerte de su madre: no era algo que podía sacar de la nada. Se prometió a sí misma que lo haría si en algún momento surgía el tema de por qué ella estaba viviendo con sus tíos. Otra cosa más que ni Casandra ni Abril sabían. 

A veces Lara sentía mal por mantener eso guardado, pero siempre recordaba que ella tampoco sabía todo de sus nuevas amigas. Y eso hacía que ya no se sintiera tan culpable. 

\- ¿Alguna está interesada en unirse a un club? - preguntó Casandra un día, durante el almuerzo. 

\- El club de robótica suena interesante - comento Abril, devorando un sándwich de atún con huevo -. Pero no creo que lo haga, es mucho trabaja y ya tengo suficiente con ser la niñera de mi hermano. 

Los padres de Abril le pagaban para que cuidara a su hermano de dos años, Clay. Según ella, no lo veía como un soborno sino una forma fácil de ganar plata.

\- Si pudiera me encantaría unirme a la banda, solo para tener la oportunidad de aprender a tocar el piano. Pero tengo que concentrarme en el ballet así que no puedo - Lara explicó con algo de tristeza y bebió de su agua con desgana. A veces odiaba que el ballet consumiera tanto tiempo de su vida. Había conversado con la Sra. Noel para encontrar una forma más rápida y eficiente que le permitiría estar en forma para las audiciones del Lago de los Cisnes, y eso significó aumentar la carga horario de sus entrenamientos a casi quince horas por semana. 

Aún le dolían los músculos de su cuerpo de solo recordar sus extenuantes ejercicios en la maldita barra. No obstante, podía sentir los resultados de ese entrenamiento y, para su deleite. y desgracia de Tina, ya tenía permitido volver a las clases regulares. 

Se formó un silencio entre las tres. 

\- ¿Y tú? - Abril le preguntó a la morocha. 

\- ¿Yo qué? - Casandra se hizo la tonta.

\- ¿No estás interesadas en algún club? - esta vez fue Lara la que preguntó. Para ese entonces, ya conocía la dinámica de esas dos: Casandra, por algún motivo, le gustaba hacerse la interesante y ser el centro de atención en cualquier tipo de conversación, desde cómo le fue en el día hasta su opinion de si el nuevo labial que estaba usando Selena Lloyd era malva o rosa persa. Abril, a su vez, encontraba muy gracioso burlarse de Casandra por eso mismo, y nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad para tomarle el pelo. 

En general era bastante entretenido ser la espectadora de sus “conversaciones”, pero faltaban solo diez minutos para que la campana sonara y sabía por experiencia que esas dos podía pasarse horas discutiendo. 

Casandra se quedó callada, mordiendo su labio inferior de forma inconsciente. 

\- Bueno, no sé. Tal vez, y digo que tal vez, decida hacer la prueba para las animadoras. 

Abril se quedó boquiabierta. 

\- ¿Tú? ¿Usando falda corta y pompones? - Lara le dio un suave codazo entre las costillas para evitar que se largara a reír. 

Otra cosa que había aprendido de Casandra, es que ella no era tan segura de sí misma como le gustaba aparentar. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de su cuerpo, que en opinión de Lara era un lindo cuerpo: piernas largas y una cintura bastante generosa, aunque sus pechos no eran tan grandes. 

\- No le hagas caso - dijo ella. Notando que Casandra en realidad no estaba fingiendo su vacilación -. Creo que te va a ir muy bien. 

Con eso, Casandra quedó más que satisfecha y comenzó a soñar en voz alta sobre cómo subiría su popularidad si llegaba a convertirse en una animadora, las invitaciones a fiestas exclusivas y sobre todo....

\- ...quizás hasta tenga una oportunidad con Danny - suspiró feliz. 

Abril se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y hacerle muecas a Lara, culpandola del nuevo estado de humor de la morocha. 

Sonó la campana y Lara se fue sola a Matemáticas, mientras que las otras dos compartían Química. Para su sorpresa, la clase estaba totalmente vacía, y en el pizarrón no había ningún mensaje que explicara el motivo. Esperó unos minutos en la entrada para ver si alguien venía, sin éxito alguno, así que decidió ir a la oficina de la administración a preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando, donde, para su sorpresa, una chica bastante joven que atendía recepción le informó que la clase fue cancelada porque el profesor se enfermó.

«¿Cómo es que nadie me avisó?» pensó malhumorada, yéndose de la oficina con paso firme. Sabía que era la nueva chica y todo eso, pero ya había pasado casi un mes y habían muchos que compartían esa clase la conocían, así que no lograba entender por qué nadie se molestó en avisarle antes. 

De haber sabido de antemano que su última clase estaba cancelada, habría ido derecho a su casa a almorzar y relajarse un rato antes de ir a su cita con la terapeuta. Llegó hasta su casillero y colocó todos los libros y materiales que no necesitaba y sacó su libreta de Biología para la tarea del viernes. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y frunció los labios. Aunque fuera caminando, no quedaba duda de que era demasiado temprano para ir al consultorio de la Dr. Martín. Y no tenía ganas de estar en la sala de espera más tiempo del necesario. 

Resignada, decidió que lo mejor sería salir a los jardines y disfrutar del sol, pero se detuvo al pasar al lado del salón donde se reunía la banda de la escuela. Sabía que nadie estaba ahí a esa hora, por lo que no pudo resistirse y lentamente abrió la puerta, metiendo la cabeza primero para asegurándose de que estuviera vacío el lugar. La sala estaba desocupada y ordenada, todos los instrumentos parecían estar en su lugar y bien cuidados. Sus ojos se detuvieron casi al instante en el hermoso piano de cola negro que se encontraba en medio de salón. 

Con cuidado, cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue hasta el piano. Levantó la tapa y suavemente tocó la superficie de las teclas blancas y negras: estaban suaves y fríos al tacto. Lara se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y apretó una tecla, siendo respondida con una nota baja. De inmediato sacó la mano y contuvo la respiración, esperando que alguien apareciera de la nada para echarla de allí, pero seguía siendo la única persona en el salón. 

Soltando una risita, Lara no esperó más y se sentó en el banco de madera. Como si fuera una profesional y supiera lo que estaba haciendo, colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras y apretó con fuerza, dejando escapar notas altas y bajas al mismo tiempo. Movió los dedos sobre el teclado, intentando mantener una postura seria ante la música más desastrosa jamás creada. 

Con un gran movimiento dramático Lara dejó de tocar, colocando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Hasta que el sonido de un aplauso se escuchó por detrás.

Lara sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo y lentamente giró la cabeza, encontrándose los oscuros ojos de un chico muy guapo, con un cabello negro largo y desordenado, dejándose unos mechones a ambos lados de su cara. 

\- Tocas bien - comentó el chico, sonriendo de lado de forma burlona.

\- Gracias - respondió Lara sin pensar, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse al estar bajo la atenta mirada del intruso. Sin saber qué hacer, volvió a hablar sin realmente pensarlo -. Estoy practicando para mi debut, así que te agradecería si no le dices a nadie de esto

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos y sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara -. Y dime, ¿dónde y cuándo será ese debut? Estoy sumamente interesado en asistir. Ya sabes, para mostrar mi apoyo y todo eso. Seguro de que después de eso los reposteros aparecerán en la escuela y nos van a acosar con preguntas sobre una pelirroja prodigio del piano. 

Lara soltó una risa nerviosa mientras colocaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. 

\- Si, bueno… Todavía no sé cuándo será eso, pero me aseguraré de teñirme el pelo o usar una peluca para que sea más difícil encontrarme - desvió la mirada y se concentró en sujetar la mochila y ponerla en el hombro. Con la cabeza agachada, Lara procuró escapar de ahí y buscar un lugar para esconderse por el resto de su vida. 

\- Soy Keith - se presentó tan pronto estuvieron a escasos centímetros del otro.

\- Un placer conocerte, Keith - respondió sin detenerse y salió del salón, caminando más rápido del necesario. 

No contó que él la seguiría. 

\- ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? - Keith caminaba a su lado sin problema.

\- Creo que sabes más de mi de lo que me gustaría. 

Keith saltó hacia delante y le cortó el camino de forma abrupta, logrando que Lara chocara contra su pecho. De inmediato, la chica retrocedió varios pasos y apretó los labios con fuerza. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico que no la dejaba en paz? 

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - inquirió con un deje de enojo. 

\- ¿Siempre eres así de encantadora con la gente? – preguntó con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Parecida a la de George Clooney

\- Solo con los que me atrapan en un momento vergonzoso como ese – respondió Lara, evitando ruborizarse al verlo sonreír -. De todas formas, ¿ _ tú _ qué hacías ahí?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres la única que tiene permitido usar el salón de música?

Lara decidió ahorrarse las molestias de responderle e intentó irse, más parecía que él podía leer claramente sus movimientos porque no importaba hacia dónde quisiera ir, Keith seguía bloqueando su camino. 

\- En serio, ¿cuánto años tienes? 

\- 16.

\- Pues parece que tienes 6 años con esa forma tan infantil que tienes de actuar.

Intentó reprimir un grito cuando Keith volvió a ponerse delante de ella. Decidió que ya fue suficiente. Cerrando su puño derecho, le lanzó un inesperado golpe al pecho, logrando que retrocediera unos pasos. 

Keith se tocó la zona golpeada y la miró sorprendido.

\- Ouch - se quejó. 

\- Adiós - le dió una dulce y falsa sonrisa antes de girar sobre sí misma e irse en otra dirección. 

A los segundos, Lara sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo con la fuerza suficiente para detenerla pero sin lastimarla. Soltó un suspiro y se detuvo. Debería haber sabido que ese chico no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. 

\- En serio, ¿qué quieres? 

\- Tu nombre. 

\- Si te lo digo, ¿me vas a dejar en paz? ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie sobre lo que pasó en la sala de música?

\- Tal vez. 

Apretó los labios con fuerza y lo fulminó con la mirada. Keith, sin abandonar su sonrisa, levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. 

\- Prometo no decirle a nadie sobre tus magníficas habilidades en el piano. 

Claro, y ella nació ayer. 

\- Me llamo Emma - sin esperar más, Lara volvió a retomar su camino y se alejó de Keith.

\- ¡Gusto en conocerte, Emma! - escuchó decir. 


	3. 3

Desde ese día, Lara hizo lo imposible para evitar el salón de música y mantenerse alejada de cualquier chico con cabello negro y largo. Al menos eso fue lo que hizo por un par de semanas, pero comenzaba a sentirse ridícula de siempre estar escondiéndose en el baño o de cambiar de dirección cada vez que creía haber visto a Keith por los pasillos. 

No ayudaba que tanto Casandra como Abril notaron su comportamiento y no perdieron el tiempo en intentar averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba. Incluso llegaron al extremo de hacer apuestas a ver quién adivinaba el problema. 

Lo cual fue divertido. Hasta que se volvió ridículo. 

\- Te tiraste un pedo enfrente de alguien - soltó Abril un día.

\- ¡No! Que asco - Lara frunció la nariz al escuchar eso.

\- Ey, yo no juzgo. Y para que sepas, eso le pasó a varias chicas el año pasado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, pero eso más bien fue culpa de la comida de la cafetería. Por eso nunca compro ahí.

\- Interesante - Lara intentó ahogarse con agua para poder olvidarse de esa imagen mental. 

\- Abril, por favor, estamos comiendo - suplicó Casandra, señaló la cafetería con un gesto de su mano. Su amiga se encogió de hombros mientras se metía algo de pasta en la boca. La morocha, por otra parte, miró a Lara -. Pero hablando de eso, ¿algún chico guapo te dijo que tenías comida entre los dientes?

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser un chico guapo? - intervino la castaña.

\- Duh, porque obviamente eso haría que fuera peor a que si se lo dijera uno feo o uno normal. 

\- Tener comida entre los dientes es feo, punto. Sin importar quién lo señale.

\- Puedo vivir si alguien como Bruce me lo dice, pero si Danny llegará a notarlo, eso sería el fin para mí - y algo en su mirada daba a entender que no permitiría reproches sobre su argumento. Abril únicamente giró los ojos y murmuró algo sobre “reina del drama” en voz baja.

Lara se preguntó, no por primera vez, quién era Danny. Y si era realmente tan guapo y lindo como Cassandra lo describía. 

\- Bueno, volviendo al tema principal - tanto Abril como Casandra giraron sus cabezas para ver a Lara con sonrisas maliciosas. 

\- Deben estar realmente aburridas si siguen con sus tontas adivinanzas. 

\- No tienes ni idea - reconoció Abril. Lara suspiró e hizo un además con la mano para la próxima ronda. 

\- Hiciste el ridículo en Educación Física - lanzó Casandra. 

\- No.

\- ¿Segura? Noté que dudaste un segundo en responder. 

\- Estamos en la misma clase, Cass. Creo que serías una de las primeras en saber si algo pasó en Educación Física - respondió sin perder la calma. 

\- Cierto.

Abril chasqueó los dedos, segura de haber encontrado la respuesta: 

\- Alguien vio tu ropa interior. 

\- Ni siquier voy a preguntar cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez.

\- Te sorprendería saber que hace unos años expulsaron a dos chicos de primero por haberse colaron al vestuario de chicas y robar toda la ropa interior que encontraron, dejándolas tiradas por los pasillos. 

\- Lindo. 

\- Bueno, yo me rindo - Casandra descansó la cabeza sobre la palma derecha y llenó su boca de papas fritas.

\- Al fin - exclamó Lara, encantada de comer su almuerzo en paz.

\- Si, ya se me acabaron todas las cosas locas y vergonzosas que podrían haberte pasado - se lamentó Abril. Obviamente pensó que iba a ganar la apuesta -. Solo me queda que alguien te encontró haciendo algo tonto, como escucharte cantar muy mal o bailando de forma muy vergonzosa - continuó en voz más alta. 

Pero Lara no la escuchó, en lugar de eso bajó la cabeza inmediatamente, intentando de alguna forma ocultar el rojo de su cabello con las manos. Cerró los ojos y rezó mentalmente todo lo que sabía por un milagro para evitar que él la reconociera. 

Sintiendo un calor que provenía detrás de ella, Lara supo que su milagro no se cumplió. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que una mano masculina se posaba en la mesa, justo al lado de ella.

\- Hola, Emma - susurró Keith en su oreja. 

«Mierda» eso fue todo lo que pensó.

Lentamente se enderezó, y como si no hubiera intentado esconderse de él segundos atrás, sonrió forzadamente al chico que estaba a su lado. Sin olvidar la zanahoria en la boca, Lara masticó sin apuro. 

Keith se sentó sin pedir permiso y la miró con una sonrisa sardónica.

\- ¿Emma? - escuchó a Casandra repitió en un susurró.

\- Sí - respondió Keith, sin apartar la vista de la pelirroja -. Si mal recuerdo, así fue como me dijiste que te llamabas. Aunque, claro, puede que haya escuchado mal. Después de todo, estoy seguro que debe pasar muy seguido que alguien confunda Lara con Emma: suenan muy parecidos después de todo. 

Lara sintió que su cara se ponía colorada con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Y no mejoró en cuanto notó que Keith no había venido solo: tres chicos más estaban rodeando su mesa, aunque no parecía que lo hicieran de forma intimidante, sino más bien como simples espectadores. 

\- Te sorprenderías - soltó de mala manera. 

\- Te creo - esa sonrisa no abandonaba su cara. Y esos ojos negros no dejaban de mirarla como si él fuera quien tuviera la mano ganadora. 

Ese pensamiento le provocó a Lara ganas de golpearlo en la cara. Y no parecía ser la única. 

Por la postura de Abril, Lara podía adivinar que se estaba preparando para intervenir en cualquier momento, ya sea verbal o físicamente. Se sintió agradecida de poder contar con ella si llegaba a necesitar su ayuda. Por otra parte, Casandra intentaba disimular que su atención ya no se centraba únicamente en su conversación con Keith, lanzando pequeñas miradas a uno de los amigos de Keith. Un chico rubio y alto alto, de facciones fuertes pero ojos tiernos. 

Lara podría apostar lo que sea a que ese chico era el famoso Danny. 

El chico a su lado carraspeó un poco la garganta en un intento de para recuperar su atención.

\- ¿Querías algo? - Lara preguntó finalmente. Por algún motivo sabía que iba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado. 

\- Sí, así es. No sé si recuerdas nuestro pequeño encuentro hace unos días, pero yo todavía estoy esperando la invitación de tu famoso debut - y se rió de su propia broma. 

Casandra y Abril los miraban sin poder entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, y al parecer los amigos de Keith no entendieron la broma que él acababa de decir. Lara no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo. 

\- No sabía que estabas tan interesado en eso - respondió a secas. 

\- Quién no podría después de oírte tocar el piano - dijo con complicidad. 

Lara tragó en seco y tensó la mandíbula. ¿En serio ese maldito tenía planeado humillarla con eso? Sabía que, en retrospectiva, lo que ella hizo no era nada del otro mundo, pero en secundaria, algo inocente y tonto podía convertirse en algo horrible. 

En su antigua escuela, Lara nunca fue el blanco de falsos rumores y chismes, pero sí había visto un par de veces como un pequeño cambio en los hechos terminó perjudicando a la chica o al chico en cuestión. 

\- Ya puedes cortar con tu numerito. En serio, ¿qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa por mentirte? - sus preguntas lograron que Keith se desconcertara un momento. Claramente no creyó que ella elegiría dejar de darles tantas vueltas al asunto. Le quitaba un poco la diversión a la situación pero no lo suficiente para hacerle perder el interés.

\- Admito que me molestó un poco descubrir que no había ninguna Emma pelirroja cuando te busqué, pero creo que podrias hacerme sentir mejor con algunas clases privadas de piano - Keith le guiño el ojo sin disimularlo. Esperando que entendiera su juego. 

Y Lara recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro. 

Se inclinó un poco hacia Keith, sonrió de lado y le respondió. 

\- Claro. ¿Qué te parece de salir el cuatro del Nunca En Esta Vida?

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento e intentó agarrar sus cosas para escapar, pero Keith leyó sus movimientos y la sostuvo del brazo, logrando que se quedara en el lugar. Eso provocó que Abril se levantara, y por reflejo, Casandra la imitó. Desafortunadamente, eso no fue todo: los tres amigos de Keith dieron un paso hacia ellas, preparados para evitar una pelea en caso de que las chicas interfirieran. 

En ese momento, las mesas más cercanas a ellos se callaron y prestaron atención a lo que estaba pasando. 

Genial. Simplemente, genial. 

\- Es de mala educación irse en medio de una conversación – regañó Keith, cambiando la sonrisa sardónica por un claro fruncido en el rostro -. ¿Tu madre no te enseñó buenos modales?

Tan pronto terminó de hablar, la mano de Lara encontró su botella de agua media llena y lanzó el contenido directamente a la cabeza del chico. Keith la soltó y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, gotas de agua caían por su cabello y rostro, empapando la remera gris que traía puesto. 

\- Eres un idiota.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie para actuar o decir algo, Lara giró sobre sí misma y desapareció por la puerta. 

Terminó escondiéndose el resto del día en una esquina en la biblioteca. El silencio del lugar le permitió a Lara poder calmarse y repasar mentalmente los eventos que acababan de pasar. Cuanto más recordaba, más avergonzada se sentía por haber reaccionado de esa manera. Sí, Keith fue un grandísimo idiota, pero eso no justificaba que ella actuara así. 

Lara era más madura que eso. No podía permitir que alguien como él la fastidiara. 

Decidida a dejar de pensar en eso, intentó, sin mucho éxito, distraerse con algunos deberes de Francés hasta que fue hora de irse. 

  
  
  


Frente a ella se encontraba una estructura familiar de color gris con marcos azules. Era un edificio de cuatro pisos, donde se encontraba el consultorio de su terapeuta, la Dr. Martín. Subiendo las escaleras lentamente, Lara recordó la primera vez que entro a ese edificio y subió esas mismas escaleras: ella llena de rabia y enojo al ser obligada a ver a una doctora que seguramente no iba a servir para nada, como los otros doctores anteriores a esa, y su tía acompañándola firmemente para asegurarse de que no faltara a la cita. 

Si bien sabía que hablar de los problemas de uno ayudaba a sentirse mejor, Lara nunca había creído en hablar con un “profesional” sobre esas clase de cosas. Además, ¿qué iba a saber esa mujer sobre cómo se sentía ella? Lo que era perder a alguien tan importante como lo fue su madre para ella a la edad de catorce años. 

Pero bastó estar media hora con la Dr. Martín para entender que tal vez ella y esa mujer sí podían entenderse mejor de lo que creyó.

LLegando al tercer piso, abrió la puerta de madera número 306 y se sentó en uno de los sillones color beige de la sala de espera, tamborileando los dedos de forma ansiosa e inconsciente. 

Si bien ahora se encontraba mucho más cómoda en sus sesiones con la doctora, la espera no dejaba de generarle nervios. Recorrió con los ojos, no por primera vez, la sencilla sala de espera, notando que en la mesita frente a ella habían un par de revistas nuevas. Agarró la primera de todas y la ojeó sin mucho interés, deteniéndose únicamente para leer su horóscopo y luego volvió a dejarlo en su lugar. Hizo lo mismo con otra revista antes de devolverla. 

Apoyó suavemente la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, contando mentalmente los segundos que pasaban. 

Cinco minutos y 12 segundos más tardes, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, calvo como un huevo y encorvado. Se despidió de una señora elegante, con el cabello castaño atado en una moña y con unos lentes que opacaban sus ojos negros. En otras palabras, la terapeuta. 

\- Nos vemos, doctora – dijo el señor antes de irse.

\- Lara – la Dr. Martin saludó apenas la vio -. ¿Lista? – esperó a que ella entrara antes de cerrar la puerta.

La habitación, a diferencia de la sala de espera, le daba a Lara una sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad, con un par de asientos cómodos, un escritorio de madera, unas ventanas de tamaño mediano, una estantería lleno de libros de medicina, un par de diplomas colgados y algunos cuadros de paisajes adornado las paredes de color crema. Lara se sentó en el sofá negro y permaneció callada mientras la Dr. Martin tomaba su lugar en la silla frente a ella. 

\- Bueno, Lara – comenzó con la misma frase de siempre -. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que viniste, dime ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Me siento Bien – le respondió con sinceridad, acomodándose mejor en el lugar -. Me va bien en las clases, mis nuevas amigas son buenas conmigo y ahora que me encuentro de vuelta en el mismo nivel que mi clase de ballet siento que recuperé parte de quién solía ser antes. 

\- Eso es bueno, me alegro mucho por tí - dijo la doctora mientras sentía con la cabeza -. Ahora quiero concentrarme en algo que dijiste: “mis nuevas amigas son buenas conmigo”. ¿Qué significa eso?

\- No entiendo la pregunta. 

\- Me gustaría saber si ese comentario fue en relación a que las amigas que tenías antes no eran buenas conmigo. Si, tal vez, eran una mala influencia o simplemente sentiste que no lograron estar ahí para tí cuando lo necesitabas. 

Lara no necesitó que la doctora fuera más clara en cuanto a lo ultimo que dijo. Era lógico que pensara de esa manera, ya que nunca había tocado el tema de su distanciamiento con sus antiguas amigas, solamente que ya no se hablaban. 

\- Cuando dije eso, me refería a que con Casandra y Abril me siento cómoda y respetan mi privacidad…. No saben todavía de la muerte de mamá. ¡Y no es que traté de ocultarlo! - añadió rápidamente -, pienso decirles en algún momento, pero me gusta que no sepan nada. Tengo miedo de que las cosas cambien cuando se enteren - admitió en voz baja -. ¿Suena malo de mi parte decir eso? 

\- Por supuesto que no. Es común querer tener un espacio que te haga sentir “normal”, por decirlo de alguna manera - aseguró la terapeuta, cruzando sus largas piernas -. Ese fue el punto de cambiarte de escuela, ¿no? Para empezar de nuevo. 

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza. 

\- Eso no es algo de lo que debería hacerte sentir culpable. Ahora, quiero que entiendas que una vez decidas contar esa experiencia dolorosa, el lazo que formaste con tus amigas cambiará de una forma u otra. ¡Pero no tiene por qué ser algo malo, Lara! -se apresuró a añadir al notar que ella hacía una mueca -. Hasta podrías sorprenderte y descubrir que tanto Casandra como Abril serán capaces de apoyarte de formas que nunca imaginaste. Recuerda: la amistad se basa en la confianza y la honestidad. Si realmente confías en estas chicas y deseas mantenerlas en tu vida, deberás dar ese salto.

Lara dejó de mirar a la Dr. Martín y se distrajo sirviéndose un poco de agua de la mesita que se encontraba en medio de las dos. 

\- Fui yo la que cortó toda relación con mis otras amigas - confesó luego de calmar su sed -. Ellas quisieron estar ahí para apoyarme y no las dejé. No dejé que nadie lo hiciera. 

\- Eso no es tu culpa. 

\- Lo sé. Pero es absurdo, ¿no? Pierdes a alguien y de pronto no quieres que nadie más se acerque a tí. 

\- El ser humano busca protegerse de formas que veces no tiene sentido. La pérdida que tuviste te hizo entender de que nadie es inmortal, y que cualquier día la muerte puede aparecer y llevarse a alguien querido para siempre - dijo la doctora, acariciando inconscientemente el dedo índice, donde una vez estuvo adornado con un anillo de oro. 

\- ¿Algún día va a desaparecer este dolor? - preguntó Lara. Un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta -. ¿Habrá algún día en el que despierte y que lo primero que piense no sea sobre mi mamá? 

La Dr. Martín la miró y por un momento Lara fue capaz de ver el mismo dolor que ella sentía reflejada en esos ojos oscuros. Cinco años atrás, la doctora sufrió la pérdida de su esposo en un accidente de auto, y fue debido a esa tragedia que ella logró que Lara se abriera durante su primera sesión. Ellas compartían una conexión que los otros terapeutas no lograron obtener con Lara. 

\- No - respondió con suavidad -. El dolor no va a desaparecer. 

Lara intentó que la decepción no se mostrará en su rostro, pero sabía que no logró hacerlo en cuanto sintió que sus ojos se aguaban. 

\- Lara, hay algo que quiero que entiendas: hay muchas formas de lidiar con el dolor de perder a un ser querido como humanos en el mundo. Hay personas que deciden ignorar la tragedia y siguen adelante con su vida, otros no pueden y se quedan estancados en el tiempo. Cada uno carga con ese dolor como mejor puede - La Dr. Martín volvió a acariciar su dedo índice distraídamente. Seguramente no sabía que lo estaba haciendo o no lo haría frente a una paciente, y Lara no tenía el corazón de señalarlo. 

\- No quiero que el dolor desaparezca por completo - confesó con voz entrecortada -. Solo… quiero que ser capaz de poder respirar sin sentir que me ahogo. 

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que el dolor se detenga? 

\- Sé que es tonto… pero… pienso que si ya no siento dolor, olvidaré a mi mamá. Y no quiero olvidarla. 

La doctora sonrió con tristeza.

\- Lara, si hay algo que he aprendido durante nuestras sesiones, es en el amor que le tenías a tu mamá. Y por experiencia propia puedo decirte que el dolor no es lo que mantiene la memoria de tu madre viva, sino los recuerdos llenos de amor y felicidades que compartiste con ella. Lo único que hace el dolor es evitar que sanes y sigas adelante. 

Lara se quedó ahí en silencio. Bajó la mirada y se enfocó en sus manos, los pulgares jugando entre sí le daba algo para distraerse. El tumulto de sus pensamientos era demasiado para poder expresarlos en voz alta. 

Sabía, por un lado, que la Dr. Martín tenía razón de que no necesitaba el dolor para poder recordar a su madre con cariño, pero por otro lado, la culpa por haber sido en parte la causante del accidente era lo que mantenía vivo ese dolor en su pecho. Y no importaba cuántas veces tía Marta o la Dr. Martín se lo dijeran, Lara no podía eliminar esa culpa. 

Si, era verdad que el conductor del camión se desvió del carril, pero su madre no fue capaz de ver eso a tiempo por estar distraída discutiendo con ella. 

\- Lara - llamó con suavidad su terapeuta. 

Levantó la vista y notó por primera vez que tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas. La doctora le pasó una caja de pañuelos que mantenía en la mesita. 

\- Yo… yo no sé cómo dejar ir este dolor - confesó, secándose las lágrimas con cuidado. 

\- Bueno, puedo ayudarte a buscar la forma. 

  
  
  


El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que Lara habría deseado. 

Se había dicho a sí misma durante el fin de semana que no permitiría que le afectara si Keith contaba algo sobre su desastrosa habilidad para tocar el piano o no, pero ahora que estaba en la escuela, debía admitir que en realidad sí le importaba y se maldijo otra vez por haber reaccionado de esa manera. 

Descubrió, para su alivio, que pocas personas le prestaron atención cuando puso un pie adentro. De todas formas, decidió caminar un poco por los pasillos y saludar algunos de sus compañeros de clase para asegurarse de que, si había alguna historia o rumor sobre ella circulando por ahí, ellos serían capaces de reconocerla y señalarla, pero nadie lo hizo. Satisfecha con eso, Lara se dirigió a su casillero donde encontró a Casandra y Abril esperándola ahí.

\- Lara - habló Casandra primero, utilizando una voz propia de una madre que hablaba con su hija sobre un tema muy importante-, creo que hemos sido lo suficientemente buenas contigo por ignorar nuestros mensajes y por no haber ido a tu casa el sábado para interrogarte sobre lo que pasó en la cafetería…

\- En realidad no fue a tu casa porque no sabe dónde vives - cortó Abril, sonriendo con falsa inocencia. 

\- Shh - la calló Casandra, agitando una mano en su dirección pero sin perder de vista a su objetivo -. Lara ¿conoces a Keith Reed? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Keith es la razón por la cual has estado actuando rara? ¿Por qué te llamó Emma? ¿Has estado saliendo con él y no nos has dicho nada?.... 

\- ¡Déjala hablar! - ordenó Abril, también deseosa de saber las respuestas -. Por Dios, ¿cómo puedes hablar tanto sin hacer pausa para respirar? 

\- Es un don que tengo - sonrió la morocha, envolviendo un mechón de su cabello en el dedo de su mano izquierda. 

\- Es triste saber que te sientes orgullosa de eso - dijo Abril antes de enfocarse en Lara -. ¿Y bien?

Lara miró a sus dos amigas y supo que no tenía otra salida, así que mientras abría su casillero y sacaba los libros que necesitaba para las clases de ese día, se encargó de hacer un resumen de la forma vergonzosa en que conoció a Keith en la sala de música. 

Como esperaba, Abril no tardó en echarse a reír de la anécdota y la felicitó por sus rápidas y atrevidas respuestas. Casandra, por otra parte…

\- ¿Por qué Emma? 

Al instante, Abril dejó de reírse y la miró, junto con Lara, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron al uniso. 

\- Solo digo que de todos los nombres falsos que le pudiste haber dado a Keith, ¿por qué Emma? Es decir, no es un nombre muy lindo en mi opinión.

Antes de poder darle una respuesta, la campana que daba inicio las clases sonó. Lara tenía Álgebra con Abril, pero Casandra estaba en clase de Inglés.

\- No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió - respondió y cerró su casillero.

\- Deberías haberle dado un nombre más bonito, como Maya o Laila - comentó distraídamente antes de darse la vuelta e irse. 

Abril negó con la cabeza.

\- A veces me preocupa esa chica - Lara respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. Lo digo en serio. Necesita empezar a ordenar sus prioridades. 

Se sentaron juntas en Álgebra y mientras el profesor pasaba la lista, siguieron conversando entre susurros sobre Keith. 

\- Así que por eso estuviste actuando rara estos últimos días - dijo Abril, con los ojos al frente para no levantar sospechas -. Aunque no lo pareció, Casandra y yo estábamos preocupadas de que algo malo te haya pasado. Por eso decidimos hacer ese tonto juego de las adivinanzas, pensamos que de esa forma te sentirás más confiada en hablar con nosotras. 

Lara bajó la cabeza y mordió una de sus mejilla por dentro; la culpa no tardó en invadirla. Si bien fue vergonzoso que haya sido la forma en que Keith la descubrió jugando en el piano, no fue algo grave que no pudiera contárselo a sus amigas.Entonces ¿por qué no lo hizo? Si no fue capaz de compartir eso, ¿cómo esperaba decirles que su padre las abandonó hace años y que madre murió meses atrás? Sabía que entre más tiempo dejaba pasar, más difícil sería para ella decirles. Además de que estaba segura que Casandra y Abril se sentirían mal de que Lara no fuera capaz de confiar en ellas. 

La Dr, Martín, como siempre, tenía razón: necesitaba ser más abierta y comunicativa con ellas si de verdad quería ser su amiga. 

\- Lo siento - susurró Lara, fingiendo escribir algo en su cuaderno. 

Abril la miró confundida. 

\- No sé por qué no se los dije. Pero sé que no es porque no confío en ustedes o algo parecido… yo… yo sólo quería… - por algún motivo las palabras no salían de su boca. Lara apretó los labios e intentó evitar que la frustración le ganara. 

\- Tranquila. Te entiendo - aseguró su amiga -. A mi también me pasa de que no cuento todo lo que me sucede. Me conformo con que sepas que estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites. 

Lara no supo que tenía un gran peso encima hasta que escuchó esas palabras. Sintió sus ojos aguarse pero logró contenerse al respirar hondo. 

Esa misma tarde, Lara invitó a sus amigas a venir a su casa y una vez que estuvieron todas en su habitación, ella les contó el verdadero motivo por el cual se cambió de escuela. 

No fue fácil, hubieron muchas preguntas y lágrimas de por medio, pero al final de la historia Lara se encontró en medio de un abrazo grupal. Y supo en ese momento que había hecho bien en contarles. 

Tía Marta no se molestó en ocultar su alegría cuando Lara le dijo que sus amigas iban a quedarse a cenar. Las tres ayudaron a colocar la mesa y preparar la ensalada que iría con los filetes, y en cuanto tío Paul volvió del trabajo, todos se sentaron y comieron.

Ni bien Lara metió algo de ensalada en la boca, tía Marta empezó el interrogatorio. Les preguntó sobre sus familias, cuántos hermanos tenían y a qué se dedicaban sus padres, cuando estuvo satisfecha pasó a la escuela, cómo encontraban las clases, si les agradaban los profesores y, por supuesto, los chicos. 

Tío Paul se atragantó con la comida tan pronto escuchó a su esposa hacer esa pregunta. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en volver a respirar con normalidad. 

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? - tía Marta acarició su espalda, y si no fuera porque Lara la conocía muy bien, diría que su pregunta fue inocente. 

\- Sí - respondió él, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. 

\- Hay chicos muuuuy lindos - suspiró Casandra, ignorante de la situación. Sus pensamientos se llenaron de Danny.

Abril, como cada vez que Casandra se ponía de esa forma, puso los ojos en blanco y negó lentamente con la cabeza. 

\- Espero, Lara - dijo tío Paul con una voz muy seria -, que ninguno de esos chicos “muuuuy lindos” haya llamado tu atención. Eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas - terminó de hablar y miró alrededor de la mesa severamente, como si desafiara a alguien a estar en desacuerdo con él.

Casi al instante, las tres chicas se rieron a carcajadas mientras que tía Marta lo miraba incrédula. 

\- Hablo en serio - insistió -. Lara te prohíbo que salgas con algun chico hasta que tengas por lo menos dieciocho. 

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó ella, sin poder creerlo. 

\- Lo que dije - se cruzó de brazos y afirmó con su propia cabeza. 

\-  _ Tú _ no tenías dieciocho años cuando empezaste a salir con tía Marta - acusó, señalándolo con el dedo.

\- Sí - apoyó tía Marta -. Y yo apenas tenía dieciséis años cuando comenzamos a salir. 

Las mejillas del tío Paul se pusieron colorados.

\- No importa. Mientras estés viviendo bajo mi techo no puedes salir con nadie hasta los dieciocho - ordenó sin mirar a nadie. 

\- Que sobreprotector - murmuró Abril por lo bajo.

Lara se limitó a fruncir la cara e ignorar a su tío. Esperaba que lo que dijo no fuera más que una broma, si bien ahora no le interesaba nadie en especial, no pensaba rechazar a algún chico lindo que la invitara a salir.

\- Aunque Lara no parece interesarle nadie, puedo asegurarle que ella sí atrae a los más lindos - dijo Casandra con una sonrisa pícara. 

\- ¿Qué? - ambos tíos preguntaron, con diferentes expresiones en el rostro. Tío Paul parecía que acababa de tragarse un limón, y tía Marta se mostraba felizmente interesada.

Lara de inmediato pateó a su amiga por debajo de la mesa, ganándose un “Ouch” de parte de ella.

\- Nada - respondió entre dientes. 

\- ¿Qué chico? - preguntó tía Marta. 

\- Nadie.

\- Keith Reed - respondió Casandra, enojada de que la patearan. Esta vez fue Abril la que decidió intervenir por Lara y le dió un pequeño golpe con el codo en las costillas. 

La morocha la fulminó con la mirada. 

No entendía por qué Lara quería ocultarlo. Si bien Keith fue grosero con ella en la cafetería, Casandra no entendía por qué su amiga seguía resentida por eso. Ella se sentiría en el paraíso si Danny llegaba a tomarse las molestias de buscarla después de un encuentro desastroso como el de Lara y Keith. 

\- ¿Reed? - repitió tío Paul, pensativo. Su enojo quedó momentáneamente olvidado -. ¿Por casualidad su padre es Max Reed?

\- No sé, ni me importa - respondió Lara, cortando con brusquedad su filete. 

\- ¿Max no fue tu compañero en la universidad? - inquirió su esposa, ignorando por completo a su sobrina. 

\- Sí, incluso fuimos compañeros de dormitorio - dijo. 

\- ¿Eres amigo del papá de Keith? - Casandra estaba en las nubes -. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Lara, esto obviamente significa algo! ¡Es como si el destino está intentando decirte algo!

Lara apoyó la frente sobre su palma izquierda y cerró los ojos. Comenzaba a entender por qué Abril siempre era sarcástica con cada comentario que hacía Casandra. Sabía que su amiga no decía esas cosas con mala intención, ya que sabía que era una romántica de corazón como ella, compartían los mismos gustos en novelas y películas románticas, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que Casandra no sabía distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. Si un chico se acercaba a pedir un lápiz o preguntaba dónde estaba la parada de autobús más cercano, Casandra saltaba al instante con una intensa historia de amor en su mente, creyendo que ese chico estaba locamente enamorada de alguna de ellas pero era demasiado tímido para pedir una cita. 

El resto de la cena consistió en Casandra juntando fuerzas con tía Marta para convencer a Lara de que le diera una oportunidad a Keith, Abril sintiendo lástima por su amiga pero no la suficiente para intentar ayudarla ya que eso arruinaría su diversión, y tío Paul buscando en Facebook a su viejo amigo Max e ignorando a todos. 


	4. 4

Lara estaba encantada cuando se enteró que el profesor Montana faltó por un caso de gripe. Sin tareas ni nada más que hacer, la muchacha aprovechó el hermoso día para salir afuera y disfrutar del sol mientras leía un poco de  _ Orgullo y Prejuicio _ , uno de sus libros favoritos. Ayudaba, por supuesto, imaginando a Elizabeth y el Sr. Darcy como los actores que actuaron en la película, Keira Knightley Matthew Macfadyen.

Se sentó entre los primero escalones de las gradas de las canchas vacías de fútbol. Una vez cómoda, se transportó a la velada que ocurría en la casa de los Lucas, donde Elizabeth rechazó la oferta cuando Sir William Lucas la propuso como compañera de baile al Sr. Darcy, y no se percató de la figura que se colocó frente a ella. 

\- “Señorita Elizabeth, he luchado en vano y ya no puedo dominarme más. Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento” - Lara se congeló en el lugar, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba. Lentamente levantó la mirada del libro y se encontró con los hermoso ojos oscuros de Keith. Levantó ambas cejas en su dirección: era imposible que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca. Pero como si el chico hubiera leído la mente, prosiguió -. “Vine a Rosings con la única idea de verla a usted. He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición y circunstancias, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a mi agonía.”

Lara se sintió realmente tentada a ignorarlo y seguir con su lectura, pero no podía negar el hecho que quizás esa sería la única vez que encontraría a un chico que supiera los diálogos de una de sus películas favoritas. Por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente y ponerlo a prueba. 

\- “No entiendo qué…” - habló, intentando imitar la confusión que expresó Elizabeth al escuchar tales palabras.

Keith colocó un pie sobre la grada y se inclinó hacia ella, atrapándola con su mirada penetrante. 

_ - _ “La amo... con toda mi alma.”

Lara tragó en seco e intentó ocultar el cosquilleo que sintió en su cuerpo al oír esa famosa frase. Apartó la mirada de él y se enfocó en colocar el marcador en la página que se quedó antes de guardar el libro en la mochila. Ya iba siendo hora de volver a clase. Se levantó y descendió las gradas hasta encontrarse al lado de Keith y sin decir nada, comenzó a emprender su camino de vuelta al edificio.

\- ¿Esa es toda la reacción que voy a obtener? - Keith hizo una mueca al ser ignorado. 

\- Qué ¿esperabas algún aplauso? - preguntó Lara sin detenerse. 

\- Creo que merezco algún tipo de reconocimiento después de mi asombrosa actuación - se jactó en cuanto logró alcanzarla. 

\- Entonces deberías unirte al club de teatro - propuso mordazmente. 

\- Si lo hago terminaría poniendo en ridículo al resto de los integrantes del club por mi talento innato - dijo con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, pero Lara solo pudo ver su enorme ego. 

Y eso ayudó que la joven recordara lo sucedido el viernes pasado en la cafetería. 

\- Oye, ¿sigues molesta? - preguntó Keith. 

Lara se congeló un segundo. ¿Le había leído la mente? 

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - repuso ella, ocultando su asombro. 

\- Bueno, ya me disculpé por eso.

\- ¡Já! ¿ _ Tú _ , disculparte? ¿Cuándo? - bufó, y para su satisfacción notó que las mejillas de Keith se teñían de rojo. 

El muchacho se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. 

\- Lo siento, ¿está bien? Admito que me pasé de la raya ese día. Pero en mi defensa, no deberías haberme mentido con lo de tu nombre.

Lara simplemente se limitó a mirarlo como si fuera un idiota y permaneció callada. Aceptaría la disculpa pero no pensaba olvidar lo que pasó. 

Los segundos pasaban. Ya casi llegaban al edificio. El chico carraspeó la garganta en un intento de atraer su atención, obviamente esperando a que fuera ella la que hablara ahora. Lara decidió conceder su deseo. 

Pero no de la forma que esperaba. 

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sepas el diálogo de Darcy? 

La pregunto lo tomó por sorpresa, pues aunque fuera natural preguntar eso, no se lo esperó. Keith, en lugar de darle una respuesta directa, simplemente le preguntó cómo ella sabía los diálogos tambien, a lo que Lara admitió sin problema que había visto la película más veces de las que podía recordar. 

\- Mi hermana es igual - respondió él, finalmente. 

\- ¿Y eso significa que tú también? - Lara preguntó con burla.

\- No, pero siempre que estaban pasando  _ Orgullo y Prejuicio _ en la tele, mi hermana me robaba el control de las manos y lo ponía. Al principio luchaba para obtener el control de vuelta, y cuando perdía me encerraba enojado en mi cuarto. Pero un día decidí quedarme con ella y molestarla durante toda la película, y sin darme cuenta terminé viéndola. No sé quién estaba más sorprendido: ella o yo - se rió a lo último -. Desde entonces se volvió como una tradición entre nosotros verla juntos.

Lara no puedo evitar sonreír ante tal anécdota. De entre todas las respuestas que Kieth podía haber dado, aquella era la que menos esperaba. 

\- Debe ser lindo tener hermanos con quienes compartir ese tipo de cosas - comentó distraídamente. Llegando al edificio donde se encontraba su próxima clase, Keith entró con ella sin dudarlo, y Lara se preguntó hasta dónde pensaba seguirla, o si tal vez él también tenía una clase ahí. 

\- Eres hija única - afirmó Keith.

\- Sí.

\- Debe ser lindo ser la única en la familia que reciba toda la atención, y no tener que compartir nada con nadie.

A pesar de haberlo dicho en un tono de broma, Lara no sonrió ni nada por el estilo. Era cierto que nunca le faltó nada y al no tener primos ni hermanos, nunca necesitó compartir la atención que le daba su familia. Pero cuando era niña, y sobre todo durante las reuniones familiares, Lara siempre deseó tener a alguien de su edad con quien jugar. Incluso le había dicho a sus padres que quería tener un hermanito para Navidad. 

Sonrió nostálgica al recordar la expresión que mostraron sus padres ante tal pedido. 

Sin embargo, ese deseo cambió cuando su padre se fue. Al principio no entendió por qué su papá no volvía a casa o por qué ignoraba sus llamadas: incluso pensó que ella o su madre eran las culpables. Hasta que escuchó por accidente un par de años atrás una conversación entre tía Marta y su madre, en la que su tía le contó que un día lo había visto con una mujer y una niña pequeña muy parecida a él. 

La respuesta fue tan obvia que Lara sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía. Él se había ido con otra mujer y tuvieron una hija. 

Ni Lara ni su madre fueron suficientes para él. 

\- ¿Lara? - llamó Keith, devolviendola a la realidad. Sin darse cuenta, se había detenido en medio del pasillo.

\- Lo siento - dijo ella, todavía encontrándose algo distraída. 

\- No pasa nada.

Lara permaneció callada en lo que quedó del tramo para llegar a Biología, y Keith, por suerte, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que ella no se encontraba en de ánimos para seguir conversando. 

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para prestar atención en clase y así distraer su mente de recuerdos no muy felices. Sin embargo, tan pronto el profesor trajo una de las televisiones de la biblioteca para ver un documental sobre los mamíferos de África, supo que iba a ser imposible. 

Si alguien le llegaba a preguntar de qué se trató el video, la muchacha no sabría qué responder. Así que se aseguró de conseguir buenos apuntes de Matt, y prometió devolverlos mañana a primera hora. 

\- No te preocupes - aseguró el chico -. El documental es algo difícil de entender a la primera; ya la conocía y por eso puede concentrarse.

Se despidieron y Lara fue directamente a la cafetería, donde sabía que encontraría a sus amigas ahí y seguramente ellas lograrían levantarle el ánimo. 

Ese día las chicas se encontraban sentadas cerca de uno de los ventanales que daban al gimnasio. Lara notó de inmediato que el ambiente entre esas dos era algo tensa, algo normal cuando estaban teniendo una de sus “peleas”. 

Ni bien se sentó, Casandra le contó lo sucedido. Al parecer las pruebas para el equipo de las animadoras era esa tarde, y Casandra le había pedido a Abril que se quedara a verla, pero a la castaña no le entusiasmaba sentarse un par de horas a ver varias chicas hacer el ridículo con sus saltos, patadas y horribles intentos de hacer la coreografía del año pasado. 

\- Laraaaa - lloriqueo Casandra, lanzándose a sus brazos en busca de ayuda -. Tú  _ sí  _ te quedarás para apoyarme, ¿verdad? No como la  _ malvada _ de Abril - miró a la susodicha con cara de pocos amigos, quien respondió con una dulce y falsa sonrisa. 

\- Me gustaría pero tengo ballet - contestó, intentando escapar de su agarre.

La morocha gimoteo y escondió el rostro entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Abril, por su parte, se limitó a soltar un suspiro e ignorarla sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Lara perfectamente podía leer lo que pensaba su amiga sobre esa situación: “Reina del drama”. Y aunque no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, Lara sí se compadeció un poco de Casandra e intentó animarla.

\- Con o sin nosotras ahí, estoy segura de que te irá bien.

\- Ya lo sé - respondió sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza. 

Lara miró a Abril, quien estaba demasiado ocupada con su celular para seguir prestandoles atención. Frunciendo los labios, meditó las opciones que tenía: podía hacer como la castaña e ignorar a Casandra, lo que le daría unos minutos de relativa paz, pero sabía que después sufriría horas y horas de sus lloriqueos y quejas, y realmente no deseaba pasar por eso de nuevo. Una vez fue suficiente experiencia para toda la vida. 

Lo que significaba que debía optar por la opción B: seguir intentando animar a Casandra.

\- Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué necesitas que estemos ahí? 

Lentamente, Casandra se enderezó y la miró con seriedad. Lara se sintió nerviosa al estar bajo una mirada nada propia de su amiga.

Incluso Abril dejó el celular al notar el cambio en Casandra. 

\- Lara - habló Casandra con voz severa -, te voy a explicar algo que quizas todavía no hayas entendido sobre la secundaria: la apariencia lo es  _ todo  _ aquí - marcó, como si temiera que sus palabras no fueran lo suficientemente claras para que Lara las entendiera -. Si te muestras con confianza, los demás creerán que eres una persona confiada y al final tú misma sentirás que tienes la confianza suficiente para lograr lo que te propongas, ¿entiendes? - obviamente esa fue una pregunta retórica porque no le permitió que respondiera -. Yo sé que me irá bien hoy en la prueba y seré aceptada en el equipo. Eso no significa que me venga mal un poco de apoyo moral.

Lara entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Casandra. Así era como se sentía con respecto al ballet: sabía que tenía un talento innato para bailar, y con las horas de práctica que realizaba dentro y fuera de la clase su técnica mejoraba y su gracia al bailar era cada día mejor. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que era buena bailando para que su confianza aumentará, pero era lindo tener gente apoyándola y yendo a verla en sus recitales. 

\- Sabes que si pudiera iría a verte, Cass, pero no puedo - respondió, regalándole una sonrisa triste. 

Casandra dejó caer los hombros.

\- Sí, lo entiendo - dijo eso y volvió a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos. 

Aprovechando que la morocha no estaba mirando, Lara llamó la atención de Abril y haciendo gestos con la boca y manos señaló a Casandra y luego le ordenó que fuera a verla a la prueba. Abril levantó ambas cejas en su dirección para luego modular un rotundo “NO”.

Sin darse por vencida, Lara juntó las palmas de su mano y puso un gesto de súplica. 

\- ¿Por mí? - moduló ella, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de poner ojos de perro triste. En el pasado eso había funcionado muchas veces con su madre para convencerla de hacer algo. Esperaba que con su amiga también. 

Abril apretó fuertemente los labios y la fulmino con la mirada. Cinco segundos más tarde, cedió. 

\- Okey. Me quedaré a verte - habló Abril, resignada. 

Casandra no tardó en salir de su estado depresivo para saltar a los brazos de su amiga. Repitiendo “Gracias” hasta el cansancio. Y aunque Abril se mostró exasperada por su reacción, Lara podía ver que no le molestaba tanto como aparentaba. 

\- ¿Por qué tanta emoción? - preguntó Keith, apareciendo de la nada y sentándose a su lado sin permiso. 

Lara, Casandra y Abril se quedaron mirándolo fijamente como si fuera un especimen raro.

La sorpresa no terminó ahí. Los mismo tres chicos que acompañaron a Keith el viernes pasado también se sentaron en su mesa. Casandra reprimió un pequeño grito al notar que Danny se encontraba sentado justo frente a ella. 

\- No recuerdo que los hayamos invitado - comentó Abril de forma cortante, cruzándose de brazos. Ganándose una mirada estupefacta de parte de los cuatro chicos. 

\- No quisimos molestar - respondió el que se encontraba a la derecha de Danny. Era alto, de hombros anchos, con el cabello color bronce al igual que sus ojos -, pero Keith insistió que no habría problema.

\- ¿Y en serio le creíste? 

Casandra sintió ganas de morir al escuchar eso, pero no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Abril e imaginarse de la forma más dolorosa posible de matarla. 

\- Está bien, Abril - aseguró Lara, queriendo evitar otro incidente. Ignorando la clara señal de interrogante de su cara, decidió enfocarse en Keith -. Pero en serio ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Quería ver cómo estabas - respondió. Obviamente haciendo referencia a su comportamiento de esa mañana. 

Lara ignoró por completo el cosquilleo que eso le provocó en el estómago. 

\- Bien. 

Keith arqueó una ceja ante tal respuesta, pero supo que no conseguiría nada más que eso, sin importar que insistiese. Así que se encargó de involucrar a todos en la mesa en una conversación que empezó comentando el buen clima que hacía ese día y terminó con un relato vergonzoso de Zach, el chico que estaba a la izquierda de Danny.

\- No habíamos terminado la tercera vuelta y Zach ya se encontraba en el piso, jadeando y pidiendo que lo sacaramos de su miseria - menos el protagonista de dicha historia, todos se rieron ante la imagen que Kieth describió de su amigo. 

\- El entrenado casi lo manda a hacer más vueltas por su dramatismo - comentó Danny entre risa. 

Zach, un joven moreno y bastante guapo, se limitó a lanzar un par de uvas en dirección de sus amigos. Durante la historia, su rostro se mostró serio pero sus increíbles ojos azules delataron que también estaba disfrutando de ese momento. 

Por supuesto, todo bien momento debía llegar a su fin con el sonido de la campana. Para sorpresa de Lara, fue Abril quien soltó un gemido de protesta. 

\- No quiero tener Biología, lo detesto. 

\- Tienen a Hale, ¿verdad? - preguntó Theo, el de ojos color bronce.

\- Sí. Es una pesadilla.

\- Te entiendo. Nosotros lo tuvimos el año pasado. Creo que todavía tengo los apuntes de esa clase, si quieres puedo dartelos. 

Abril quedó mirándolo con corazones en los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? 

\- Dejame buscarlos y te los daré esta semana - y con eso los dos prosiguieron a intercambiar números de teléfono. 

\- ¿Tienes planes para hoy después de clases? - le preguntó Keith, ignorando completamente a todos menos a ella. 

Lara realmente no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía halagada de que un chico tan guapo como él se mostrara tan interesado en ella, pero eso no la cegaba al hecho de que Keith podía comportarse como un idiota arrogante mucha veces. Y a pesar de que esa actitud era propio de los chicos de su edad, por algún motivo Lara no podía pasarlo por alto. 

\- Tengo clases de ballet - respondió sin más. 

Keith se mostró sorprendido.

\- No sabía que fueras bailarina. 

«No es como si me conocieras lo suficiente para saberlo», pero en lugar de ser tan mordaz, Lara optó por asentir la cabeza, se despidió de Abril y los chicos, y se alejó con Casandra a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás. 

La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Ese día jugaron voleibol, y para desgracia de Lara, Casandra estaba en su equipo. La morocha era una buena deportista, sin embargo, no dejó de hablar sobre Danny durante todo el partido. No entendía cómo lograba hablar y jugar al mismo tiempo. Le relató palabra por palabra toda su conversación, lo cual no fue nada emocionante en su opinión, pero no era tan tonta como para decírselo. 

La entrenadora necesitó más de una vez sonar el silbato y gritarle a Casandra para que se callara y enfocara en el juego, pero sin éxito alguno. 

  
  
  


La clase de ballet de esa tarde fue mucho más exitosa que la de voleibol. 

Para empezar, Tina había faltado, por lo que no tenía que aguantar su mirada de superioridad o sus comentarios despreciables.

Vestida con su maillot negro y sus zapatillas de color rosado pálido, Lara se dirigió rápidamente a su puesto favorito en la barra, esperando con ansias junto a sus compañeras de que la Sra. Noel diera comienzo a la clase. 

Un cosquilleo recorrió suavemente su cuerpo tan pronto la profesora colocó la música y les dio instrucciones de colocarse en primera posición para realizar pliés simples. En perfecta sincronía, todos los estudiantes colocaron los tobillos juntos, los dedos de los pies hacia afuera y levantaron el brazo izquierdo, formando un arco, sobre la cabeza.

Para cualquier otra persona que no fuera un bailarín, podría resultar ridículo que estando en esa posición y realizando esos ejercicios ella lo encontraría cómodo y hasta relajante. Con la espalda recta y el cuello estirado, mirando al frente y flexionando las rodillas, Lara no podía imaginarme haciendo otra cosa que la hiciera sentirse así de feliz. 

Cambiando a segunda posición, con los pies en la misma línea pero separando los talones, Lara miró a sus otros compañeros, notando que la Sra. Noel se detuvo junto a Abigail para ayudarla a poner la mano en el aire de la forma apropiada. 

Abigail era una muy buena bailarina. De hecho, todos en ese salón era buenos y merecedores de estar aprendiendo bajo la tutela de Noel Armstrong, una de las primera bailarinas americanas en ser invitada a formar parte de una famosa compañía de danza en Francia como primera bailarina. Había visto numerosas veces las grabaciones donde la Sra. Noel le robaba el aliento y hasta hacía que derramara un par de lágrimas con su danza y actuación. 

No era necesario mencionar lo mucho que Lara la admiraba y aspiraba en convertirse en alguien tan grande como ella. 

\- Tercera posición - ordenó desde el fondo del salón. Su voz era suave, como el murmullo del viento contra las hojas, más todos lograron escucharla. Coordinadamente colocaron una pierna delante de la otra, con el talón del pie delantero apoyado contra la mitad del pie posterior. Ambos brazos estaba levantados con los codos arqueados. 

Volviendo a echar una mirada a los demás bailarines Lara se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué de las veinte personas que había en su clase solo Tina Guillem le provocaba ese impulso de superar sus límites. Había por lo menos cuatro o cinco bailarinas ahí que poseían más talentos y gracias que ella o Tina. Entonces ¿por qué ninguna de ellas despertaba esa rivalidad, ese deseo de mostrarle a todos que ella era la mejor? 

Lara suprimió el suspiro que deseaba escapar de sus labios. 

Sin duda tener una rivalidad sana con alguien como Natasha o Jean, dos de las chicas más agradables y amables de la clase, sería mejor y menos estresante que la que mantenía con Tina. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había empezado! 

Una vez terminado el calentamiento, Sra. Noel les indicó que se pusieran en parejas para poder practicar el pas de deux del Acto III de  _ El lago de los cisnes _ , “El cisne negro”. Se acercaba la fecha para las audiciones de  _ El lago de los cisnes _ , así que varias veces por semana la profesora los hacía practicar alguna pieza en específico, eso no solo ayudaba a los estudiantes a familiarizarse con los pasos y los actos, sino que también la ayudaba a ella a estudiarlos y analizarlos, determinando posibles candidatos para los personajes principales de la obra. 

Tom Murphy la encontró de inmediato y juntos se fueron a una esquina para practicar. Hacía casi dos años desde que los dos se volvieron pareja de baile tras descubrir que tenían una buena química juntos, aunque esa química únicamente funcionaba cuando bailaban. 

\- Estas gorda - comentó Tom, como quien hablara del clima. Sujetándola en el aire con una mano sobre un lado de sus costillas y la otra en el muslo de la pierna que Lana mantenía flexionada. 

\- Querrás decir que tus brazos son débiles y necesitan más músculo - replicó entre dientes, sin perder la compostura. 

Tom sin decir nada, la bajó y soltó con brusquedad, a lo que Lara respondió fulminándolo con la mirada de enojo antes de proseguir con la danza.

\- ¡Pasé, pasé, pasé, pasé! ¡PASÉ! – gritó Casandra desde el otro lado del teléfono. Lara necesitó alejar el celular de su oreja. 

\- Pasaste ¿qué? – preguntó Lara mientras hacía unos estiramientos en el suelo de su habitación.

\- ¡La prueba! ¡Entré al equipo de animadoras!

Lara detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para celebrarlo con ella durante unos instantes. A continuación, Casandra junto con Abril, quienes se encontraban juntas, le contaron con sumo detalle la prueba, desde la espectacular entrada que realizó la capitana Selena Lloyd con las integrantes del equipo en una serie de maniobras y acrobacias complicadas, hasta los más lamentosos intentos de algunas de las aspirantes para seguir las instrucciones de la entrenadora Kats. 

\- Las volteretas no fueron difíciles - comentó Casandra desde la otra línea. 

\- Yo creo que la prueba de saltos se vió complicada - repuso Abril -. Juro que lo sentí cuando esa chica de segundo intentó terminar el salto con una apertura de piernas.

\- ¿Intentó? - repitió Lara.

\- Sí. Digamos que no terminó muy bien las cosas para ella…

Lara hizo una mueca al imaginarselo. Gracias al ballet, ella tenía muy buena flexibilidad y podía realizar una apertura de piernas en el suelo sin necesidad de saltar antes, pero sabía de antemano el dolor que podía provocarle a su cuerpo hacer un salto o maniobra que sobre exigía los músculos. 

\- No, no. Creo que lo más complicado fue tener que realizar la coreografía que hicieron cuatro de las animadoras después de mostrárnosla dos veces. 

\- Sí - coincidió Abril -. Yo no creo que podría recordar hacer todos esos pasos sin practicar antes. 

\- Así que ¿admites que no es fácil ser una animadora? - preguntó Casandra con un tono humorístico.

\- No - respondió cortantemente.

«Hay, Dios», fue todo lo que pudo pensar Lara antes de que escuchar cómo sus amigas comenzaban otra batalla. 

Recordó con una sonrisa la primera vez que presenció una de sus peleas. Lo desconcertante fue no saber qué hacer para que dejaran de discutir, sobre todo cuando empezaron a gritarse entre ellas por culpa de Lara. 

«Nunca debí haberles preguntado cómo se conocieron»

La dinámica entre esas dos chicas era distinta. Era como mezclar el agua con el aceite. 

Casandra, igual que a ella, le gustaban las películas y los libros románticos, pero también era muy buena en los deportes y siempre mantenía una actitud positiva. 

Abril, por otra parte, era más seria y concentrada en sus estudios, le gustaba tomarle el pelo a los demás y ser sarcástica. 

\- Nos conocimos porque somos vecinas desde la primaria - le contó Casandra ese día -. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien por que Abril prefería pasarse las tardes estudiando cuando yo quería salir afuera a jugar o ver alguna peli. 

\- ¿Entonces? 

\- Supongo que como siempre estábamos juntas, dentro y fuera de la escuela, terminamos aceptando que nuestros gustos nunca iban a coincidir… pero creo que al final eso fue lo que nos ayudó a ser tan cercanas - Casandra rodeó por los hombros a Abril, atrayéndola a ella con una sonrisa -. ¿Verdad que tengo razón? 

Abril apoyó el mentón sobre su mano izquierda, y respondió medio sonriendo:

\- En realidad, me pareciste una chica muy ruidosa y superficial: siempre con la cabeza metida en libros de aventuras y soñando conque un día encontrarás a tu príncipe azul. Después de casi dos meses intentando que hicieras tus deberes sin mucho éxito, me rendí y te dejé con tus tontos libros - devoró un poco de brócoli antes de continuar -. Me divirtió mucho cuando tu mamá te regañó porque tus notas bajaron por no estudiar como era debido. 

La silencio se formó entre las tres. Obviamente esa no fue la respuesta que se esperaba. 

Lentamente, Casandra retiró el brazo que rodeaba a Abril y giró su cuerpo para verla de frente. Sus ojos marrones claro delataban el enojo que sentía tras escuchar tales palabras. 

\- ¿Disculpa? ¡Lamento mucho que si elegí leer sobre aventuras románticas antes que aprender dónde estaba cada Estado y sus respectivas capitales! 

\- Aunque no es a mí con quién deberías disculparte, acepto tus disculpas - y siguió comiendo sin dejar de sonreír. 

Casandra mordió el anzuelo y explotó.

\- ¡Te mostraré quién es demasiado tarde par salvar! - Lara necesitó utilizar todas su fuerzas para evitar que ella se lanzara sobre Abril y estrangularla. 

Soltando una risa, Lara volvió a la realidad al escuchar una serie de ruidos a través de su celular, parecía ser un forcejeo.

\- No… ¡Suéltame! – ordenó Casandra desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Nunca! – sentenció Abril.

\- ¿Chicas? – inquirió Lara, preguntándose momentáneamente por qué estaban peleando ahora. 

Ninguna le respondió. Seguramente Casandra soltó el celular al comienzo de la pelea.

\- ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Pesas mucho! – escuchó a Casandra.

\- ¿Me estás llamando gorda? - podía notarse un tono maliciosa en la voz de Abril. 

\-  _ Chicas _ \- Lara volvió a hablar sin éxito alguno.

\- Si la bota te queda… - Casandra masculló. 

\- ¿Qué dijiste? 

\- Que. Si. La. Bota. Te. Queda. 

\- ¡Oigan! – gritó Lara, llegando al límite de su paciencia. 

\- ¿Lara? – preguntaron Abril y Casandra, parecía que recién notaran que el celular seguía con la llamada. 

\- ¡Ayúdame! – suplicó Casandra entre risas. Lara podía imaginar que Abril le estaba haciendo cosquillas -. No… puedo… respirar. ¡Llama a la policía!... ¡al FBI!... ¡a la CIA!… ¡al Presidente si es necesario! 

Lara no hizo más que rodar los ojos ante la exageración de su pedido.

\- Hazlo, Lara – concordó Abril, su voz delataba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo reteniendo a su prisionera -. Necesitamos refuerzos para combatir a este monstruo. 

\- ¿A quién llamaste monstruo, bruja? – Casandra sonaba ofendida.

\- A ti. ¿A quién más?

\- Pues tú no eres exactamente un angelito que digamos.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quisiste…? 

\- Adiós – Lara colgó sin remordimiento. Mañana ya sabría cómo terminó eso, por ahora decidió acostarse en la cama y acurrucarse bajo las cálidas frazadas. El frío de esos días comenzaba a ser más notorio, dentro de poco el invierno vendría a reemplazar el otoño. Esperaba que no fuera a nevar ese año. 

De un salto, Nala subió a la cama, y con un ronroneó se movió por todos lados hasta decidirse por el espacio entre el torso de Lara y su brazo derecho. Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, Lara levantó una mano para acariciar a su gata detrás de las orejas.

  
  
  


Lara entró apresuradamente a clase de Historia, sorprendida y feliz de descubrir que el señor Gates todavía no había llegado. Encontró tanto a Abril como a Casandra en sus respectivos asientos, actuando como si la pelea de ayer nunca hubiera pasado. Como siempre. 

\- ¿Quién ganó? - preguntó con humor.

\- Nadie - respondió Casandra, sacando sus libros. 

\- Eso es lo que  _ ella  _ piensa - le susurró Abril, un brillo travieso atravesó sus oscuros ojos. 

La morocha o no la escuchó o hizo caso omiso a su comentario. 

Pasaron los minutos y todos los alumnos, inclusive los que normalmente llegaban tarde a esa clase, estaban en sus lugares, pero seguía sin haber ni rastros del profesor Gates. Algunos decidieron aprovechar ese tiempo para completar los deberes, dormir o conversar con sus amigos. 

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – escuchó preguntar una chica. Vanessa si mal lo recordaba. 

\- ¿Deberíamos ir a la Oficina de la Administración a preguntar? - preguntó un chico.

\- Nos habrían avisado de ser así - habló un tercero. 

\- Si en cinco minutos no aparece, yo me largo. 

\- Quizás le interese saber, señor Miller, que si se larga de mi clase, eso contará como una falta - dijo el profesor Gates, apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta. Portaba su usual camisa a cuadros dentro de los pantalones, con su corte al estilo militar, y sus ojos color café. Pero a diferencia de su habitual mirada seria, ese día estaba feliz. 

Debajo de su brazo izquierdo traía un montón de papeles. Dejó su portafolio y colocó los papeles en una punta de la mesa. Se posicionó delante de su escritorio y se sentó sobre ella antes de carraspear la garganta para atraer la atención de todos. 

\- Disculpen la demora, me encontraba con la oficina del Director para aclarar los últimos detalles a la noticia que les voy a dar. 

\- No será otro examen sorpresa, ¿verdad? - preguntó con temor el chico que se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de Lara. 

\- No. Pero sí les aviso que deberán realizar un trabajo cuando regresemos - sus ojos brillaron de emoción.. 

\- ¿Regresemos? ¿Regresemos de donde? - preguntó alguien del fondo. 

\- Díganmen, ¿qué tienen en común el sushi, las flores de cerezo y la katana? - la pregunta del profesor tomó a todos desprevenido. 

Un alma valiente se atrevió responder: 

\- ¿Japón? - 

\- Correcto - aplaudió para sorpresa de todos. Varios alumnos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos y preguntándose a dónde quería llegar el profesor con eso. Con una misteriosa sonrisa, dijo lo siguiente -. Verán, desde hace unos años que se ha estado intentando implementar un programa educativo entre países para aprender y descubrir más sobre su historia, cultura y religión. Este año, nuestra escuela; específicamente, nuestra clase, fue elegida y financiada por una compañía japonesa para realizar un viaje de dos semanas a Japón.

El silencio que reinó entre los alumnos desapareció. 

\- ¿Quééééé?

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- No es una broma, ¿verdad, señor Gates? 

Guau. Un viaje todo pagado a Japón. Lara jamás habría imaginado recibir tales noticias cuando despertó esa mañana. 

El profesor les permitió unos momentos más antes de volver a hablar. 

\- Chicos, cálmense… ¡Cálmense! – todos se callaron. El señor Gates volvió a aclararse la garganta -. Como iba diciendo,  _ este viaje _ no es por diversión: es una oportunidad única en sus vidas de poder experimentar y ampliar su conocimiento sobre la rica cultura e historia de Japón. 

» Somos los primeros americanos en ser seleccionados para este programa, y de nosotros dependerá mostrar una buena imagen para que otros estudiantes puedan obtener la misma oportunidad que se les está otorgando a ustedes. Por lo tanto, quedan advertidos que sus aportes, su comportamiento y sus bromas serán tomados en cuenta a la hora de que  _ yo  _ haga su nota. Y como mencioné al principio, deberán hacer un trabajo sobre todo lo que se les enseñó durante esas dos semanas. 

\- Ahhh, no es justo – se quejó Henry.

\- Si prefiere no hacer el viaje está en todo su derecho – aclaró el profesor Gates -. Sin embargo, me olvidé de decirles que esto representará el 40% de su calificación final, por lo que si deciden no ir -. Miró a Henry -. Tendrá menos nota y se les dificultará aprobar mi curso. 

Cuando comenzó a repartir dos hojas, una que era el comunicado del viaje y la otra la lista de las cosas que tenían que llevar..

Viaje a Japón

  
  


Estimada familia: 

Les informamos que la clase de noveno grado de la secundaria South Hills fue seleccionada para participar en un viaje educativo a Japón con todos los gastos pagados. La duración de este viaje será de dos semanas, donde los alumnos recorrerán tres de las ciudades más importantes de Japón: Tokio, Kioto e Hiroshima. 

Nos instalaremos en Tokio, en la posada Ryokan Katsutaro, del domingo 15 al jueves 18 de noviembre. Viajaremos en un autobús nocturno hasta Kyoto el jueves 18, donde nos hospedamos en la posada Kyoto Horikawa desde el 19 hasta el 24 de noviembre. Tomaremos un segundo autobús nocturno para dirigirnos a nuestro último destino, Hiroshima, donde pasaremos las últimas noches en el Hostel Mallika antes de tomar un último autobús hacia el aeropuerto de Haneda en Tokio. 

Estaríamos saliendo desde el aeropuerto de Los Angeles el sábado 14 a las 10:10 A.M y regresando el domingo 29 a las 12:15 P.M. 

Le pedimos que nos dé la autorización de padre, madre o tutor, antes del lunes 4 de este mes. 

Atentamente,

Subdirectora Lisa Gabriel. 

  
  


\- Definitivamente voy a ir al viaje – afirmó muy emocionada Casandra en el receso.

\- Yo también – concordó Abril, sonriendo -. Siempre quise viajar por Asia, y leí que la arquitectura japonesa es algo de otro mundo. 

\- ¿A quién le importa eso? – la interrumpió Casandra, quitándole importancia con una mano -. Ya me estoy imaginando en las tiendas, comprando todo tipo de ropa - soltó un jadeo -. ¿Creen que nos dejaran alquilar un kimono por el día? ¡Podríamos vestirnos de geishas! 

Abril arrugó la nariz al escuchar eso.

\- No quiero vestirme de prostituta. 

\- En realidad a las geishas no se las consideran prostitutas - dijo Lara -. Más bien se encargan de entretener fiestas, reuniones o banquetes.

\- Y ¿tú cómo sabes eso?

\- Leí  _ Memorias de una geisha _ hace unos años. Es realmente interesante.

Abril se encogió de hombros. 

\- ¿Todavía tienes ese libro? - preguntó Casandra -. Me gustaría leerlo antes del viaje. 

\- Seguro. Lo buscaré hoy y te lo traigo mañana.

\- ¡Sí! - la abrazó emocionada. 

No fue hasta esa misma tarde, durante la práctica de ballet, que Lara recordó un detalle: viajar en avión implicaría tener que estar en el aire. Y, semanas luego del accidente en el puente, Lara descubrió que le tenía miedo a las alturas cuando acompañó a sus tíos a San Francisco y subieron a la Pirámide Transamérica. 

Hizo una mueca al recordar la horrible sensación que sintió recorrer por su cuerpo ese día. Los flashbacks del accidente la atacaron sin piedad y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico. Sus tíos tuvieron que sacarla de ahí inmediatamente.

Realmente quería ir a Japón con su clase, pero estaba segura de que terminaría con otro ataque de pánico tan pronto estuviera sentada en el avión. Solo que en ese caso, no habría forma de bajar hasta que el avión aterrizara. 

Fue por ese mismo dilema que Lara no les entregó el formulario a sus tíos ese día, y terminó pasando todo el miércoles sacando el papel de su mochila y luego volviendo a guardarlo. 

Al final decidió que lo mejor sería ir a ver a la Dr. Martín tan pronto fuera posible y resolver ese problema con ella. Como siempre, su terapeuta fue de gran ayuda al no intentar convencerla de por qué sería bueno para ella hacer ese viaje. Simplemente se sentó ahí y la escuchó: escuchó sus temores y ansias del hecho de estar en un espacio encerrado por más de 12 horas la haría recordar al accidente y la sensación de estar suspendida en el aire, donde el menor movimiento podría haber significado una muerte segura para ella. Temía perder el control y terminar con un ataque de pánico. Y eso era algo que no deseaba que nadie de su escuela presenciara en lo absoluto. 

La Dr. Martín se quedó sentada en su silla y la escuchó por media hora antes de decirle que eligiera ir o no, debía estar 100% segura y cómoda con su decisión. Que nadie podía o iba a obligarla a subirse a ese avión si ella no se sentía preparada para hacerlo. En otras palabras, lo que decidiera debía ser sin ningún tipo de arrepentimientos. Lara salió de esa sesión con una prescripción para unos calmantes que debía tomar una hora antes del vuelo.

  
  
  
  


El sábado 14 de Noviembre, Lara se despidió en la madrugada de sus tíos en la entrada de la escuela antes de subirse al autobús y sentarse con sus amigas. El autobús partió a la terminal del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles una vez que los profesores pasaron lista para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos. 

Con la ayuda del profesor Gates y el profesor Montana, quien enseñaba Literatura, pudieron hacer el check in en la aerolínea de forma rápida y eficaz. Pero cuando tuvieron que pasar el control de seguridad en migración, la situación se volvió un poco caótica: al parecer varios alumnos olvidaron que era mejor esperar a pasar el control de seguridad antes de comprar una botella de agua, o que las cremas debían estar en envases de 100 ml., o que materiales metálicos debían dejarlos en una bandeja antes de pasar por el arco de detector de metales. 

«En serio» pensó exasperada cuando al chico frente a ella lo obligaron a volver a pasar por el detector después de haber sacado como unas veinte monedas de sus bolsillos «¿Nadie se molesta en leer las instrucciones? No es tan dificil»

Por fortuna lograron pasar la inspección con tiempo de sobra y en dos filas fueron hacia la puerta de embarcación, donde se les permitió pasar primero luego de que ingresaran todos los de la clase ejecutiva. 

Lara dejó atrás a Casandra y Abril y encontró su asiento unas filas más atrás. Los dos asientos 22 A y 22 B se encontraban vacíos para su alegría. Dejó su mochila en el 22 C mientras se encargaba de colocar su valija de mano en el maletero de arriba y se sentó. Con suerte, nadie más vendría a sentarse en su fila y tendría todo el espacio para ella sola. De inmediato sacó de su mochila un frasco naranja que contenía los calmantes recetados por la Dr. Martín. Sacó uno y lo tragó sin agua. 

Respiró hondo. 

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – Keith apareció parado a su lado -. Que sorpresa -. añadió con una media sonrisa. 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó bruscamente. 

\- Iré a Japón con ustedes – se rió, mostrando su pasaje. Y para el colmo de los males, su asiento era el 22 B.

Keith le hizo un gesto con la mano para que que se moviera, y ella, sin detenerse a pensarlo, se levantó y lo dejó pasar. 

\- Creí que este era una viaje para los de  _ noveno _ \- dijo Lara, mirándolo de mala manera. 

\- Sí.

\- Y _ tú _ estás en  _ décimo _ .

Keith se rió, logrando que la sangre de Lara comenzara a hervir y la invadiera un enorme deseo de golpearlo.  _ _

\- Me alegra saber que prestas atención cuando te hablo - Lara reprimió el deseo de soltar un grito, pero no se resistió el infantil impulso de enseñarle los dientes. Keith levantó las manos como forma de rendición -. Es cierto que solo los de noveno estaban invitados este viaje, sin embargo, como ninguno de los profesores que los acompaña saben japonés, se extendió una invitación a todos los alumnos que sí lo sabían. Y adivina quién estudió japonés por cinco años. 

\- Genial – masculló entre dientes. 

Lo que sea que Keith pensaba decirle fue interrumpido por un anuncio del capitán.

\- Damas y caballeros, les habla su piloto, el Capitán James Adams. Bienvenidos a Japan Airlines, servicio sin escalas desde Los Ángeles a Tokio. Nuestro tiempo de vuelo de hoy es de aproximadamente 11 horas y 55 minutos. Somos el tercero en la línea de despegue y deberíamos estar en el aire en solo unos minutos. Que tenga un vuelo agradable.

Los televisores frente a ellos cobraron vida con un video mostrando el procedimiento de emergencia y alrededor de la cabina varias azafatas demostraban el uso de las máscaras de oxígeno y señalaban hacia las salidas. Dividida entre mirar el video y los rápidos movimientos del personal del avión, Lara olvidó momentáneamente la irritación que le provocó Keith y su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el avión moviéndose.

Más rápido de lo que le habría gustado, la demostración terminó y el Capitán Adams se dirigió a los pasajeros por el intercomunicador: 

\- Asistentes de vuelo, prepárense para el despegue. 

El avión comenzó a moverse y Lara agarró con fuerza los reposabrazos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. A medida que la máquina agarraba más y más velocidad, su mente inconscientemente fue recordando pequeñas escenas del accidente: la discusión con su madre, la bocina del camión, el impacto del auto contra el barandal del puente. Los flashbacks del accidente fueron golpeándola con tal fuerza que por un instante no supo dónde se encontraba: en el auto o en el avión. 

\- Lara. ¡Lara!

Escuchó una voz a su lado llamándola. 

\- Escucha escúchame, Lara - insistió la voz -. Concéntrate en mi voz. Respira hondo. 

Siguiendo con su dificultad para respirar apropiadamente, Lara giró lentamente la cabeza a su derecha, quedándose petrificada al ver a su madre toda herida y sangrando, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento. Sus ojos sin vida la estaban mirando y su boca se abrió para hablarle.

\- Lara, tranquilízate – le pidió. Pero algo andaba mal. La voz que salió de su boca no era la de ella, sino una voz masculina -. Lara, mírame, por favor.

Sintió una cálida mano tocarle la cara, y otra sujetando su mano con fuerza. Ya no se encontraba en el auto del accidente, sino en el avión. Con Keith. 

\- Respira – indicó, enseñándole la forma apropiada para eso -. Eso es: inhala y exhala. Así es, sigue así.

Lara intentó concentrarse en el sonido de su voz, en sus instrucciones y en el color de sus ojos. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, podía notar claramente que eran de un color tan oscuro y profundo que, si no tenía cuidado, sería capaz de perderse en ellos. 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición: Keith sosteniendo su mano con firmeza y suavidad, hablándole en un tono cálido y tranquilizador, y ella escuchándolo y completamente perdida en sus ojos. 

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de la señal para desabrocharse el cinturón, junto con la voz de una azafata que lo anunciaba por el comunicador. Poco a poco los sonidos de la gente a su alrededor fueron haciéndose más claros. 

Lara bajó tímidamente la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, preguntándose momentáneamente cómo era posible que la mano de un chico pudiera ser tan suave como la de él. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y ese molesto un cosquilleo en el estómago. Tragó en seco y se obligó a soltarlo.

\- No sabía que le tenías miedo a las alturas – comentó él, mirándola de forma extraña. Claramente se veía preocupado por ella. 

Cerró la mano en un puño, tratando de olvidarse de la calidez de hacía unos momentos. 

\- Por favor, no digas nada – suplicó, su voz se había transformado en un susurro.

\- No lo haré – prometió. 


	5. 5

El viaje en avión fue una pesadilla.

Estar sentada junto a Keith por 12 horas seguidas fue una tortura.

El cambio de horario fue la muerte.

Lara jamás se sintió tan aliviada en su vida cuando finalmente aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita.

Tardaron cerca de una hora y media para recoger los equipajes, ir al baño, pasar por migración, cambiar dólares por yenes en una casa de cambio y, finalmente, comer algo en el McDonald's del aeropuerto.

Al salir a la terminal, un autobús los esperaba para llevarlos a su hospedaje. A Lara le hubiera gustado decir que no despegó la vista de la ventana durante todo el trayecto a donde se hospedaría, pero ella, como casi todos, se quedaron dormidos en el momento que se sentaron.

Fueron recibidos por los dueños, una pareja de ancianos, en cuanto llegaron a la posada Ryokan Katsutaro, un edificio de dos pisos color rosado pálido. El español del señor Sakamoto era bastante malo, pero con la ayuda de los alumnos que sí sabían japones: Keith, Elena, Enzo y Jeremy, pudieron hacerse entender sin problema.

Lo primero que hizo el señor Sakamoto después de darles la bienvenida fue pedirles que se sacaran los zapatos en la puerta y los colocaron en el estante que había junto a ella. Hubiera un par de quejas de parte de algunas chicas, pero una mirada del profesor Montana bastó para hacerlas callar e hicieran lo que se les ordenó. A continuación, los veinte alumnos fueron divididos en grupos de a cuatro y se les entregó la llave de su habitación. Lara agradeció poder compartir con Casandra y April. La cuarta integrante de su grupo era Annie, una chica con la que compartía Francés y Álgebra. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero se le notaba simpática y agradable, sobre todo cuando le cedió la cama más lejana de la puerta a Casandra.

La habitación era bastante simple y básica. Los cuatro futones ya se encontraba tenidos en el tatami, listo para ser usados. Se les veía muy cómodos y parecía que las llamaban para que se tendieran a dormir. Las camas estaban colocadas entre la ventana y una mesita en la que tenía un juego de té y una jarra eléctrica. En la esquina, al lado de la ventana, se encontraba un pequeño perchero. También había una puerta que daba al baño privado.

Se tomaron turnos para utilizar el baño y refrescarse un poco antes de caer rendidas y dormir.

Su primer día oficial en Tokio comenzó con un viaje a la tienda más cercana para comprar el desayuno. La posada no ofrecía ese servicio así que estaba en ellos la responsabilidad de comprar algo de comer antes de iniciar el recorrido del día.

El autobús los dejó frente al Museo Nacional de Tokio, situado dentro delparque Ueno, donde se alojaba un conjunto de edificios separados entre sí, componiendo así las cinco galerías de exhibición, cuya galería principal era un sorprendente edificio rectangular en forma vertical, con tejados a cuatro aguas y una enorme piscina frente a la entrada, cuya agua reflejaba la entrada del museo. En las escaleras de la entrada se encontraba esperándolos la guía turística contratada, la señora Emiko Yuun, una mujer de mediana edad, el pelo negro recogido en un elegante moño y llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser el uniforme del museo para los guías turísticos.

El español de la señora Yuun era mucho más entendible que el del señor Sakamoto, sin embargo, cometía muchos errores al hablar: la forma que utilizaba los verbos no era siempre la correcta y a veces daba la impresión de que era un cavernícola quien hablaba.

\- Este museo ser el más grande y antiguo de Japón. Sus orígenes remontar a 1872, cuando celebró una exposición en el santuario Yushima Seidō. Nuestro museo contar con la mayor colección de arte japonés y realizar investigaciones arqueológicas y antropológicas por todo Japón y países de Oriente.

El profesor Gates hizo un suave gesto para detener a la guía Yuun.

\- Espero que todos estén sacando apuntes de lo que dice la señora Yuun – dijo con voz severa y clara -, porque esto obviamente estará en el trabajo que les daré cuando regresemos a casa.

Pasó una mirada de advertencia en los rostros de todos los alumnos, inclusive los que estaban ahí para ayudarlos a traducir: Keith, Elena, Enzo y Jeremy. Finalmente, el profesor Gates volvió a darle la palabra a la guía.

La señora Yuun prosiguió a contarles de los diferentes edificios que habían en su museo: Honkan, Tōyōkan, Hyokeikan, Heiseikan y Hōryūji. Les mostró muy brevemente cada galería mientras intentaba, de la forma más simple y resumida posible, explicarles quién diseñó cada galería, el año que se construyó, remodelaciones importante y, sobre todo, qué era los que contenía cada sala.

Lara tenía la impresión de que la guía podría haber pasado horas y horas hablando de cada salón, pintura, esculturas, armaduras y demás cosas sin ningún tipo de problema, pero seguramente no sabía qué palabras utilizar o la forma apropiada de expresarse, pues durante toda la visita la guía miró muchas veces unos pequeños papeles de cartón que tenía en la mano cuando terminaba de explicar algo.

A pesar de eso, Lara disfrutó mucho la explicación. Y tenía la impresión de que todos ahí también lo estaban pasando bien. Aunque claro, ¿quién no estaría emocionada de estar ahí? No todos los días existía la oportunidad de conocer en carne propia una parte de lo que conformaba la cultura oriental.

Sin duda había valido la pena pasar encerrada doce horas en el dichoso avión.

Una vez que terminó el tour, la señora Yuun los volvió a llevar a la primera galería que habían visto.

\- Ahora, poder ver galería Honkan todo lo que queran – se despidió de todos con una suave reverencia y se alejó.

El profesor Gates y el profesor Montana se colocaron de frente a los alumnos y les dieron el buen visto para que exploraran un poco más el lugar antes de encontrarse de el lobby a las 12:00 hs para almorzar y continuar con las actividades del día.

Lara, April y Casandra se quedaron en el primer piso de la galería. Riéndose un poco sobre alguna extraña estatua o pintura que les pareciera graciosa, también se sacaron muchas fotos, posando exageradamente en algunas.

Al pasar por un cuadro compuesto por una secuencia de imágenes, Lara se detuvo para observar mejor. Le sorprendía haberla pasado de alto en la primera vuelta. Los colores estaban un poco borrosos debido a lo vieja que era, pero claramente se podía ver la figura de alguien parado en medio de un antiguo balcón rojo, mirando la nada. La figura parecía pertenecer a la de un hombre vestido en un elegante kimono masculino color blanco estampado con unas ramas de sauce cargadas de bonitas hojas rojas y naranjas, pero lo más curioso de todo, era que el hombre tenía cabello rubio y ojos rojos.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Lara miró a la pequeña placa color bronce que se encontraba debajo de la pintura, intentando encontrar alguna descripción de ella. Pero para su mala suerte, lo que sea que estuviera escrito ahí, estaba en japonés.

Casandra y April se colocaron a su lado, mirando las pinturas que tanto llamó su atención.

\- ¿Esto estaba aquí antes? – preguntó April.

\- Ni idea – respondió Casandra.

\- ¿Qué ven, chicas? - Keith apareció a su lado junto con Enzo, un chico de último año.

\- La pintura - habló April, dándole espacio a los dos chicos para que pudiera apreciarla mejor.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial? - habló Enzo con voz gruesa.

\- ¿No les parece raro que sea rubio el hombre? - preguntó Lara sin apartar la vista de la pintura.

\- Quizás no sea un hombre - respondió April y se volvió a Keith -. ¿Tienes idea de qué dice en la plaqueta?

Antes de que Keith tuviera incluso oportunidad de echar un vistazo a la placa, alguien habló detrás de ellos.

\- _Ara, ara_, Kazehana-sama atraer atención incluso hoy día – la guía apareció de la nada, dándoles a cada uno un susto -. _Gomen ne_. No ser mi intención asustar – se disculpó con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de su mano derecha.

\- No pasa nada – aseguró Casandra, mostrándole una sonrisa medio tensa. Odiaba que le dieran sustos.

\- ¿Kazehana-sama? – repitió Lara, ignorando completamente a su amiga.

**\- **_Hai_. Kazehana-sama formar parte de nuestros mitos sobre _yōkai_ ; demonios – al decir la palabra “demonio”, los cinco automáticamente se ganaron su atención -. Haber varias leyendas que dicir exitir muchas aldeas _yōkai_ por todo Japón. Ocultas a plena vista de los humanos. Ellos, los _yōkai_, no desear mezclarse en asuntos humanos, aunque haber muchas historias que decir lo contrario - se acercó más a ellos y en voz baja, como si les estuviera revelando un gran secreto, dijo lo siguiente -. Leyendas decir que muchos _yōkai_ usar sus poderes para controlar y mantener paz con humanos.

\- ¿Los demonios tenían poderes? - preguntó Casandra, completamente cautivada -. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo usaron para conquistar a los humanos y gobernarlos?

\- Quizás no podían - repuso Enzo.

\- No seas tonto - protestó April -. ¿Cómo no iban a poder hacerlo si en esa época los humanos no tenían nada más que espadas y flechas para defenderse?

Las orejas de Enzo se tornaron rojas ante tal reacción de parte de la chica.

La señora Yuun simplemente soltó una risita.

\- _Yōkai_ poder haberlo hecho, pero no hacerlo. Antiguo Pacto prohibirlo - contestó.

\- ¿Antiguo Pacto?

¡Vaya! eso sí que se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

\- _Hai_. Pacto hecho mucho, mucho tiempo atrás por _kamis_. _Yōkai_ no deber matar humanos. Humanos no deber matar _yōkai_.

\- ¿Y eso lo respetaban?

\- No - por alguna razón, el rostro de la señora Yuun se volvió triste -. Muchos intentar cumplir, pero _yōkai_ creer ser superiores a humanos por ser más fuertes y vivir mucho tiempo, y humanos temer poder de _yōkai_ y crear armas para defender.

\- Así que por eso usaban sus poderes en los humanos, ¿no? - habló Keith por primera vez -. Para que dejaran de cazarlos.

\- _Hai_.

\- Y Kazenaba ¿qué tenía que ver? - April preguntó, volviendo a posar los ojos en el cuadro.

\- _Kazehana _\- corrigió la guía -. Según leyenda, Kazehana-sama ser jefe importante de uno de los clanes de Japón y no estar interesado en humanos. Pero un día, volver a su aldea con una chica humana, pues haberle hecho una promesa de regresarla a su hogar.

\- ¿Una humana le pidió ayuda? ¿Por qué? – esa vez fue Enzo quién preguntó.

\- Leyenda cuenta que ella ser una _gaijin_: no pertenecer a Japón, sino de lugar muy lejano y no fácil de encontrar. La niña no saber cómo volver, y los humanos no poder ayudar. Kazehana-sama buscar y buscar por todos lados pero no encontrar forma de ayudar: días pasaron a semanas, semanas a meses, y la niña seguir viviendo en aldea _yōkai_.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? - preguntó Lara, no pudiendo evitar sentir la misma tristeza que reflejaba la señora Yuun en su voz al relatarles la leyenda -. ¿La chica terminó volviendo con los humanos? O ¿se quedó con el demonio por el resto de su vida?

Para sorpresa de todos, la guía se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro:

\- No saber.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no sabe?! - demandó Casandra. Diciendo exactamente lo que todos estaban pensando -. ¿Me está diciendo que no tiene ni idea de cómo termina la historia?

La señora Yuun miró con sus ojos oscuros a cada uno de los cinco presentes, y se detuvo un largo rato en Lara antes de abrir la boca:

\- Kazehana-sama haberse enamorado de la humana, pero antes de confesar, niña desaparecer. Nadie saber a dónde. Kazehana-sama buscarla por muchos, muchos años sin encontrarla. Leyenda dice que hoy en día seguir buscando a la _gaijin _para entregarle su corazón.

Sin decir nada más, la guía se alejó de ellos. Dejándolos a todos con un aire de tristeza.

\- No iba a funcionar de todas formas – Keith fue el primero en romper el silencio, mirando por primera vez el cuadro de forma triste.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Lara con timidez.

\- Una humana y un demonio; simplemente no es posible. La vida de un mortal es nada comparado con lo que puede vivir un demonio. Para nosotros, quizás cincuenta, sesenta u ochenta años al lado de su amado es suficiente, pero si lo ves desde el punto de vista de un demonio, que posee la capacidad de vivir por cientos de años, el tiempo que pase junto con un humano se iría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El humano morirá y el demonio deberá pasar el resto de su vida recordando su memoria con dolor. Como ocurrió con Kazehana-sama…

Como había que alimentar a veinte personas con dietas y presupuestos distintos, los profesores decidieron dejarlos en una zona donde había varios puestos de comida a elegir. Se les dió una hora para que comieran y luego marcaron un punto de reunión donde debían juntarse para continuar con el viaje.

Lara, Casandra y April decidieron pasar por una tienda 7-Eleven donde vendían comida ya preparada y comer sentadas en un banco del parque Ueno, cerca del punto de reunión. Las tres compraron sushi, comparando si el sabor era exactamente el mismo que en California o si podía sentirse la diferencia.

\- ¿Qué opinan? - preguntó April.

\- Es rico, pero no siento mucha diferencia - comentó Casandra, luchando con los palillos para poder agarrar un rollo de arroz con atún.

\- Igual - concordó Lara, quien había renunciado a los palillos y optó por usar sus propios dedos.

\- Yo creo que sí sabe distinto - comentó April, siendo la única que podía usar los condenados palillos sin problema.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Casandra con la boca llena.

\- Piensenlo: estamos en un hermoso parque en la ciudad de Tokio, rodeadas de los hermosos colores otoñales, escuchando únicamente el suave sonido de los pájaros cantar y no de los molestos autos, a pesar de encontrarnos en pleno centro.

Lara sonrió de lado al escuchar la poética forma que April utilizó para expresarse. Quizás debajo de esa personalidad sarcástica sí hubiera algo de romanticismo. No obstante, no podía evitar admitir que tenía razón. El parque se encontraba pintado de hojas amarillos, rojas y naranjas. Y la paz que uno podía sentir en ese lugar era increíble: nada de ruido de autos. Un verdadero milagro.

Aunque Lara hubiera deseado disfrutar eso en plena primavera, cuando florecían las famosas _sakuras_, las flores de cerezo. Según la dueña de la posada, el parque Ueno era uno de los mejores lugares para el _hanami_.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, y después de otra sesión de fotos, las chicas se reunieron con los demás en el punto de encuentro y el autobús los llevó a Asakusa, uno de los barrios más tradicionales de Tokio y que reflejaba perfectamente la mezcla del Japón tradicional y del Japón moderno. Era en ese lugar que se encontraba el templo budista más antiguo e importante de Tokio, el templo Sensoji. Los dejaron en la calle comercial Nakamise Dori, y frente a la enorme puerta roja de Kaminarimon, de la que colgaba una enorme linterna de 4 metros de altura, se encontraron con otro guía turístico, Fuyuka Tezuka. 

El japonés de pelo castaño oscuro y gafas tan pequeñas que no podían vérsele los ojos, parecía tener una estatura promedio pero con la joroba que cargaba en su espalda era difícil saberlo. Su forma de hablar era muy parecida a la de la señora Yuun.

El guía Tezuka comenzó explicando que si observaban a ambos lados de la enorme linterna roja, podían verse dos deidades que protegían la entrada al templo Sensoji: Fujin, el dios del viento y Rajin, el dios del trueno. Luego, al cruzar por la puerta, les mostró un dragón tallado en madera y las estatuas de de Tenryu y Kinryu, dos dioses dragones en forma humana que también protegían la entrada al templo.

Una vez del otro lado de la puerta, Lara abrió los ojos como plato al ver a toda la gente que había en ese lugar. Cientos y cientos de personas, tanto nativos como extranjeros, caminando de un lado a otro, en grupo o solos, sacándose fotos o comprando algo en alguna de las pequeñas tiendas que había ahí. Sintió miedo de entrar en ese mar de gente y perderse, por lo que procuró mantenerse cerca de sus amigas y no perder de vista a los profesores o a la bandera azul que tenía el guía.

De la primera puerta, Kaminarimon, a la segunda puerta, Hozomon**,** había una calle de unos doscientos metros de largo llamada Nakamise, llena de tiendas que vendían amuletos _omamori_, papelitos de la fortuna, llamados _omijuki_, y barritas de incienso para quemar.

Con paso lento pero seguro, lograron acercarse hasta la segunda puerta que, al igual que la primera, era custodiada por unos guardianes. Esta vez se trataban de Myobudani Kiyoshi y Kitanoumi, estatuas talladas a imagen de dos famosos luchadores de sumo. En la explanada del templo se alzaba la pagoda roja de cinco plantas, cuya entrada estaba prohibida.

\- Templo Sensoji - habló el señor Tezuka, y todos debieron prestar mucha atención para poder escucharlo entre tanto ruido -. Dedicado a Kannon, _kami _de la misericordia. Estatua de Kannon encontrada en río Sumida por dos hermanos, Hinokuma Hamanari y Hinokuma Takenari, en año 628. Construir pequeño templo para todos poder adorar, por eso ser templo más antiguo de Tokio. Segunda Guerra Mundial, templo ser bombardeado y destruido; su reconstrucción ser símbolo de paz y renacimiento del pueblo japonés.

Si bien tanto las puertas como la pagoda eran edificaciones impresionantes, no había nada más que ver. Y, lamentablemente, el señor Tazuka no les contó ninguna leyenda o mito interesante relacionado con los demonios. Por lo tanto, esa vez solamente dispusieron de media hora para explorar el mercadito de la calle Nakamise antes de encontrarse junto a la puerta Kaminarimon.

Casandra logró encontrar un par de jardines de estatuas y algunas de las famosas puertas rojas _torii_, lugar donde no podía faltar una buena sesión de fotos.

El último recorrido del día fue un paseo por el barrio de Akihaba, un lugar que podía ser considerado el paraíso para los amantes de la tecnología, del manga y el anime. Lara no era muy fanática de los dibujitos japoneses, pero Annie, la chica con la que compartía el cuarto en la posada, le contaba de forma emocionada a Alex que ese barrio era único en el mundogracias a la cantidad de tiendas especializadas reunidas en un solo lugar y la variedad de productos que vendían.

La cena transcurrió de forma similar al almuerzo. La única diferencia fue que Lara, junto con Casandra, April y tres compañeros más, decidieron cenar en un pequeño restaurante y probar la famosa okonomiyaki. Lograron encontrar lugar en la barra, donde tenían asientos en primera fila para ver al cocinero prepararles la comida en una plancha.

Lara se encargó de filmar todo el proceso y una vez que volvieron a la posada, mandó el video a sus tíos junto con un pequeño resumen de lo que consistió su primer día.

Los siguientes dos días en Tokio ocurrieron del mismo modo. Visitaban tres o a veces cuatro zonas importantes, donde los esperaba un guía japonés contratado para mostrarles el lugar, museo o templo.

Algunos guías, no tardó en notar Lara, podían no tener un buen español, pero cuando hablaban, lo hacían con un enorme amor y orgullo por su historia. Y siempre estaban interesados en escuchar las opiniones de los estudiantes, por más tontas o ignorantes que pudieran parecer. Pero sobre todo, siempre estaba deseosos de ayudar y complacer.

Les tomó cerca de seis horas llegar a Kioto en autobús. Viajar de noche habría sido una buena idea de no ser porque cada hora el conductor se detenía en alguna estacion de servicio para ir al baño o comprar algo. De todas formas, llegaron sin ningún tipo de contratiempo a la posada Kyoto Horikawa, un moderno edificio de ladrillos naranjas de unos diez pisos, donde se les informó en recepción que deberían dejar sus maletas ahí y esperar hasta pasado mediodía para poder ingresar a sus habitación. A muchos no les agradó la idea de tener que esperar tanto para poder ir a un baño y refrescarse apropiadamente después de pasar toda la noche viajando, pero no había de otra.

\- Desayuno gratis - mencionó la amable recepcionista, señalando una puerta que daba a una impresionante sala con docenas de mesas y sillas, en una esquina había una larga barra llena de utensilios como platos, vasos y cubiertos de plata. Había opciones de comer comida local y occidental.

Decir que todos salieron corriendo a esa sala sería poco exagerado. Incluso los profesores se mostraron ansioso de poder comer algo de esa deliciosa comida.

Una vez que todos saciaron su hambre y pasaron por el baño que la señora de la recepción indicó que podía usar mientras tanto, el profesor Gates les informó que ese día irían a pie a los lugares que pensaban visitar ese día.

El viaje al Castillo de Nijo duró unos cortos quince minutos. Tiempo que podría haber sido más largo de no ser porque el profesor Montana, quien se encontraba detrás del grupo, no permitió que nadie se detuviera para ver algo o sacar fotos.

El primer guía de la mañana fue Isamu Fuji, un hombre que tenía ese tipo de rostros el cual era imposible poder adivinar cuál era su edad. Lara juraba que no podía tener más de cuarenta, mientras que April aseguraba que debía tener setenta como mínimo.

La entrada principal al castillo se accedía por la impresionante puerta Karamon y los conducía hasta la entrada del palacio Ninomaru**,** que era la residencia y las oficinas del _shogun_ durante sus visitas a Kioto. Para poder entrar era obligatorio quitarse los zapatos en la entrada y dejarlos en unos estantes que habían disponible para los turistas.

\- Atracción principal del palacio - explicó el señor Fuji -, ser las salas de _tatami_, pintadas por artistas de escuela Kano.

El interior del castillo japonés no tenía mobiliario de ningún tipo, salvo en algunas habitaciones donde colocaron unos maniquís que colocaron para representaba la vida cotidiana de la época. Los techos y las puertas correderas estaban bellamente decoradas con láminas de oro y exquisitos grabados en madera. Montañas, tigres y ríos eran algunos de las impresionantes y coloridas imágenes pintadas.

\- Dato curioso - habló el guía, deteniéndose un momento y señaló el suelo al mismo tiempo en que movía sus pies un poco, y sin importar qué tan fuerza pisara o qué tan cuidadoso fuese, el suelo siempre crujía -. _Suelos de ruiseñor_. No importar cómo pisar, diseñados para alertar visitantes no deseados.

Hubieron varios chicos que intentaron probar que sí podían caminar sin crear el menor ruido. Por supuesto, no pudieron lograrlo.

La siguiente parada del día fue el Palacio Imperial de Kioto, que se hallaba dentro de los Jardines Gyoen. Al igual que el Palacio Imperial de Tokio, la entrada a los edificios no estaba permitida, no obstante, de los dos palacios Lara le gustó más ese gracias a que su arquitectura no era tan moderna como el primero que visitaron.

Tuvieron tiempo de recorrer un poco los Jardines Gyoen antes de irse al mercado de Nishiki, donde pararon para almorzar por una hora.

Desafortunadamente la posada solo podía acomodar a dos personas por habitación, así que Lara compartió con April, y Casandra se quedó con Bianca Frost. Los cuartos, al igual que el edificio, era moderno, por lo que en lugar de futones en el suelo había dos camas comunes y corrientes.

Y cómodas.

Muy cómodas.

Lara se lanzó a su cama tan pronto terminó de bañarse, sin molestarse en taparse con las suaves y cálidas sábanas. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó de la tranquilidad que la habitación ofrecía, escuchándose únicamente el sonido de la ducha que April estaba dándose.

Toc-toc.

«Bueno, el sonido de la ducha y la puerta», corrigió Lara sin molestarse en moverse. No, señor. Ella no pensaba moverse de ahí.

Toc-toc.

«Vete»

Toc-toc.

Soltando un suspiro, Lara se levantó con pesar y para cuando tocaron una cuarta vez, abrió la puerta con más de fuerza de la necesaria. Del otro lado, Casandra ya estaba cambiada, con el cabello goteando sobre una linda camisa negra que claramente no era para dormir.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cass? - preguntó cansada.

\- Lara - la saludo y frunció el ceño al verla -, ¿ya te vas a dormir?

Miró sus cómodos pantalones grises y remera de manga larga que hacía juego y luego miró a Casandra como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

\- Es que… unos chicos dijeron que planeaban salir de noche, cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo, e ir a un parque que se encuentra a unas cuadras de la posada - dijo su amiga. Lara solo puedo levantar una ceja, esperando que continuara -... y bueno… me invitaron y dijeron que podía traer a mis amigas… ya sabes, cuantos más seamos, mejor la cosa.

Lara utilizó la poca energía que le quedaba para no soltar un suspiro.

\- Gracias, Cass, pero paso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Estoy cansada. Quiero dormir.

\- Laraaa - lanzó un pequeño gimoteo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - se pudo escuchar la voz de April desde el baño. A continuación, la puerta se abrió y salió la castaña con una toalla secándose el cabello.

\- April, ¿quieres ir más tarde conmigo y otros chicos a un parque cerca de aquí? - preguntó Casandra.

\- ¿Más tarde?

\- Sí. Cuando los profesores se hayan ido a dormir. Será solo por unas horas - aseguró.

\- Mmmm… no lo sé, Cass.

\- Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Será divertido! - insistió Casandra -. Keith, Elena, Enzo y Jeremy vendrán seguro. Y escuché que Ben y Carol también irán.

Lara y April se miraron.

\- Estamos en Japón, chicas. Hagamos algo divertido mientras podamos. Y solo será un par de horas.

Al final, no había forma de negarse. A las nueve y media, Lara y April bajaron por el ascensor y fueron al lobby, donde encontraron al grupo que planeaba salir por las oscuras y tranquilas calles de Japón sin ningún tipo de supervisión adulta. Casandra ya se encontraba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; Ben y Carol. Annie, la chica con la que compartieron habitación en Tokio también estaba, flanqueada por Elena y Enzo, dos de los chicos que vinieron al viaje por saber japonés. A su lado, Keith y Enzo estaban hablando.

\- ¡Viniste! - gritó Keith encantado.

De inmediato, todos se callaron para mirarla. Lara sintió que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas por tener todos los ojos puestos en ella.

\- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Soy invisible? - soltó April mordazmente.

Ahora era turno de Keith para ponerse colorado. Pasó una mano sobre su oscuro cabello mientras murmuraba una disculpa.

\- Bueno - salió al recate Elena, una chica de último año -, ya estamos todos. Así que andando.

Entre la posada y el pequeño parque que descubrió Jeremy en el mapa de su celular, pasaron por un 7-Eleven para comprar provisiones que un adolescente necesita para pasar un buen rato con sus amigos: sodas, galletas, panes dulces y hasta alguno optó por un café caliente.

El aire otoñal era más fresco de lo que esperó Lara, por lo que se alegró de haber decidido ponerse su chaqueta oscura y cambiarse los cómodos pantalones gris de pijama por un jean azul.

Al llegar al desértico parque, el grupo eligió sentarse en los bancos junto unos jueguitos infantiles. Pronto, todos se hallaban ocupados comiendo un poco de todo lo que compraron y comentando lo bien que estaban pasando ese viaje. De la nada, Ben sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un mazo de cartas del UNO y propuso jugar una partida donde el perdedor debía cumplir una prenda que todos eligieran.

Elena y Jeremy fueron los únicos que no participaron. En su lugar, se fueron de la mano a un rincón más oscuro y cubierto. Los ocho restantes compartieron una mirada y Annie soltó una risita.

La primera partido inició y terminó con Carol como la primera perdedora.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que me vayan a pedir - advirtió juguetonamente -. Si son buenos conmigo, yo lo seré con ustedes.

\- Tranquila - aseguró Enzo -. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con 10 flexiones de pecho?

Sin nadie oponiéndose a que hiciera ese reto, Carol se levantó y apartó lo suficiente para hacer las flexiones indicadas. Era una buena deportista, así que no le costó nada terminarlas. Todos aplaudieron cuando la chica volvió a tomar asiento y la segunda ronda comenzó.

En el transcurso de dos horas Annie tuvo que confesar algo íntimo delante del grupo, Ben lamió el dedo gordo de su propio pie e intercambió ropa con Keith, a Casandra le tocó cantar una canción en capela, Enzo fue a la máquina expendedora de refrescos más cercana para comprar y probar la bebida más rara que ofrecían, April bailo la macarena tres veces y Carol besó en el cuello a la persona que tenía a su izquierda, Annie.

Ahora era el turno de Lara.

\- Muy bien. - Ben se frotó las manos, emocionado -. Ahora, ¿cuál será tu reto?

A su lado, Keith sonrió con picardía.

\- Yo propongo que debe besar a la persona que más le atraiga del grupo.

Lara le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía que no estaba impresionada con su propuesta. No obstante, al resto le gustó.

\- Muy bien - aceptó de mala gana y se acercó Keith, quien no dejaba de sonreír como un niño en Navidad -. ¿Keith?

\- ¿Sí? - se inclinó hacia ella, preparándose para ser besado.

\- ¿Podrías moverte? Me tapas a Enzo.

Keith se quedó inmóvil al escuchar tales palabras, las chicas se echaron a reír a carcajadas y Enzo se veía maravillado de ser el elegido. Lara lo sujetó por del rostro con ambos manos y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. A su alrededor, se podían escuchar los silbidos de Ben y Casandra.

\- Buena esa - la felicitó Carol, chocando los cinco con Lara.

\- Gracias.

\- Okey, ¿última partida antes de volver? - propuso April al chequear en el celular que eran cerca de medianoche.

\- Ustedes jueguen, voy a buscar a Elena y Jeremy - antes de que alguien dijera algo, Keith ya se encontraba parado y yendo por donde habían visto a la pareja irse.

Lara tampoco sintió ganas de continuar, y se excuso para ir a buscar algo de beber antes de que regresaran todos a la posada. Salvo el sonido de las risas de sus amigos jugando al UNO, el resto del parque se encontraba en completo silencio; no uno tenebroso, de la clase que producía escalofríos y daba la sensación de que había alguien o algo observando en las sombras listo para atacar, sino uno tranquilo digno de una fría noche otoñal.

Encontró la máquina expendedora de refrescos y, luego de colocar las monedas necesarios, seleccionó la opción de una botella de agua.

Alguien carraspeó y Lara, alzando la vista, descubrió que Keith estaba apoyado junto a unos barandales al lado de las máquinas expendedoras. ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? No lo había escuchado acercarse.

\- ¿No ibas a buscar a Elena y Jeremy? - preguntó, y tomó unos sorbitos de su agua.

\- Están con los otros.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

Pero Keith no respondió, se separó de la baranda y se acercó a ella despacio. Cuando por fin se detuvo, sus pechos casi se tocaban y Lara podía jurar que sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico.

\- Besaste a Enzo - le reprochó apoyando un brazo en la máquina, a la altura de la cabeza de Lara.

Ella levantó los ojos y miró sus oscuros ojos. El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho pero logró mantener una expresión seria.

\- Tú dijiste que besara a la persona que más me atraía - repuso.

\- Y ¿Enzo es quien más te atrae?

Sacudió los hombros con indiferencia.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tiene una linda sonrisa.

Keith hizo una mueca y, con delicadeza, le apartó un mechón rojo de su rostro. Tragó en seco y apretó inconscientemente la botella de agua que tenía entre manos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No lo hiciste para molestarme?

\- ¿Por qué todo lo que haga o diga tiene que ser por tí?

Se inclinó un poco más a ella y de pronto sus bocas se encontraban a centímetros de distancia.

\- ¿En serio me dices que no lo sientes? ¿Esta atracción entre nosotros?

Lara se congeló en el lugar.

Sí. Lo había sentido en numerosas ocasiones desde el momento en que lo conoció casi dos meses atrás. Keith Reed era la clase de chico que podía hacer que le hirviera la sangre con su arrogante personalidad o provocarle un cosquilleo en el estómago con la suavidad y calidez de su mano. Era la clase de chico con el que Lara perfectamente podía verse perdiendo la razón y el corazón, y aún así…

Y aún así había algo en su interior que le decía que no lo hiciera.

No sabía si era su instinto que le advertía o algo más, pero no pensaba ignorarlo.

Lentamente colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Keith y lo empujó con suavidad. Sus oscuros ojos reflejaron su decepción al entender la elección de la chica.

Esa noche, Lara no pudo dormir bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan, chan, chan.  
¿Qué les pareció?  
Comentarios y kudos son siempre bienvenidos ;)


	6. 6

Lara despertó de golpe con un extraño peso en su pecho. Un sentimiento raro. Como si fuera un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. 

Por un momento pensó que se trató del raro sueño que tuvo. Pero su cerebro comenzó a dolerle al intentar recordar qué fue lo que soñó, así que lo dejó. 

Mientras comía una tostada con mermelada de frutilla, Lara revisó los mensajes de su celular, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien en casa. Una vez satisfecha, guardó el celular y prosiguió a pensar de qué podía tratarse esa sensación. 

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que despertó y seguía sintiéndola. 

\- ¿Estás bien, Lara? - preguntó Casandra, sentada frente a ella. 

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué? 

\- Que si estás bien.

\- Sí - mintió sin mucho convencimiento, pero antes de que Casandra pudiera insistir, el profesor Gates, quien minutos antes estaba hablando por teléfono, pidió la atención de sus alumnos. 

\- Acabo de hablar con la señora Kurenai, representante a la compañía Taisho, los responsables de financiar nuestro viaje - dijo el profesor, emocionado -. Esta noche se celebrará un tour privado en el Museo del Samurai y Ninja, donde exhibirán una nueva katana del siglo XIII que descubrieron recientemente, y nos han invitado a participar. 

Los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Para ellos, Japón era sinónimo de ninjas y samurais, y todavía no vieron nada relacionado con ello, así que era de esperarse que se mostraran entusiasmados con la noticia. 

Minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban sentados en el autobús. Ese día tocaba ir al santuario Fushimi Inari, donde estaban las famosas mil puertas  _ torii _ . El santuario se encontraba ubicado en la base del sagrado Monte Inari, por lo que tardaron cerca de veinte minutos en llegar. 

Como en la mayoría de las atracciones que visitaron, el santuario estaba repleto de gente. Afortunadamente, no fue complicado encontrar al guía, Sanosuke Takamiya, quien los esperaba junto a una puerta torii gigante situada en la entrada del santuario. El japonés era alto, con su corto cabello negro y ojos oscuros, vestía unos simples pantalones caqui y una campera azul oscura. 

Mientras caminaban hacia la Puerta Romon, la puerta principal de acceso al santuario Fushimi Inari, el señor Takamiya les contaba que ese era el principal santuario dedicado a la deidad Inari, el dios del arroz y el patrón de los comerciantes. Se detuvieron junto a una estatua de un zorro con una llave en la boca. 

\-  _ Kitsune _ , ser el mensajero del dios Inari - explicó -. Encontrar muchas estatuas de  _ kitsune  _ por todo santuario. 

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el salón principal del templo: el  _ Honden _ . El cual estaba pintado del mismo color rojo bermellón que la puerta Romon, aunque tenía algunas decoraciones en dorado. Según el guía, ese salón consagraba las cinco deidades del Monte Inari. 

\- Edificio no ser original - dijo, señalando la estructura roja y dorada -. 1468 haber incendio por Rebelión de Onin. Santuario reconstruirse en 1499. 

Dejando atrás el templo, subieron dos tramos de unas escaleras de piedra para llegar al inicio de las famosas mil puertas  _ torii _ . Las puertas eran enormes, de unos seis metros de altura y aunque podían verse algunas que eran más pequeñas, seguían siendo lo suficientemente altas para poder pasar. Las puertas, cuyo rojo bermellón ya pasaba a ser más bien un rojo salmón por el desgaste del tiempo, se encontraban en medio del bosque y formaban un camino hasta la cima del monte. 

La subida era bastante lento debido a toda la gente que caminaba por el sendero, sin embargo el guía utilizó eso a su favor y pudo explicar con calma que muchas de esas puertas fueron donadas por personas o compañías, cuyos nombres y fechas estaban grabados en negro en la parte posterior de cada puerta. A lo largo del sendero se encontraron con algunos pequeños restaurantes y puestos de venta de diversos alimentos y bocadillos japoneses, como los  _ inarizushi _ , unos rollitos de tofu frito relleno de arroz que, según explicó el guía, eran un alimento favorito de los kitsunes.

Se detuvieron en la intersección Yotsutsuji, la parada que harían en el monte, ya que desafortunadamente subir hasta la cima les llevaría un par de horas y todavía había cosas por ver en esa zona. El señor Takamiya los condujo hasta el mirador Kojin-mine, situado detrás del santuario Tanakasha, dejándolos con una vista preciosa de Kioto y el monte Inari. 

Lara respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y dejó que el frío viento otoñal besara sus mejillas y moviera su cabello suelto, fue capaz de por un momento bloquear todo sonido que había a su alrededor. Era algo raro y maravilloso al mismo tiempo poder sentir una sensación de paz que el bosque otorgaba. 

Esa paz fue capaz de bloquear la extraña sensación en su pecho que no la dejaba en paz desde que despertó esa mañana. 

Algo frío y húmedo tocó su mejilla, Lara se sobresaltó en el lugar y abrió los ojos de golpe. Una lata de Coca Cola apareció frente a ella, seguida de una mano masculina. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Keith. 

\- Supuse que tendrías sed - comentó, ofreciéndole la bebida. 

Ella agarró la lata. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el frío en sus manos. 

\- Gracias - dijo ella y, sujetando la lengüeta con el dedo índice y el pulgar, hizo un poco de fuerza y se abrió el orificio en la tapa. Bebió un poco de Coca y otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. 

Keith se sentó a su lado en silencio, bebiendo de su propia bebida, una Sprite. 

La chica intentó enfocarse en beber e ignorar los nervios que sentía al tenerlo cerca. Si bien esa mañana él la había saludado como siempre lo hacía, no esperaba que hablaran tan pronto. Por algún motivo lo había rechazado la noche anterior, y sabía que el orgullo herido de un chico no era algo menor. En su otra escuela, había sido testigo de las formas tan hirientes que podían ponerse los muchachos al ser rechazados por la chica que les gustaba. 

Y sabía de primera mano lo infantil que era Keith varias veces. 

Echó un discreto vistazo a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué cuando las necesitaba, sus amigas no estaban para salvarla de ese incomodo silencio. 

« Con lo metidas que son deberían estar por aquí cerca » pensó Lara, levemente molesta. 

\- Lara - la llamó Keith con suavidad. Al instante, la cabeza de la muchacha giró en su dirección. 

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó, sonando más tímida de lo que le habría gustado. 

\- Mira yo… bueno, en realidad… lo que quiero decir... - el chico pasó una mano sobre su cabello, frustrado de no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. 

Lara apretó los labios para reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar. 

¿Acaso sería malo de su parte pensar que encontraba eso lindo? ¿A pesar de haberlo rechazado la noche anterior?

Finalmente, Keith soltó un suspiro y la miró con una sorprendente seriedad. 

\- Lo que estoy tratando de decir, sin mucho éxito debo agregar, es que a pesar de lo de ayer, espero que las cosas entre nosotros no cambien - dijo. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y Lara se abofeteó mentalmente por seguir pensando que lo encontraba muy lindo. 

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

\- Es decir, no entiendo bien por qué intentas negar que podríamos funcionar muy bien como pareja, pero lo respeto.

«Yyyyy ahí se fue lo lindo»

Negando suavemente con la cabeza, Lara dejó escapar media sonrisa. 

\- Aprecio tu esfuerzo en respetar mi decisión, y a mi también me gustaría que sigamos siendo amigos. 

\- Bien. 

Que fácil era hacerlo feliz.

\- Pero, solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué te alejaste ayer? - Keith se acercó a ella, como si esperara que le revelara el gran misterio. 

Lara rodó los ojos antes de responder. 

\- Sé que es una de las respuestas más cliché de la historia, pero no eres tú, soy yo - Keith hizo una mueca al escuchar eso -. ¡Hablo en serio! Mira, no niego que entre nosotros hay una química imposible de ignorar - él sonrió -, pero es… complicado.

La muchacha se reprimió mentalmente al decir eso, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle? ¿”No te besé por una corazonada”? Sonaba muy estúpido y seguramente pensaría que le estaba tomando el pelo. 

\- ¿Complicado? - repitió él, frunciendo el ceño -. No es otro chico, ¿verdad?

\- No, Keith. No es por eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es complicado, ¿de acuerdo? Son temas personales que tengo que arreglar. 

Afortunadamente, Keith decidió no presionar al notar el tono molesto que empleó en su respuesta. Bebió un largo trago de su Sprite antes de excusarse e irse hacia un grupo de chicos. 

Minutos más tarde, fue atacada por detrás por un par de brazos. Lara necesitó hacer fuerzo con ambas piernas en el suelo para evitar caer hacia adelante. Viendo que la persona estaba usando una campera azul claro, supo al instante quién era. 

\- April.

\- Laraaaaaa - canturreo Casandra, sentándose a su lado. April la soltó y se sentó del otro lado. 

Por algún motivo sus amigas compartían una mirada juguetona. No se sorprendería si Casandra fuera la única en mirarla de esa manera, pero ¿April? 

\- ¿Qué? - les preguntó suspicazmente. 

\- Te vimos con Keith - cantó Casandra nuevamente. 

\- ¿En serio? - levantó una ceja -. Pues me habría venido bien su ayuda. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- Esto - April sacó de uno de los bolsillo de su campera su celular y le mostró a Lara una foto de ella y Keith, tomada en ese mismo punto. El ángulo de la foto los mostraba más cerca de lo que realmente estuvieron y a demás fue justo cuando ambos estaban sonriendo. Cualquier podría decir al ver esa foto que los dos eran muy cercanos, quizás novios, pero Lara sabía mejor -. Te la voy a mandar.

Frunció los labios pero se contuvo en decir algo, era una buena foto de todas formas. 

En medio de sus amigas, Lara eligió disfrutar del pintoresco paisaje de Kioto frente a ellas, todavía decorado con las pocas hojas coloridas que quedaban. El invierno estaba cerca, eso era seguro, pues con cada día que pasaba más hojas caían de los árboles y más frío hacía. 

  
  
  


La ubicación del museo se encontraba en medio de la ciudad de Kyoto, al lado del Santuario Nishiki-Tenmangu. El edificio era bastante común y corriente, de dos pisos y de color blanco. En la entrada los estaba esperando una hermosa joven, de veintipico de años. Vestía un simple pero elegante traje de dos piezas color blanco, su cabello castaño lo llevaba recogido en una media cola, y su rostro tenía el suficiente maquillado para hacer creer que el largo de sus pestañas, el brillo de sus labios y el color de sus mejillas fueran completamente naturales. 

\- Buenas noches - saludó con una reverencia -. Mi nombre es Tachibana Hana.

Lara se sorprendió de la fluidez de su español. 

\- Buenas noches - dijo el profesor Montana, acercándose a la joven con las mejillas algo rojas -. Somos la clase de la secundaria South Hills. La señora Kurenai de la compañía Taisho nos invitó a un evento de su museo. 

\- Sí. Los estaba esperando. Por favor, siganme - caminando delante de ellos, la joven Tachibana los llevó hasta el interior del museo, donde debieron sacarse los zapatos antes de pasar al vestíbulo, y se acercó hasta el mostrador vacío. De ahí sacó una tablilla, donde anotó un par de cosas antes de volver a colocarlo en el mostrador. Se dirigió a ellos y habló -. Les explicaré en lo que consistirá el evento de esta noche. Primero los invitaremos a que se cambien de ropa por kimonos tradicionales y les daremos un recorrido guiado por nuestras salas, donde podrán ver la nueva katana que tenemos en exposición. Luego los llevaremos a que vean uno de nuestros espectáculos de espada samurai. La velada terminará con un poco de comida y bebidas. ¿Alguna pregunta? 

Scott levantó la mano con timidez. 

\- ¿Es necesario usar kimonos? – preguntó en cuanto le dio la palabra.

Se escucharon unas risitas en el fondo. 

\- No. Es únicamente para hacer de esta exhibición más emocionante - respondió la joven Tachibana con una suave sonrisa.

Scott dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose incómodo en usar un “vestido”. Y al parecer no era el único: de los veinticuatro alumnos, solo dieciochos decidieron cambiar sus ropas occidentales por ropa oriental. 

Tachibana los llevó a un cuarto lleno de kimonos de todos los colores, ahí había seis personas esperandolos. Por lo que les explicó su guía, ellos habían estudiado el kitsuke, el vestir y combinar correctamente un kimono. Al parecer se lo consideraba un arte porque para colocar un kimono había que seguir una serie de normas y de pasos establecidos para que la prenda quedara perfecta. Lo que significaba que eran los encargados de ayudarlos vestirse. Separaron a las chicas de los chicos y la locura comenzó. 

Para empezar, todas tuvieron que quitarse los pantalones, ya que seria muy incomodo tenerlo puesto debajo de kimono, aunque pudieron optar por mantener puesta la remera o no. La primera prenda que se pusieron fue las medias tabi blancas ya que sería difícil agacharse después de ponerse el kimono. El siguiente paso fue el nagajuban, una prenda de color blanco que cubría tanto la parte superior como inferior del cuerpo. A eso le siguió el kimono, el cual debían asegurarse de que la costura trasera quedara en el centro, como también de que hubiera un espacio del tamaño del puño en la parte trasera del cuello. Para cerrarlo, había que pasar ** e** l lado derecho del kimono por dentro, y después el lado izquierdo. 

Lara pudo elegir un precioso kimono azul turquesa, con líneas blancas que imitaban los remolinos de un río. Ese color definitivamente combinaba con el rojo de su cabello. 

Como la tela llegaba hasta el suelo, Takako, la chica que la estaba ayudando a vestirse, levantó la tela por los laterales y lo dobló a la altura de la cintura, luego ató el exceso de tela con un cinturón blanco llamado koshihimo. Con un segundo cinturón, datejime, lo ató sobre el primer cinturón, solo que a diferencia del primero, ése cinturón se ataba hacia adelante. 

Finalmente quedaba el obi, una tela bordada de verde y amarillo pálido. Takako le hizo los lazos necesarios en meros minutos y los deslizó hacia la espalda de Lara. 

Como calzado le dieron un par de geta, una especie de zancos de madera.

A Lara le resultó extraño tener puesto ese kimono. Le quedaba hermoso, sobre todo cuando se recogió el cabello en un moño desprolijo, pero no dejaba de resultar extraño e incómodo. Por algún motivo, mientras luchaba por caminar en ese vestido sin hacer el ridículo, algo en su interior le decía que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a eso. Lo cual era raro porque estaba segura de que esa sería la primera y última vez en su vida que usaría un kimono. 

Mientras esperaba a que las demás terminaran de vestirse, notó que April usaba un precioso kimono violeta con estampado floral en tonos rosas, blancas y azules. El obi era rojo y dorado. Había decidido dejarse el cabello suelto. 

Casandra, que decidió hacerse el mismo penado que ella, optó por uno kimono negro con pétalos de flores de cerezo danzando por la tela. El obi atado a su cintura era del mismo color que las flores. 

En general, todas las chicas de su clase estaban increíbles, aunque quizás ella habría elegido algunos colores distintos para alguna de sus compañeras. Y se sorprendió cuando se reunieron con los chicos. Sus colores no eran llamativos como los de ellas, ni siquiera tenían estampados, sino que eran simples kimonos negros, azul oscuro, gris o verde oscuro. Pero por algún motivo la simpleza de sus colores les sentaba muy bien. 

A varios de ellos se les notaba un poco incómodo por usar un “vestido” pero había que decir que estaba muy guapos. 

Tachibana, su guía, aplaudió alegremente al verlos a todos. Y les pidió que se juntaran todos para poder sacar una foto grupal. Por supuesto, como todos de pie no entraba en la foto, varios tuvieron que sentarse sobre sus rodillas, lo cual fue algo difícil con esos kimonos, pero lo lograron gracias a la ayuda de los que los ayudantes. Por supuesto, luego de la foto, los que se sentaron tuvieron que pedir otra vez ayuda para poder levantarse. 

Terminado con eso, la joven Tachibana los llevó a la primera habitación del museo para comenzar con el tour. En el camino les fue contando brevemente que los samuráis y los ninjas siempre fueron asociado a Kioto a lo largo de la historia.

\- Nuestro museo contiene muchos artefactos antiguos que pertenecen a cinco grandes eras de nuestra historia: el Período Heian, el Período Kamakura, el Período Muromachi, el Período Edo y el Período Meiji - explicó la joven -. Varias espadas y armaduras de samurais son del período Edo. 

La primera sala que entraron fue alucinante. A cada lado de la habitación estaban exhibidos tres maniquíes con increíbles armaduras de samurais, todas en tonos de colores de la tierra: marrón, amarillo oscuro, rojo oscuro. En alguno de los pechos de las armaduras tenían pintado una especie de símbolo: una flor, una figura o alguna palabra en japonés. Y en donde tendría que ir el rostro, habían colocado unas extrañas máscaras negras: tenían la boca abierta y la nariz puntiaguda o gorda como un tomate. Todos los cascos eran enormes y, por algún motivo, tenía dos cuernos, algunos eran tan grandes como los cuernos de un toro pero otros eran más pequeños y planos en lugar de tener una forma cónica. 

Alguna de las armaduras estaban colocadas como si estuvieran sentadas en una silla alta, otros simplemente los pusieron parados. 

La guía se acercó a la primer armadura que estaba cerca de ella y con un bolígrafo fue explicando las partes individuales de la armadura, cuál era su función, con qué tipo de material fue creado y cómo se ponía el samurai la armadura. Les contó el por qué algunas piezas tenían tal forma y la evolución de otras. 

Pasando las armaduras, llegaron a donde tenían exhibidas detrás de un muro de cristal una serie de katanas, wakizashis y tantōs enfundadas y otras sin la vaina. Tachibana empezó contando que las espadas japonesas podían diferenciarse según el tamaño, la forma, el ámbito de aplicación y el método de fabricación. 

Por supuesto, fue en ese entonces que varios chicos de su clase saltaron a hacer muchas preguntas relacionadas con las armas. ¿Cuántos tipos de espadas existía? ¿Quiénes tenían permitido usar una katana? ¿Cuál era la más fuerte? ¿Cuál era la mejor para matar? ¿Los samurais mataban apuñalando a sus enemigos o cortándolos en pedacitos? 

El profesor Gates se vio obligado a intervenir para que dejaran de hacer preguntas cuando se dio cuenta que estaban haciendo preguntas que no tenían ninguna importancia histórica o académica. Sino que eran hechas por chicos amantes de la violencia y la sangre. 

Y así la joven Tachibana comenzó a decirles cómo evaluar el valor de una espada de samurai, el proceso de fabricación de una espada japonesa y la diferencia entre la katana y la espada occidentale.

Luego pasó a hablar del período Heian, contándoles sobre el  _ bushido _ , que significaba "el camino del guerrero" el código de un samurai, y el por qué los samurais cometían  _ seppuku _ . Lara estaba realmente impresionada de la importancia de la disciplina y el honor para un samurai, y que debido eso, cuando un guerrero perdía su honor, se suicidaba para recuperarlo. 

« Debían tener un gran concepto del honor o estar bien loco para hacer eso », pensó Lara. 

Cuando, finalmente, terminaron el tour con el período Meiji, la japonesa los llevó hasta llegar frente a una puerta cerrada de roble, se detuvo frente a ella y luego giró sobre sus talones para volver a quedar mirando al grupo; un extraño brillo iluminó sus oscuros ojos y una misteriosa sonrisa adorno sus labios. Posó la mirada en cada uno de los presentes, creando un ambiente de suspenso, y Lara juró que la guía se quedó mirándola un rato más largo que los demás, aunque quizás solo fue su imaginación. 

\- Tras esta puerta se encuentra la razón de su visita - dijo la joven Tachibana. Ganándose la atención de todos los presentes -. Recientemente nuestros arqueólogos descubrieron una nueva katana, la cual se estima proviene del período Kamakura. Es considerada una de nuestros descubrimientos más antiguos y valiosos, encontrada casi en perfecto estado. 

Sin decir nada más, la japonesa abrió la puerta de roble dejando al descubierto una habitación en la penumbra, los pocos focos de luz encendidos iluminaban una mesa que se encontraba en el medio de la sala. En el centro de la mesa misma se hallaba una katana colocada cuidadosamente en un soporte de madera, y a diez centímetros por debajo de ella se encontraba otro soporte con la funda. 

Lara comenzó a sentir algo en cuanto posó sus ojos en la katana. Era casi la misma sensación con la que había despertado esa mañana. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, intentando descifrar por qué se estaba sintiendo de esa forma. En silencio, poco a poco los estudiantes fueron entrando a la habitación y formaron un círculo alrededor de la mesa. 

La katana era hermosísima, con el mango labrado de rojo y dorado. La hoja, si bien se encontraba desgastada, seguía casi intacta y del lado izquierdo podía verse una inscripción en la base de la hoja. La funda de madera estaba decorada con laca roja y lámina de oro. 

Una verdadera obra de arte. 

Lara, con los ojos clavados en la katana, no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran y le rugiera la sangre por sus extremidades. Era como si la adrenalina corriera en su cuerpo, pero ¿por qué?

« ¿Qué me está pasando? » sujetando su mano derecha con la izquierda, intentó que el temblor se detuviera, sin éxito alguno. 

Ignorando completamente lo que estaba explicando la guía, volvió a observar la katana, y para su gran sorpresa observó que la hoja desprendía un débil brillo azulado. Lara soltó un suave respingón y en abrir y cerrar de ojos la luz desapareció.

\- ¿Viste eso? - le preguntó en voz baja a Casandra. 

\- ¿Ver qué? - su amiga apartó la mirada de la guía para verla con el ceño fruncido.

\- La katana - señaló con la cabeza. Sus manos seguían temblando -. Estaba brillando.

Casandra miró el arma con cuidado. 

\- Yo no veo nada.

\- Te digo que estaba brillando de azul.

\- Tal vez haya sido solo un reflejo - se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia antes de volver a enfocarse en la joven Tachibana. 

Lara tragó en seco. ¿Realmente se lo había imaginado? ¿Fue solo un truco de los focos de luz? Los siguientes minutos se lo pasó mirando fijamente la katana, casi retándola a que volviera a mostrar ese brillo azul, pero la hoja permaneció igual que siempre. 

Cuando la japonesa los invitó a retirarse de la habitación para pasar a ver el espectáculo que les tenían preparado, Lara notó que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. Con cada paso que daba para alejarse de esa sala y la katana que había en su interior, sentía que su respiración se calmaba y sus manos dejaban de temblar.

Fueron a lo que probablemente era la habitación más grande del museo y se sentaron en las sillas, poco tiempo después las luces se fueron apagando hasta que solo quedaron las que iluminaban la tarima de tatami. Los alumnos aplaudieron cuando apareció un hombre vestido con un kimono negro y una hakama, una especie de falda pantalón con pliegues que se sujetaba por la cintura. De su cintura colgaba una katana enfundada. 

A Lara le gustaría decir que fue todo un espectáculo ver ese show, pero su mente se encontraba en otra parte. Pues aunque su cuerpo ya había regresado a la normalidad, seguía sintiéndose inquieta. Seguía sintiendo esa opresión en su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en esa katana, en ese débil brillo azul que mostró la hoja gastada. 

No podía ignorara la sensación de que había visto esa arma en algún lado. Lo cual era básicamente imposible, pero aún así sospechaba que su mente intentaba decirle algo, y no podía descifrarlo. 

Por un instante, sintió que algo oprimía su pecho, como si le hubieran colocado pesas pesadas y no podía respirar. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho e intentó tomar grandes bocados de aire. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo un ataque en ese momento? No tenía sentido. 

\- Lara - habló una voz a su lado -. ¿Estás bien? 

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con April, visiblemente preocupada. 

\- ¿Quieres que llame a un profesor?

\- ¡No! - respondió con más fuerza de la que quiso -. Solo necesito ir al baño un momento. 

Con esfuerzo, porque moverse con ese kimono seguía siendo muy complicado, logró levantarse y salir de ese lugar. En la puerta misma encontró a un empleado que no hablaba muy bien español, pero lograron entenderse lo suficiente para que el chico le dijera dónde estaba el baño. 

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y de inmediato se dirigió al lavamanos, abrió el grifo de agua fría y se mojó la cara y el cuello. Se miró en el espejo, notando que su reflejo mostraba una muchacha bastante pálida y agitada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ver esa katana la hizo reaccionar de esa manera? 

Solo era una tonta espada. 

¿Verdad? 

« Entonces, ¿por qué solo esa katana me hizo sentir así? », pensó temerosa. « ¿Qué tiene de especial? » 

Volvió a refrescarse con el agua antes de cerrar la llave y secarse suavemente con un papel. Con cuidado salió del baño, y al girar para volver al show se dió cuenta por primera vez que se encontraba frente a la puerta de roble, que daba a la sala donde exhibían esa maldita katana. Tragó en seco y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y temblar un poco.

Apretó los dientes y un sentimiento de enojo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese pedazo de acero oxidada pudiera afectarle tanto? 

« No tiene poder sobre mí »

Sin siquiera planteárselo, Lara caminó con paso seguro y, asegurándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa, abrió la puerta de roble y halló la katana exactamente donde la habían dejado. Tranquilamente reposada en ese tonto soporte, como si no fuera la culpable de que el cuerpo de Lara actuara de forma extraña. 

Respiró hondo y caminó con cautela hasta la mesa, mirando fijamente la hoja de esa espada. Esperando la mínima señal de que cambiara de color como antes. 

Al llegar a una distancia donde sólo necesitaba estirar el brazo para tocar el arma, Lara se detuvo. El corazón le latía a mil hasta el punto de poder escuchar sus propios latidos.

« Tranquila », se dijo a sí misma. 

Se quedó mirando la katana con recelo pero conforme pasaban los segundos la muchacha cada vez se iba convenciendo de que quizás realmente fuera cosa del reflejo la luz azul que vio en la hoja, y la razón por la cual su cuerpo estaba actuando tan raro debía ser por otro motivo. Seguramente tendría que pedir ver a un médico para asegurarse de que no le estaba viniendo un ataque o algo parecido. 

Como si su mano tuviera mente propia, lentamente fue extendiéndose en dirección a la katana, y antes de poder impedirlo, tocó con temor el mango decorado de rojo y dorado. Se sorprendió de lo cálido que estaba la madera y dejó escapar el aire que hasta ese momento no supo que mantuvo en sus pulmones. Lara casi se echó a reír de lo ridícula que se sentía.

Con cuidado, fue repasando el contorno de la katana con el dedo índice, procurando no hacer demasiada presión cuando pasó el dedo por la hoja oxidada. Por algún motivo, su cuerpo se había calmado y un sentimiento nostálgico la invadió. 

Qué extraño. 

Lara sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente y lentamente retiró la mano de la katana. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue de la función para ir al baño. Debería volver. Quizás ya había terminado y no se vería bien que la descubrieron ella ahí sola y tocando un objeto viejo y de gran valor. 

Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse violentamente. Lara se congeló en el lugar, mirando a todos lados de forma frenética. ¿Era en serio? ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando ahora?

A lo lejos escuchó los gritos de miedo de sus compañeros. 

\- ¡TERREMOTO! – alguien gritó.

Lara miró la puerta de roble, calculando si era buena idea salir de ahí. Técnicamente en esos casos lo más seguro era colocarse debajo de un escritorio o una mesa fuerte, y la única que había en ese lugar era la que sostenía a la katana, un objeto filoso y peligroso. 

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos al ver que la hoja de la espada brillaba con un azul mucho más intenso que antes. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. 

No estaba loca.

No se lo había imaginado.

Pero pronto cambió su expresión al comprender el enorme poder que irradiaba de esa arma. 

Retrocedió un par de pasos más antes de girar sobre sí misma y echar a correr hacia la puerta. Para su mala suerte, se tropezó con el condenado kimono y cayó sobre sus rodillas. 

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. 

Eso simplemente no podía ser posible. 

\- ¡Lara! – oyó llamala Keith.

Y perdió el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, parece que la cosa se acaba de volver interesante.   
¿Qué piensan ustedes?  
Como siempre agradezco que lean mi historia. Comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos.  
Hasta la próxima!!


	7. 7

Soñó con varias cosas. 

Demasiadas como para recordarlas con claridad. Era como si estuviera flotando en medio de un remolino de colores. Solo que no eran colores, sino imágenes que giraban de un lado a otro. 

De entre tantas cosas, pudo distinguir personas, algunas criaturas humanoides y otras no tanto y, sobre todo, muchas peleas y destrucción. De repente, el remolino de imágenes desapareció y todo se apagó, dándole la sensación de haber sido devorada por la oscuridad. Sin tener tiempo para asustarse, un extraño espejo apareció frente a ella pero en lugar de reflejarla, el espejo mostró otra cosa: un joven que parecía ser japonés, pues la forma de los ojos era la correcta, pero por la forma de sus labios y nariz parecía ser alguien caucásico. Aunque lo más extraño de todo es que el color de sus ojos fueran exactamente iguales a los de ella. 

Lara quiso acercarse más al espejo para poder examinar mejor al muchacho,y antes poder hacer algo la imagen cambió completamente. La chica que apareció en el espejo era tres o cuatro años más grande que ella, vestía una hakama oscura y remera gris que había visto mejores días; embarrada y con algunas manchas de sangre. Se la veía cansada, sucia y su cabello parecía que fue horriblemente cortado con un cuchillo. A pesar de eso, Lara podía notar algo en los ojos del reflejo, cierta confianza y una fuerza inigualable. 

Tardó varios minutos en entender que la chica en el espejo... 

« ¡... soy yo! » 

Tanto ella como su reflejo abrieron los ojos como platos. Y cuando Lara inconscientemente se movió hacia atrás, el espejo lo reflejó. 

Con recelo, Lara se acercó hasta terminar a pocos centímetros del espejo. A esa distancia pudo distinguir más cosas en la otra Lara: como las manos llenas de pequeñas cicatrices y callos, las heridas que presentaba en todo el cuerpo y los cortes llenos de sangre seca en las extremidades. Pero, sobre todo, se sorprendió al notar que de su cadera izquierda colgaba una katana. La misma katana del museo. 

Sin poder evitarlo levantó una mano, su reflejo la imitó, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie del espejo, éste se rompió en mil pedazos y ella cayó al vacío. 

  
  
  


Lara abrió los ojos de golpe y de inmediato se arrepintió. 

Sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Quizá por el golpe que recibió al desmayarse. Aunque la fuerte luz que le estaba dando en la cara no ayudaba mucho precisamente. 

Lentamente se movió hasta quedar boca arriba, siendo consciente por primera vez de que se encontraba acostaba sobre una superficie dura e irregular, pero al tocarla sintió algo suave y fino rozar sus dedos. Césped. 

Eso era imposible. Se suponía que se había desmayado en el museo donde el piso era de tatami. Ignorando el fuerte dolor de cabeza, Lara se incorporó y abrió los ojos con cuidado, siendo recibida por los colores del otoño, rodeándola con sus árboles y hojas caídas. Miró hacia todos lados, intentando comprender qué estaba haciendo en medio de un bosque. Completamente sola.

« ¿Qué mierda? » se preguntó Lara.

Eso debía ser un sueño, un producto de su imaginación. Ella simplemente no podía encontrarse en ese lugar.

« Podría ser una broma » habló una voz en su cabeza.

Sí, seguramente era eso. Sus compañeros aprovecharon que estaba inconsciente para dejarla en medio de los árboles de un parque. Debía ser eso. No obstante, ni Casandra ni April, o incluso los profesores, permitirían que le hicieran una broma de mal gusto. También debía tener en cuenta que todavía estaba vistiendo el kimono que le prestaron en el museo. No era muy lógico que ellos dejaran que se la llevaran sin antes recuperar la prenda. 

Lo cual sólo podía haber una explicación lógica: estaba soñando.

Aunque era un sueño bastante raro. 

Con cuidado se levantó y notó por el rabillo del ojo un objeto a escasos metros de ella. ¡La espada del museo! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? 

Mientras se acercaba con recelo, Lara recordó que la había visto brillar nuevamente antes de desmayarse. Pero lo extraño de todo eso es que la espada se encontraba envainada con su funda de laca negra, aunque esa se veía completamente nueva, sin los rasgaduras que había visto en el museo. ¿Acaso eso era posible? 

Con mucho cuidado, colocó una mano en el la empuñadura, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, y poco a poco la sacó, comprobando que el grabado japonés estuviera del lado izquierdo de la hoja. 

Sip. Efectivamente ahí estaba. 

Por curiosidad movió el sable en el aire, escuchando cómo la hoja cortaba el aire. 

« Debe de estar muy filosa », con eso en mente la volvió a envainar y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a estar dormida? – preguntó en voz alta. 

Miró a su alrededor una vez más. Perdida en medio de un hermoso bosque en pleno otoño. Bueno, podría haber soñado estar en un lugar mucho peor que ese. Por lo menos no estaba reviviendo el accidente de auto, como había hecho las primeras semanas después del funeral. 

Una rafaga de viento sopló y de inmediato se envolvió entre sus brazos. Mierda. ¿Por qué no había soñado que traía puesto su campera o ropa más abrigada en lugar de ese tonto kimono? 

Decidió que ya era hora de despertar.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió de golpe. Nop, seguía ahí. 

Se pellizcó el brazo derecho con fuerza. 

« Auch » Se acarició la zona dolida, sorprendida de que realmente le haya dolido. Pensó que era imposible sentir dolor dentro de un sueño. 

Plan C.

Se concentró en mirar sus propias manos esperando encontrarlos distorsionados, eso la obligaría a despertar, pero para su horror estaban completamente normales. 

« Esto no es posible », pensó con algo de miedo. « Esto simplemente no puede estar pasando » 

Estaba dentro de un sueño. Era obvio que estaba soñando. No podía existir otra explicación posible para eso. Es decir, nadie aparecía en medio del bosque de un momento al otro. A no ser que fuera una broma muy cruel. 

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí? - gritó, logrando ocultar el temblor en su voz - Esto no es gracioso, chicos. ¿¡Hola!? 

Nada. Ni risas o voces. Solo el silencio del bosque y el sonido de algún ave cerca. 

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Y no de la misma forma que cuando estuvo en el museo. Esos latidos eran de puro miedo. 

Ni siquiera traía su mochila consigo, pues la había dejado en el museo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, aún si tuviera el celular encima sería imposible llamar o mandar un mensaje de texto a alguien, pues no había comprando una tarjeta SIM japonesa, así que era imposible contactarse con alguien. 

Tragó en seco y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. 

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? No podía quedarse ahí todo el día. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba ni qué hora era. ¿Y si nadie la encontraba para el anochecer? 

« Okey. tranquilízate. Respira hondo » 

Intentó hacer memoria. Había visto unos años atrás un programa de supervivencia, algo sobre qué hacer cuando estabas perdido en el bosque. El primer paso era mantener la calma, nada salía bien cuando perdías la cabeza. Lo siguiente era ir en dirección al norte, y por supuesto Lara no llevaba una brújula encima, como tampoco tenía los elementos necesarios para crear una.

Rebuscó en su cerebro qué hacer en ese tipo de situación. ¡El sol! El sol se ponía por el este. Así que, si el este se encontraba a su izquierda, significaba que el norte estaba detrás de ella. 

Bien. Bien. Ahora solo tenía que caminar en esa dirección. Con suerte no tardaría en encontrar algún sendero. Y con más suerte todavía, a alguien que pudiera ayudarla. 

Con un plan en mente y la esperanza en el corazón, Lara utilizó el obi verde y amarillo como cinturón y deslizó sobre su cadera izquierda la espada, al igual que un samurái, pero pronto descubrió que era muy incómodo caminar con eso encima, así que lo sacó de ahí y lo llevó en la mano. 

Mientras caminaba con cuidado en medio de los árboles, la chica no puedo evitar preocuparse de su situación. Simplemente no tenía sentido que ella despertara en un lugar como ese. ¿Y si no era la única? ¿Y si todos sus compañeros se hallaban en una situación similar? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso los japoneses los secuestraron a todos y colocaron en un lugar sin comida ni agua para su perversa diversión? 

« Vamos, esto no es como  _ Los Juego del Hambre _ o  _ Maze Runner _ . Esto es la vida real », pensó, esquivando una raíces levantadas. Era una verdadera hazaña hacer eso con un kimono y sandalias. En serio ¿cómo era que las chicas lograron caminar con eso puesto durante siglos? Apenas podía dar un paso sin tropezarse con algo. O con sus propios pies. Lo cual era algo irónico considerando que ella era una bailarina. 

Se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que todavía seguía yendo en la dirección correcta. Sin un reloj para guiarla, Lara no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que comenzó a caminar. No podía creer que todavía no se había topado con alguien, ¿dónde diablos había aparecido? 

_ ¡Crac! _

Escuchó que una rama se rompía.

Lara miró frenéticamente en todas direcciones. 

\- ¿Hola? – llamó, esperanzada -. ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Puedes escucharme? 

Miró con sumo cuidado entre lo árboles, esperando escuchar pasos o algo que indicara la presencia de otra persona. 

Nada. 

« ¿Lo habré imaginado? » 

Lo dudaba seriamente. 

Vacilante, volvió a retomar su camino. Seguramente fue un animal. Lo cual no sabía si tomarlo como algo malo. No se le pasó por la mente ni por un momento si el bosque estaría repleto de animales peligrosos, como lobos u osos. Caminó un par de metros antes de detenerse de golpe al escuchar el crujir de hojas secas muy cerca de su ubicación. Percibió un movimiento a su derecha por el rabillo del ojo. Una sombra que se movió a toda velocidad. Era muy grande y no parecía corresponder a la de un animal.

\- ¿Ho-hola? 

Nadie le respondió, pero sí volvió a ver un movimiento a su izquierda. ¿Acaso eran dos? Con cautela, Lara movió su mano derecha y agarró la empuñadura del sable mientras seguía mirando hacia ambos lados. Podía sentir el sudor corriéndole por la cara y la espalda. 

La sombra desapareció, aunque Lara seguía sintiéndose observada. Su cuerpo entero se congeló al escuchar una respiración mezclada con siseos justo detrás de ella. Lentamente giró la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que vio. 

El monstruo tenía un rostro barbudo y apariencia humanoide, pero sus miembros inferiores eran grises, muy largas y delgadas, de aproximadamente 6 metros. No llevaba mucha ropa, solo una falda corta hecha de hojas. Era un monstruo digno de las peores pesadillas jamás imaginadas. Y era un verdadero milagro que Lara desmayara en el acto. 

En cuanto la criatura siseó algo, la joven, como cualquier persona razonable, levantó el los extremos del kimono lo mejor que pudo y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Al instante, fue capaz de escuchar una especie de rugido animalesco que resonó por todo el bosque, dando comienzo a la cacería. Apresuró la marcha en cuanto sintió que esa cosa estaba cortando la distancia que los separaban, abriéndose paso entre la arboleda, saltando raíces y esquivando ramas, pero las hojas terminaban golpeando su cara y las ramas semi desnudas se enredaban entre su ropa, intentando obstaculizar su camino, pero ella se liberaba de inmediato y seguía corriendo. De algún modo logró tropezarse con algo, tal vez una raíz, y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba rodando colina abajo. Luego de muchas vueltas y golpes con rocas y otros objetos, Lara aterrizó duramente contra el suelo. 

Milagrosamente consiguió ponerse en pie y comprobó para su alivió que no tenía nada roto. No obstante, había perdido sus sandalias y su tobillo derecho le dolía bastante al apoyarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de comprobar si se trataba de una torcedura, pues en cuanto escuchó al monstruo chillar, echó correr nuevamente. No llegó muy lejos, de la nada la criatura apareció frente a ella, apenas sí tuvo tiempo de frenar y evitar caer presa de sus brazos, no obstante, el monstruo, a una increíble velocidad la sujetó del brazo, y al instante, Lara sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo y el olor a sangre llegó a su nariz. 

La criaturo soltó una especie de risita perversa mientras arrastraba a Lara hacia ella. Intentó liberarse, pero la mano de esa era como un grillete de hierro, así que rápidamente pasó la espada de la mano izquierda a la derecha y con toda la fuerza que logró reunir golpeó con su sable envainado la cara barbuda, quien aulló de dolor y la liberó. 

Lara se levantó como pudo y se alejó corriendo unos metros, solo para terminar besando el suelo. La había vuelto a agarrar, esta vez del pie herido. 

« Hijo de mil.... » ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente al sentir cómo le apretaba el tobillo inflamado. 

De algún modo Lara logró girar para quedar boca arriba y desenfundó el sable, cuya hoja brilló de azul y con su poderosos filo cortó el brazo que la sujetaba. No se quedó para ver el líquido negro saliendo por el brazo amputado, ni se detuvo al escuchar el desgarrador grito que soltó esa cosa. Solo se enfoco en correr por su vida. 

Realmente no supo cuántos metros logró colocar entre ella y el monstruo, pero de pronto pudo oír que se estaba acercando y, por los sonidos que emitía, sonaba furioso. Supo en ese momento que pasó de tener una muerte rápida a una muy dolorosa.Y para colmo, estaba comenzando a perder velocidad. 

Pero no deseaba morir en ese lugar. 

No quería morir en ese lugar.

Todavía no había llegado su hora. 

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y respiró con más fuerza para seguir adelante. Podía oír el siseo furioso de la criatura cada vez más cerca. Eso no era bueno. De pronto vio que a su derecha que los árboles se abrían un poco para dar paso a lo que parecía ser la bajada de una colina, así que se dirigió allí sin pensárselo mucho. Se deslizó como pudo por la pendiente, procurando esquivar las dichosas ramas cuando tropezó por segunda vez y chocó con algo duro y cálido. Su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió unas manos agarrándole de los hombros para evitar que se cayera hacia atrás. 

Lo primero que pensó Lara fue que era un milagro no haberse clavado la hoja de la espada. La segunda fue que todo había acabado. Era mujer muerta. 

Pero sus ojos no se encontraron con los brillantes ojos amarillos de la barbuda cara del monstruo. En su lugar, descubrió a un japonés bien entrado en los cincuenta, de piel tostada con ojos negros, mejillas infladas con largos cabellos negros recogidos en una cola alta de caballo. 

El hombre parecía tan sorprendido como ella de ese encuentro, y al examinar el estado en el que se encontraba se mostró visiblemente perplejo. Lara maldijo su suerte. Claro, cuando por fin se encontraba con alguien era cuando estaba escapando de un monstruo, y por culpa de ello ahora estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de otra persona. 

\- Tienes que irte - dijo en un tono urgente. Mirando para atrás, asegurándose de que esa cosa todavía estuviera lejos -. Un monstruo me están persiguiendo. 

El hombre levantó ambas cejas al escucharla, pero no parecía alarmado. 

Lara se alejó unos pasos. Mirando la colina con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? Tienes que escapar o te va a matar - pero él seguía sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Era como si no pudiera entenderla. 

« Quizás sea eso » 

Lara apretó los dientes, evitando soltar un gruñido de frustración. Genial. Lo que le faltaba. Finalmente se encontraba con alguien, solo para que dicha persona no pudiera entenderla en lo absoluto. Sin tener tiempo de buscar una alternativa para explicarle la situación, la criatura a pocos metros de donde estaban. 

Ella soltó un grito al ver que el monstruo, y casi de inmediato, el hombre la sujetó y colocó detrás de él. Llevando una mano a la empuñadura de su propia katana, levantó con el pulgar la guarda, de tal modo que la criatura pudiera ver el acero blanco bajo la vaina, pero no llegó a empuñarla. Le dijo algo al monstruo en un tono suave pero severo que, por supuesto, Lara no logró entender ni una palabra, pero dedujo por el tono de voz que le dijo algo como « Si no quieres morir, vete de aquí ». Al monstruo obviamente no le gustó lo que escuchó porque se dispuso a atacar con el brazo que le quedaba, pero antes de que lograra alcanzar al japonés, una luz dorada en diagonal atravesó su cuerpo y el monstruo terminó con el vientre abierto de lado a lado.

Lara sintió que su estómago se revolvía al ver el asqueroso líquido negro y espeso que brotó del cadáver. 

El hombre sacudió con un golpe de muñeca la espada, escupiendo así la sangre negra antes de limpiar la hoja con un pañuelo de seda oscura y la volvió a enfundar. Giró hacia donde había dejado a Lara, quien se encontraba sumamente pálida y temblando de pies a cabeza. Instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que él se acercaba. El japonés se detuvo de inmediato y le mostró ambas manos, dando a entender que no pretendía lastimarla, pero eso no le generó mucha confianza. 

Sí, la había salvado de esa horrible cosa, pero no quería decir que él fuera bueno. 

Escuchó que él le habló en japonés, que por supuesto Lara no fue capaz de entender palabra alguna. 

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Y-y-yo no-no te entiendo – tartamudeó sin darse cuenta. 

A continuación, soltó la espada y la funda que mantuvo todo ese tiempo sujetada entre sus manos y se agarró el brazo izquierdo, recordando la herida que le hizo el maldito monstruo. La cabeza le dolía y todo le daba vueltas, terminó de rodillas en el suelo, y comenzó a serle muy difícil poder respirar. 

Aún sabiendo que era inútil, Lara miró al hombre con la visión nublada y dijo con voz débil: 

\- No me siento bien - y cayó rendida por segunda vez. 

Por supuesto, ni en sus verdaderos sueños pudo descansar con tranquilidad. Soñó que distintos tipos de aterradores monstruos la seguían para torturarla y devorarla. Soñó con el caos y la destrucción. Soñó con un cálido fuego que la envolvía protectoramente. Y finalmente, soñó con el hombre más hermoso que jamás había conocido, con un cabello rubio dorado y ojos color granates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preguntaaaaaaaa  
¿Que harían ustedes si de pronto despertaran en medio del bosque solos?  
Dejen su respuesta en los comentarios :)
> 
> Felices fiestas!!


	8. 8

Lara despertó de un sobresalto. Se encontró con un techo de madera oscura devolviéndole la vista, y por un breve momento dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. 

« Todo fue un sueño. » 

Jamás creyó que se sentiría tan feliz de despertar como en ese momento. Sin embargo, no tardó en notar que algo no andaba bien en cuanto comprendió que en realidad no estaba descansando en el cuarto de su hotel. Y tampoco parecía que estaba en un hospital. 

Se incorporó con rapidez y se arrepintió casi de inmediato: podía sentir que todo su cuerpo protestó de dolor. Tenía los brazos y las piernas llenos de moratones, el brazo y el tobillo vendados. Decidió distraer su mente y se enfocó en cualquier cosa. Como el cuarto donde se encontraba actualmente. 

La habitación en sí era pequeña y vacía. Un cuarto tradicional japonés que podría haber salido de una antigua foto. Solo una de las cuatro paredes estaba formada de la típica madera cubierta de un delgado papel blanco, y el resto estaba hecha de un material color blanco, solo la pared a su izquierda contaba con un par de ventanas de madera y papel. Una de las ventanas se encontraba abierta, dejando entrar un aire frío y el sonido de gente hablando. 

A su lado, había una bandeja de laca con unos tazones pequeños. Uno de ellos contenía verduras cocidas, otro una especie de sopa de fideos, y el último, el más pequeño, estaba lleno de un líquido verde. Todo estaba frío, por lo que Lara dedujo que quienquiera que le trajo la comida fue hace unas horas. 

La comida se veía deliciosa y muy tentadora, hasta el punto de preguntarse cuándo había sido la última vez que comió algo. Sin embargo, en ese momento había otras prioridades más importantes. 

A pesar de que su tobillo derecho parecía estar casi curado, rengeó un poco al caminar hasta llegar a la ventana abierta, su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso de una casa, y por la posición del sol, diría que era a media tarde. Bajo ella había personas en kimonos caminando sin preocupaciones por una estrecha calle de tierra. A ambos lados de la calle habían antiguas casas de madera, restaurantes y otros tipos de tiendas. Nada de eso parecía ser raro, de no ser porque todos los edificios parecían ser sacados de una película japonesa de la Edad Media. Y por algún motivo no era capaz de encontrar ningún poste de luz o los cables de electricidad. Entonces, ¿cómo esas personas usaban electricidad sin la ayuda de los postes? ¿Acaso usaban paneles solares? Desde ahí no lograba ver nada en los techos de los edificios. 

Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en cosas tan tontas y enfocarse en algo más importante como descubrir dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí. Seguramente ella se encontraba en una antigua casa de alguno de los barrios más antiguos de Kioto. De ahí que todo pareciera pertenecer a otra época. Sí, seguramente debía ser eso. Porque eso era la explicación más lógica y racional. Aunque no explicaba el horrible monstruo que encontró en el bosque. O por qué ella había aparecido en un bosque. Las heridas en su cuerpo eran pruebas convincentes de que eso no fue una pesadilla. 

Su estómago creyó que ese era el mejor momento para recordarle que hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía alimentos, así decidió que comer sería una buena opción antes de ponerse a buscar respuestas. 

Luego de devorar la fría pero deliciosa comida japonesa, Lara decidió que ya era hora de buscar a alguien y conseguir algunas respuestas. Cuando se puso de pie, necesitó esperar unos minutos para recuperar la sensación de sus piernas tal haber estado sentada sobre sus talones por un buen rato, ya que ese condenado kimono no le permitía sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Deslizó el panel de la puerta corredera a un lado con cuidado, recordando vagamente que alguien había dicho que esas puertas correderas eran delicadas. De inmediato fue recibida por la gélida brisa invernal. Lara tembló y se abrazó a sí misma, deseando tener su campera o algo que la protegiera de ese frío. 

Al principio creyó haber salido a una especie de balcón pero luego comprendió que no era más que una pasarela techada que conectaba todas puertas correderas del segundo piso. La pasarela, tanto del primer piso como del segundo, formaban un cuadrado en cuyo centro había un hermoso jardín interior de unos cuatro metros de largo y tres de ancho. Tenía un camino de piedra decorada con pequeñas linternas de piedra a cada lado del sendero. En la esquina inferior derecha había un pequeño largo con un banquito de piedra a su lado. Y del otro lado del camino, frente al lago estaba plantado un árbol grande y con las ramas desnudas a causa del invierno. Lara no sabía por qué pero el solo hecho de ver eso le produjo una sensación de tranquilidad. 

Decidió caminar el camino de la derecha y llegó hasta unas escaleras de madera que bajaban y donde podía escucharse varias voces femeninas hablando en japonés y se preguntó si alguna de ellas hablaría español. Tras dudar un instante, descendió los escalones despacio y terminó en lo que parecía ser la recepción, y de inmediato fue recibida por la curiosa mirada de tres mujeres. Una de ellas, la más hermosa, iba vestida con un exquisito kimono de seda azul con un diseño floral de distintos colores: blancas, rojas, amarillas. El obi color escarlata estaba atado hacia adelante. Se notaba de lejos que la calidad de la tela era infinitamente mejor que el kimono que Lara usó en el museo. Y la ropa no era lo único impresionante de esa mujer; sus negros cabellos, moldeados con ondas, estaban decorados con adornos de color dorado, con un pasador del que colgaban unas tiritas rojas que seguramente brillaban como rubíes cuando la luz le daba directamente. Y su cara. Lara abrió los ojos al ver que su cara estaba pintada de blanco, resaltando sus finos labios rojo y las sombras de rojo que adornaban los parpados de esa japonesa. 

« Es… es una geisha. » 

Lara jamás había visto una geisha en su vida. Durante todo el viaje en Japón no pudieron ver a ninguna. Pero recordaba claramente cómo se debería verse una gracias a la película  _ Memorias de una Geisha _ . 

Gracias al maquillaje y los adornos que llevaba, era imposible para Lara poder averiguar su edad. Pero supuso que era joven. 

Por otra parte, la mujer que estaba a su izquierda era una mujer mayor, alta y huesuda. Que, a diferencia de la geisha, no traía maquillaje alguno en su rostro, parecía ser una mujer normal, aunque poseía cierta belleza capaz de atraer miradas. Vestía un kimono amarillo estampado con unas lindas hojas verdes; el obi era de color marrón claro. Su cabello oscuro estaba atado en un impecable moño alto, y sus ojos, negros como la noche, la miraban con cierto desdén. Lara no podía entender qué había hecho para que esa mujer la mirara de esa forma. Pero presentía que realmente no deseaba saberlo. Decidió apartar los ojos de esa mujer y enfocarse en el último miembro presente.

La niña, pues no parecía tener más de doce años, era la única que parecía embobada mirando su roja cabellera. Tenía la boca abierta un poco, dejando ver unos feo dientes torcidos y algo amarillentos, arruinando la delicadeza de sus pequeños labios carnosos. Sus ojos eran más claros que de la geisha, casi del color del ámbar, y tenía atado en un moño desprolijo su pelo negro. De las tres era la única usaba un sencillo kimono azul con un obi blanco. 

Lara dejó de estudiar a la niña al sentir que los otras dos mujeres la estaban examinando de arriba abajo sin ningún miramiento. La mujer mayor seguía mirándola con desdén, pero ahora tenía los orificios nasales ensanchados, como si hubiera olido algo desagradable. La geisha, por otra parte, la miraba con una perfecta cara de póquer, observando todo con sus ojos marrones; su llamativo cabello, los rasgos de su rostro, sus heridas vendadas, y sus pies descalzos. Podía verse que en su mirada pasaban miles de pensamientos pero su cara no revelaba nada. 

Sin saber por qué, se sintió algo cohibida y, sin poder evitarlo, fea al estar frente a esa hermosa geisha. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente ella presentaba un aspecto bastante demacrado. 

Sin poder aguantar más ese silencio o sus miradas, Lara decidió hablar primero. 

\- Ho-hola – saludó tímidamente -. ¿Por casualidad alguna de ustedes podría decirme dónde me encuentro? 

A excepción de la niña, las dos mujeres la miraron inexpresivamente. Claramente no habían entendido una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. 

« Genial », pero no permitió que eso la desanimara. 

Repitió su pregunta, incluso utilizó las manos para hacer algunas señas, lo que sea que funcionara para hacerse entender. Finalmente decidió dejar de intentarlo, no por falta de entusiasmo sino porque podía notar por el brillo en los ojos de la mujer que la miró con desdén que se estaba divirtiendo con sus intentos de comunicación. Le entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. 

La geisha, cansada de todo eso, le dijo algo a la mujer y se marchó de ahí con pasos cortos. La mujer mayor, a su vez, le ladró algo a la niña, una orden que la hizo sobresaltar del lugar antes de hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Lara sola con esa señora. Ella alzó una cejas a su dirección, claramente diciendo: « ¿Vas a seguirla o qué? »

Realmente no sabía cómo fue capaz de descifrar esa mirada, pero Lara decidió que era mejor irse en la misma dirección que la niña.No le fue difícil encontrarla en la esquina superior derecha del jardín, arrodillada sobre el pasillo y al lado de una puerta corredera abierta. Estaba terminando de hacer una reverencia cuando la vio parada y con la mano le indicó que entrara a esa habitación. Lara se acercó con recelo, y al mirar dentro se encontró con un estudio un poco más grande que el cuarto donde ella había despertado. 

En una esquina había un brasero que ayudaba a subir la temperatura de la sala. A mano izquierda había un par de estantes color blanco que le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla, y al lado de eso una especie de pequeño espacio elevado en donde colgaba un rollo escrito con unos caracteres japoneses. En la pared al otro lado de ella se encontraba unas puertas correderas hechas de marcos de madera cubiertos con papel grueso y opaco. En medio de la habitación había una mesita de no más de quince centímetros de alto y cuatro cojines para sentarse en el suelo. 

Dos de esos cojines ya estaban siendo ocupados por dos hombres. El que estaba más lejos era un hombre robusto, de unos treinta años, que vestía un kimono verde oscuro con un obi azul, su cabello era corto y negro con unos ojos del color de la tierra. Por otra parte, el otro hombre era… 

Lara abrió al máximo los ojos al reconocerlo.

\- ¡Tú! – exclamó mientras lo señalaba, lo cual no pareció una buena idea el hacerlo, pues ambos hombres se le quedaron viendo con desconcierto. De inmediato bajó la mano y soltó una risita nerviosa, sintiendo cómo su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza. 

Su salvador decidió carraspear la garganta y le indicó con una mano que se acercara y tomara asiento en el cojín que estaba frente a ellos. Llena de nervios, Lara caminó despacio y se sentó con cuidado. Los japoneses se inclinaron con la cabeza y murmuraron unas palabras, y Lara sabía lo suficiente para saber que tenía responder con una inclinación de su parte, cosa que hizo de forma un poco torpe. 

En la mesa baja había un juego de té japonés, con dos de sus tazas llenas de un líquido verde. El hombre que no conocía sujetó con ambas manos la tetera de porcelana y vertió el mismo líquido verde en una tercera taza antes de ofrecersela, también sujetándola con las dos manos. 

Miró el té que le había servido. Dedujo, por el obvio color, que ese debía ser el famoso té verde. No lo había probado todavía, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero le pareció grosero de su parte no hacerlo, por lo que lentamente se lo llevó a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo. Todavía estaba tibio y tenía un sabor extraño, ligeramente amargo, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Lara, pero logró sonreír y bebió otro sorbo antes de colocarlo en la mesita. Notando al instante que ambos japoneses se mostraron complacidos de que le gustara la bebida. 

\- Sumimasen, ¿kare no namae wa nanidesu ka? - dijo su rescatador. Tenía una voz placentera y suave. Por solo escucharlo hablar, Lara jamás se habría imaginado que él era capaz de matar a un monstruo. 

Lara se inclinó de hombros, dándole una cara de no entender lo que dijo. 

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada antes de volver a decirle algo. 

\- ¿Por casualidad alguno sabe español? - preguntó ella. Ellos la miraron, también sin entenderla. Intentó repetir la pregunta en francés, recibiendo el mismo resultado. 

Lara no sabía si deseaba gritar o llorar, pero supuso que eso no solo la haría parecer una loca frente a ellos, sino también que no la ayudaría en nada. Y de la nada, se le ocurrió una idea. 

Señalándose a sí misma, dijo: 

\- Lara Blake - después apuntó con el dedo a su salvador -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Blakk? - repitió el hombre que le sirvió té. 

\- No, no. Blake. Bla-ke – repitió despacio, intentando no reírse de sus fallidos intentos de pronunciar su apellido. Finalmente, su salvador pudo pronunciarlo, aunque sonaba bastante raro escucharlo con acento japonés. 

\- Blake-san.

Lara asintió con la cabeza. Y, a continuación, el que la salvó se señaló y dijo: 

\- Nori Furukawa – luego señaló al otro hombre -. Kenta Sasaki .

\- Furukawa. Sasaki - repitió ella y por algún motivo se sintió feliz: todavía no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba o cómo había terminado allí, pero por lo menos ya sabía el nombre de los dos y ellos sabían el de ella. 

Por supuesto, eso fue lo único que lograron hacerse entender el resto de la tarde. Nunca se le habían dado bien jugar a las adivinanzas, pero intentarlo con personas que no hablaban su mismo idioma era mil veces más difícil. Aún haciendo señas y gesto fue imposible poder obtener alguna de las respuestas que Lara tanto anhelaba saber. Tenía ganas de saber por qué no habían ido a un hospital, o por qué no le ofrecieron un teléfono o alguna forma para comunicarse con alguien. Entendía que ellos no sabían hablar español pero, ¿no conocían a alguien que sí supiera? ¿Nunca habían escuchado de un traductor?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ese estudio, pero Lara supo que no tardarían en terminar en cuanto Sasaki lanzó ambas manos al techo y murmuró algo en un tono molesto. Furukawa, el más paciente de los tres, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo algo que logró calmarlo un poco. Con la mano izquierda sacó que mantuvo oculto a su lado todo ese tiempo y la colocó sobre la mesa: era la espada del museo. Lara se había olvidado por completo de ella. 

Furukawa señaló el arma y luego a ella antes de hacerle lo que parecía ser una pregunta. Lara no necesitó entender japonés para saber lo que le preguntó. O por lo menos, esperaba que fuera lo que ella intuía que fue la pregunta. Por razones obvias no podía explicarle que en realidad el sable pertenecía al Museo del Samurai y Ninja, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, afirmando que era de ella. A continuación, Furukawa le pidió, a través de señas por supuesto, que sacara la espada de la funda, cosa que Lara respondió levantándole la ceja izquierda.

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó en voz alta. Algo inútil sabiendo que no la entendían, pero no pudo evitarlo. 

Sasaki, el menos paciente de los dos, prácticamente le colocó la espada en sus manos e hizo gestos para que la sacara. Al final, Lara hizo lo pedido, pero sin mucho entusiasmo. ¿Acaso ellos no sabían cómo hacerlo? Sabía de primera mano que su salvador era muy hábil en el manejo de la espada. 

La hoja de la katana seguían mostrándose en las mismas condiciones perfectas que en el bosque, lo que era imposible si debía tener varios siglos de antigüedad. Por curiosidad, dio la vuelta a la hoja y encontró el mismo grabado que había visto en el museo, confirmando que sí era la misma espada. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? 

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada que solo ellos mismo entendieron. Sasaki terminó por asentir con la cabeza, como aceptando algo, y eso hizo que Furukawa se mostrara más relajado por decirlo de cierta manera, se despidió de los dos con una inclinación y se fue con el sable en la mano. Lara deseó saber qué fue todo eso, a dónde se iba y qué iba a pasar con ella. 

Sasaki se levantó no mucho después y le indicó que lo siguiera, que es exactamente lo que hizo Lara al no tener otra alternativa,. Para su suerte, el hombre sólo se encargó de llevarla devuelta a la habitación donde había despertado y la dejó ahí sin hacer ningún intento por comunicarse con ella. Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos instantes antes de caer en cuenta de todo lo que experimentó ese día y se desplomó en el suelo atónita. 

Pudieron haber pasado horas o solo unos minutos cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera, sorprendiendo a Lara de tal forma que se olvidó que estaba llorando por unos momentos. La persona del otro lado era una joven un poco más grande que ella, sus ojos oscuros parecían dos puntos negros en medio esa cara regordeta y labios demasiado finos. No era la mujer más bonita de ese lugar, sobre todo si se la comparaba con la hermosa geisha que conoció esa mañana, pero había una calidez en esos ojos que le faltaba a la geisha, y por eso mismo supo que esa muchacha era buena. 

La joven le dijo algo que Lara no pudo entender, por supuesto. Se giró momentáneamente para recoger una bandeja que había dejado de lado para abrir la puerta, se levantó y entró a la habitación. Se colocó al lado de Lara, puso la bandeja cerca de ellas y con cuidado, como si estuviera lidiando con un animal asustado, posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Lara y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras murmuraba unas palabras que parecían ser para animarla. 

Más tarde, Lara aprendió el nombre de esa joven: Mei. 

  
  


Durante los siguientes tres días Lara se la pasó encerrada en lo que en su cabeza comenzó a llamar “su cuarto”. En realidad no era cierto: al día siguiente de haber despertado, quiso explorar un poco la casa e intentar encontrar un teléfono para llamar a la policía, pero volvió a encontrarse con la señora de la mirada desdeñosa, le dijo algo en un tono nada amigable y Lara decidió que era mejor volver a su habitación.

Mei, la chica que la había consolado, parecía ser la encargada de entregarle las tres comidas del día. Siempre se mostraba muy tímida y callada, aunque claro, si no hablaban el mismo idioma era algo difícil poder comunicarse. Sin embargo, eso estaba por cambiar. Durante esos días de reposo, su salvador, Furukawa, la había ido a visitar a media tarde y pasaba una hora con ella, intentando enseñarle su idioma.

Konnichiwa. Hola. 

Arigatou. Gracias.

Sumimasen. Lo siento. 

Hai. Sí.

Iie. No.

Onna. Mujer.

Otoko. Hombre. 

Mizu. Agua

Tabemono. Comida. 

Ie. Casa

En cuanto Lara aprendió esa última palabra, la estuvo utilizando mucho para que Furukawa entendiera que deseaba irse a casa. Claro que no funcionó. Siempre que quería hablar con él sobre cuándo pensaba llevarla con la policía, el japonés repetía constantemente “anzen _ ”  _ y “kakusu”, que Lara llegó a interpretar como “a salvo” y “esconderse”. ¿Por qué tenía que esconderse? ¿Acaso ella estaba en peligro? ¿Tendría eso alguna relación con el monstruo del bosque? Lara jamás había deseado tanto saber japonés como en ese momento. Habría sido capaz de obtener respuestas más rápido de ser así. 

Para el cuarto día la torcedura de su tobillo sanó por completo y los hematomas de su cuerpo pasaron a ser de un amarillo verdoso. Solamente el corte de su brazo izquierdo le molestaba de vez en cuando pero nada que no pudiera ignorar. Y ese fue el día que decidió escapar de ese lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año!!!  
Despues de unas breves vacaciones me encuentro devuelta con ustedes. Espero que les guste este capitulo.  
Kudos y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.  
Saludos!


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
Para los que leyeron el capitulo anterior hace días, les aconsejo que vuelvan a leerlo, solo el final ya que lo modifique. Sino no van a entender el comienzo de este.  
Saludos!!

Lara no era tan ingenua como para pensar que iba a ser fácil salir de ahí y buscar a la policía. Sobre todo cuando no tenía idea de dónde estaba o a dónde ir, pero no pensaba seguir esperando. Habían pasado cinco días desde su desaparición: sus tíos debían de estar al borde del colapso. Y no tenía ni idea si alguno de sus compañeros de clase estaba pasando por lo mismo. Esperaba que no. 

Aguardó a que Mai le trajera su desayuno temprano en la mañana, intercambiaron un par de palabras mientras Lara comía y luego la muchacha se retiró. Tan pronto cerró la puerta corredera, dejó el tazón de arroz blanco en la bandeja y se levantó, fue directo al placar donde habían colocado el kimono que le dieron en el museo. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la puerta, donde abrió una pequeña rendija para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Encontró a Mai entrando a una habitación que estaba frente al de ella, al otro lado del jardín interior. Parecía estar limpiandolo, por lo que se encontraba demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de que Lara se estaba escabullendo de ahí. 

Caminó a paso rápido pero silencioso hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al primer piso. Se detuvo un instante para asegurarse de que el camino estuviera despejado antes de empezar a bajar con cuidado, se detuvo a medio camino y retrocedió lo más sigilosamente posible al escuchar unas voces. Desde el ángulo donde se encontraba, fue capaz de ver parte de las siluetas de dos mujeres que caminaban dándole la espalda a la escalera. 

Una vez que las mujeres desaparecieron, Lara contó hasta diez antes de volver a bajar. Ahora estaba exactamente en el mismo punto donde, en su primer día, se había encontrado con las dos mujeres y la niña. Por razones obvias, la primera vez no había prestado mucha atención a ese espacio. A la derecha de la escalera se salía a la pasarela techada que conectaba todas las habitaciones de ese piso, y a mano izquierda unas puertas correderas abiertas que daban a lo que parecía ser la salida. 

« ¡La salida! », Lara realmente no podía creer su buena suerte. ¿Realmente iba a poder escapar de ahí tan fácilmente?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Lara salió del escondite que le proporcionaban las paredes que rodeaban las escaleras y terminó encontrándose con una señora mayor que se notaba acababa de llegar, pues estaba en proceso de sacarse las sandalias para poder entrar. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, la señora llevaba una expresión que parecía ser una mezcla de asombro y miedo, y Lara no pudo evitar sonreírle con nervios. Había sido descubierta. 

Se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de al lado y fue ahí que la señora reacción y se puso a gritar: ya sea para pedir ayuda ante la extraña que estaba en la casa u ordenando a Lara que volviera a su habitación. De cualquier forma, se pudieron escuchar otras voces y pasos que se acercaban a donde estaban ellas, por lo que Lara no tuvo otra opción que salir corriendo, pasar por al lado de la señora y escapar de ese lugar. 

Salió a la calle y escuchó la voz de Sasaki a lo lejos, pero Lara se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por las callejuelas sin escoger una dirección en particular. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el hecho de que sus pies descalzo tocaban el sucio y frío suelo, pero en cuanto pisó una pedrita, se detuvo inmediatamente y se retorció en el lugar. Levantó el pie y se tocó la zona lastimada con cuidado, por suerte no se había cortado. 

A todo esto, Lara se había detenido en medio de una calle muy concurrente y la gente a su alrededor detuvieron todo lo que estaba haciendo, hombres y mujeres daban unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando con horror a la _ gaijin _con un cabello rojo como el fuego. Los más jóvenes creyeron estar viendo a un espíritu malvado que venía a engañarlos y lastimarlos. Dos de ellos decidieron que debía atacar primero. 

Una piedra, del tamaño de un kiwi, la golpeó directamente desde atrás y Lara arqueó la espalda, no entendía lo que acababa de suceder. Una segunda piedra chocó contra una de sus piedras, y una tercera habría impactado impactado contra su hombro de no ser porque logró verla a tiempo. Apretando los dientes, se giró hacia la dirección donde escuchó unas risas malévolas y vio cómo un grupo de adolescentes, con más piedras en las manos. 

\- ¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo, idiotas? - les gritó furiosa. Por supuesto, eso fue en español, y era la primera vez que esos jóvenes escuchaban el idioma, cosa que sirvió para confirmar de que esa mujer era un espíritu malvado. 

Por su parte, Lara no podía creer que ninguno de los presentes le dijera algo a los muchachos que la atacaron. Lo que era peor, podía ver reflejado en el rostro de algunos que aprobaron dicha acción. Sintiéndose arrinconada, la joven decidió escapar de ahí antes de que volvieran a lanzarle piedras, apartó a la gente de su camino a empujones y le alejó lo más que pudo de ellos, giraron en varias esquinas y tomando distintas calles, pasando por al lado de varias tiendas que vendían artículos extraños y atravesando grupos de hombres y geishas que gritaban al verla pasar. Lara intentó ignorar las miradas alarmante que recibía cuando la veían, no entendía el por qué de su reacción. ¿Realmente era la primera vez que veían a alguien como ella? Eso no podía ser posible. 

Y, por supuesto, su mala suerte no terminó ahí. Trató de esquivar un pequeño pozo, chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo. El hombre se giró, visiblemente molesto y diciendo algo que no sonó muy amable. Posó sus ojos en Lara y su expresión cambió de enojo a asustado. 

\- ¿Sore wa nani? - preguntó. 

A su lado aparecieron dos hombre y sus rostros reflejaban una expresión similar. Y lo mismo que hace unos momentos volvió a ocurrir: todos los que estaban cerca de ellos detuvieron sus actividades y la miraban asustados, y eso le generó miedo a la joven. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? 

Temiendo que volvieran a lanzarle piedras, o algo peor, Lara decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí ahora mismo. Pero antes de poder poner en marcha el plan, alguien del público gritó claramente: 

\- ¡Bakemono! 

Lara frunció el ceño. ¿Acababan de decirle vaca? Ella no estaba gorda, muchas gracias. 

Al instante, los tres hombres se alzaron sobre ella sin advertencia alguna. Intentó quitárselos de encima como puedo y así escapar pero ellos la superaban en número y fuerza, por lo que terminó pidiendo ayuda a gritos cuando uno de ellos se le sentó encima con todo su peso. Por un momento sintió que se asfixiaba.

Con los ojos aguados notó que nadie se movía para ayudarla. No podía creerlo. ¿En serio pensaban que estaba bien la manera que la estaban tratando? 

El hombre con el que había chocado, desenfundó uno de los sables que tenía colgando de la cintura. Colocó la punta de la hoja debajo del mentón de la joven, y por un momento logró ver reflejado el terror que mostraba sus ojos. 

\- ¿Koko de nani ga okotte iru no?

Los ruidos cesaron de inmediato y los hombres encima de ella dejaron de moverse. La persona que habló no fue nada más ni nada menos que Sakaki. Recordaba haberlo escuchado cuando escapó de la casa, y se alegró enormemente de que la hubiera seguido, aunque solo fuese para obligarla a regresar. Si Sakaki estaba sorprendida de verla en esa situación, no lo demostró, simplemente apoyó una mano en la empuñadura de la katana que colgaba a su lado. 

\- ¿Koko de nani ga okotte iru no? - repitió con voz dura. 

El hombre con la espada en mano le respondió de igual manera:

\- Kanojo wa hensō shita akumadesu.

Sea cual fuese su respuesta, varios de los presentes, incluyendo los dos hombres que lo ayudaban a sujetar, asintieron en señal de acuerdo con lo dicho, pero Sasaki los ignoró.

\- ¿Anata wa baka desu ka? - soltó con un gruñido -. Sono shōjo wa ningendearu, akuma wa nai. Anata ga kanojo o kaihō shite inai baai, anata wa watashi no ken ni yotte shinudearou. 

Sasaki echó mano a su katana y la hoja brilló con la luz del sol. Un murmullo de horror se hizo presente entre los espectadores y todos dieron un paso atrás. Claramente, lo que sea que Sasaki les haya respondido no les sentó muy bien. De inmediato, el hombre que sujetaba las piernas de Lara se levantó y atacó a Sasaki, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeó y noqueó a su atacante utilizando solamente la empuñadura de su espada. 

\- ¿Naze sore o mamoru nodesu ka? - preguntó el hombre entre gritos. Luego lo señaló con el dedo de forma acusadora -. ¿Akuma to issho ni nemasu ka?

En los ojos de Sasaki podía verse una furia creciente ante lo que sea que el hombre le haya dicho. Sin esperar una respuesta, se abalanzó sobre él con su espada en alto, pero Sasaki, con cegadora rapidez, se apartó del camino y su hoja silbó el aire, la cabeza del hombre se desprendió de su cuerpo y un chorro de sangre brotó de la herida. 

Nadie emitió ni un sonido, ni siquiera Lara, y el hombre que se quedó sujetándola, la soltó de inmediato y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sasaki lo ignoró por completo, y en su lugar la mirada a los espectadores mientras decía: 

\- ¿Hoka no darekaga hanashitaidesu ka? 

Nadie se atrevió a responderle. 

Limpió la sangre de la hoja con un pedazo de tela que sacó de la manga izquierda y guardó el sable en su funda. Cuando giró su cuerpo y miró a Lara, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que levantarse y salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Lo escuchó decir algo. Seguramente para que se detuviera, pero no pensaba quedarse con un asesino. 

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no volver a tropezar con nadie más y procurando no mirar atrás por si Sasaki iba tras ella. No deseaba saber qué pensaba hacerle si la atrapaba. Pero al rato notó que poco a poco la forma de su respiración se volvía pesada y cada vez era más difícil continuar por las heridas de sus pies y el dolor que sentía en varias partes del cuerpo donde había sido golpeada.

Giró por una callejuela y se topó con un callejón sin salida. Soltó un gemido, y antes de volver hacia atrás, notó un buen lugar detrás de unas enormes cajas de madera. Podía esconderse ahí por un rato y descansar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lara se colocó detrás de las cajas y se apoyó en ellas. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de colocarse en cuatro y vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago. Acababa de presenciar cómo mataban a un hombre. Y frente a mucha gente. Gente que no había movido un solo dedo para ayudarla a ella o para detener a Sasaki. 

¿En dónde diablos había terminado ella? ¿En qué mundo atacar a una chica o matar a alguien estaba bien? ¿Acaso ese era el motivo por el que Furukawa le había dicho que no saliera de la casa? ¿Él sabía que eso podía pasar? De haberlo sabido, no habría planeado escapar de el único lugar seguro que conocía. 

« Quiero volver a casa », lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y Lara solo pudo colocar ambas manos sobre su boca, con la esperanza de que nadie la oyera. No deseaba averiguar qué podrían hacerle si la descubrian ahí. 

  
  
  


Debió quedarse dormida, porque cuando abrió los ojos, Lara se encontró de pie frente a la entrada de una enorme cueva que se hallaba en la base de un monte. Por algún motivo, no se cuestionó qué diablos hacía allí o cómo había llegado. Una brisa caliente sopló desde dentro y un aroma delicioso invadió sus pulmones que le recordaba mucho a las galletas con chispas de chocolate que su madre solía preparar. O la torta de triple chocolate que siempre compraba para su cumpleaño. O los dulces que vendían en la tienda de la esquina de casa. O…

De acuerdo, por algún motivo ese aroma le recordaba a muchas cosas relacionadas con su madre. Aunque no podía quejarse, era agradable poder evocar esos lindos momentos sin el dolor que conllevaba recordarla. 

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a adentrarse a la cueva, y a unos cincuenta metros adentro encontró unas escaleras de piedra que bajaban hacia la oscuridad. Se detuvo en el primer escalón, y al no encontrar nada que la ayudara a iluminar el pasaje, lara comenzó a dudar en seguir la marcha, pero pronto comenzó a escuchar una música vagamente familiar. Y no fue hasta que bajó unos cuantos escalones que su cerebro hizo _ click _ y lo recordó. Era la canción _ Burning Love _ de Elvis Presley, una de las favoritas de su madre. Inconscientemente su mente la llevó a la cocina de su antigua casa, donde ponían esa misma canción a todo volumen mientras las dos cocinaban, cantaban y bailaban. Perdida en ese recuerdo, Lara descubrió demasiado tarde que las escaleras ya no era unas escaleras, sino una pendiente inclinada de la que terminó deslizándose hacia abajo. 

Lara gritó mientras era comida por la oscuridad. 

« Solo es un sueño - se dijo a sí misma -. Me despertaré en cualquier momento » 

Pero a medida que seguía cayendo, la joven comenzó a dudar si eso era cierto. Después de todo, ¿no había pensado lo mismo cuando apareció en medio del bosque y la atacó el monstruo? Moviendo los brazos frenéticamente por todos lados, logró sostenerse de algo largo, fino y de textura rugosa. ¿La raíz de un árbol? No importaba. Ahora solo debía enfocarse en salir de ahí. Lo cual iba a ser todo un reto considerando que estaba completamente a oscuras. Era lo mismo si mantenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. 

Movió las piernas un poco, intentando encontrar algo que la ayudara: una piedra o una abertura en la pared para poder colocar los pies. ¿A dónde se habían ido las escaleras? ¿Acaso había activado sin querer alguna especie de mecanismo que hacía que cambiara la modalidad del camino? Con cuidado, soltó la mano derecha y empezó a tantear a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla, pero volvió a sujetarse de la rama cuando su mano izquierda se resbaló unos centímetros. 

Soltó un grito de furia. ¿Por qué había decidido entrar a ese estúpido lugar? Y más importante, ¿cómo mierda había aparecido frente a la cueva si antes de cerrar los ojos se encontraba escondida en un callejón sin salida? Obviamente no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, recordando el bosque, pero por qué. ¿Acaso tenía un poder que le permitía transportarse a distintos lugares? De ser así, le gustaría aprender a utilizarlo y volver a casa. 

Soltó un suspiro y apoyó la frente sobre la fría superficie de pendiente. Un poder, sí claro. Era ridículo siquiera pensar en eso. Sabía que era ridículo de pensar, pero últimamente le estaban pasando cosas que debían ser imposibles. 

Notó que la temperatura descendió drásticamente cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin parar. Estaba segura de que su aliento se convertía en vaho a consecuencia del frío. De pronto, tuvo la sensación de que no estaba sola, de que había algo ahí con ella. Tragó en seco y se enfocó en escuchar cualquier cosa que indicara que su corazonada era cierta, pero todo estaba en completo silencio. Sin embargo, la sensación no la abandonaba. 

« No te dejes llevar por el miedo » 

Por algún motivo, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y una sensación de fobia la invadió completamente. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, y Lara estaba segura de que había alguien detrás de ella. Fue ahí que comenzó a respirar más rápido pero el aire no llenaba sus pulmones, sentía que la oscuridad le oprimía el pecho. 

Justo cuando creía que sus pulmones iban a estallar, Lara abrió los ojos y el rostro de Furukawa apareció frente a ella. Soltó un grito y se golpeó la cabeza contra los cajones de madera cuando tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás. 

Colocando una mano sobre la zona golpeada, Lara miró a su alrededor, asombrada de que Furukawa estuviera ahí. En el callejón y no en la cueva. 

« Un sueño - se dio cuenta -. Todo fue un sueño » 

El alivio que sintió al saber que nada de lo que pasó en la cueva fue real la invadió con vigor. Tuvo muchas ganas de echarse a reír y a llorar, pero supuso que eso no ayudaría a que el hombre dejara de verla de forma rara.

Al verlo a él de cuclillas, a un metro de distancia de donde ella estaba, y con no una, sino dos katana colgadas de la cintura, los recuerdo de lo que sucedido esa tarde aparecieron en su mente. De inmediato bajó la mano e intentó levantarse para huir, pero sus piernas estaban entumecidas por haber dormido en una posición incómoda, y gracias al frío invernal el dolor de sus pies lastimados era mil veces peor. 

Furukawa, como si entendiera toda la situación, de inmediato levantó ambas manos en señal de que no pensaba lastimarla. Lara quiso soltar una risa sarcástica, pero el dolor era demasiado para poder hacerlo, así que simplemente soltó un gemido quejumbroso. 

\- Anata wa kizutsuite imasu - habló él, despacio. 

\- ¿Ah? - Lara lo miró sin entender. Furukawa señaló sus pies mientras repetía lo que dijo. 

Ella asintió con la cabeza, creyendo entenderlo. 

Parecía ser que él deseaba acercarse para examinarla, pero obviamente no lo hizo al notar que la chica rehuía de él. Se colocó una mano en el pecho y la miró directo a los ojos 

\- Watashi wa, watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen yakusoku shimasu - dijo en un tono serio y profundo -. Watashi wa anata o hogo suru koto o yakusoku shimasu.

Lara tragó en seco. “Mamoru” significaba proteger. ¿Eso quería decir que él quería protegerla? No estaba segura, pero él no apartó la mirada de ella ni un solo momento, como si quisiera asegurarle de esa manera lo que sea que le había dicho. 

Furukawa extendió una mano hacia ella. 

\- Subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu.

Miró la mano y luego a él varias veces. Su instinto le decía que fuera con el japonés. Ya la había protegido antes, y se había asegurado de darle un lugar donde dormir y comer. No tenía porqué hacerlo, y sin embargo, seguía haciéndolo. 

Respiro hondo y tomó la mano de su salvador. 

  
  
Gracias a sus pies lastimados, Furukawa se vio obligado a llevarla en brazos, pero no parecía molestarle hacer eso. Cosa que Lara agradecia, porque ya de por sí eso se veía muy vergonzoso. Tomaron una ruta que atravesaba callejuelas poco concurridas y apenas iluminadas por los faroles de aceite. 

« Que extraño que no haya postes de luz », pensó distraídamente. 

Al estar escapando y buscando a la policía, Lara no se había tomado el tiempo de notar ciertas cosas. O mejor dicho, la ausencia de ellas: como los turistas, por ejemplo. Si bien se encontró muy ocupada huyendo y corriendo por todas partes, no había visto a nadie por ahí que no fuera japonés. Eso podría explicar por qué parecía ser que todos allí actuaron como si ella fuera algo completamente fuera de lo habitual. ¿Acaso eso era posible?

Otra cosa que notó fue que no había postes de luz o los cables de electricidad. Y ahora que lo pensaba, en la casa tampoco había luz eléctrica. Mai siempre le encendía unas lámparas de aceite antes de que oscureciera. Además, no se escuchaba el sonido de autos por ahí. ¿Acaso en ese lugar todos vivían un estilo parecido al de los amish? Según recordaba, esa comunidad mantenía un estilo de vida sencilla, oponiéndose al uso de la tecnologías modernas como la electricidad y esas cosas. 

Lara no pudo seguir pensando en ese tipo de cosas cuando escuchó un trueno no muy lejos de donde estaban y a los segundos vio la luz de un rayo. Para cuando llegaron a la casa, el aire olía a lluvia. Ni bien Furukawa se detuvo en la entrada, la puerta corredera se abrió, revelando a Mai del otro lado. Al ver el penoso estado en que se encontraba Lara, la muchacha dijo algo y se apartó para dejarlos pasar. 

Furukawa logró descalzarse en la entrada sin soltar a Lara y entró con cuidado, siendo guiado por Mai hasta llegar a una habitación del primer piso, que se encontraba cerca del salón donde Lara se había reunido con Furukawa y Sakaki.

Con cuidado, el hombre la dejó sobre un futón ya preparado por Mai, quien estaba revoloteando por la habitación, buscando algo entre los cajones. 

\- Sonogo, monsutā ga kaettekita - habló una voz cerca de la puerta.

Lara miró por encima del hombro de Furukawa, encontrándose con la fría mirada de la mujer que siempre la miraba con desdén. No necesitó entenderla para saber que no la estaba saludando. Se notaba por el tono despectivo que usó. 

\- Watashi wa betsu no kotoba o iwanai kata ga ī, Nadeshiko-san - respondió su salvador, causando que la mujer, Nadeshiko, lo mirara con enojo antes de dar media vuelta e irse. 

El hombre se limitó a suspirar antes de posar los ojos en Mai, que había terminado de agarrar todo lo que necesitaba antes de colocarse a los pies de Lara. Intercambiaron unas palabras, que parecían ser indicaciones, antes de despedirse de Lara y decirle que descansara. Ella estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que se quedara un rato más, por lo menos para hacerle compañía mientras Mai atendía sus heridas. 

La joven comenzó limpiándole los pies cuidadosamente con un paño mojado antes de aplicarle una especie de crema que olía muy feo, y terminó por vendárselas con maestría. Parecía ser que no era la primera vez que trataba con ese tipo de heridas. 

\- Arigato - agradeció con timidez. Insegura de haberlo pronunciado correctamente, pero la muchacha se limitó a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Mai salió de la habitación por un momento, regresando con un kimono de algodón azul oscuro y se lo entregó. La ayudó a cambiarse y, ya de paso, tender las otras heridas que le provocación sus dos encuentros. La zona donde había sido golpeada en la espalda le dolía mucho, pero Mai le aseguró que no era grave, y para cuando terminó, Lara estaba exhausta. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, Lara se perdió en un mundo de sueños llenos de oscuridad y gritos de muerte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción:
> 
> ¿Sore wa nani? - ¿Qué es esto?  
¡Bakemono! - ¡Monstruo!  
¿Koko de nani ga okotte iru no? - ¿Qué está pasando aqui?  
Kanojo wa hensō shita akumadesu - Atrapamos a un demonio  
¿Anata wa baka desu ka? - ¿Eres idiota?  
Sono shōjo wa ningendearu, akuma wa nai. Anata ga kanojo o kaihō shite inai baai, anata wa watashi no ken ni yotte shinudearou - Ella es una humana, no un demonio. Si no la liberan, morirán con el filo de mi espada.  
¿Naze sore o mamoru nodesu ka? - ¿Por qué la protege?  
¿Akuma to issho ni nemasu ka? - ¿Acaso duerme con el demonio?  
¿Hoka no darekaga hanashitaidesu ka? - ¿Alguien más desea decir algo?  
Anata wa kizutsuite imasu - Está herida.  
Watashi wa, watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen yakusoku shimasu - Le prometo que no voy a lastimarla.  
Watashi wa anata o hogo suru koto o yakusoku shimasu - Prometo que la protegeré.  
Subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu - Todo va a estar bien.  
Sonogo, monsutā ga kaettekita - Así que, el mosntruo volvió.  
Anata wa kotoba o itte inai baai, watashi wa kansha shimasu, Nadeshiko-san - Agradecería si no dijeras una palabra, Nadeshiko. 
> 
> Hellllloooooooooo!!!  
Qué les parecio?  
Ustdes habrían hecho lo mismo que Lara al querer escapar y buscar ayuda?? Qué habrían hecho en su lugar sino??  
Kudos y comentarios son deseados como siempre.  
Nos vemos!!!


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, mi gente!!! Disculpen que estuve desaparecida. Anduve con fiebre y llagas por una semana y en cuanto me recuperé me puse a estudiar a full para unos examenes que tengo a finales de este mes, y a eso le sumo el hecho de que me costó encontrar la inspiracion necesaria para terminar este capitulo.
> 
> Por eso, espero haber compensado mi ausencia con este capitulo super largo (por lo menos a mi me pareció super largo de escribir, ejeje).
> 
> Comentarios y Kudos son siempre apreciados. Saludos!!

Lara tuvo dos días para procesar todo. Nada tenía sentido desde que se desmayó en el museo. Al principio no se lo había cuestionado mucho. Se decía que era porque estaba más preocupada por lograr comunicarse con alguien y poder volver a casa para darse cuenta de todas las pistas. Pero desde que logró escapar de la casa y ver un poco de la ciudad, la chica fue consciente de que ya no podía seguir ignorando el hecho de que era muy extraño que nadie jamás hubiera escuchado acerca de Estados Unidos. O que no Furukawa no la haya llevado directamente al hospital o a la policía cuando la salvó. O que no hubieran lámparas y televisiones en ese casa. O que Mai encendieron velas como modo de iluminación; que para bañarse debía hacerlo con una cubeta de agua caliente y paños mojados. Y ni hablar de para ir al baño. 

Era como si se hubiera desmayado en el museo y despertado en un mundo completamente distinto. En un tiempo diferente al suyo. Pero eso no podía ser cierto. 

« Claro. Y los monstruos no existen - dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza -. Y matar a la gente en medio de la calle está bien » 

Lara no pudo reprimir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Realmente nada tenía sentido en ese lugar. 

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Furukawa el día después de su intento de escape, y para su sorpresa, el hombre no la reprendió ni habló del tema, sino que fue ella la que tuvo que hacerlo. Más por necesidad que por deseo. 

\- ¿Furukawa-san?

\- ¿Hai? 

\- ¿Por qué Sasaki-san...? - Lara en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo formular es pregunta, pero parecía ser que el él entendió lo que quiso decir. 

Furukawa soltó un suspiro largo antes de dejar de los utensilios para preparar el té en la mesa y cruzó los brazos. Utilizando simples palabras que él mismo le había enseñando, la miró a los ojos y dijo: 

\- Sasaki-san protegerla. Esos hombres lastimarla, insultar orgullo de Sasaki-san.

Quizás, de no haber estudiado un poco sobre Japón y sus creencias, Lara no habría entendido mucho qué importaba si insultaban el orgullo de un hombre, pero los japoneses se tomaban los insulto muy enserio, y lo que sea que que le haya dicho ese hombre, debió ser grave porque solo él fue decapitado, a los otros los dejó inconsciente.

« No estoy justificando nada. Solo trato de entenderlo » 

Como una chica del actual siglo veintiuno, era impensable encontrarse frente a ese tipo de situaciones en California y no horrorizarse de que nadie intentara impedirlo… o por lo menos pedir ayuda. 

Pero era como si en ese lugar no existiera ese tipo de cosas. Lo cual sonaba muy raro. Seguramente alguien habría mencionado algo como eso en su clase de ser así. ¿Acaso el lugar donde ella estaba era diferente? ¿Estaría relacionado con la aparente falta de electricidad? 

Lara salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, dando paso a Mai con dos bandejas de comida. Se acercó hasta ella para ayudarla pero fue rechazada.

\- Siéntese, por favor, Lara-san - indicó Mai. 

Como la japonesa era muy mala intentado pronunciar su apellido: solo podía decir “Blakk”, Lara insistió que usara su nombre y que si no lo hacía ella la ignoraría, pues no pensaba responder a ningún otro nombre. 

Mai colocó una bandeja frente a ella, se sentó en su lugar, y juntando ambas manos dijo suavemente itadakimasu, que significaba "recibo estos alimentos con humilde gratitud". Al parecer esa era la forma que tenían los japoneses de reconocer todo el esfuerzo de quienes les proporcionaron esos alimentos. Lara la imitó con algo de torpeza y comieron en silencio. 

Desde que Furukawa la encontró y la trajo de vuelta la habían colocado en esa habitación en el primer piso con Mai, y sospechaba que era como una forma para vigilarla y asegurarse de que no volviera a escapar. Claro que no pensaba hacerlo. Al menos no todavía. Necesitaría un buen plan y manejar el idioma para poder encontrar la forma de volver con su familia. 

Además, no le molestaba compartir el cuarto: Mai casi nunca estaba debido a sus quehaceres domésticos, y cuando sí estaba, se mostraba muy cordial y servicial. Incluso la ayudaba un poco con el manejo del idioma. Sin mencionar que Lara ya no se sentía tan sola estando en compañía de la otra chica. 

Al amanecer del tercer día, Mai la despertó sacudiéndole el hombro. 

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó en japonés media dormida. 

Afuera seguía medio oscuro.

\- Despierta - dijo ella, ya estaba vestida y pronta para trabajar -. Ven. Ven.

Lara se levantó a regañadientes y recibió un kimono de algodón azul oscuro, igualito al que su compañera estaba usando. La apresuró a vestirse, y mientras lo hacía, Mai se encargó de guardar el futón en el armario. Cuando Lara terminó, Mai la agarró de la mano y se la llevó a lo que parecía ser la cocina, donde ya había una señora dentro; la misma que había visto a Lara cuando quiso escapar y advirtió a toda la casa. 

La señora Nakamura, como había oído a Mai llamarla, era una mujer regordeta y baja, bien entrada en los cincuenta años. Su fino cabello negro-gris lo traía atado en un moño, sus ojos negros iban cargados de desconfianza cada vez que la miraba, lo cual la joven no sabía si era por su apariencia de extranjera o porque la había visto escapar de la casa. Estaba sentada al lado de un pequeño agujero en la tierra con forma de cuadrado, separado del resto del suelo por paneles de madera, por encima de eso había un tubo de bambú hueco que contenía una vara de metal que terminaba con forma de gancho, donde colgaba con una tetera de metal. 

Nakamura tenía al lado unos cuencos grandes de madera, lo abrió y de ahí salieron unos vapores con un olor delicioso. Sacó de ahí un poco de comida y las colocó en sus respectivos tazones antes de entregarlos a Mai y, diciéndole algo en voz baja, se retiró del lugar. Lara notó que la anciana únicamente le había dado a su compañera comida para una, entendiendo fuerte y claro el mensaje de que no pensaba alimentarla a ella. Se preguntó si su actitud a su persona se debía al incidente de hace unos días o era más bien un tema de raza. 

\- Lo lamento - dijo Mai, mostrándose apenada de la situación -. Nakamura-san… e tto…

\- Esta bien - Lara hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. Wow, se estaba pareciendo a Furukawa en ese momento. 

La japonesa sonrió tímidamente y procedió a servirle a Lara su comida antes de entregársela junto con una taza de té caliente que había ya preparado en la tetera colgada arriba del fuego. 

\- Gracias - dijo ella. Recibió el cuenco de arroz blanco con las dos manos y esperó que Mai se sentara a su lado para comenzar a comer. 

La chica se preguntó qué hora eran, pues la casa estaba en completo silencio, pudiendo escuchar únicamente el crepitar de la madera quemándose en el fuego y ocasionalmente el ruido de alguien gritando en la calle. Soltó un bostezo y se restregó los ojos. Estaba agotada, y no solí despertarse tan temprano. 

\- Mai-san.

\- ¿Hai? 

\- Puede decirme… ¿tiempo? - frunció los labios al no saber cómo decirle “hora”. 

\- ¿Tiempo? - repitió ella. Colocó el dedo índice sobre su mentón, adoptando una pose pensativa -. Estamos en  _ fuyu _ , pronto caer  _ yuki _ .

Bien. Aunque le sonaba vagamente familiar, no podía recordar que significaba “fuyu” pero sí sabía que “yuki” era nieve, así que ¿ _ fuyu _ era… qué? Si lo pensaba bien, ella había desaparecido el 20 de noviembre, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente luego de ser rescatada por Furukawa, sin embargo estaba segura de que todavía se encontraban en lo últimos días del mes. Quizás  _ fuyu _ era noviembre. 

Nop. Estaba segura de que no era eso. 

Exprimió su cerebro, tratando de recordar lo que había visto en clase de Historia antes del viaje, pero todo lo que le venía era que diciembre estaba relacionado con la palabra  _ gatsu _ . Aunque algo le decía que no estaba del todo bien esa palabra. 

De acuerdo, tal vez necesitaba ver eso desde otra perspectiva. Sabía que “yuki” era nieve, y que la nieve caía en invierno.  _ _

« ¡Invierno! Eso es » seguramente Mai creyó que estaba hablando del tiempo en sentido del clima y no del tiempo de la hora. 

Desafortunadamente, no podía repetirle la pregunta mientras señalaba su muñeca, seguramente no entendería que estaba haciendo referencia a un reloj. Iba a tener que abordarlo de otra forma. 

\- No - respondió Lara, después de haber deducido todo eso. Ya casi había terminado de comer toda la sopa de pescado. Cómo extrañaba el pan tosado en las mañanas -. Tiempo… ehhh… mañana, tarde, noche.

\- ¡Oh! - su compañera asintió con la cabeza -.  _ Toki _

\- ¡Toki! Sí, sí. 

Las dos compartieron una sonrisa.

\- Es la hora del conejo.

La sonrisa de Lara se congeló: no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba. Resistió el impulso de soltar un quejido. ¿Por qué las cosas nunca eran fáciles en ese lugar? Mejor cambiaba de tema. 

\- ¿Por qué despertarme y… traerme aquí? 

\- ¿Furukawa-san no decir nada? - preguntó Mai.

\- No.

\- E tto, mejor hablar con Furukawa-san.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero se notaba que la chica no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso, así que lo dejó para cuando tuviera su clase con Furukawa. No le agradaba mucho si él había arreglado algo que la involucraba sin habérselo mencionado. 

\- Última pregunta. 

Mai la miró con algo de nervios. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran tantas preguntas. O quizás no se sentía tan cómoda respondiendo sus dudas como originalmente pensó. 

\- Puede decirme ¿qué es aquí? 

\- Aquí, okiya - me respondió, sorprendida de que no lo supiera ya -. Aquí, viven las geishas.

Si bien Lara lo había sospechado desde un principio, era bueno haberlo aclarado finalmente. Durante sus clases con Furukawa había estado más concentrada en aprender lo necesario para averiguar dónde estaba y cómo volver que nunca se había molestado en preguntar en dónde estaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía cien por ciento si seguía estando en Kioto. Seguramente sí, aunque si estaba viviendo en una okiya, debían de estar en alguno de los antiguos barrios donde estaban todas las okiyas y las casas de té. 

Definitivamente esa tarde iba a tener mucho tema de qué hablar con su salvador-profesor. 

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar y lavaron sus tazones, Mai sacó una bandeja de madera redonda y colocó dos tazas de té verde caliente sobre ella, le dijo a Lara que la esperara ahí y se fue con la bandeja. La joven permaneció arrodillada en el suelo, pues no podía sentarse con las piernas cruzadas como solía hacer gracias a ese kimono. La puerta se volvió a abrir pero no era Mai ni la señora Nakamura, sino una tercer chica, un poco más grande que Lara: vestía un kimono parecido al que usaban Mai y ella, y a pesar de tener una linda cara, era baja de estatura y rellenita. Lara creyó que iba a lanzarle una mirada de miedo o desdén, pero se limitó a seguir mirándola, como si estuviera decidiendo qué pensar de su presencia en ese lugar. Por fin, entró a la cocina sin hacerle ningún tipo de inclinación y le dijo:

\- Ara ¿qué hace aquí?

No parecía decírselo en un tono despectivo, gracias al cielo, pero Lara realmente no sabía qué decirle. Ni siquiera ella tenía idea. Decidió de todas formas responderle algo con su limitado japonés. 

\- Mai-san me despertó y… - La chica hizo un movimiento con la mano para callarla, como si esa información fuera suficiente para ella. 

Se movía con destreza en la cocina, colocando en unas bandejas similares a la que se llevó Mai cuencos llenos de comida. En total Lara contó seis bandejas, la chica agarró una y se fue a alguna habitación cercana, luego volvió y repitió el mismo proceso hasta que se fue con la última bandeja y no volvió más. Así sin más, sin presentarse ni despedirse. 

«En ese lugar todos son raros» Eso fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Lara, aunque quizás no fuera únicamente los habitantes de esa okiya que se comportaba de esa forma, quizá era algo de los japoneses en general. 

Al poco tiempo, Mai volvió. Lara tuvo la impresión de que se mostraba un poco rara al ver la forma sutil que movía los labios de izquierda-derecha. Descubrió que ese era un pequeño  _ tic _ que la japonesa hacía inconscientemente cuando algo la inquietaba. Sin darle muchas explicaciones, la sacó de la cocina y la guió por el pasillo opuesto al que conducía a su habitación, pasaron al lado de una puerta corredera cerrada, donde podía escucharse varias voces conversando y riendo, hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos que estaba al fondo del patio, un almacén. Mai abrió la puerta corredera y con las primeras luces del sol, Lara vio estantes llenos de sábanas, almohadones y futones enrollados, así como varios baúles cerrados y cajas que habían en el suelo. Mai sacó una cubeta y algunos trapos viejos y se las entregó a Lara, también sacó un par de sábanas. 

Las dos subieron al segundo piso y Mai se detuvo frente a una puerta, se arrodilló y llamó con voz baja y humilde: 

\- ¿Yuriko-san? - al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, Mai abrió la puerta con cuidado. 

La habitación era igual de grande que el primer cuarto donde habían alojado a Lara, pero sin duda mucho más hermoso. Tenía un par de armarios de madera oscura y un baúl en una esquina, las paredes estaban bellamente decoradas con pinturas relacionadas al agua: un océano con un barco navegando sus aguas, un río que serpenteaba un bosque y, por último, un lindo estanque con un árbol de flor de cerezo. 

\- Lara-san - Mai atrajo su atención y le indicó que la ayudara a flexionar el futon y guardarlo en uno de los armarios. Después se encargaron de alisar y doblar apropiadamente unos hermosos kimonos que estaba colgados en un perchero junto a la ventana. Las colocaron con cuidado en unas cajas de laca rojas y llevaron esas cajas a otro almacén que había en el segundo piso, donde había cientos de cajas de cala como esas. Parecía ser que ahí únicamente se guardaban los kimonos de la okiya. 

Prosiguieron a hacer lo mismo con otras dos habitaciones antes de bajar con la cubeta y trapos y fueron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde había una especie de pozo de agua. Tardaron bastante en llenar la cubeta, y cuando lo hicieron se dispusieron a limpiar todos los corredores de la casa, y eso fue una tarea que les llevó todo el día. Se detuvieron únicamente para comer e ir al baño. Para cuando terminaron, Lara se sentía agotada, con los brazos y las piernas doliendo mucho. Lo único que deseaba era tomarse un baño e irse a dormir. 

Cuando fue hora de su clase diaria de japonés con Furukawa, intentó averiguar por qué el repentino cambio de su rutino. No es que quisiera sonar grosera ni nada por el estilo, después de todo le estaban dando un lugar para vivir y comida, pero era normal hacerse ese tipo de preguntas. 

Con lo poco que pudo entenderle a Furukawa, Lara fue capaz de llenar los espacios en blanco con sus propias deducciones. Ahora que sus heridas habían sanado, debía pagar con trabajo por la comida, la ropa y la medicina. Algo parecido a la deuda que una geisha tenía con su okiya. A Lara no le sentó muy bien hacer ese tipo de comparación, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que cooperar. 

  
  
  


A medida que pasaban los días, el frío empeoraba y las esperanzas de Lara disminuían. Durante el día era fácil distraer su mente con las tareas y repasando su japonés, pero eran las mañanas que eran duras, Justo antes de despertar completamente, por un momento tenía la impresión de que estaba acostada en su cama, en la casa de sus tíos, pero cuando abría los ojos y se encontraba con el rostro de Mai, caía en la dura realidad. Y las noches también eran igual de malas: justo después de apagar las velas, Lara dejaban escapar en silencio las lágrimas que durante el día estuvo manteniendo hasta quedarse dormida. Si su compañera notaba que siempre amanecía con los ojos rojos, nunca lo mencionó. 

La mayoría de las tareas que le tocaba hacer en la okiya eran sencillas y, afortunadamente, limpiar los baños no era una de ellas. No, sus tareas eran más que nada limpiar las habitaciones, lustrar los pisos, quitar las malas hierbas que crecían entre las tejas del techo. Todo lo que consistiera en no ser vista por nadie más que la servidumbre de ahí. 

Al principio no entendió por qué debía evitar que alguien la viera ahí. Llegó a pensar en un momento que quizás se debía a su aspecto de extranjera y que cada vez que alguien nuevo la conocía, no era más que rechazada. Y vaya que no se equivocó del todo con eso. Al tercer día de haber comenzado a trabajar en la okiya se topó por accidente con una joven muy hermosa. A Lara le costó reconocerla porque no llevaba nada de maquillaje en su cara, pero era la misma geisha que conoció el día que despertó en ese lugar. Iba acompañada de otra joven igual de linda que ella. Su pelo negro caía como una cascada por la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura, con un rostro redondo de bonitas facciones y con un pecho bastante generoso.

La geisha la miró con algo de curiosidad, o quizás era únicamente indiferencia, pero su amiga la miró con repugnancia, lo que hizo que su rostro dejara de parecerle tan lindo. Dijo algo entre dientes a la geisha, algo que Lara no pudo escuchar y no tuvo tiempo de descubrirlo porque apareció de la nada la misma mujer que siempre la miraba con desdén. Comenzó a hablarle con un tono muy alto, pero sin llegar a ser gritos, mientras la señalaba con el dedo de una forma no muy amable, y si bien Lara se enorgullecía de que cada día iba progresando con su japonés, apenas sí había logrado entender unas cuantas palabras. 

Mai apareció al poco tiempo, quizás para saber qué estaba pasando o porque la mujer entre medio de su alboroto la había llamado, pero su amiga no paró de hacer reverencias como loca y disculparse antes de agarrar a Lara del brazo y llevársela de ahí a un lugar apartado. 

\- Lara-son - le dijo en voz baja y apurada -. Recuerde, Oka-san no debe verla.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con su roto japonés. 

\- Eres una  _ gaijin _ . Oka-san creer que es malo para el negocio.  _ Fuun _ . 

Era la primera vez que Lara escuchaba la palabra “gaijin” y no tenía idea de lo que significaba. Lamentablemente no pudo pedirle a Mai que le explicara a qué se refería con eso, pues al escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban a donde estaban ellas, su amiga volvió a llevársela a otra parte, pero no para hablar sino seguir con las tareas. 

Esa tarde, cuando estaba con Furukawa, le preguntó qué era una gaijin, a lo que el japonés la miró extrañado y quiso saber de dónde había escuchado eso. Lara no vio nada malo con explicarle lo que pasó esa mañana, pero pudo notar que los ojos de Furukawa se volvieron más negros, si es que eso era posible, y brillaban de enojo. Aunque claro, el resto de su cara no cambió. 

\- Nandemonai - respondió con una sonrisa y dio por concluida la clase.

_ Nandemonai _ . No es nada. 

Lara, en las pocas semanas que conocía a ese hombre, había aprendido que nunca daba una respuesta directa. Lo cual era frustrante y hacía que su búsqueda en obtener respuestas fuera más difícil de lo que debería. 

A la mañana siguiente, Mai le entregó un pañuelo del mismo color que el kimono que usaba todos los días. Le explicó que Furukawa le pedía que lo utilizara para cubrirse el cabello mientras hacía sus tareas y evitará a toda costa encontrarse con Nadeshiko Hakuryuu, la desagradable mujer que le había gritado y cuñada del señor Sakaki.

No había tardado en descubrir que Nadeshiko era la Oka-san de la okiya. Al parecer, luego de que esa mujer enviudó, decidió volver a la okiya Hakuryuu, el lugar donde había aprendido todo lo que sabía sobre ser una geisha, el lugar donde se había vuelto famosa y muy buscada antes de lograr pagar su deuda y aceptar al propuesta de matrimonio de Hiroshi Sasaki. La Oka-san de ese entonces la aceptó con los brazos abiertos y terminó por nombrarla su atotori, heredera de la casa y sucesora, al no tener ninguna otra candidata digna en la okiya. Cuando Nadeshiko quedó como la Oka-san de la okiya, algunas de las niñas que adquirió al principio para convertirse en maiko, aprendiz de una geisha, intentaron escapar, además de que algunos hombres de vez en cuando trataban de entrar al establecimiento a la fuerza para poder ver a sus geishas favoritas. Y si bien técnicamente no se debería permitir que ningún hombre viviera en esa casa, por ser familia, no estaba tan mal visto que la Oka-san lo contratara como guardaespaldas de las geishas. 

El papel de Furukawa en todo eso fue lo que más le sorprendió a Lara. Cuando Nadeshiko volvió a ser geisha, no tardó en conseguir que el japonés, Furukawa Nori, un hombre proveniente de una antigua y prominente familia de samurais, se convirtiera en su danna tiempo después de volver a ser una geisha, y por eso mismo parecía ser que tenía algún tipo de influencia sobre ella, porque él fue quien le pidió que le diera alojamiento a Lara. 

O eso fue lo que le dijo Mai. 

Lo primero que pensó Lara al escuchar esa historia fue qué diablos vió Furukawa en una mujer desagradable como Nadeshiko y después pensó cómo pudo Nadeshiko aceptar tener como patrón Furukawa. El hombre de por sí no era muy guapo que digamos, aunque si era rico eso podría explicarlo todo. 

« Además, es un samurai. Eso explicaría cómo fue capaz de matar a ese monstruo » y recordando lo habilidoso que fue Sasaki con la katana el día que mató a ese hombre, se preguntó si él también era un samurai. Seguramente no, o no estaría trabajando en una okiya. 

Por otra parte, si Furukawa era lo suficientemente rico para mantener a una mujer como Nadeshiko, por qué la tenía escondida a ella escondida en esa okiya y no en su casa. ¿Acaso no quería que su mujer e hijos la vieran? ¿Sería por algún otro motivo que no le decían? ¿Por qué Furukawa pasaba por tantos problemas para mantenerla ahí en lugar de mandara con la policía? 

Cuando el japonés de la joven fue lo suficientemente bueno para que pudiera hacerle esa pregunta a Furukawa una tarde, él simplemente le dijo que era más seguro para ella permanecer ahí y que la ayuda venía en camino 

\- ¿Qué ayuda? - preguntó ella, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. 

  
  
  


A pesar de haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo para seguir los deseos de Furukawa y evitar que la viera en la okiya, Lara de una forma u otra terminó por conocer a todos los habitantes de esa casa al finalizar su segunda semana de trabajo. En la estructura social de ese lugar, Nadeshiko encabezaba la jerarquía junto con Kaede, quien era conocida como Oba-san. Kaede en su juventud también fue una geisha de la okiya Hakuryuu, pero no se hizo tan famosa como Nadeshiko, y como solo pudo terminar de pagar su deuda antes de retirarse del oficio, Nadeshiko le ofreció permanecer en la okiya y ayudarla a manejarlo. Era la encargada de encontrar a posibles candidatas para convertirse en maikos, de asegurarse de que las niñas vayan a la escuela de geisha, mantener el orden en la casa. O sea, el trabajo duro que debería hacer Nadeshiko. 

Siguiendo la jerarquía, estaban las geishas: Mineiko y Yuriko. Mineko era la hermosa geisha que conoció el primer día, y la chica que estuvo a su lado la segunda vez que se conocieron era Yuriko, la otra geisha y dueña de la habitación que siempre estaba sucia. 

Yuriko, al igual que Akiyama, odiaba tener a Lara viviendo en la okiya, pero a diferencia de Oka-san, la geisha no tenía ningún reparo en decir lo que pensaba cada vez que se cruzaba con Lara en la casa. Hasta llegado el punto en que la joven estaba segura de que esa mujer la buscaba para burlarse de ella cuando estaba aburrida, que solía ser más seguido de lo que Lara podía soportar. Esa geisha le recordaba mucho al personaje de Hatsumoto en  _ Memorias de una Geisha _ , aunque no era tan linda como la actriz que la había interpretado en la película. 

Si Lara tuviera que elegir, diría que Mineiko era mucho más hermosa que Yuriko, con o sin maquillaje. Por supuesto, ayudaba que la primera no la molestara, aunque a veces tenía la impresión de que la veía como si fuera una mosca que debía ignorar, lo cual funcionaba bien para Lara. 

Sasaki, el guardaespaldas, tenía un posición bastante alta en ese lugar. Casi tanto como las geishas, pero ellas lo superaban por ser las responsables de traer los ingresos a la okiya. 

A continuación seguía la niña Masako, quien llevaba viviendo en ese lugar cuatro meses y estaba a punto de comenzar a ir a a la escuela de geishas para comenzar su entrenamiento. Pero, mientras tanto, estaba en la okiya ayudando con los quehaceres de la casa y haciendo recados que Oba-san le encargaba. Lara la había descubierto siguiéndola por los pasillos algunas veces, lanzándole una mirada llena de curiosidad, pero demasiado tímida para hablarle. 

« Eso o Nadeshiko le prohibió hablarme » pensó Lara un día, intentando reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio a Masako por el rabillo del ojo. 

Después de la niña, estaba la servidumbre: Mai, Aki y la señora Nakamura. Aki era la joven que había conocido en su primer día de trabajo. Era muy silenciosa y procuraba ignorar a Lara cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos. Ella se encargaba de llevar la comida a las geishas y hacer todo a su alcance para asegurarse de que estuvieran cómodas y satisfechas. 

La señora Nakamura era la cocinera de la okiya, y Lara no tardó en aprender que esa anciana nunca le servía comida. Ni siquiera durante sus primeros días, cuando estuvo en reposo absoluto en la habitación del segundo piso. Siempre había sido Mai la que se tomaba las molestias de hacerlo. Y a Lara le dio tanta pena que le pidió que le enseñara la forma correcta de servirse la comida en los cuencos de madera para así sacarle esa tarea de encima. 

En esa jerarquía social, Lara se encontraba en el fondo, y no entendía por qué. ¿Acaso el ser una gaijin, una extranjera como le explico Mai un día, era tan malo para ellas? De ser así entonces seguramente rechazaban a los turistas. Pero no tenía sentido, durante los días que estuvo viajando con su clase jamás había experimentado ningún sentimiento de rechazo u hostilidad hacia ella o su grupo. Entonces, ¿por qué en ese lugar sí? ¿Sería ese el motivo por el cual fue atacada en la calle ese día? De ser así, quizás por eso Furukawa la mantenía escondida y estaba esperando a que vinieran a rescatarla. Aunque, si esa es la razón, 

« ¿Por qué mierda tardan tanto en venir? - pensó frustrada -. ¿Necesitan un mapa para encontrarme o qué? » 

Toda esa situación no hacía otra cosa más que darle ganas de gritar y luego llorar. 

  
  


Después de casi veintidós días desde que Lara desapareció del museo, el japonés de la joven era lo suficientemente bueno para entender casi todo lo que le decían. Siempre y cuando le hablaran despacio. Lo cual era algo bueno. Muy bueno, y planeaba tener esa tarde un conversación muy seria con Furukawa. ya estaba cansada de esperar por a “ayuda” que tanto él le decía que venía en camino. Si no le decía qué era lo que estaba pasando, Lara no dudaría en volver a escapar, independientemente de los peligros que pudieran acecharle. 

No obstante, a poco antes de poder terminar con sus tareas, Kaede se acercó a ella con cara de pocos amigos y le entregó un estuche de laca.

\- Lleva eso a la  _ ochaya  _ Inori- le ordenó fríamente.

Lara se le quedó viendo estupefacta. Creyendo haber oído mal.

\- ¿Como dijo?

Oba-san soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Como si no pudiera entender cómo su orden no fue lo suficientemente clara para entenderse. 

\- Esta tonta de Yuriko olvidó que tenía que hoy le toca una canción en el shamisen y se lo dejó. O quizás fue de manera intencional, ya que nunca le gustó tocar. 

Se sorprendió completamente al escucharla. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo a ella realmente eso? Cuando le pregunto de la forma más amable posible por qué ella y no Mai o Aki, la anciana le respondió que Aki estaba con el médico por un problema en la mano y mai había salido a hacer otro recado y se había llevado a Masako con ella. 

\- ¿Por qué no va usted, Oba-san? - inquirió con naturalidad. Pero parece que su pregunta no fue adecuada en cuanto noto que el rostro de la anciana se tornaba rojo.

\- Con esta cadera que tengo no puedo permitirme hacer tal viaje. Para eso está la servidumbre - Lara necesitó cerrar los ojos en cuanto notó que le escupió un poco cuando le gritó eso. 

La joven intentó no mostrar su desagrado en cuanto comprendió que la estaba tratando como una sirvienta más del lugar. Las ganas que tenía de gritarle a esa vieja no fueron pocas, pero de alguna forma logró contenerse.

\- No se me permite salir, Oba-san - le explicó entre dientes.

Kaede bufó.

\- Tonterías.

\- Pero mi cabello…

\- ¡Ay, niña! Eres una verdadera molestia - sacó un pequeño frasco de madera oscura del interior de la manga izquierda de su kimono y se lo entregó -. Ponte esto para oscurecer tu color y procura seguir usando ese paño para ocultar el resto. 

Lo que la anciana le dio era una especie de tiñe para el cabello versión japonesa. Al parecer, muchas geishas usaban eso cuando notaban que las canas comenzaban a hacerse notorias, y eso no era bueno para ellas. 

Lara utilizó un pequeño espejo que estaba en la habitación de Mineko, y aprovechó el reflejo para verse el rostro por primera vez desde que llegó ahí. Se la notaba más flaca y quizás hasta algo más blanca que antes. Por primera vez recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo cuando se desmayó en el museo: el del espejo que no le mostraba su reflejo sino otra cosa. A otra persona. Ahora mismo, vistiendo esa ropa y con el pelo oscuro, se sentía alguien completamente diferente a la chica que había dejado California. Y estaba segura de que ese cambio no era para bien. 

Kaede la apresuró desde la puerta. Guardó el espejo en su lugar y, asegurándose de que el paño azul cubriera bien su cabello, salió a su encuentro. Después de que le explicara dónde encontrar la ochaya Inori, Lara se colocó un abrigo que le dio la anciana para el frío, tomó el estuche que contenía el shamisen y se puso los zapatos. 

\- Recuerda mantener la cabeza baja para que nadie vea tu horrible cara de gaijin. Y si alguien te descubre, no le digas que vives aquí. No queremos que manches la reputación de la okiya Hakuryuu.

« Si temes que algo malo pase, entonces ve  _ tú _ . Maldita vieja » Claro que, en lugar de decir eso como le habría gustado, Lara exhaló lentamente, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡Hola, Hola, Hola!!!! ¡Volví!
> 
> Me disculpo enormemente por la falta de actualizaciones, pero estos meses fueron muy complicados para mí: tuve fiebre, necesité estudiar para unos exámenes y me enfrenté a mi enemigo N°1: la falta de inspiración.
> 
> Sinceramente creo que este es el primer capítulo en el que tardé mucho poder finalizar, y más saber dónde terminarlo. Por eso les traigo un capítulo super largo y, lo más importante, un capítulo donde finalmente estamos avanzando a algo muy importante y emocionante.
> 
> ¡Enjoy it!

A pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que la descubrieran y volviera a salir lastimada, extrañamente Lara se sentía más emocionada que asustada. Se sentía como una agente encubierta realizando una misión. De cierta forma así era.

Había muy poca gente en la calle. A pesar de que ella solo estuvo afuera de la okiya una vez, sabía que el barrio Gion siempre estaba llena de personas. De todas formas, decidió que así era mejor, de esa forma no tendría que preocuparse tanto de que la descubrieran. 

Con la cabeza baja y deslizándose entre las calles, Lara fue capaz de seguir las indicaciones que le dio Kaede sin muchos problemas, y diez minutos más tarde se encontró frente a un enorme establecimiento de dos pisos, probablemente ocupaba un cuarto de la cuadra, con las paredes pintadas de un tono rojo-anaranjado y rematadas en madera oscura. En la puerta de entrada había una cortina _ noren _, una cortina corta más o menos de un tercio de altura, de color roja oscura con un gran carácter japonés escrito en negro, la joven supuso que decía casa de té Inori. En realidad, esperaba que dijera eso, de lo contrario estaría metida en un enorme lío. 

Apartó la cortina y pasó al interior. El vestíbulo estaba en penumbras, se escuchaba el sonido de música y conversaciones, pudo oler el incienso perfumado que le pareció demasiado intenso para su gusto. A un metro de la entrada, a su izquierda, había una puerta corredera entreabierta, y la camarera que estaba del otro lado, al notar que alguien había entrado, la abrió completamente. Antes de que la japonesa pudiera decir algo, Lara hizo una reverencia, más por la necesidad de ocultar su rostro que por otra cosa, y le extendió el estuche de laca.

\- Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de entregarle esto a Yuriko-san? - preguntó con el mejor japonés que pudo. 

Al estar en esa posición, no fue capaz de ver que la joven no se mostraba contenta de hacerlo.

\- No puedo abandonar mi puesto - respondió con sequedad. No era una clienta o alguien importante, así que no era necesario tratarla con amabilidad -. Deberás ir por detrás. 

Lara estuvo a punto de protestar, pero en ese momento entró un grupo de hombres y la joven se puso a atenderlos con una mejor disposición que la que mostró con ella. 

« Que perra », si no fuera porque sabía que si no entregaba el instrumento Nadeshiko o Kaede podían llegar a golpearla con una rama de bambú, Lara habría regresado a la okiya sin problema. Pero había sido testigo de cuando Masako fue golpeada diez veces en las manos por haber derramado una sopa de miso en el tatami del cuarto de Kaede. Y sabía que Nadeshiko estaba esperando la oportunidad de que ella lo arruinara para golpearla sin piedad, y no pensaba dársela. 

Se escucharon fuertes truenos cerca de donde estaba, y decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse para terminar con eso si no quería que la lluvia se le viniera encima. Echó a correr y rodeó el establecimiento hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde había pequeña puerta trasera en la muralla posterior, que se abrió poco después de que ella llegase y apareció otra joven esperándola. Lara le entregó el shamisen y se largó de ahí sin más. 

Un fuerte viento no tardó en soplar, y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza para evitar que se le saliera volando su pañuelo, con la otra se protegió los ojos. Sin embargo, debido a eso, Lara no logró ver a tiempo al hombre que estaba cambiando en dirección opuesta a ella. Sus hombros chocaron abruptamente, ella perdió el equilibrio, pero el hombre la sostuvo del brazo, evitando así que cayera. Inmediatamente, la joven giró el cuello para ver a su salvador, olvidándose momentáneamente de que no debía hacer eso. Lara se congeló en el lugar al darse cuenta de que el hombre era caucásico ¡como ella! 

Se notaba que era joven, veinteañero. Era alto, delgado y ancho de hombros, con cabellos rubio dorado escalado hasta el nivel del cuello con varios mechones rebeldes. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color granate y una tez pálida; llevaba puesto un kimono verde oscuro con un haori rojo, una chaqueta tradicional japonesa que caía a la altura de la cadera. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Lara no fue su apariencia, sino la forma intensa en que estaba mirándola a los ojos. Casi podría decirse que la estaba examinando. 

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde eres? - preguntó Lara a toda velocidad, en inglés.

El hombre, sin soltar su brazo, se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó él, usando un perfecto japonés. 

La joven abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Hablas japonés?

Él arqueó la ceja ante tal pregunta.

\- ¿En qué otro idioma debería hablar?

\- ¡Pe-pero no eres japones! 

\- Claro que lo soy, _ ningen _. 

\- Con esa apariencia no engañas a nadie - remarcó ella, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de él.

Lara sintió cómo el agarre sobre su brazo hacía más presión que antes. Pero eso no era lo único por lo que debía preocuparse, de pronto sintió que algo en el hombre cambiaba: una especie de aura poderosa y amenazante emanaba de él, y tuvo la sensación de que los fuertes vientos a su alrededor se detuvieron. El miedo comenzó a adentrarse en su cuerpo, pero antes de dejar que se apodera completamente de ella, Lara pisó con todas sus fuerzas el pie del joven, logrando que la soltara y salió corriendo de ahí. 

No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás para ver si la seguía, como tampoco dejó de correr hasta llegar a la okiya, donde abrió la puerta con violencia y la cerró tras de sí. Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Lara no se había percatado hasta entonces de lo tarde que era hasta que descubrió que todos los habitantes de la casa ya estaban dormidos. Su pequeña aventura la dejó tan agotada que decidió irse directamente a la cama sin cenar. A oscuras entró a la habitación que compartía con Mei y sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, cayó rendida sobre el colchón, escuchando el sonido del viento, de los truenos y la lluvia. 

En su sueño, se vió perseguía por un hombre con ojos color granate. 

  
  
  


A la mañana siguiente, Lara no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido. Desde bien temprano Yuriko estuvo quejándose de que había sido culpa de ella que su actuación con el shamisen fuera tan mala. 

\- No debió permitir que esa _ cosa _ tocara mi instrumento - le reprochó la geisha a Kaede. 

\- Si no se lo hubiera olvidado, no tendría que pedirle a la gaijin que se lo llevara - replicó la anciana muy tranquilamente bebiendo de su té verde. 

\- Pero, ¿por qué _ ella _?

\- No había nadie más disponible. 

\- Si los sirvientes estaban ocupados tendría que haber ido usted, Tía.

\- ¿Y volver a lastimar mi cadera? No lo creo. 

\- ¿Segura que su pobre actuación no se debe a sus escasas habilidades y no a que la gaijin le llevase el shamisen hasta la casa de té, Yuriko-san? - una melodiosa voz entró en la conversación -. Después de todo, tengo entendido que solo tocó el estuche y no el instrumento en sí. 

\- Mineiko-san - escupió las palabras con un tono dulce y ácido -, le agradecería que no se meta en lo que no le concierne. 

\- Oh, lo lamento. Como estaba hablando con Tía aquí, creí que era un tema para discutir entre todas. 

\- Creyó mal.

\- Mis disculpas - no sonaba arrepentida -. Pero, Yuriko-san, culpar a otros de sus propios errores solo demuestra que no es una buena geisha. 

\- ¡Si serás...!

\- ¡Silencio! - habló Nadeshiko por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación -. Yuriko, Mineiko tiene razón: ha descuidado demasiado sus habilidades con el shamisen, es por eso que pasará el resto de la mañana practicando. Ninguna geisha de esta okiya nos traerá vergüenza de esa forma mientras yo sea la Mamá.

\- Pero… - la joven quiso protestar, más fue interrumpida por la mujer. 

\- Y que no se hable más de este asunto. 

Yuriko apretó los labios con fuerza, y en su interior maldijo mil veces a Mineiko por creerse mejor que ella y a esa maldita gaijin. No veía la hora en que se fueran de ahí. Las dos. 

Lara, quien estuvo en la pequeña habitación de al lado limpiando el altar budista, escuchó toda la conversación sin querer. Por algún motivo no le sorprendía que Yuriko tocara horriblemente el instrumento, no se veía como la clase de persona que practicara para mejorar su habilidades. Y si bien Mineiko salió en su defensa más que nada para molestar a la otra geisha, Lara estaba agradecida de que la menos alguien de ahí tuviera sentido común y no la utilizara como excusa cada vez que algo salía mal. 

Apenas hubo terminado de limpiar el altar, Mai apareció en el umbral y le dio toda una lista de tareas que debía realizar ese día. Se fue tan rápido para hacer sus propios quehaceres que Lara no tuvo tiempo de contarle su encuentro con el otro gaijin de la noche anterior. 

« Lo haré después » se aseguró, yendo a la cocina para lavar todas las bandejas de comida. 

No obstante, las tareas que le encargaron fueron tantas que para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era de noche y apenas hubo terminado de cenar, se dejó caer rendida sobre su futón. A la mañana siguiente, su lista de tareas fue igual de larga. Y lo mismo sucedió el día después de ese. Para el cuarto día las cosas comenzaron a volver un poco a la normalidad, y la chica aprovechó para preguntar a Mai a qué se debía tanta limpieza.

\- Es el ōsōji, Lara-san.

\- ¿Ōsōji? 

\- _ Hai _\- y Mai prosiguió a contarle todo lo que pudo en el poco tiempo que tenían para almorzar. 

El ōsōji, o “gran limpieza”, era una antigua tradición que se hacía para poder empezar el nuevo año con buenas energías, dejando atrás cualquier mala influencia, ya sea físicas o mentales. 

Por supuesto, de todo eso que le contó su amiga, a ella sólo le interesó una cosa. Año Nuevo. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo desde que comenzó a vivir ahí? Esa información sólo provocó que Lara sintiera cómo el corazón se le apretujaba contra el pecho, pero en vez de llorar, decidió de una vez por todas enfrentarse a Furukawa y exigir respuestas. No pensaba seguir esperando más. 

Esa misma tarde, luego de terminar todo a una hora razonable, le preguntó a Tía por Furukawa, a quien no había visto desde hacía días gracias al ōsōji.

\- Furukawa-san está ocupado. No tiene tiempo que perder con una gaijin. 

\- Pero…

\- ¡Fuera! - le ordenó bruscamente, como si fuera un perro que debía seguir las órdenes de su amo. 

« Maldita vieja »

Así que la joven se vio obligada a esperar a que apareciera su salvador. Y fue el día que amaneció nevando que volvió a encontrarse con Furukawa. 

Lara despertó sintiendo más frío de lo usual, y en el momento que abrió una ventana para ventilar su habitación compartida, fue recibida por una visión de blanco por todas partes. Blanco en los techos, blanco en las calles, blanco cayendo del cielo. 

\- Nieve - dijo en voz baja, maravillada ante tal paisaje. A diferencia de Japón, la nieve en el Valle de San Gabriel era muy rara, así que la joven se quedó varios minutos junto a la ventana, admirando los copos de nieve que se acumulaban sobre la mano que sacó afuera. 

\- Lara-san - llamó Mai desde el pasillo. 

De inmediato, Lara sacudió la mano y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa e irse a donde estaba esperándola su amiga. En cuanto la vio, Mai le entregó una bandeja con una taza de té verde y dijo que Sasaki necesitaba hablar con ella. 

\- ¿Por qué debo llevar té? - preguntó Lara.

\- Para que Mamá no sospeche el motivo de su encuentro - respondió antes de desaparecer.

« Por la forma en que lo dijo da la impresión de que somos dos amantes encontrándonos en secreto », un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo ante tal pensamiento. Desde ese día que vio matar al hombre en la calle, Lara hizo todo lo posible para evitar cruzar caminos con Sasaki. La había salvado de una muerte segura, lo reconocía completamente, pero ver asesina a alguien de esa forma no era algo fácil de olvidar. 

Con cuidado, se dirigió al estudio que se encontraba a unas puertas de su habitación. Se arrodilló, dejó la bandeja en el suelo antes de hablar. 

\- ¿Sasaki-san? - llamó con suavidad -. Voy a entrar. 

Abrió la puerta corredera con cuidado, se levantó, pasó al otro lado, volvió a arrodillarse, levantó la bandeja, volvió a dejarla en el suelo y cerró la puerta. Tal cual le había enseñado Mai, pues de hacer lo contrario o saltarse una parte de todo eso la haría quedar como una maleducada. 

La habitación no había cambiado nada desde la primera y última vez que estuvo ahí. La única diferencia eran todos los papeles que habían sobre la mesa, como también los instrumentos necesarios para escribir: un pincel de bambú, un tintero, una barrita de tinta y un pisapapeles. Sasaki la estaba esperando, ya sentado sobre uno de los cojines y leyendo algunos papeles que tenía en la mano. Lara se acercó con cuidado y dejó el té sobre la mesa, procurando que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de esos papeles. No quería que Sasaki golpeara la taza por accidente y derramarse el líquido. 

El hombre, sin molestarse en apartar la vista de lo que sea que estuviera leyendo, le indicó con la mano libre que tomara asiento y ella eligió exactamente en el mismo lugar que la otra vez. Sentada sobre sus talones, colocó las manos en el regazo y esperó nerviosa. Intentó distraerse recordando la música del Lago de los Cisnes, específicamente la del dueto entre Derek y Odette. 

Lara dejó escapar una sonrisa melancólica. ¡Dios, como extrañaba el ballet! Entre su recuperación, aprender japonés y su trabajo como sirvienta en ese lugar, la joven no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Sin mencionar que no tenía la ropa adecuada ni mucho menos un espacio para practicar, aunque supuso que, si la ropa no fuera un problema, Mai no le importaría demasiado si decidía hacer algo en la privacidad de su cuarto compartido. 

\- Blakk-san - Sasaki atrajo su atención. Obviamente nunca se había molestado en practicar para aprender a decir bien su apellido. 

\- ¿Hai?

El japonés colocó un pequeño pedazo de papel de arroz en el medio de la mesa, tenía escrito en tinta negra unas pocas palabras en caracteres japoneses, no más de una oración. 

\- Furukawa-san me ha enviado un mensaje. Un mensaje para usted - aclaró, ganándose la completa atención de Lara. 

\- ¿Vendrá hoy? - eso fue todo lo que logró decir. Por supuesto, tenía miles de preguntas más que deseaba hacerle, pero sabía que el hombre frente a ella no tenía la paciencia ni las ganas de escucharlas. Y ella le tenía demasiado miedo para hacérselas. 

\- Iie. Se reunirá con Furukawa-san en su casa - Sasaki frunció los labios, como si lo que acababa de decir le dejó un amargo sabor en la boca. Pero la joven, habiendo convivido casi un mes con Nadeshiko y las geishas, no se dejó afectar por tal gesto. 

\- ¿Por… por qué en su casa y no aquí?

Aún manteniendo aquel gesto de desagrado, explicó: 

\- No sé todos los detalles, pero se verá con seres demasiado arrogantes y orgullosos que no desean reunirse aquí.

“seres demasiado arrogantes y orgullosos” ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a personas como ella, a otros gaijins? Sabía que los norteamericanos podían reflejar esa imagen, pero no era necesario que lo dijera en un tono tan desdeñoso. No importaba. Lo principal ahí era que finalmente iba a volver a casa. 

\- ¿Cuando? - preguntó, ansiosa.

\- Esta noche.

Lara se mordió levemente el labio inferior. ¿Realmente debía esperara tanto? No, no podía pensar de esa forma. Después de todo, por razones que se le escapaban, había esperado todo un mes para escuchar ese tipo de noticias, qué importaba esperar unas horas más. 

\- Entiendo. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? 

\- Sí. Obviamente, no debemos llamar la atención - señaló lo obvio -, por lo que la vestiremos para pasar desapercibida. 

\- ¿Vestirme? - repitió ella -. ¿Con qué?

Sasaki le dió una larga mirada antes de responder:

\- Lo sabrá después. 

Dicho eso, hizo un gesto hacia la puerta para que se fuera, claramente no deseaba seguir conversando con ella. Lara se levantó de inmediato y no se molestó en hacer una reverencia al irse, pero el hombre ni siquiera se ofendió, pues ya se encontraba leyendo otros papeles. 

La joven caminó unos pasos, se detuvo en medio del pasillo y soltó un pequeño grito de alegría mientras daba saltitos en el lugar. Finalmente, finalmente se iría de ese lugar y volvería a casa con sus tíos. Sin poder reprimir la sonrisa de su rostro, Lara caminó con paso acelerado y se dispuso a hacer las tareas del día. Y no le importó que, en la tarde, Yuriko la obligara a guardar y sacar varias veces la misma caja de laca que contenía un precioso kimono de suave seda blanca con un estampado de hojas doradas en la parte baja y flores rojas en las mangas y el cuerpo. De acuerdo con la geisha, no sabía si ese kimono sería perfecto o no para su encuentro con un fabricador de sake muy exitoso en todo Japón. 

\- No, vuelve a guardarlo, gaijin - desde su posición, Yuriko la miró con cierto aire de petulancia y arrogancia y una media sonrisa burlona al verla guardar la caja por sexta vez, estaba de rodillas sobre un cojín frente a su tocador. 

Lara comenzó a contar mentalmente los segundos que tardaría la muchacha en “volver a cambiar de opinión”. Fue en ese momento que Mineiko apareció en el umbral con Masako tras de ella. 

\- Yuriko-san, ¿todavía sigue sin decidir? - se notaba por la forma en que Mineiko formuló la pregunta que lo hacía con un tono de burla. Se dirigió a la niña y le dijo -. Si desea ser una buena geisha, no debe tardar demasiado en elegir lo que usará cuando se encuentre con un cliente, eso sólo demuestra su inseguridad.

Ouch. Incluso Lara captó el insulto fuerte y claro.

\- Sí, Hermana Mayor- se notaba que la pobre Masako no deseaba que la involucraron en esa situación. 

Para su sorpresa, la otra geisha fingió encontrarse demasiado ocupada arreglando sus docenas de brochas y pinceles de maquillaje y no mordió el anzuelo que le lanzó su compañera. En lugar de eso, la muchacha decidió hacer algo diferente para variar. 

\- Masako - habló Yuriko sin mirar a la niña -, si de verdad desea ser una _ buena _ geisha, debería escuchar los consejos de Mineiko-san, pero si desea ser la _ mejor _ geisha, escucha mi consejo: para impresionar a sus clientes, para dejarlos satisfechos lo suficiente pero todavía con deseos de _ más _, siempre debe pensar cuidadosamente cada detalle antes, durantes y después de su encuentro con cada cliente que la haya solicitado - la joven finalmente dejó sus pinceles en el orden que deseaba y, todavía sentada sobre un cojín, giró el cuerpo sutilmente hasta quedar en una pose que permitía ver a Mineiko y Masako. Sacó del interior de su manga un abanico, extendió el brazo y lo abrió con una gracia sin igual, colocado dicho instrumento sobre su rostro de modo que sólo podían verse sus ojos negros. Eso junto con la pose terminó reflejando una imagen de elegancia y seducción -. Antes de cada reunión, me encuentro a mi misma pensando en cómo puedo complacerlos. En este caso me pregunto esto: ¿acaso Akiyama-san preferirá verme en colores de acuerdo a la estación en la que nos encontramos? ¿Le gustará mejor si utilizo un kimono que me ha regalado? ¿O quizás prefiera verme en el kimono que mejor hace lucir mi figura y resalta mis ojos? 

Lara tragó en seco inconscientemente. Vaya. Sí que era buena. Odiosa, pero buena. De cierta forma le recordó un poco a Tina, quien era muy buena en el ballet pero una completa perra como persona. 

Yuriko logró su cometido cuando Masako asintió energeticamente con la cabeza, visiblemente más entusiasmada en escuchar su consejo que la de su Hermana Mayor, y Mineiko frunció levemente los labios, lo suficiente para mostrar su descontento de que había perdido esa pelea. Sin decir nada, la geisha se retiró a su habitación con la meiko siguiéndola detrás. 

Lara no pudo evitar sonreír. Y, por supuesto, Yuriko se encargó de borrársela enseguida. 

\- ¿Sigue ahí aún después de haberle ordenado que guardara el kimono, gaijin? - reclamó al mismo tiempo que cerraba el abanico de un golpe y volvía a colocarse de frente a su tocador, ignorándola por completo. En otra ocasión eso la habría molestado mucho, pero sabiendo que cada vez faltaba menos para encontrarse con Furukawa y volver a casa, la joven no hizo otra cosa que agarrar la caja de laca y llevársela de ahí. 

Fue después de la cena que el mismo Sasaki fue a buscarla desde la cocina, y la llevó a una de las habitaciones vacías del primer piso, y en cuyo interior había un par de cajas y Mai al lado de ellas.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - lo miró con recelo. 

\- La ayudará a vestirse - explicó antes de cerrarle la puerta y así evitar que ella siguiera interrogándolo.

« ¿Por qué será que todos menos Mai son unos completos idiotas conmigo? », pensó enojada. 

\- Lara-san, debemos prepararla. No tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo Mai, ya abriendo las cajas y sacando de una un kimono de seda azul oscuro con un estampado de pececitos amarillos y rojos, y de otra una peluca negra que ya venía armado con un peinado propio de las maiko, el estilo wareshinobu según le informó Mai, ayudándola a colocarselo. Pesaba más de lo que había imaginado, y seguramente era gracias a los ornamentos ya colocados. 

A continuación, la muchacha se apresuró a aplicar el maquillaje blanco en la cara y el cuello, polvos rosados sobre las mejillas y las cejas, y le pintó de rojo el labio inferior solamente. 

Para cuando Mai terminó de ajustar en su cintura el obi verde claro, Lara no reconoció a la joven que le devolvía la mirada en el pequeño espejo de mano. Su amiga había utilizado las sombras y un lápiz negro para intentar disimular lo mejor posible que sus ojos no eran rasgados como los de cualquier otra japonesa. 

\- ¡Sugoi! Mai, te quedó muy bien - alabó sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

\- Lara-san es muy amable al decir eso - se mostraba apenada ante tal cumplido. 

\- No tenía ni idea de que sabías cómo se maquilla una maiko. 

Mai dejó de limpiar uno de los pinceles que había utilizado, adoptó una expresión un tanto triste. Lara se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho lo que sea que hubiera provocado esa mirada. También sintió el deseo de preguntarle qué le ocurría, conocía a su amiga lo suficiente para saber que ella nunca diría nada. No era una persona que le gustara hablar de ella misma y sobre todo de su pasado. 

En silencio, Lara la ayudó a guardar todo y ordenar la cajas, para que cuando volviera fuera más fácil poner todo donde estaba. 

Mai la acompañó hasta la entrada de la okiya, donde ya estaba esperándola Sasaki con los brazos cruzados. Lara sintió una enorme satisfacción la notar que el hombre se quedó atónito en cuanto la vió y que necesitó carraspeo la garganta para poder recuperar algo de compostura. 

\- Estamos atrasados. Sígame y no se detenga por nada ni hable con nadie - indicó antes de salir por la puerta y adentrarse al mundo nocturno de Gion. 

La nieve se había acumulado a ambos lados de la calle, pero el camino en sí estaba despejado gracias a la gente que caminaba en ella. Era increíble que aún en una noche como esa, con un clima como ese, todavía hubiera mucha gente afuera, como si la nieve y el frío no les importara. Lara realmente los envidiaba y desearía tener su resistencia, pues habiendo crecido en el soleado estado de California, los inviernos fríos no eran una experiencia familiar: podían ser frescos, lluviosos y algo nublados, pero nunca tan fríos como los de Japón, eso era seguro.

De todas formas, intentó nada de eso le bajara el ánimo y trató de ver el lado positivo: no solo estaba vestida como una autentica geisha, sino que también lograba atraer las miradas de algunos hombres. Eso sí que era bueno para su autoestima. Mai realmente había hecho un trabajo estupendo con el maquillaje. Se preguntó qué pensaría esa gente descubría que no era una geisha de verdad. ¿La atacarían como esa vez que escapó de la okiya e intentó buscar a la policía? Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de solo recordarlo. 

« Mejor pienso en otra cosa », decidió al sentir como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago.

Además, oficialmente esta sería la primer vez que realmente tenía una oportunidad de observar el distrito de Gion y descubrir por sí misma por qué se lo consideraba un lugar mágico para los turistas y locales. Y lo que pudo observar no la decepcionó: la arquitectura antigua de los diferentes edificios construidos con madera, las lámparas de aceite encendidas, los antiguos comercios donde se vendían varios artículos tradicionales japoneses, los restaurantes y las casas de té, donde claramente podían oírse las risas de hombres y mujeres que estaban teniendo un buen momento juntos. 

Y las geishas. Sobre todo las geishas. 

Habían pasado al lado de varias de ellas en el camino, algunas estaban solas y otras iban en grupos de dos o tres, caminando sin prisa para llegar a su próxima cita, cuchicheando entre risas. Todas y cada una de esas geishas eran lindas y vestían kimonos realmente preciosos, pero ninguna le pareció tan deslumbrante como Mineiko o tan seductora como Yuriko. 

Caminaron un poco más de una cuadra hasta terminar por una calle que iba al lado de un río, donde cruzaron un puente de madera y siguieron caminando unos veinte minutos más. Lara no tardó en notar que acababan de entrar a un barrio donde seguramente vivían gente con dinero: lo supo en cuanto vio que las casas eran amuralladas y eran amplias, hasta el punto donde solo entraban tres o cuatro por cuadra, y, sobre todo, porque la iluminación en esa parte era mucho más notorio que antes. 

Se detuvieron frente a un recinto con murallas de piedra lisa y fuerte, la puerta de madera que daban acceso era pesada y ostentosa, debía de medir dos metros. Sasaki llamó y esperó. Al cabo de un segundo, se abrió la puerta, dejando entrever a un hombre calvo que saludó con la cabeza e intercambió unas palabras con Sasaki antes de abrir la puerta en su totalidad e inclinarse profundamente al dejarlos pasar.

Lara siguió a Sasaki de cerca y en silencio mientras atravesaban un camino de piedra de diez metros de largo, a cada lado de ésta habían árboles de cerezo con sus ramas desnudas. Al llegar a la entrada de la vivienda, otra puerta de madera esta vez reforzada con hierro, los esperaba un hombre bajo, panzudo y de nariz chata. Tanto su cabello corto como sus cejas y barba eran negras con matices de gris. Llevaba puesto un kimono sencillo de color verde oscuro, y un obi de algodón gris. 

\- Buenos noches, señor - dijo el hombre gordo, haciendo una reverencia -. Sea bienvenido. 

\- Gracias - respondió Sasaki, devolviendo el saludo -. Furukawa-san nos espera. 

\- Sí. Síganme, por favor. 

Se descalzaron frente al escalón que daba paso a la tarima y pasaron al interior, siguiendo al gordo como su guía. Pasando la entrada llegaron a un hermoso jardín interior casi tres veces más grande que el de la okiya, compuesto de flores y plantas, con almendros y cerezos a orillas de un pequeño lago artificial, que proyectando sombras sobre el agua con la ayuda de las lámparas de piedra de un metro de altura, el resto del lugar estaba iluminado con lámparas de papel blanco y amarillo. Tomaron la izquierda en el pasillo interior, luego giraron a la derecha y se adentraron en un largo pasillo flanqueado por puertas correderas, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una habitación donde, con el trasluz de las puertas shoji, podían divisarse tres siluetas sentadas. El hombre gordo se arrodilló al lado de la puerta, anunció sus presencias y, tras esperar una confirmación del otro lado, abrió la puerta corredera. Sasaki fue el primero en entrar en el gran salón, se arrodilló y con la cabeza baja saludó a las tres personas que estaban adentro. 

\- Furukawa-san, traigo a la chica como me lo pidió - informó sin levantarse del suelo. 

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, Sasaki-san - respondió Furukawa con voz serena -. Blake-san, puede entrar también.

Lara tragó en seco antes de cruzar el umbral y hacer una reverencia como la de Sasaki. Al levantar la cabeza, la joven se congeló en el lugar. Sentados ahí, en medio de la habitación, se hallaban los dos hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida, y uno de ellos era el mismo con el que había chocado la noche que fue a llevar el shamisen a Yuriko. Traía puesto un kimono tan blanco como la nieve que caía afuera, la parte inferior estaba bordado de unas gruesas líneas negras, y sobre sus hombros descansaba una haori violeta oscura. El otro hombre también era delgado y ancho de hombros, con su oscuro cabello atado en una alta cola de caballo, dándole un porte distintivo, pero sus ojos fueron lo que más le llamó la atención: esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos negros le provocaron escalofríos en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Usaba un kimono gris claro con el obi negro.

\- Sasaki-san, le agradezco toda la ayuda que me a dado. Sé que no fue nada fácil, así que puede retirarse y volver a la okiya Hakuryuu si así lo desea. 

\- No fue ninguna molestia, Furukawa-san. Es un honor poder servirle - y tras hacer un par de reverencias más, el japonés se retiró y cerró la puerta corredera. 

\- Blake-san, puede tomar asiento - señaló el espacio disponible que se encontraba al lado suyo. 

Lara se levantó tímidamente y, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres, sentó sobre el cojín que estaba más cerca del brasero encendido. Agradeciendo internamente el calor que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo y lentamente fue recobrando su temperatura normal. 

« ¿Se acordará de mí? - se preguntó con curiosidad, mirando fugazmente al rubio -. No lo creo. No estando vestida de esta forma »

Por el rabillo del ojos, pudo apreciar que los paneles de la habitación estaban decorados con pinturas de tigres en distintas posiciones: la más cercana a ella era una tigresa rugiendo a un enemigo desconocido, en otro panel habían tres cachorros jugando en un claro de bosque, en un tercero estaban dormitando bajo las sombras de un gran sauce. 

Como no tenía el valor para mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres a los ojos, decidió que era mejor concentrarse en lo que había sobre la mesa que la separaba de ellos: una tetera junto con unas tazas y un plato con pastelillos de harina de arroz. para acompañar. Notó que todas las tazas estaban vacías, así que dedujo que no la estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo. Furukawa abrió la boca para dar comienzo a la conversación, pero fue vencido por otro. 

\- Si va vestirse como una geisha, bien podría hacer el papel de una y servirme - una voz profunda y suave le habló directamente. Era el hombre de cabello rubio dorado. 

Lara no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al escucharlo. ¡Qué voz tan hermosa tenía! ¿Cómo no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso la primera vez que se encontraron? Sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó la tetera con cuidado para no quemarse y sirvió primero al rubio, luego al morocho y dejó a Furukawa para el final, sin saber que en realidad debería haberle servido a él primero por ser el dueño de la casa, pero el japonés no se lo reprochó. Él se inclinó, tomó la taza y sorbió tres veces.

El morocho ignoró la taza servida mientras que el rubio miró el líquido verde con algo de molestia antes de beber un poco de él y dejar la taza en la mesa de inmediato, como si hubiera probado algo asqueroso. 

\- ¿El té no es de su agrado, Kazehana-sama? - preguntó Furukawa, preocupado. 

« Tiene nombre japonés - Lara se preguntó cómo era esa posible. ¿Acaso era mestizo? ¿Adoptado? »

\- Lo disfrutaría más si fuera sake - respondió con sequedad. 

Furukawa aplaudió levemente e inmediatamente la puerta de una galería lateral se abrió y apareció una sirvienta, no más grande que Lara. 

\- ¿Sí, Furukawa-sama? 

\- Trae sake caliente, Sakura. 

Sakura no tardó en volver con una bandeja de laca negra con tres jarras de sake caliente y cuatro diminutas tazas de porcelana.

\- Deje el sake y váyase, niña. La geisha nos servirá - ordenó Kazehana, asustando a la sirvienta, pues aunque ella solo respondía a las órdenes de su señor, no quería ser grosera e ignorarlo. Furukawa, como siempre, fue a socorrerla en ese predilecto y le dijo que podía retirarse -. Sirva – le ordenó Lara, quien no dudo en hacerlo, pero esa vez fue con menos entusiasmo que antes. 

Vertió un poco del licor caliente en la diminuta taza de porcelana, repitiendo el mismo proceso con los otros dos hombres, igual que cuando sirvió el té. 

\- Este sake es bueno.

\- Me alegro que sea de su agrado, Kazehana-sama.

\- Ahora que he probado un sake decente podemos hablar sobre por qué estamos aquí - Lara se mostró feliz y complacida al escuchar eso -. Hokori.

Hokori, el hombre morocho, descruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para girar un poco el torso y agarrar algo que había dejado a su lado en el suelo, y lo colocó en la mesa. Lara frunció el ceño, pues eso no fue lo que esperó ver. De hecho, se había olvidado por completo de él.

Frente a ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la katana del museo. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez. Su funda de laca negra brillaban a la luz de las velas y hasta parecía que absorbía su luz. La última vez que la había visto fue con Furukawa y Sasaki. Después de eso, su salvador se la había llevado consigo y ella no volvió a verla. 

Hasta ahora. 

Sintió las tres miradas posarse en ella.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto. 

\- Furukawa-san nos ha dicho algo muy interesante, _ ningen _\- dijo Kazehana con tono de aburrimiento -: que usted puede sacar la espada de su empuñadura. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- ¿Qué? - Lara no supo qué otra cosa decir. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese tipo? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué estaban hablando de la katana y no de qué tan rápido pensaban llevársela de ahí para tomar el primer vuelo disponible a California? 

\- La espada, _ ningen _ \- habló Hokori por primera vez. Su voz era menos profunda que la de Kazehana pero seguía siendo hermosa -. ¿Es verdad que puede desenvainarla?

\- Lo escuché la primera vez - respondió, intentando que no se le notara lo molesta que estaba comenzando a sentirse -, pero no entiendo por qué estamos hablando de esto en primer lugar.

\- La espada es el motivo por el cual hemos viajado a este horrible lugar y concordado esta reunión con usted.

\- ¿Cómo que solo por eso vinieron? ¿Qué no vinieron a llevarme a casa? Creí que por eso estaban aquí - se dirigió a Furukawa, buscando en él ayuda. 

\- Así es, Black-san, están aquí para ayudarla - le aseguró con calma -. Pero ellos necesitan saber cómo terminó usted con esta katana y dónde la encontró.

\- Eso qué importa. Ya le dije que no es mía, le pertenece al museo. Y no sé cómo terminó en mis manos, mucho menos cómo _ yo _termine en medio del bosque.

\- ¿Museo? - repitió Hokori -. ¿Qué es un “museo”? 

Lara lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? - soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

\- Me temo que no la entiendo.

Lara volvió a mirar a su salvador, intentando entender qué estaba pasando ahí. ¿Acaso le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto?

\- Usted dijo que la ayuda estaba en camino. Que ellos me iban a ayudar.

\- Así es.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estamos hablando de la espada y no de cómo termine en un bosque sola o cuándo me van a llevar a casa? Y de todas formas - miró a los dos hombres sentados frente a ella -. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? 

\- _ Ningen _, no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Sólo deseamos saber dónde encontró esto - insistió Hokori, haciendo un claro esfuerzo para no perder el control. 

\- ¡Y yo quiero saber qué demonios está pasando aquí! ¿Por qué nadie me llevó con las autoridades en primer lugar? ¿Por qué de pronto la gente me ataca o discrimina sin ninguna razón? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa hablar ingléso que este lugar no tenga electricidad? 

\- Blake-san, por favor, cálmese...

Furukawa se interrumpió al oírse fuertes voces afuera del cuarto. A los segundos se abrió la puerta interno, dejando ver a un hombre de la guardia personal de su señoría, arrodillado en el suelo.

\- Ruego que me perdone por la interrupción, Furukawa-sama, pero su señora esposa, la dama Matsuri, demanda verlo con la mayor urgencia posible - explicó el hombre sin moverse del suelo. 

Furukawa dejó escapar un suave suspiro, como si hubiera temido que eso pasara, se excusó diciendo que volvería tan pronto solucionara eso y desapareció junto con el hombre, sin darle a Lara tiempo suficiente para decir algo. Ahora se encontraba sola con dos completos desconocidos. Pero eso no iba a impedir que obtuviera respuestas, su japonés era lo suficientemente bueno para hacerse entender. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué Furukawa-san me dijo que me iban a ayudar cuando parece evidente que no es así? 

\- Creo, _ ningen _, que la pregunta sería quién es usted - replicó Kazehana. Estando a la luz de las lámparas de aceite, Lara podía jurar que vio cómo sus ojos granate pasaron a ser de un color rojo carmesí. 

\- Soy Lara Blake - respondió con cautela. Esperó a ver si su nombre les sonaba de algo, si habían escuchado de su desaparición en las noticias, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción. 

\- ¿Está segura? - inquirió y levantó su tacita en dirección a ella, esperando a que le sirviera más. En su opinión, el sake sabía mejor cuando era servido por una mujer hermosa, incluso si dicha mujer era en realidad una niña _ gaijin _.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Por supuesto que sí, es mi nombre - y como una tonta siguió sirviéndole sake -. ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

Kazehana suspiró molesto, se mostraba como si hubiera preferido que no le hiciera preguntas tan molestas. Al instante, una misteriosa ráfaga de viento sopló en dirección a Lara y mágicamente la peluca había caído al suelo, dejando libre su roja cabellera. La joven se asustó cuando él apareció a su lado a una velocidad inhumana y con delicadeza agarró un mechón de su cabello y se lo llevó a la nariz, oliéndolo como quien olía una preciosa flor. 

\- Dígame, ¿qué hace una gaijin con este extraño color de pelo portando una katana con el emblema de los Hogosha?

Definitivamente algo andaba muy mal en la cabeza de Lara, porque a pesar de todo lo que escuchó, lo siguiente que dijo fue:

\- ¿Que el color de mi pelo es extraño? ¿Acaso te has mirado en el espejo últimamente, rubiecito? – los ojos de Kazehana se abrieron como platos, mostrando su evidente sorpresa. Y, sujetándola fuertemente del mentón, se acercó más a ella. 

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – oyó decir a Hokori, mostrándose igual de sorprendido. 

\- No posee ni una gota de sangre sagrada, tampoco demoníaca y, aun así, puede ver a través del genjutsu – sus ojos granates examinaban los ojos marrones de Lara, intentado descubrir sus secretos. 

Lara sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba y que su corazón latía intensamente, aunque no comprendía bien qué era lo que estaba causando que reaccionara de esa manera. De pronto el aire comenzó a parecerle pesado, dificultando su capacidad de respirar bien. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Estaba por tener un ataque de pánico? La joven no era ajena a tener ese tipo de ataques después de la muerte de su madre, pero su instinto le decía que no era eso lo que estaba sintiendo y que debía salir de ahí. ¡Necesitaba escapar de ahí ya! Sin saber de dónde obtuvo fuerzas suficientes, logró empujar a Kazehana lejos de ella y corrió en dirección a la puerta.

\- No le hemos dicho que puede irse – el morocho apareció a su lado, sujetándola del brazo.

\- Y no he terminado de hablar con usted – añadió el rubio, claramente irritado por haber sido empujado. 

Lara giró el cuello para verlos, intentando mostrar que no les tenía miedo. A pesar de qu en ese momento se disponía a huir de ahí. 

\- Pero yo _ sí _terminé con ustedes – tiró de su brazo y salió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan, chan chan...
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto o fue masomenos?
> 
> Espero poder leer en los comentarios sus opiniones y qué piensan que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola.
> 
> Lo unico bueno del coronavirus es que ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre y puedo enfocarme más en escribir. Así que espero que disfruten de este capitulo :)
> 
> Ultima edición: 23/8

Lara estaba sorprendida de haber sido capaz de encontrar su camino en ese laberinto y lograr escapar de ahí sin ningún problema. Los guardias que custodiaban las puertas se quedaron mirándola atónitos, pero ninguno hizo un esfuerzo por detenerla al no escuchar que sonara alguna alarma de emergencia, y tampoco fue perseguida, gracias a Dios.

No tenía ni idea de por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando o si iba en la dirección correcta, pero finalmente se detuvo cuando una de sus sandalias se le salió. Cansada, Lara terminó por apoyarse contra el muro más cercano e hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse, recuperar el aliento y así dejara de temblar tanto, aunque sabía que era inútil. Esa reacción no tenía ninguna relación con el frío invierno, sino con los dos hombres que acababa de conocer: Kazehana y Hokori. Repasando una y otra vez lo que presenció, la joven no dejaba de preguntarse cómo habían hecho para que la peluca se cayera de su cabeza. O cómo hicieron para moverse tan rápido. Pero más importante aún, ¿qué había sido esa aura tan poderosa que sintió cuando Kazehana la miró directamente a los ojos? 

Esa sensación le recordó al monstruo del bosque, y no de una forma placentera. Si las comparaba, podía decirse que sus auras eran similares: aunque la del monstruo fue mucho más oscura y malvada, y la que sintió con el hombre de cabellos rubio dorado fue más letal y poderosa, aunque no maligna. 

Las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle, así que terminó por sentarse en el suelo nevado, con la espalda apoyada contra el muro. Observando a su aliento convertirse en vapor, Lara consideró sus opciones: lo lógico sería regresar a la okiya, excepto que no tenía ni idea de cómo ir allí y que ya no contaba con la peluca para proteger su identidad. La otra opción sería volver a la casa de Furukawa, pero no estaba segura de lo que pasaría con ella si esos dos hombres seguían ahí. Además, era lo mismo que con la okiya, no sabía qué camino tomar, la nieve se había encargado de cubrir sus pisadas y no recordaba exactamente las calles que utilizó. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y golpeó con suavidad la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared: no era su culpa que se enfocara más en escapar que en ver por dónde iba. 

¿Por qué Furukawa había querido que ella se reuniera con Kazehana y Hokori? Él había matado al monstruo fácilmente, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que ellos podían irradiar un aura mucho más peligroso? 

« Pero tú no sentiste eso hasta después de que Furukawa se fuera » le recordó su cerebro. Y era cierto, ¿podría ser que esa aura estuvo escondida o reprimida de alguna forma? Y otra cosa que no cuadraba era la palabra ningen. Ellos la habían llamado así varias veces aunque no entendía qué significaba, sabía que gaijin era “extranjero” y onna “mujer”, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba ningen. 

Soltando un suspiro, Lara decidió que no tenía mucha importancia eso, no cuando ahora sí estaba temblando de frío. No sabía por cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentada, pero necesitaba comenzar a moverse y refugiarse del frío si no quería arriesgarse a contraer hipotermia. Le costó mucho poder levantarse con las piernas entumecidas, y sintió un terrible dolor en el pie que se había mojado a causa de la nieve, apenas sí podía sentir sus dedos. Eso no era buena señal.

Lo mejor sería intentar volver a la casa de Furukawa y de ahí encontrar el camino de regreso a la okiya. Recordaba claramente que debía cruzar un río, así que si llegaba a escuchar el murmullo del agua correr, sabría que iba por buen camino. 

Enfocada en sus pensamientos, Lara no escuchó el suave crujir de unas pisadas sobre la nieve. 

\- ¿Necesita ayuda, han'yō? – alguien preguntó detrás de ella con una aguda voz.

Lara se giró rápidamente. A menos de dos metros de distancia estaba parado un hombre muy gordo, de ojos saltones y grandes orejas, su cabello negro lo tenía recogido en una coleta pero más bien parecía un nido de ratas. Se notaba que estaba borracho, por la forma en que su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro, sin poder mantener el equilibrio, pero lo que más asustó a Lara era la forma en que sus ojos saltones la miraban: era una mezcla de lujuria y perversidad. 

Ambos se quedaron en sus lugares, mirándose a los ojos y de pronto, como si él hubiera leído su mente, se lanzó hacia ella en el preciso momento en que Lara comenzó a correr, y para ser un tipo gordo, no le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzarla, tal vez una cuadra y media, la lanzó contra el suelo helado y se colocó inmediatamente sobre ella. Lara intentó escapar de ahí, pero el maldito kimono restringía los movimientos de sus piernas y sus brazos eran demasiado débiles para propinarle un buen golpe. 

\- ¡Suéltame! - ordenó, desesperada. El peso del borracho sobre ella era demasiado. 

De alguna forma, el hombre logró agarrar ambas muñecas y colocarlas por encima de su cabeza, dejándola indefensa y lista para desvestirla. 

\- Je, je, je, qué suerte la mía – soltó una risita y su apestoso aliento fue suficiente para que Lara sintiera arcadas -. Escuché el rumor de que había una han'yō rondando por aquí pero jamás pensé que fuera cierto. Dígame, han'yō, ¿es cierto lo que escuché: que por tener sangre de ningen y sangre de yōkai nadie te acepta? - soltó otra risa perversa -. Seguro que nunca has sido tocada por nadie. ¿Y quién querría hacerlo? Pero te disfrutaré enormemente hasta que no puedas respirar más. 

Dicho eso fue bajando la cabeza para besarla con sus asquerosos labios, y en medio de la desesperación, Lara le dio un cabezazo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella. El inesperado ataque tuvo su efecto deseado: el hombre la soltó y ella, ignorando su propio dolor, de alguna forma logró escabullirse y ponerse de pie, pero sintió un tirón de su kimono y el gordo borracho la jaló hacia él. Intentó darle con un gancho derecho, pero éste de alguna forma lo esquivó y terminó siendo ella la que sufrió un golpe en sus costillas que la hizo perder el aliento por el dolor que le recorrió el pecho y la vista se le oscureció durante un momento. Era la primera vez que que era golpeada. No tardó en recibir un segundo golpe directo a la cara, con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle girar el cuella y derribarla. Vio puntos negros y se preguntó con asombro cómo era posible que ese golpe no la haya noqueó. 

\- Miserable bakemono. Ahora sí que lo lamentarás – bramó el borracho, con un brillo cruel reflejado en los ojos, asustándola por completo.

\- ¡Ayuda !¡Que alguien me ayude! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser golpeada en el rostro por segunda vez. 

\- Nadie vendrá – le prometió y con una mano comenzó a abrirle el kimono y en cuanto tuvo el espacio suficiente restregó su sucia mano en el cuello de Lara hasta alcanzar el nacimiento de sus pechos. 

Lara se retorcía en el lugar, haciendo lo posible para sacárselo de encima y de pronto, por el rabillo del ojos, vio la silueta de una figura detrás de él.

\- Ustedes, los ningen, son verdaderamente deshonrosos y repugnantes – se escuchó claramente la profunda voz de Kazehana, sosteniendo al hombre por el cuello de su kimono como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. A pesar de la tranquilidad de su cuerpo, tenía una mano colocada en la empuñadura de su espada y había un fuego encendido en sus ojos.

\- Oi, si la quiere, espere su turno. 

El hombre de cabellera rubia dorada entrecerró los ojos, desprendiendo un aura mucho más intensa y peligrosa que antes, y mientras Lara hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no orinarse encima del miedo que tenía, el borracho por alguna razón no pareció sentirse afectado. Con un simple movimiento de brazo, Kazehana terminó por quitar al hombre de encima de Lara, lanzándolo al otro lado de la calle. 

\- ¡Bakayaro! – masculló el borracho, tardando varios minutos en poder levantarse -. ¿Acaso tiene idea de quién soy…?

\- No me interesa – cortó él con frialdad.

El gordo, completamente nublado por el alcohol, la lujuria y las ganas de derramar sangre, se abalanzó hacia él, quien simplemente dio un paso al costado en el momento preciso y lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo, tirándolo hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡AH! - soltó un grito de dolor, intentando escapar de su agarre, pero Kazehana fue más rápido y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago y con la funda de laca negra lo golpeó detrás de la nuca, noqueándolo al instante.

Una vez que terminó, volvió a colgar la funda sobre su cadera izquierda y posó su impasible mirada en ella, y Lara rápidamente miró hacia abajo, tratando de no encogerse mientras escuchaba el crujido de la nieve bajo los pies de Kazehana, acercándose a ella. La había salvado pero, ¿acaso iba a necesitar que alguien la salvara de él? Ya había sufrido demasiado esa noche como para seguir soportando más dolor. No obstante, el fuego que que seguía ardiendo en sus ojos no coincidió con su suave voz cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Ella solo pudo asentir, con ojos desbordados por las lágrimas. 

\- Vamos - se detuvo frente a ella y le ofreció su mano. Lara se quedó mirándolo con miedo, y tras vacilar unos segundos, finalmente aceptó su mano, sintiendo de inmediato la callosidad de su piel y su calidez. Kazehana la ayudó a ponerse de pie sin problema y de un solo movimiento, la tenía colocada sobre su hombro derecho e inició la marcha. 

\- ¡Hey! – protestó Lara, olvidándose momentáneamente de su llanto -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Puedo caminar. 

Él la ignoró.

Intentó decir algo más pero se detuvo al sentir un enorme dolor en la zona del abdomen

\- ¿Podría bajarme, por favor? Me duele - suplicó en un tono doloroso. 

En realidad no creyó que fuera a hacerle caso, pero fue toda una sorpresa cuando lo escuchó soltar un suspiro extenuado y lentamente la dejó de pie en el suelo. Por primera vez Lara notó lo alto que era él cuando necesitó inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos. Debía llegar como mínimo al metro ochenta, y ella, aunque todavía le faltaba crecer un poco más, apenas llegaba al metro setenta, y eso la hizo sentirse más intimidada de lo que ya estaba. 

Él miró su mejilla lastimada un buen rato hasta que su mirada se desvió hacia abajo: la parte superior del kimono estaba un poco abierta. No se le veían los senos, gracias a Dios, pero seguramente para un japonés, ver una parte del pecho ya era demasiado. 

\- ¿Qué le duele? – preguntó con sorpresiva gentileza. 

\- Aquí – respondió, colocando una mano en el abdomen. 

\- No confío en que no volverá a escapar. Y aunque no será complicado detenerla si llegara a intentarlo, sería muy molesto para mí - dijo con voz profunda y monótona -. Sobre todo considerando que ya lo hice. 

\- No pienso volver a hacerlo - prometió ella. 

\- Aún así, no confío en su palabra - dicho eso, el hombre se agachó unos instantes para después sujetarla con su brazo derecho y levantarla como si no pesara nada, sentándola sobre su antebrazo. Lara, por mero instinto, rodeó un brazo alrededor del cuello de él. 

\- Pero ¿qué estás…? – Lara se quedó boquiabierta ante la situación. Y no sabía si sorprenderse de lo fuerte que era para cargarla con un solo brazo, o sentirse avergonzada de encontrarse en tal posición.

\- Considere esto su castigo por haber corrido hacia los brazos de un ningen, sobre todo cuando tuve la molestia de viajar a esta apestosa ciudad para verla – ahí estaba de nuevo, “ningen”. ¿Qué significaba esa palabra? Tenía mucha curiosidad de saberlo, pero no pensaba preguntárselo, sobre todo estando ella en esa posición tan vergonzosa. En serio, ni que fuera una niña. 

\- Idiota – masculló entre dientes, intentando en vano de recuperar algo de su dignidad. Pero por la sonrisa arrogante que Kazehana mostró, supo que no lo había logrado.

Curiosamente no estaban yendo en dirección a la casa de Furukawa. De hecho, una vez que cruzaron el puente de madera, Lara entendió que estaban volviendo a Gion. ¿Sabía dónde vivía ella? ¿Acaso planeaba llevarla de regreso a la okiya? Si era así, ella podría sentirse tentada a perdonarlo por la forma en que la estaba llevando, y no podía olvidar que también la había salvado de ese hombre. Inconscientemente el agarre de Lara sobre el hombro de Kazehana se hizo más fuerte al recordar lo peligrosamente cerca que estuvo de ser violada. Sintió bilis en la garganta y un enorme deseo de darse una ducha larga para poder sacarse la horrible sensación de estar sucia. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que algo como eso podría pasarle a ella, incluso cuando había escapado de la okiya y había sido atacada. 

En un intento por distraerse de esos pavorosos pensamientos, Lara se percató de la poca gente que había en las calles, y que ninguno se fijaba en ellos. Lo cual era muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta de que no todos los días veías a uno de los hombres más guapos del mundo cargando a una chica pelirroja. Pero así parecía ser la situación: nadie les lanzaba miradas furtivas, ni se detenían a verlos o trataban de atacarlos. A Lara le resultó muy sospechosa la ausencia de todo eso, sobre todo porque sabía por experiencia propia que los japoneses no le tenían un gran afecto a los gaijin como ellos. Era agradable saber que no tenía que preocuparse de volver a ser atacada esa noche, pero ciertamente había algo extraño pasando ahí. Y estaba seguro de que el rubio que la estaba cargando tenía algo que ver.

Lara se extrañó todavía más de lo mucho que estaban tardando en llegar. Sabía que entre la okiya y el puente habían aproximadamente quince cuadras, las había contado, y comprendió que Kazehana no tenía intenciones de regresarla ahí cuando se detuvieron frente a un establecimiento con las paredes revestidas de madera. Sin decir nada, el hombre la bajó pero mantuvo un agarre sobre su brazo con suficiente fuerza para evitar que se escapara, tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para pasar bajo la cortina noren de color amarillo y ambos se adentraron al edificio, donde dejaron sus sandalias en el vestíbulo. Lara se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en el recibidor para atenderlos, aunque quizá eso era lo mejor, y en silencio, fueron escaleras arriba, se detuvieron en el segundo piso, giraron a la derecha y tres puertas más tarde entraron a una habitación que era tan grande como la de Yuriko: en el centro mismo había un futón ya preparado, a mano izquierda estaba el espacio que se denominaba tokonoma, donde se colocaba un ikebana, un arreglo floral y colgaba un kakejiku, un largo rollo de pergamino con una elegante caligrafía escrita en él. A mano derecha, en una esquina estaba una mesita con cuatro cojines verdes debajo, que sin duda serían reacomodados en la mañana para que estuvieran en el centro, también había un armario de puertas blancas donde seguramente estaba la ropa de dormir. Por último, en el extremo opuesto de la sala había unas puertas correderas entreabiertas que dejaban ver un balcón con algunos copos de nieve adornado el barandal de madera.

Kazehana se dirigió al armario y sacó de ahí una nemaki de algodón color azul claro, una especie de kimono más ligera que se utilizaba para dormir, y se la entregó a Lara. 

\- Cámbiese – le ordenó, sacando otra nemaki para él. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Que se cambie, a no ser que desee dormir con ese kimono puesto.

\- Lo que desearía sería volver a la okiya y dormir ahí - repuso ella en un tono desafiante. 

El hombre de cabellera rubia dorada giró la cabeza y la observó por el rabillo del ojo, provocándole piel de gallina por todo su cuerpo.

\- Ya es tarde - contestó aburrido -. Si desea ir ahí ahora, deberá hacerlo por su cuenta, aunque no se lo recomiendo, a no ser que quiera que otro sucio ningen termine el trabajo que inició el otro. 

Lara sintió náuseas y deseos de vomitar. Pero se contuvo y esperó a que él saliera para cambiarse. Utilizó una tela que encontró en el armario para quitarse el maquillaje del rostro, aunque sin la ayuda de un espejo fue difícil saber qué tan buen trabajo había hecho. Al intentar quitarse el kimono sola fue toda una odisea, pero se las arregló y con cuidado doblo lo mejor que pudo todas las partes que integran el kimono y colocó todo eso sobre la mesita. Noto que en vario lados la tela estaba sucia y cerca del cuello se había descosido una parte. La joven se estremeció al pensar en lo que le harían cuando descubrieran el estado en que devolvería aquella prenda. 

A pesar de ser agradable cambiarse de ropa, a Lara le gustaría más tener la posibilidad de darse baño, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de sus gordas y arrugadas manos tocándola. De inmediato salió al balcón, agarró algo de la nieve que estaba en el barandal y se lo restregó en el pecho y el rostro. El contacto directo de la nieve contra su piel fue espantosa y fría, y sin embargo, sintió que eso la ayudó a sentirse un poco más limpia que antes.

\- Si no desea sufrir por el frío, le sugiero que entre - Lara pegó un salto al escuchar la voz de Kazehana tan cerca de ella. Giró el cuerpo y ahí estaba, vestido con una nemaki parecida y junto al umbral de la puerta. Sin responderle, entró nuevamente y se detuvo al lado del futón. 

De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento. 

\- ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – preguntó Lara.

\- Aquí – respondió.

\- ¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?

El hombre la miró con una maliciosa sonrisa.

\- Aquí. 

La cara de Lara se volvió blanca como el papel. 

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Es apropiado, después de todo soy el que ha pagado por la habitación. 

\- ¡No pienso dormir en la misma cama que tú! ¡Me niego! 

Sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre se acercó hasta el futón y se acostó ahí. Ignorando completamente a la chica. 

\- Esta habitación es solo para una persona, por lo tanto, solo hay un futón – explicó con pereza -. Debería sentirse halagada de estoy pasando por alto que es una ningen y le permito que comparta mi cama.

\- No, gracias. Prefiero una cama para mí sola – se dirigió hacia la salida -. Iré a pedir que me traigan uno.

Por supuesto, el hombre no iba a permitir eso. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión si la dejaba hacer eso? Rápido como un rayo, la sostuvo de uno de sus brazos y tiró de ella, logrando que cayera sobre el futón, a su lado.

\- Pero ¿qué crees que estas…? – las palabras murieron en cuanto sintió que el brazo del rubio serpenteaba sobre su cintura y la atraía hacia él. Lara quedó petrificada: recordó al borracho tocándola y el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Acaso pretendía forzarla? ¿Era esa la razón que la trajo ahí? Lara comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se aguaron.

\- Cálmese – siseó, poniendo más fuerza en los brazos para intentar mantenerla quieta, pero eso sólo logró empeorar la situación, hasta el punto en que comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y terminó por romper en llanto. 

Al ver que la chica estaba por tener un ataque de histeria, la soltó y ella se colocó en posición fetal, sujetando fuertemente sus rodillas sobre el pecho. Su mente retrocedió hasta encontrarse tirada en el suelo nevado con el peso del borracho sobre ella y el desagradable olor de su aliento golpeándole el rostro. 

Kazehana de alguna forma logró hacer girar el cuerpo de la joven, de modo que ahora estaban frente a frente, y la rodeó con sus poderosos y cálidos brazos, atrayendo la cabeza de ella contra su pecho. 

\- Kotori – llamó delicadamente -. No soy como ese ningen, jamás me rebajaría a tal nivel. Lo prometo. 

Con una mano fue acariciándole suavemente su cabello rojo, y ese gesto fue suficiente para que la mente de Lara escapara de la calle nevada y fuera transportada a una memoria mucho más cálido y segura, una donde su mamá la calmaba tras tener una pesadilla llena de monstruos y oscuridad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo poco a poco se relajara y terminó sumida en un mundo de sueños. 

Kazehana notó de inmediato cuando la joven se durmió, pero no se separó de ella, simplemente apagó todas las lámparas de aceite de la habitación con un movimiento de su muñeca y ambos quedaron sumergidos en la completa oscuridad de la noche. 

Esa fue la primera noche que Lara durmió en paz, una noche entera sin pesadillas, acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Kazehana. A la mañana siguiente, ella despertó oliendo un olor masculino, como a madera quemada y pinos frescos, y encontró su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él. No podía creer lo cómoda y segura que se sentía estando en brazos de ese hombre, y se sorprendió al recordar la forma en que él la había consolado cuando tuvo su ataque de pánico. Sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, y Lara inconscientemente observó su perfil con más atención: piel blanca como la nieve, la línea de su mandíbula era fuerte, masculina, con una nariz delgada y unos labios que no eran gruesos ni delgados, simplemente perfectos, y sus largas pestañas negras eran envidiables. En definitiva, todo su rostro era perfecto. 

«Que injusto», pensó con amargura. Porque a pesar de era un hombre y ella una mujer, se sentía como un patito feo al lado de ese cisne. 

\- ¿Disfruta lo que ve? – preguntó una voz soñolienta y perezosa.

Los ojos de Lara se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con su ojos granate.

\- Como si hubiera algo que ver – se incorporó de inmediato para evitar que se notara su sonrojo.

El hombre no parecía mostrarse muy complacido ante tal respuesta, por lo que aprovechó que su mano seguía rodeando la cintura de ella para atraerla hacia él nuevamente y colocó su cabeza sobre el torso de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No soy tu almohada – protestó y sintió que se ponía roja como un tomate, no solo en la cara, sino por todo el cuerpo.

\- Es muy temprano y deseo seguir durmiendo – respondió el hombre, cerrando los ojos y se concentró en escuchar los suaves latidos del corazón de la joven. Por alguna razón eso parecía calmarlo. 

\- Puedes dormir, pero no encima de mí.

\- Silencio.

Lara abrió la boca para replicar cuando notó lo pacífico que se veía su rostro y mentalmente se reprendió por ser tan débil. Se tumbó nuevamente y se dijo a sí misma que iba a permitir que él estuviera en esa posición sólo por un rato. Después de todo, a ella tampoco le vendría mal dormir un poco más.

Se despertó al escuchar la puerta corredera abrirse y alguien entró. Lara abrió con pereza un ojo, para ver quién era, pero terminó por abrir ambos al reconocerlo. Era el otro hombre que había conocido la noche anterior: tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras los miraba con una ceja levantada. Aunque su rostro no revelaba nada, Lara estaba segura de que los estaba juzgando.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que no es lo que parece?

Él soltó un largo suspiro antes de posar su mirada en el hombre que seguía utilizándola como su almohada personal.

\- Akuma-sama, sé que está despierto – su profunda y tranquila voz resonó por toda la habitación -. Deje de jugar.

El hombre de cabellera rubia dorada, Akuma, movió la cabeza desde su posición para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Se atreve a interrumpirme? ¿Tanto desea morir? – preguntó con claro fastidio. 

\- Akuma – solo un tonto habría ignorado el ligero reproche en el tono del otro hombre. Se mostraba indiferente ante la amenaza de muerte. 

Kazehana soltó un bufido antes de incorporarse lentamente, y mientras lo hacía, Lara notó que, desde la posición en la que ella estaba, tenía una muy buena vista de su trabajado pecho. Tragó en seco y volvió a mirar al morocho, quien a su vez la estaba mirando a ella. 

\- Hokori – llamó Kazehana, desperezándose -. Ordene que nos traigan el desayuno. Para tres. 

Hokori asintió y se retiró sin decir más. 

Luego de desperezarse, automáticamente, lo primero que hizo fue doblar y guardar el futón en el armario, y fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de lo tarde que era y que seguro todos en la okiya ya sabían de su ausencia. Se preguntó si Sasaki inventaría alguna excusa para cubrirla porque creía que ella pasó la noche en lo de Furukawa o si él también se sorprendería de su ausencia. 

Aprovechó que Kazehana había salido para sacarse la nemaki y volver a ponerse el kimono de la noche anterior, cosa que no fue nada fácil porque usualmente para ese tipo de ropa se necesitaba la ayuda de un “vestidor”, alguien que había estudiado kitsuke, "el arte de vestir un kimono". Al desnudarse, Lara finalmente se atrevió a observar con horror los moretones que se le habían formado en el cuerpo. Sabía que ese maldito borracho había sido muy bruto y la golpeó un par de veces, pero no creyó que sus hematomas llegaría hasta ese punto. Ni siquiera quería saber cómo tenía la cara. 

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para vestirse adecuadamente, pero en cuanto Kazehana y Hokori volvieron a entrar, supo por sus miradas que había hecho un pésimo trabajo. Tras ellos, aparecieron cuatro sirvientas, tres de ellas con una bandeja de comida cada una y la cuarta fue la encargada de colocar la mesa y los cojines de vuelta en el centro. Dejaron las bandejas de comida sobre la mesita y cada una se retiró después de hacer las reverencias necesarias y cerraron la puerta corredera al salir.

En silencio, los tres se sentaron: Kazehana y Hokori del lado derecho y Lara del lado izquierdo. El desayuno consistía en un tazón de arroz, sopa de miso, pescado a la parrilla y tamagoyaki, que era una especie de tortilla enrollada. A Lara se le hizo agua la boca con tan sólo oler la comida, levantó el tazón de arroz hasta los labios y con los palitos empujó los granos hacia la boca. A continuación, agarró un pedazo de tortilla y lo masticó lentamente, saboreando su rico sabor, pues era definitivamente mucho más delicioso que el que preparaban en la okiya. 

Una vez que todos terminaron y las sirvientas volvieron para levantar las bandejas de comida y limpiar todo, Lara se volvió el centro de atención de ambos hombres, y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por ello. 

\- Creo que es momento de hablar apropiadamente, ¿ne? - Kazehana fue el primero en romper el silencio. Y sin esperar a una respuesta, continuó -. Lara Blake - su nombre sonaba raro en la lengua japonesa, pero de alguna forma ese hombre lograba que funcionara-, nos hemos reunido con usted debido a un mensaje que mi clan recibió de parte del jefe del clan Furukawa, Un mensaje que hablaba sobre una extraña niña con el cabello del mismo color que el fuego, una gaijin, que encontró sola en el bosque, siendo perseguida por un ashinaga-jin y en posesión de una katana que contiene la estrella de siete puntas. Hemos comprobado que las palabras de Nori Furukawa son ciertas, aunque él no ha sido capaz de averiguar por qué usted tiene esto - y de la nada colocó la susodicha espada en la mesa. 

Lara tragó en seco. Había entendido todo lo que dijo ese hombre, aunque eso no significaba que había comprendido todo. 

\- ¿Y bien? - bramó Hokori fríamente, y sólo por eso, Lara se hizo la tonta.

\- No escuché ninguna pregunta - respondió con la misma frialdad. 

Kazehana sonrió de lado. Le gustaba que la actitud de esa ninguen combinara con su cabello de fuego.

\- ¿De dónde sacó esta katana?

\- Yo… - Lara vaciló en cómo responder esa pregunta -, yo… yo la encontré cerca de donde estaba, en el bosque.

\- ¿Y qué hacía en el bosque? 

La joven volvió a dudar en cómo responder. Hasta ahora no había podido contarle a nadie sobre lo sucedido, más que nada debido a la barrera del lenguaje, pero también, entre más lo pensaba, más convencida estaba de que sonaba algo que una loca diría. Y ella no estaba loca. No obstante, ¿quién le creería si decía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido del museo y aparecido en medio del bosque completamente sola? Aunque, si ellos sabían que había sido atacada por un monstruo digno de una película de terror, un “ashinaga-jin ”, ¿acaso había alguna posibilidad de que su situación no fuera tan absurda? 

«Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo», pensó, lamiéndose los labios, despacio. 

\- Desperté en el bosque, sola, y a pocos metros de mí estaba la espada - finalmente respondió -. No sé cómo yo o la espada llegamos ahí.

\- ¿Y dónde estaba antes de despertar en el bosque? - preguntó Hokori, levantando levemente una ceja. No le creía, por supuesto. 

\- En un museo.

\- No es la primera vez que utiliza esa palabra, “museo”. ¿Qué es un “museo”? 

La noche anterior, Lara creyó que estaba tomándole el pelo, pero algo le decía que ese hombre no se dedicaba a hacer bromas. Todo en él gritaba “seriedad”. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser? Había muchísimos museos en todo Japón, y en el que estuvo ella, cuyo nombre no recordaba, había sido en la misma ciudad en la que se encontraban ahora mismo. De todas formas, decidió responderle lo mejor que pudo.

\- Un museo es un lugar para mostrar y enseñar objetos antiguos. Es el lugar donde pertenece esa espada- dijo, señalando el arma. 

\- ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- Porque ahí fue donde estaba la espada, donde yo estaba, antes de… bueno, antes de que terminar en el bosque. 

\- ¿Tocó la espada en algún momentos? Cuando estaba en ese “museo” del que habla.

\- Bueno, yo… - de pronto recordó que había visto la hoja del sable brillar por un momento. Un brillo azulado que nadie más vio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no nos dice? - inquirió Kazehana, atravesándola con sus ojos granate.

Lara se quedó en silencio. ¿Realmente podía confiar en esas personas? ¿Hacía lo correcto en responder todas sus preguntas?

El hombre de cabellera rubia dorada siguió mirándola directamente al hablarle:

\- Sé que hay algo que nos oculta. Ayer mencionó que esperaba que nosotros le ayudemos a regresar a su hogar - declaró -. Lo que significa que por alguna razón no puede volver por su cuenta. Dígame, ¿de dónde proviene?

Si Lara supiera decir “Estados Unidos ” en japonés, le habría respondido en segundos. Pero no lo sabía, y Furukawa no había sido capaz de enseñarle algo que él no entendía. Era momento de volverse creativa. 

\- Cruzando el mar. 

\- ¿España? ¿Portugal? 

\- No, es más… - se interrumpió a sí misma al escuchar esos nombres. Una ola de esperanza la golpeó de inmediato -. ¿Conoce esos países?

\- Japón mantiene una relación comercial con España y Portugal. Los pocos gaijins que se les ha permitido ingresar a nuestro país provienen de ahí.

Lara sintió ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Sabe de algún español que esté aquí? Mi lengua materna es el español. Seguramente ellos puedan ayudarme.

¿Cómo era posible que con Furukawa, con quien había pasado casi un mes hablando, nunca había sido capaz de obtener esa información? 

\- Desconozco la presencia de otros gaijins aquí.

\- Pero se puede averiguar eso, ¿verdad?

\- Entonces, ¿usted proviene de ahí? - preguntó Hokori, ignorando su pregunta.

\- No, yo vengo de un país más lejano que esos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué solo habían mencionado esos dos países? No es que supiera mucho del comercio, pero estaba segura de que Japón mantenía relaciones comerciales con más países que esos dos. Les preguntó si les sonaba el nombre de Estados Unidos, el cual pronunció en español, y al recibir una negativa, probó con Inglaterra, recibiendo la misma respuesta. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué sólo sabían de España y Portugal y ningún otro país de Europa? 

\- Menciona muchos nombres desconocidos para nosotros - habló el hombre de cabellera morocha. Mientras que Kazehana la observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

\- No tiene sentido que no los sepan - comentó Lara, más para sí misma que para ellos -. Deberían conocerlos. Todo el mundo lo sabe. 

\- ¿Todo el mundo?

\- ¡Sí! Antes de despertar en el bosque todos lo sabían - insistió ella -. Los japoneses eran amables con nosotros. Y nadie nos atacó por ser gaijins, y no había monstruos ni personas matando a otras personas solo porque insultaron su honor. Es… es como si de pronto todo hubiera cambiado. Como si hubiera despertado en un mundo completamente diferente al mío. 

\- No otro mundo. Dígame, Kotori, ¿qué año es? - preguntó Kazehana.

Una vez más, Lara cuestionó su cordura cuando se preocupó más por ser llamada kotori, que significaba pajarito, que a que le preguntaran la fecha. Le explicó que el año era 2015, pero se lo dijo diciendo los números dos, cero, uno y cinco ya que sólo sabía contar del uno al diez en japonés. 

Hokori abrió los ojos, asombrado, por unos segundos antes de recomponerse y compartir una mirada con Kazehana, quien había mantenido una expresión impasible en su rostro. 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Lara, confundida. ¿Acaso se había equivocado y ya era 2016?

\- Actualmente nos encontramos en el día 27 del doceavo mes del año dos de Genna.

Al principio, Lara creyó que había entendido mal, después de todo, todavía estaba aprendiendo el idioma. Le pidió a Kazehana que repitiera lo que había dicho, y repitió exactamente las mismas palabras. Ahora, ella no era una experta en la historia japonesa, pero claramente recordaba que en el calendario era el año veintiséis de Heisei, no el año dos de Genna. 

No, era una locura. Seguramente estaban tomándole el pelo. Eso tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, y sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, todo comenzó a tener sentido: el hecho de que al parecer nadie la estaba buscando o que no hubiera una sola persona allí que supiera hablar español, o que nadie jamás escuchó hablar de Estados Unidos. 

Lara se había desmayado solo tres veces en su vida. Y ahora ese número pasaría a ser cuatro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?
> 
> Lara finalmente descubre que se encuentra en el pasado (O_O) ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Esas son las preguntas que se responderán (o no) a lo largo de esta historia. Pero, si están intrigados sobre estos misterios, comenten abajo sus teorias sobre lo que piensas que pasó.
> 
> ¡¡¡¡Saludos!!!


	13. 13

Recuperó la consciencia a los minutos de haberla perdido. Y desde su posición en el suelo pudo ver que ni Kazehana o Hokori se molestaron en asistirla cuando se desmayó.

«Que caballerosos que son», pensó, tocándose distraídamente la zona donde se golpeó la cabeza. Por suerte el tatami había suavizado la caída. 

No tardó en recordar el motivo de su desmayo. 

La era Genna. En ese momento Lara realmente no podía recordar mucho de lo que había aprendido con su clase sobre ese tiempo. El nombre le sonaba. Estaba segura de que eso había sido durante el Período Edo, pero en ese momento ninguna información relevante le venía a la mente. Nada que pudiera darle una pista de por qué mierda ella estaba ahí, mucho menos de cómo hacer para volver a donde pertenecía. 

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - finalmente preguntó Hokori, aunque por el tono y la expresión de su rostro, Lara supo que no fue por preocupación.

\- Acabo de descubrir que estoy en el pasado, así que no. No estoy bien - repuso de mal gana y reprimió las ganas de sonreír al notar que él entrecerró levemente los ojos. 

\- Es entendible - dijo Kazehana, interviniendo antes de que algo pasara. Obviamente sería algo interesante de ver, pero no tenían mucho tiempo que perder -. Blake-san, es obvio que usted se encuentra aquí con la espada por un motivo, un propósito. ¿Sabe cuál es?

\- Es obvio que no. ¿Usted lo sabe?

\- No, pero imagino que será mi deber averiguarlo. 

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Lara. Tenía el presentimiento de que las sorpresas del día no habían terminado todavía -. Nunca me respondieron por qué Furukawa-san se comunicó con ustedes. Y ¿qué tiene de especial esta espada? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ustedes? 

\- Antes de poder responderle necesito pedirle algo - contestó Kazehana, el brillo divertido de sus ojos se esfumó por completo. 

Lara reprimió el deseo de mirarlo con exasperación. ¿Hasta cuando iban a seguir pidiéndole cosas? 

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Podría sacar la espada de su empuñadura?

Frunció levemente el ceño. No era la primera vez que le pedían hacer eso, recordando claramente su primera conversación con Furukawa y Sasaki, pero esa vez no pensaba hacerlo así sin más. 

\- Si lo hago, ¿cómo sé que van a responder mis preguntas? - inquirió, asegurándose de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. No podía ceder o mostrar debilidad si realmente quería obtener algo de todo eso. 

\- ¿Acaso pone en duda la palabra del señor Akuma? - intervino Hokori con voz fría y cortante. Se mostraba como si acabara de insultarlo a él. 

\- No - el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho -. Pero de algún modo debo asegurarme de que si hago esto, ustedes responderán  _ todas  _ mis preguntas. 

Hokori estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Kazehana levantó la mano, impidiéndole hablar. Cada vez le agradaba más esa ningen.

\- Tiene mi palabra. 

Lara asintió con la cabeza y sostuvo la funda de laca con delicadeza, sorprendida por su cálido tacto, colocó una mano sobre la empuñadura labrada de rojo y dorado y, bajo la atenta mirada de esos dos hombres, lentamente desenvainó el sable. El brillo de la hoja de un solo filo la deslumbró por un momento y vio que el rostro reflejado en el acero le devolvía la mirada. 

El ambiente se hizo algo intenso y los segundos pasaron. La joven sin saber qué hacer luego, decidió volver a guardar el arma.

\- Esta espada perteneció a lo que una vez fue el clan Hogosha – explicó Kazehana finalmente. Su rostro seguía impasible pero sus ojos ya no eran fríos y duros; extrañas emociones danzaban sobre ellos, y Lara no era capaz de descifrarlos -. ¿Ha escuchado hablar de ellos? 

La joven estuvo a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpida. 

\- ¡Señor Akuma! – saltó Hokori, pero una mirada del rubio dorado bastó para callarlo, incluso para obligarlo a bajar la cabeza. Era evidente de quién mandaba ahí. 

Sin esperar a que Lara terminara de responder la pregunta, él prosiguió. 

\- Los Hogosha fueron un antiguo clan, creado hace mucho tiempo, en la época donde Izanagi no Mikoto todavía se encontraba en la Tierra. Ellos tenían el deber sagrado de proteger las puertas del Yomi para evitar que el sello que las mantiene cerradas se rompa e Izanami no Mikoto escape para vengarse de su señor esposo. Debido a eso, los Hogosha se encontraban en constante peligro, luchando contra las criaturas del Yomi y diferentes clases de yokai seducidos con el poder que creían que obtendrían de la diosa Izanami si la ayudaban. 

» Sin embargo, el dios Izanagi, antes de ascender a Takamagahara para su descanso eterno, le encargó a cuatro poderosos y antiguos mazokus la tarea de mantenerlos a salvo. Entre ellos, se encontraban los Kazehana, mi clan.

Izanagi. Izanami. Esos nombres los reconoció sin mucha dificultad. Fueron los dioses encargados de la creación de Japón. Aparte de eso, Lara no fue capaz de entender nada más: Kazehana utilizó varios términos que desconocía. Si estuvieran ellos solos, la joven no tendría problemas en preguntarle qué significaba “Yomi”, “Takamagahara” o “mazokus”, pero con Hokori ahí, no pensaba hacerlo. Ese hombre realmente lograba sacarla de quicio sin mucho esfuerzo. De cierta forma le recordaba a Keith. 

«Dioses. Monstruos. Viajes en el tiempo. Vuelo a sentir que me encuentro atrapada en una película de fantasía» 

\- Los dioses y monstruos no existen - fue lo primero que dijo, y de inmediato se sintió como una tonta. Especialmente cuando Hokori levantó una ceja. 

\- Bakemono y yokai no son lo mismo, ignorante ningen.

Lara sintió las mejillas arder de rabia y vergüenza. Necesitó respirar profundamente unas veces para lograr calmarse y no mandarlo a la mierda. 

\- ¿Acaso tienes derecho a llamarme ignorante cuando tú jamás has escuchado lo que es un “museo”? - contraatacó colérica. 

Kazehana soltó una carcajada. Nunca había conocido a una ningen que tuviera las agallas de enfrentarse a su primo. Reconocía que ella era especial, aún si no hubiera logrado sacar la katana de su funda. 

\- Un bakemono es una cosa viva que puede cambiar de forma. Un yokai es una criatura viva, no es ningen - explicó Kazehana en los términos más simples que pudo encontrar. De pronto, sus ojos granate comenzaron a obtener un brillo rojizo y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una energía poderosa y asfixiante -. Nosotros somos yōkais. 

Al encontrarse frente a tal poder, un miedo instantáneo se apoderó de Lara, que bajó la cabeza y soltó la espada cuanto sus manos comenzaron a temblar, un temblor comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que no podía respirar; su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Su mente le gritaba que escapara de ahí, al igual que la noche anterior, pero esta vez su cuerpo no le respondió. El aura era demasiado poderosa, no había forma de huir. 

Y de la misma forma que esa poderosa energía apareció, desapareció. 

El aire se volvió más tranquilo a medida que Lara lograba calmarse dando grandes bocados de aire, y el temblor de su cuerpo disminuyó hasta solo estar en sus manos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Hokori mostraba una sonrisa satisfactoria al verla en ese estado. El miedo fue reemplazado por una enorme rabia que buscaba salir, y decidió ahí mismo hacer un buen uso de una de las palabras que aprendió de Yuriko.

\- ¡Vete al diablo! - siseó con todo el odio que pudo. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo… demonio… o lo que fuera… para hacerle eso?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo con Hokori por encima de ella, apretándole el cuello con una sola mano. Forcejeando con el demonio para que la liberara, buscó el sable tanteando por el tatami hasta encontrarla, la sujetó con fuerza de la empuñadura, recibiendo una descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo dándole un increíble poder, y lanzó un mandoble desde abajo hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. De inmediato él la soltó y desapareció, apareciendo nuevamente al lado de Kazehana. No se mostraba herido, aunque sí había un pequeño corte en una de las mangas de su kimono.. Una enorme satisfacción la invadió al comprender que ella había logrado hacer eso. 

\- ¿Tuviste suficiente? - la pregunta de Kazehana iba dirigida a su primo. En ningún momento había movido un solo dedo para ayudarla, obviamente tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ese demonio -. ¿Podemos continuar? - ahora le hablaba a ella.

\- Si no piensan volver a atacarme ninguno de ustedes.

Kazehana no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro pero prometió que se contendría de liberar su energía demoníaca y evitaría que su primo volviera a atacarla, a pesar de haberlo hecho para defender su honor. Lara bufó al escuchar eso. 

\- Como iba diciendo, cuatro mazokus fueron los encargados de proteger a los Hogosha: los Shinomiya, Kamado, Aizawa y Kazehana. Sin embargo, fallaron en su deber cuando un día, Saigo Hogosha mató a todos los miembros de su propio clan antes de matarse a sí mismo. Al no haber quedado ningún sobreviviente, los cuatro líderes acordaron que toda arma creada por los Hogosha debía ser destruida – lanzó una fugaz mirada a la espada que se encontraba en manos de Lara -. Sin embargo, parece que les faltó una. 

La joven miró su espada y luego a él varias veces. 

\- Espere un momento, ¿por qué piensas que esta katana pertenece a ese clan?

\- Todo clan tiene su propio símbolo que los representa, y el emblema del clan Hogosha era una estrella de siete puntas. Si observa la guarda, podrá encontrarla ahí - señaló con el dedo el lugar.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Efectivamente, ahí estaba la estrella. Si bien nunca tuvo la espada en su posesión el tiempo suficiente, no podía entender cómo nunca se había fijado en ella, esa marca no era algo fácil de pasar por alto. 

Se mojó los labios con la lengua antes de hablar.

\- Si todo lo que quieren es esto, ¿por qué no se la llevaron ayer? - espero unos segundos antes de hacer la gran pregunta -. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

Kazehana le pidió que volviera a guardar el arma en su funda y que se lo prestara por un momento, a lo que ella accedió dudosamente. Con una mano sobre la funda y la otra en la empuñadura, el demonio hizo un claro esfuerzo por sacarla sin éxito alguno. Se la pasó a Hokori, quien intentó lo mismo y recibió el mismo resultado. El sable volvió a las manos de Lara, y sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran, logró desenvainarla. 

\- ¿Cómo es posible...? - se interrumpió a sí misma. No lo entendía. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. 

\- Solo los miembros del clan Hogosha pueden usar sus propias armas - respondió Kazehana con tono suave para luego añadir -. Y como puede ver, sólo usted puede sacar la espada. 

\- Espere, ¿está diciendo que… - mierda, no sabía cómo decir “descendiente” en japonés. Debía improvisar - que soy del clan Hogosha? 

\- Así es.

Lara se quedó muda. ¿Acaso había algo más de lo que debería enterarse? Era cierto que todo lo que quería eran respuestas desde que despertó sola en el bosque, pero lo que estaba consiguiendo en esa conversación no eran precisamente las respuestas que esperaba, o deseaba. Y de no haber visto con sus propios ojos a ese ashinaga-jin, o a Kazehana mostrándole que era un demonio, jamás habría creído nada de eso. 

«A no ser que al desmayarme en el museo haya terminado en coma y todo esto es un sueño del que no puedo despertar», lo pensó por un momento y no supo qué era más aterrador: que todo fuera un sueño o que todo fuera real. 

\- Como le expliqué con anterioridad, las armas creadas por el clan Hogosha solo pueden ser utilizadas por sus miembros. Dado que he confirmado que esta katana posee la estrella de siete puntas y que usted puede utilizarla, la respuesta es obvia. 

Lara apretó con fuerza la funda de la espada hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. El nudo que se le formó en el estómago le apretaba tanto que sentía que no podía respirar. 

No podía perder la calma. 

No podía tener un ataque de pánico frente a esos… demonios. 

Se rehusaba a que eso pasara.

Mirando hacia abajo, respiró y exhaló hondo muchas veces. Mentalmente contó hasta diez, hasta veinte, hasta el número que necesitara para lograr calmarse. Y poco a poco, volvió a sentir que era dueño de su cuerpo nuevamente. Dejó escapar un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro mientras sus dedos liberaban la funda de la katana.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, se encontró bajo la atenta mirada de ambos yokai. Mierda.

\- ¿Qué hará ahora? - preguntó Kazehana.

\- ¿Eh? - la joven preguntó. ¿No pensaba decir nada? ¿Acaso no había notado cómo casi perdía el control? 

\- ¿Qué hará ahora? - volvió a repetir el demonio -. ¿Planea volver a su hogar?

Por algún motivo, Lara se sintió completamente agradecida de que no mencionara nada.

\- Bueno, ese siempre fue mi plan - respondió ella -. Es decir, aunque no tenía ni idea de que me encontraba en el pasado, yo... pensé que cuando Furukawa-san dijo que la ayuda venía en camino, se refería a que ustedes venían a llevarme a casa. 

\- Entiendo - dijo Kazehana con suavidad, mientras la contemplaba pensativamente -. Aunque espero entienda que esa no era nuestra misión inicial.

Lara intentó que el miedo y la desesperación no se le reflejara en el rostro. 

\- ¿A qué vinieron entonces?

\- El mensaje del humano Furukawa aseguraba haber encontrado un arma de los Hogosha y a una chica que podía usarla. Como el líder de los Kazehana, el deber de Akuma-sama era comprobar si tales afirmaciones eran ciertas o no - explicó Hokori, seriamente -. Y se ha comprobado que así es. 

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Se… se van a llevar la espada? 

Aunque la posibilidad de que la dejaran ahí y se fueran con el arma era aterrador, por algún motivo el hecho de pensar que planeaban llevarse y destruir esa katana fue peor. Algo en su interior le decía que no podía dejar que eso pasara.

\- Es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que esta espada no caiga en manos equivocadas - afirmó Kazehana -. Como también es nuestro deber proteger a los miembros del clan Hogosha. Aunque esto no se haya hecho en mucho tiempo.

Lara no sabía quién estaba más sorprendido de escuchar tales palabras, si ella o Hokori. 

\- ¡Akuma-sama! - protestó el demonio.

\- No suene sorprendido, Hokori. Usted sabe muy bien cuáles son nuestros deberes. 

Se notaba que el demonio deseaba decir algo, pero no iba a ir en contra de los deseos de su líder ni de los deberes del clan Kazehana. 

\- ¿Quieren que vaya con ustedes? - preguntó ella, mostrándose incierta ante la idea de abandonar la relativa seguridad de la okiya para ir de a lo desconocido con esos demonios.

\- No suene como si tuviese opción - replicó el demonio de cabellera rubia, mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos color granate -. Ahora que sabemos de su identidad, no puede permanecer aquí más tiempo. debe venir con nosotros a donde podamos protegerla. 

\- ¿Protegerme? - repitió Lara -. ¿De qué? 

Algo le decía que no estaba refiriéndose a protegerla de la hostilidad de los japoneses hacia su persona. 

\- Su presencia en el pasado no puede ser una mera casualidad. Algo la ha traído hasta aquí, y seguramente tenga alguna relación con las puertas del Yami. 

\- Pero ¿no dijiste que esas puertas están selladas?

\- Un sello, por poderoso que sea, puede romperse si se descubre cómo - explicó Hokori, hablándole por primera vez en un tono que se acercaba a lo cordial. Interesante. 

\- ¿Y creen que yo sé cómo hacerlo?

\- Dudoso. Pero quien la haya traído hasta aquí quizá lo sepa. 

Lara lo miró y torció el gesto con un gesto de desconfianza. 

\- Pues a mí no me interesa nada de eso - objetó con firmeza -. Sólo quiero encontrar la forma de volver a casa.

Al estar bajo la penetrante mirada de esos dos demonios, la joven hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no encogerse de miedo. Realmente no veía nada de malo expresar que no sentía deseos de ser parte de ese clan o siquiera acercarse a esas puertas del Inframundo. Sin embargo, temía lo que podía llegar a sucederle a ella si ellos elegían abandonarla ahí simplemente por eso mismo. 

\- Muy bien - cedió Kazehana. Su voz era fuerte, dominante -. Esta es mi propuesta: a cambio de encontrar la forma de regresarla a su hogar, usted vendrá con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó, sorprendida. 

La joven creyó que la idea de volver a su tiempo, con su familia, era imposible luego de averiguar que se encontraba en el pasado y que Kazehana admitiera el verdadero motivo por el cual fue a verla ayer. Sin embargo, ese demonio estaba ofreciendo ayudarla de todas formas. 

Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lara sintió algo parecido a la esperanza. 

\- Aunque diga que no desea involucrarse, sigue siendo una Hogosha. Es mi responsabilidad protegerla – replicó, volviendo a adoptar un tono de aburrimiento e indiferencia -. Necesitaré convocar al Yonyokai Kaidan para informarles a los otros jefes sobre usted, y requerir de su asistencia y conocimientos, ya que regresarla no es una tarea que pueda realizar por mi cuenta. 

\- Suena complicado – comentó Lara -. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando para esa reunión?

\- Dependerá de la disponibilidad de los otros jefes para reunirse - respondió Hokori -. un Yonyokai Kaidan no es fácil de organizar. Lleva tiempo y paciencia.

«Tiempo tengo - pensó ella -. Lamentablemente, no tengo mucha paciencia» 

\- ¿Acepta esos términos? - preguntó Kazehana.

Lara vaciló un momento. Si bien no pretendía que encontraran una solución de un día para otro, escuchar el plan del demonio la hizo darse cuenta de que podrían tardar meses antes de encontrar la forma de regresarla a casa. Además, había otro tema a tener en cuenta. Uno que, esperaba, jamás ocurriría. 

\- Bueno… sí, pero – se detuvo, sintiéndose intimidada ante esos ojos color granate - ¿qué pasa si no logran encontrar algo que me ayude? ¿Y si me quedo aquí para siempre?

\- Esperemos no tener que llegar a eso. ¿Acepta?

\- Sí, acepto. 

  
  
  


Kazehana le informó que debía encontrarse con Furukawa para comunicarle que a partir de ese día ella pasaría a ser responsabilidad del clan Kazehana y que sus servicios ya no serían necesarios. La joven no tenía problema con eso, pero le dijo que tenía que pasar por la okiya para darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa y despedirse de Mai. El demonio accedió a su demanda, pero su primo, Hokori, sería quien se encargaría de escoltarla hasta ahí mientras él iba a la residencia de Furukawa, de esa manera no perderían tanto tiempo. 

Por curiosidad, Lara le preguntó qué relación tenían Furukawa y él para que el hombre le mandara un mensaje contándole sobre la espada y de ella. 

\- Los cuatro mazokus crearon varios pactos con clanes humanos que demostraron ser de suficiente confianza para asistirlos en la tarea de proteger a los Hogosha. El clan Furukawa es una antigua familia de samurais, y aunque pasaron muchos años desde la masacre de los Hogosha, Furukawa Nori reconoció el emblema.

Lara recordó que, cuando se reunió con Furukawa y Sasaki por primera vez, su salvador le había pedido que desenvainara el sable, y se mostró algo raro cuando lo hizo. Seguramente fue después de eso que le mandó el mensaje al demonio. Y también explicaba por qué se había encargado de encontrarle un lugar para vivir, y le dió lecciones para aprender japonés. 

«Y me mantuvo escondida porque al estar en el pasado los japoneses no reaccionan bien ante los extranjeros», razonó. Aunque dudaba que Furukawa supiera que ella no era de esa época. 

Bueno, otro misterio resuelto. 

Antes de salir de la habitación, Kazehana se colgó la espada con la cresta de siete estrellas en su obi, al lado de la katana que le pertenecía, luego le lanzó su haori violeta y le indicó que se la colocara.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó ella.

\- Le coloqué un genjutsu que evitará que vean su apariencia real. 

Genjutsu. Ya los había escuchado decir esa palabra antes. Y dado el contexto en el que lo decían, estaba casi segura de que significaba “ilusión”, o algo por el estilo. 

Al colocárselo, Lara vio que perfectamente podría usar el haori como un vestido, pues le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y también le daba cierta protección contra el frío invernal. Mientras caminaban por la calle principal, más de una vez Lara se descubrió a sí misma oliendo disimuladamente la prenda: una mezcla de pino, tierra y madera quemada. Por algún motivo lo encontraba agradable. 

Ahora que era de mañana, las calles de Gion no mostraban la misma vida que en la noche. Los comercios estaban abiertos como siempre, pero no había tanta clientela como habría en otros barrios a esa misma hora. En cierto momento y sin decir nada, el demonio de cabellera rubia tomó otro camino que lo conduciría hasta la residencia de Furukawa, dejando a Lara con su primo para que fueran a la okiya, tal como habían planeado. Afortunadamente, la joven no tuvo que quedarse mucho tiempo caminando a solas con el otro demonio. Luego de girar y atravesar una estrecha y desierta calle, de algún modo terminaron encontrarse frente a la okiya. 

\- Haga lo que necesite hacer pero no se demore, yo me encargaré de hablar con la Mamá. Nos encontraremos aquí cuando termine – indicó Hokori, y sin darle tiempo a Lara de contestar, entró al establecimiento como si fuera dueño del lugar. 

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro, se notaba que la arrogancia era de familia. 

Fue directo a la cocina donde se encontró a la señora Nakamura, y si esa mujer estaba sorprendida de verla a esa hora, con un moretón en el rostro y la ropa sucia, no lo mostró. Lara le preguntó si había visto a Mei y le respondió que había salido a hacer unos recados. Quiso preguntarle si sabía cuándo creía que iba a volver, pero decidió no tentar a la suerte y se fue a tomarse un merecido baño y cambiarse de ropa mientras esperaba a que su amiga volviera. 

El baño era el único espacio que compartían todos los miembros de la okiya. No al mismo tiempo claro. Mamá y Tía tenían privilegios de elegir la hora que desearan bañarse, luego estaba Sasaki y las geishas, la pequeña aprendiz de geisha y por último las sirvientas. Sin embargo, a esa hora no había nadie ocupando el lugar, gracias a Dios, así que Lara pudo estar en paz ahí. 

Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse, usando jabón y un saquito de gasa lleno de salvado de arroz que servía como esponja. Tenía los pies y las piernas cubiertas de moretones, al igual que ciertas partes de su torso, así que tuvo que tener mucho cuidado cuando pasó la esponja sobre esas secciones. Cuantas más marcas moradas descubría sobre su blanca piel, más se estremecía la chica, porque sabía que las cosas podrían haber sido peor, habrían sido peor, de no ser por la intervención del demonio. 

Se quitó el jabón y la espuma con la ayuda de un cubo de agua caliente y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en la amplia tina de madera y una vez metida completamente, dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Recostó la cabeza contra el borde y saboreando ese momento de paz, cerró los ojos. 

Cuando sus dedos quedaron completamente arrugados, Lara salió, secó su cuerpo con una toalla que sacó del armario y se vistió con el mismo kimono que le dieron en el museo, ya que, aunque técnicamente no le pertenecía, era la única prenda de vestir en ese lugar que podía reclamar como suyo. 

Entró por última vez al dormitorio que compartía con Mei y se encontró con la susodicha ahí mismo, parecía como si la hubiera estado esperando. La muchacha, al ver entrar a Lara, corrió hacia ella y sostuvo sus manos con fervor. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban cansancio y preocupación. 

\- ¡Lara-san, se encuentra bien! - exclamó aliviada y su expresión cambió al horror al notar su moreton -. ¿Qué le ocurrió, Lara-san? 

Al instante, Lara sintió una oleada de culpa. 

\- No te preocupes, Mai-san - hizo su mejor esfuerzo para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora -. Fue mi culpa. Me tropecé ayer y me golpeé la cara.

Lara no sabría decir si le creyó o no, pero se sintió aliviada cuando cambió de tema. 

\- Estaba asustada porque no regresó anoche. Y esta mañana escuché a Mamá decir que no volveríamos a verla 

\- Lamento mucho que te hayas preocupado de esa manera, Mai-san - respondió ella, culpable. Con todo el caos de la noche anterior, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su amiga estaría preocupada al no verla regresar, o de no poder encontrarla por ningún lado esa mañana. 

Las dos se sentaron y Lara le contó un poco de lo que había pasado y por qué no regresó a la okiya para dormir. Por supuesto, dejó de lado el hecho de que casi fue violada, o que resultaba que había viajado al pasado, o que había una gran posibilidad de que fuera descendiente de un clan extinto, o que había hecho un trato con unos demonios para descubrir la forma de volver a casa. No solo no había necesidad de que Mai supiese de esas cosas, sino que seguramente habría creído que perdió la cabeza. Pero sí le dijo que Furukawa la puso en contacto con dos personas que la ayudarían y que por eso se iría de la okiya. 

Mai, la dulce y adorada Mai, se alegró al instante de escuchar esa noticia. Sin embargo, Lara la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que también estaba triste de que se fuera. Ella también estaba triste de tener que dejar atrás a una amiga tan estupenda como la japonesa, pero debía hacerlo si realmente quería encontrar la forma de regresar a casa. Mai le pidió que la esperara ahí unos minutos mientras iba a buscar un par de cosas, así que mientras lo hacía, decidió buscar entre los cajones hasta dar con un ungüento para moretones. Con la ayuda de un espejo se aplicó un poco en el rostro, que no estaba tan mal como creyó en un principio, y también aplicó un poco en sus brazos y piernas, siempre atenta de que Mai no regresara todavía. No quería tener que contarle la verdad de esos moretones. 

Justo cuando terminó, apareció la muchacha con una especie de bolso de color arena y se la entregó. Le explicó que había colocado algo de comida que le duraría unos días, una cantimplora de bambú con agua fresca y un par de sandalias de caña trenzada por si las que tenía se le rompían. A Lara se le formó un nudo en la garganta y la abrazó con fuerza. Jamás iba a ser capaz de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía contarle toda la verdad. 

No se sentía digna de ser considerada su amiga. 

Despidiéndose por última vez, Mai le deseó toda la suerte posible y Lara hizo lo mismo. Observó en silencio que la japonesa se retiraba de la habitación para continuar con sus tareas. 

Con el bolso en mano y el haori de Kazehana, Lara se dirigió a la entrada, donde Hokori la estaba esperando con una mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana.

\- Andando – ordenó el demonio, visiblemente molesto de que ella se hubiese tardado tanto. 

Caminaron en silencio por las estrechas calles de Gion, cruzaron el puente de madera y, como si hubieran sabido que ellos estaban en camino, Kazehana y Furukawa los esperaban frente a la residencia del samurai. 

\- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó Kazehana.

\- Sí, Akuma-sama. Estamos listos para irnos cuando lo deseé - respondió su primo. No veía la hora de largarse de ahí. 

A todo esto, Furukawa y Lara se despidieron. Obviamente no fue la despedida emotiva que tuvo con Mai, pero reconocía que sin la ayuda de ese hombre, no tenía ni idea de lo que habría sido de ella. 

\- Muchas gracias, Furukawa-san. Por todo - dicho eso, Lara realizó una profunda reverencia. Demostrando así lo seria que estaba sobre su agradecimiento. El hombre se mostró avergonzado de recibir tal gratitud. 

\- Le deseo mucha suerte en su viaje, Blake-san - dijo con una amable sonrisa -. Si alguna vez necesita algo, no dude que la familia Furukawa siempre estará ahí para asistirla. 

\- Gracias.

Dicho eso, Furukawa se despidió de los demonios y entró a su casa. Kazehana, Hokori y Lara emprendieron camino en dirección al norte de la ciudad. 

\- Y ¿a dónde vamos? – inquirió Lara, una vez que logró colocarse al lado de Kazehana. 

El demonio de cabellera rubia dorada la miró unos segundos por el rabillo del ojo sin detener su andar.

\- Nos dirigimos a Kasai, nuestra aldea. Será un viaje de pocas semanas a pie – informó. 

\- ¿Semanas? - repitió atónita. 

Kazehana la miró con una sonrisa brillándole en los ojos.

\- Por supuesto, si cree que no puede resistir algo tan simple, puedo ofrecerle llevarla en mis brazos. 

Haciendo una mueca, Lara se alejó unos pasos de él. Por la cara que puso al decir eso, estaba seguro de que se refería a cargarla como lo había hecho la noche anterior. De ninguna manera iba a volver a permitir ser llevada de esa forma tan vergonzosa, y más cuando Hokori se encontraba con ellos para ser testigo de ello. 

\- Lo soportaré – declaró, ignorando olímpicamente la sonrisa del demonio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Les gusto? Con este capítulo hemos terminado la primera parte de este libro.
> 
> Espero poder subir el próximo capitulo a principios de Mayo.
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> Ultima edición: 23/8


	14. 2era parte Los tres monos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Bueno, aca ya comenzamos una nueva etapa de la historia. Ahora vamos a empezar a conocer muchas cosas de los demonios y, por lo tanto, la acción va a ser mucho mayor que la primera parte.
> 
> ¡¡Disfruten!!
> 
> Ultima edición: 25/8

«¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?» 

Esa era la pregunta que Lara estuvo preguntándose desde que dejaron la ciudad capital horas atrás. Ahora que se encontraba lejos de la seguridad que le proporcionó la okiya durante un mes, una serie de dudas comenzaron a invadir su mente. ¿Cómo sabía realmente que ellos planeaban ayudarla y no matarla o algo peor? 

No tenía forma de corroborar nada de lo que Kazehana le había contado sobre el origen de la espada, o del clan Hogosha. Ni siquiera se había detenido a cuestionar sobre ese posible parentesco con los antiguos guardianes. No es que le desagradara la idea de tener ascendencia japonesa, pero seguramente debía haber alguna otra forma más concreta de probar esa afirmación. El solo sacar una espada de su funda no era suficiente para ella. 

Aunque no era como si todo eso importara mucho ahora que estaba en camino hacia Kasai. Sin embargo, se prometió a sí misma ser más cuidadosa y pensar detenidamente antes de volver a tomar alguna decisión. Después de todo, era su vida la que estaba en riesgo. 

El sendero de tierra subía y serpenteaba a través de bosques de pinos antiguos y llanuras bañadas de nieve fina y matorrales sin hojas. Se cruzaron con viajeros, mercaderes y algunos ronin de aspectos miserables que se detuvieron a pocos metros de ellos y los saludaban con reverencias amistosas, aunque nunca recibieron la misma cortesía. Lara recordó algunas leyendas que le contaron los guías de los museos que los demonios eran seres arrogantes porque se creían superiores a los humanos y, por lo tanto, estaban por encima de ellos. No dudaba que fueran más poderosos que un simple humano, pero no creía que eso fuera razón suficiente para ignorar a las amables personas que los saludaban en el camino. No obstante, decidió no decir nada, que ya adivinaba que Kazehana la ignoraría y que Hokori seguramente lanzaría un comentario desdeñoso y terminaría por pelearse con él. 

Bien pasado mediodía, cuando el estómago de Lara no paró de rugir de hambre, se detuvieron a descansar en la laguna de un bosque solitario. Sacó un paquetito de hoja de loto que contenían una bola de arroz rebozada de semillas de sésamo. En ese momento, Lara se moría por comer algo de carne: pollo frito o un pedazo de carne cocinado al horno, pero se tendría que conformar con el arroz. Bebió el agua y, tras consultarlo con Kazehana, llenó la cantimplora de bambú con el agua de la laguna. 

Por la tarde, el camino se abrió un par de veces para dejar ver unos pueblos que Lara solo logró conocer desde la distancia. Le habría encantado poder detenerse y explorar un poco esas antiguas chozas de pajas o caminar por los campos de arroz pintados de blanco por la nieve, pero sabía que sus compañeros de viajes no le permitirían hacer un pequeño desvío solo para complacer su interés turístico. 

A medida que el sol iba bajando más y más detrás de unas colinas, la joven no podía ocultar más los temblores de su cuerpo y temió la posibilidad de tener que pasar la noche a la intemperie. No sobreviviría, de eso estaba segura. A punto de preguntarle a Kazehana dónde iban a dormir, el camino se abrió y dejó ver a pocos kilómetros un pueblo que descansaba junto a un río. 

\- Pasaremos la noche ahí - informó el demonio de cabellera rubia, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó oír la joven para sacar la energía que necesitaba para terminar lo que quedaba del trayecto. 

Tomaron un pequeño sendero que se separaba del camino principal y que conducía al pueblo. La joven no sabía si era a causa del clima o de la hora, pero las calles se encontraban algo vacías y casi todos los negocios estaban cerrados, aunque una vez que se detuvieron frente a una posada de dos pisos, descubrió que ésta no estaba del todo vacía: en la planta baja había un salón repleto de mesas ocupadas por comerciantes, monjes viajeros y campesinos que disfrutaban un poco de sake antes de volver a casa. Incluso había un par de samuráis con aspectos demasiado serios para el alegre ambiente del lugar. 

Hokori fue el encargado de hablar con la anfitriona y pagar por dos habitaciones unidas y que les sirvieran la cena en sus dormitorios. La mujer le cobró cinco monedas de plata y, al ver lo distinguidos que eran esos huéspedes, personalmente los escoltó a sus habitaciones. Lara se sentó junto al brasero de carbón encendido y se preparó algo de té verde en lo que esperaba a que les trajeran la cena. Los demonios dejaron sus cosas en una esquina y se sentaron a beber el sake caliente que les llevó una camarera. 

La cena fue servida diez minutos después, que consistió en dos tazones de arroz y pescado asado, con una salsa oscura, salada y avinagrada. Y más sake para Kazehana. 

Lara se llevó los palillos llenos de comida a la boca de la forma más rápida y femenina que pudo, y bebió agua hasta saciarse. Una vez que terminó, les preguntó a los demonios si no les molestaba que ella se diera un baño. En realidad no le apetecía pedirles permiso pero supuso que al ser ellos los que estaban pagando por todo y técnicamente eran los responsables de ella, sería mejor preguntar. 

\- No creo que haya algún problema - comentó Kazehana, en su mano sostenía la tacita de sake que bebía con cierto aire de pereza -. Pero asegúrese de llevar la haori cuando vaya y regrese. 

\- Sí. 

Se retiró a la habitación continua, que sería donde dormiría esa noche, y agarró el nemaki blanco y azul que se encontraba encima del futón ya tendido en el suelo. Salió por su propia puerta , bajó las escaleras con cuidado y entró en el baño para asearse lo más rápido posible. Cuando fue a ponerse de vuelta el haori violeta de Kazehana, notó por primera vez que la espalda tenía un bordado: un círculo negro, en cuyo interior había otro círculo un poco más pequeño y en el interior de éste un tercer círculo que se encontraba en el centro mismo del primero. Entre el segundo y tercer círculo había cuatro caracteres japoneses, cada uno colocado como si fueran los puntos cardinales de una brújula. Por último en el centro del tercer círculo se encontraba un tercer carácter japonés. 

Era un diseño impresionante, y Lara deseó saber qué significaban esas letras. Quizás más adelante se animaría a preguntarle al demonio.

  
  
  


Cuando despertó al amanecer, Lara descubrió una gruesa capa con capucha de color gris al lado de su cama, al igual que un awase, un kimono de invierno. Sostuvo las prendas en su manos, maravillada de lo suaves y abrigadas que eran. Al probarse el kimono, la joven se sorprendió de que le quedara a la perfección, y se preguntó cómo sabían sus medidas y cuándo habían tenido tiempo de conseguirle la ropa. 

Anunció su presencia a la otra habitación antes de abrir la puerta corredera, solo para encontrarla vacía. Los futones ya habían sido guardados y la mesa estaba colocada en el centro junto con el desayuno sin tocar, que consistía en algunas verduras salteadas con vinagre, huevo cocido, arroz y pescado a la plancha. También había una tetera caliente llena de té verde. 

\- ¿Kazehana-san? ¿Hokori-san? - los llamó, mirando por todo el cuarto. Nadie le respondió.

Por un momento sintió pánico de que la hubiesen abandonado, pero al descubrir en un rincón la espada del museo se tranquilizó. Ellos jamás se irían sin eso. 

Mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los cojines y se servía en un plato un poco de pescado y huevo, se preguntó si habían salido a hacer algún recado, o si simplemente estaban aprovechando la mañana para darse un baño. No le habían comentado nada la noche anterior, y tampoco veía alguna nota dirigida a ella. Aunque claro, incluso si le hubieran dejado una nota, ella no habría sido capaz de leerla. 

Fue justo después de haber terminado de comer que los demonios aparecieron, también vestidos con nuevas ropas. Kazehana ahora usaba un elegante kimono verde oscuro con un estampado de flores blancas y hojas verdes. Hokori, por otra parte, optó por un kimono de tela más gruesa y de color oscuro, sin ningun tipo de estampado. En ambos kimonos estaba el emblema de los Kazehana cocido en sus espaldas.

\- Buenos días - saludó ella desde su posición.

\- Buenos días - dijo el demonio de cabellera rubia. 

Espero a que ambos entraran antes de agradecerles por el kimono y la capa.

\- La ropa que estaba usando ayer no era adecuada para alguien de su estatus - dijo Hokori, ocultando los brazos en las mangas de su kimono nuevo -. Además, ayer no dejó de castañear los dientes en casi todo el camino. Con esto, debería dejar de hacer ese molesto ruido. 

Lara levantó una ceja ante tal respuesta. 

«¿O sea que si no fuera una Hogosha, estaría bien que use el otro kimono?», pensó ella. 

A punto de abrir la boca para decirle exactamente lo que pensaba, Kazehana interfirió antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, pues aunque sería entretenido para él ser un espectador de esa pelea, el tiempo pasaba y ellos ya deberían haberse ido. 

Colocándose sobre los hombros la capa, Lara y los demonios se marcharon de la posada y volvieron a retomar el sendero. Al igual que el día anterior, los tres caminaron en silencio. La nieve que crujía bajo sus pies y el ruido de los animales en el bosque fueron los únicos sonidos que la joven escuchó por varias horas. No se encontraron con muchos viajeros, pero Lara vio a lo lejos, cuando pasaron por un medio de un campo de arroz, una sencilla carreta tirada por un buey, con una niña que iba encima de la carreta mientras que un hombre de aspecto mayor caminaba junto al animal conduciéndolo con una vara. 

Y eso fue lo más interesante que vio ese día.

Se detuvieron justo antes del anochecer en una posada, donde cenaron, se bañaron y pasaron la noche. 

A la mañana del tercer día, cuando estaban remontando una colina desnuda, Lara tuvo suficiente con el silencio y decidió que ya era hora de iniciar una conversación para pasar el rato y así conocer a sus compañeros de viaje. 

\- ¿Cómo es su aldea? – preguntó Lara a Hokori.

El demonio la miró, sorprendido de que la humana decidiera entablar una conversación. 

\- ¿Por qué desea saber? – la miró con suspicacia. 

\- ¿Además del hecho de que me encuentro completamente aburrida? Siento curiosidad de cómo es una aldea de demonios. Después de todo, voy a vivir ahí por un tiempo – le entregó su más dulce e inocente sonrisa, esperando poder convencerlo un poco. 

El demonio permaneció callado, considerando seriamente si era una buena idea revelarle algo. Tenía un buen punto en que ella viviría con ellos por un tiempo, pero sinceramente no sabía qué tanto podía exponer los secretos de su aldea.

\- Está bien – la voz de Kazehana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió la mirada hacia su primo, quien no se había molestado en girar la cabeza para mirarlo, sino que seguía caminando -. Mientras no revele la ubicación, dudo mucho que haga daño contarle algo. 

Lara dio un pequeño salto de alegría al escuchar eso, cosa que no fue bien visto por el demonio de cabellera morocha. Ese hombre realmente necesitaba relajarse un poco. 

\- Nuestro pueblo se encuentra rodeado de un bosque y montañas, con hay varios ríos cerca donde los niños en verano van a jugar – explicó, su voz poco a poco iba perdiendo su seriedad para dar paso a una suavidad que sorprendió a Lara. A medida que hablaba, podía ir sintiendo la calidez y el orgullo que él sentía por su hogar -. Nuestro clan, liderado por el señor Akuma, es el más poderoso de nuestra aldea, y se encarga de la protección de los habitantes de Kasai, como también de las relaciones diplomáticas con las otras aldeas demoníacas. 

\- Entonces, su aldea solo cuenta con un clan. ¿Qué pasa con el resto de los habitantes? ¿Son demonios que no tienen apellidos? – preguntó ella. 

\- No – respondió Hokori -. Nuestro clan es el más poderoso de todos, por supuesto, pero contamos con la ayuda de otros cuatro mazoku para mantener la seguridad y la paz de la aldea. Aun así, es mayor el número de demonios que no pertenecen a un clan.

\- ¿Mazoku? - esa palabra ya la había escuchado antes por boca de Kazehana -. ¿Así le dicen a los clanes demoníacos?

\- Así es. Mazoku significa “Clan Demonio”. 

\- Entiendo. Y ¿cómo se forma un clan? 

\- ¿Por qué pregunta? – Hokori la miró con curiosidad.

\- Sé cómo se forma un clan humano, y me preguntaba si con los yokai era lo mismo o de diferente manera. Es decir, entiendo que ustedes tienen apariencias muy “únicas”, y habilidades diferentes, por eso quería saber si, por ejemplo, dos demonios que no tienen ninguna relación entre sí, podían formar un clan solo porque ambos pueden volar o hablar con los animales. 

\- Mmm – Hokori, aunque no lo demostró, estaba sorprendido de que ella no solo se mostrara genuinamente curiosa por saber, sino que además estaba haciendo preguntas muy inteligentes. Eran pocos los humanos que él había conocido en su larga vida que se mostraron igual de interesados en saber lo que no sabían. Solo por eso mismo, decidió complacerla. 

No obstante, sus preguntas ya no se trataban de Kasai, sino de los yokai en general, y su primo sólo le había permitido responder sobre lo primero. Por supuesto, la información que ella pedía no era peligrosa, aunque seguramente muy pocos humanos sabrían responderle eso.

\- Los clanes se forman a través de lazos de sangre, vinculados por la percepción de que todos los miembros descienden de un ancestro común – contestó Kazehana, para asombro de Hokori. El demonio de cabellera rubia giró la cabeza para verla -. Al menos, así es como se crea un clan de humanos. 

“Está usted en lo correcto al pensar que un mazoku no solo se forma por medio de vínculos familiares, sino también por el poder o habilidad que éstos poseen - explicó, adoptando un aire de maestro explicando a su estudiante -. Si cada miembro de una familia de demonios muestra señales de poder hacer algo, digamos controlar el clima, y más tarde se descubre que hay otros yokai, quienes no portan ninguna relación sanguínea con los primeros pero que también poseen la misma habilidad, suele considerarse la posibilidad de formar una “alianza” con ellos. Se elige a una familia principal con un jefe para que los lidere, y éste da su nombre al clan, crea sus reglas y normas basándose en las de otros clanes, como también en lo que los puede beneficiar y proteger de haber algún tipo de conflicto con otro mazoku. 

\- Suena complicado.

\- Así es – Kazehana asintió con la cabeza -. No todos los clanes logran crearse de forma exitosa: diferentes conflictos pueden surgir y eventualmente algunos miembros eligen abandonar el clan. 

Lara meditó un momento sus palabras. Su explicación sobre cómo se creaba un clan tenía sentido. Y si se quitaba la parte de las habilidades especiales, básicamente así era como se podía formar un clan de humanos. Lo cual la llevaba a su próxima pregunta.

\- ¿Y qué hay el clan Hogosha? - quiso saber Lara -. Dijiste que fueron creados por el dios Izanagi. ¿Eso quiere decir que no eran humanos? 

«Y si es así, entonces, ¿significa que no soy humana del todo?» 

Lara en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto sobre ser una posible descendiente de un clan extinto. Un clan que tuvo la misión de resguardar las puertas selladas del Yomi contra demonios no podían ser simples humanos, ¿verdad?

El paisaje boscoso comenzó a cambiar un poco, ahora el sendero tenía por un lado un arboleda de pinos manchados de nieve, y al otro, unos campos de cultivo que se extendían hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea en medio de la nada.

\- “Crear” no es la palabra que debería haber empleado - admitió de mala gana el orgulloso demonio. Lara se preguntó en ese momento cuántas veces había cometido un error en su vida. Supuso que no muchas, si su actitud indicaba algo -. Ya existía un clan de humanos con buenas habilidades con las armas que vivía cerca del monte Hiba. El dios Izanagi los observó por días antes de decidir si eran dignos o no de la tarea que pensaba encomendarles. Se reunió con el líder en secreto, y al aceptar la misión, Izanagi no Mikoto les entregó su bendición y les dio un nuevo nombre, Hogosha, que significa “guardián”. 

Lara no pudo ocultar el asombro que sintió al escuchar la historia. 

\- ¿El clan Hogosha tenía una bendición divina? - en su tono había más emoción que sorpresa.

\- Así es - respondió Hokori, sumándose nuevamente a la conversación -. Por eso ellos fueron capaces de derrotar a muchos yokai y sirvientes del Yami.

“Y, sin embargo, fueron derrotados por uno de sus propios miembros” Fue algo que él no necesitó añadir en voz alta.

\- ¿Así que de cierta forma estoy bendecida?

\- No se emocione - contestó Kazehana con tono altivo -. A causa de la impureza en su sangre, su poder es débil comparado con los antiguos Hogosha. Dudo que pueda ser capaz de luchar contra un yokai y salir victoriosa, aún utilizando la espada de su familia. 

Lara hizo una mueca. La indignación que sintió al escuchar eso hizo que cerrara los puños contra los costados con tanta fuerza que habían perdido el color. De pronto sintió que estaba en el mundo de Harry Potter, y que acababa de ser llamada “Sangre sucia” por un miserable sangre pura. No le vendría mal tener una varita mágica a mano para maldecir a ese demonio arrogante. 

\- Quizás mi sangre no sea tan “pura” como a  _ tí  _ te gustaría, pero por lo menos soy capaz de ver a través de tus ilusiones - replicó fastidiada. 

El demonio se detuvo abruptamente y giró su cuerpo hacia ella. Ninguna expresión se reflejó en su rostro mientras la miraba por un largo rato. Lara se encogió un poco entre sus hombros, sintiéndose intimidada 

\- Lo que me guste o no de usted no tiene ninguna relevancia. Es una Hogosha y punto – respondió fríamente, y Kazehana dejó de mirarla al retomar la marcha.

Ninguno volvió a intercambiar palabras por el resto del día. 

  
  
  


Una semana y media de haber iniciado ese viaje, Lara se encontraba muy cansada. Desde hacía algunas noches que apenas había logrado dormir algo gracias a unas horribles pesadillas. Al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, creyendo que todo el estrés y las situaciones horribles que vivió estando en el pasado finalmente la estaban afectando. Nunca lograba recordar muy bien de qué se trataban sus sueños, sólo imágenes borrosas de batallas sangrientas, pero había algo que sí podía recordar con gran detalle, un hombre que siempre terminaba apareciendo en todas sus pesadillas: era alto y corpulento, su aspecto severo e imponente empeoraba con la larga cicatriz vertical que le recorría de una mejilla a otra. Debía de tener algo más de treinta años, con una larga melena negra suelta sobre su espalda, donde podía verse bordada la insignia de los Hogosha. 

Cada vez que ese hombre aparecía en sus sueños estaba matando algo, a veces demonios, a veces humanos; personas que también mostraban el distintivo de la estrella de siete puntas en sus ropas y armas. Y sin importar cuántos Hogosha se interponían en su camino, él siempre terminaba encontrándola a ella, y cada vez que eso ocurría, sus oscuros y fríos ojos destellaban una rabia incontenible y el filo de su espada terminaba atravesando su cuerpo. 

Había noches en las que la joven se despertaba presa del pánico, con un profundo y paralizante miedo, revisando su cuerpo para asegurarse de que todavía seguía en una sola pieza. 

Bostezo por quinta vez en el día mientras arrastraba sus pies.

\- ¿Cansada? - preguntó Hokori a su lado.

\- Sí – respondió ella -. Desde hace días que tengo pesadillas todas las noches, así que no logré dormir mucho.

Hokori asintió. 

\- Eso no es bueno.

«No me digas...», pensó ella, tentada de poner los ojos en blanco. 

\- Supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo lo que he visto estando aquí – dijo Lara pensando en voz alta.

Hokori asintió en silencio.

\- Sí, supongo que eso es normal. 

\- Solo espero poder dormir mejor esta noche. 

\- Eso depende – dijo el demonio, mientras observaba el cielo frío y gris -. Si permite que su mente siga pensando cosas innecesarias, como las muertes y los yokai, el resultado será el mismo.

Lara volvió la vista hacia Hokori y una furtiva le dedicó una mirada asesina.

\- ¿No puedes simplemente ser un buen demonio y decirme algo como “también lo espero”?

Para sorpresa de ambos, Kazehana soltó una carcajada mientras giraba la cabeza para verla.

\- A Hokori no se le conoce por su simpatía hacia otros, prefiere ser directo en lugar de hacer algún comentario inútil como el que sugirió – explicó de forma burlona.

\- Bueno, si no tiene algo lindo que decirme, entonces que no diga nada - replicó Lara, ignorando el hecho de que estaban hablando como si Hokori no estuviera presente. 

\- Se nota que no acepta los consejos con facilidad. 

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? 

\- Usted misma acaba de afirmarlo.

\- No dije nada por el estilo.

\- Lo dijo al reprocharme – respondió Hokori, aunque no se mostraba ofendido. 

Lara hizo una mueca.

\- Recriminar no es lo mismo que no aceptar tu consejo, son cosas totalmente distintas. Además, lo que dijiste no sonó a un consejo, sino a una crítica – aclaró Lara, enojada.

Hokori sonrió de lado, de la misma forma en que sonreía Kazehana.

\- Si usted lo dice – le habló, empleando el mismo tono altanero.

«Sus apariencias pueden ser como el día y la noche, pero son igual de arrogantes» 

Pronto se escuchó el sonido de unos truenos a lo lejos seguido de un relámpago que iluminó el cielo, anunciando que una tormenta caería sobre ellos en poco tiempo. Lara se encogió un poco al escuchar más truenos cerca, y se preguntó cuánto faltaría para el próximo pueblo, y si llegarían a tiempo. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando Kazehana los sacó del sendero y se adentraron al bosque de pinos. Caminaron cerca de medio kilómetro, abriéndose paso entre la alta hierba, esquivando las ramas bajas y las raíces altas que buscaban obstruir su camino hasta llegar al pie de un macizo rocoso en donde había una cueva. 

«¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?», pensó con reticencia.

\- Estamos demasiado lejos del próximo pueblo para llegar antes de que la tormenta se desate - explicó Kazehana, como si hubiera sabido exactamente lo que ella pensaba. ¿Acaso podía leerle la mente?

Lara esperó a que el demonio de cabellera rubia entrara primero antes de aproximarse lentamente a la entrada de la cueva, aliviada de notar que a pesar de ser ancha, no era muy profunda, quince o veinte metros como mucho. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo seco y se sentó, agradecida de que las superficies del suelo y las paredes fueran lisas. Estaba agotada.

Sacó la cantimplora y bebió un poco para calmar su sed. Seguramente pasarían el resto de la tarde y toda la noche ahí, por lo que necesitaría ser cuidadosa con cuánta agua disponía para ella. 

Lanzó una breve mirada a Kazehana, quien se encontraba en la boca de la cueva mirando atentamente el paisaje verdoso que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Cuando abrió la boca para preguntar por Hokori, divisó la silueta de dicho demonio caminando hacia ellos, cargando una alforja de ramas y leños, que seguramente utilizarían para encender una fogata. Lara dejó caer sus hombros, aliviada. Bien, por lo menos no se moriría de frío en ese lugar. 

Hokori preparó todo para encender el fuego, pero fue su primo quien lo hizo, y si Lara no hubiera visto todo y sabido que él era un demonio, habría creído que estaba loca: Kazehana logró que el fuego encendiera con solo un movimiento de la mano. Solo así. Sin decir una palabra o utilizado alguna herramienta para crear chispas. 

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó ella, notándose el asombro en su tono. 

El demonio se quedó parado cerca del fuego, sonriendo de medio lado como siempre, antes de responderle:

\- El clan Kazehana se caracteriza por tener la habilidad de controlar y manipular un elemento. 

\- Entonces, ¿todos ustedes pueden hacer eso?

\- Así es. En mi caso es el fuego; para Hokori, es el viento. 

El susodicho se hallaba recostado sobre la pared de la cueva, con su mirada hacia afuera. Por comodidad o simplemente porque se encontraba vigilando, Lara no sabría decirlo, aunque creía que era por lo primero. No dio señales de haberlos escuchado, aunque ella tenía la impresión de que sí lo hizo. 

«Eso explicaría el viento que arrancó la peluca de mi cabeza esa noche.»

En ese momento un trueno sonó por encima de la cueva, los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo oscuro y pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer, primero como escasas gotas; luego el repiqueteo se volvió cada vez más sonoro y el silbido del viento sobre las copas de los pinos fue suficiente para que la joven temblara y se acercara un poco más hacia el fuego, dejando que éste la invadiera y le devolviera el confort que tanto buscaba y anhelaba.

Las horas pasaron sin que la lluvia diera señales de detenerse, aunque la intensidad del viento bajó considerablemente. Hokori permanecía en su lugar junto a la entrada, apenas se había movido de ahí. Por otra parte, Kazehana se hallaba sentado frente a la fogata, del otro lado donde ella se encontraba. Sus ojos color granates reflejaban el danzar de las llamas, y desde su posición, Lara era libre de admirar el juego de luces y sombras que el fuego provocaba en la figura del demonio. Por alguna razón, sentía que le daba un toque misterioso y majestuoso al mismo tiempo. Era realmente injusto lo guapo que era ese demonio. Se preguntó si todos eran así, si las demonios eran tan hermosas que lograban poner en vergüenza a las mismas geishas que trabajaban en Gion.

\- ¿La atraigo tanto que no puede apartar la vista de mi persona? – la voz del demonio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Inmediatamente se encontró con su mirada. Él la miraba con un dejo de diversión al haberla descubierto y Lara tuvo la decencia de apartar la mirada, avergonzada de haber sido atrapado. Kazehana soltó una carcajada, estaba disfrutando de aquello, y sin duda eso se reflejaba en su rostro.

\- Siéntese libre de observar todo lo que deseé – dijo con arrogancia.

Lara, por su parte, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar tal declaración. No importaba que tan atractivo lo encontrase, el tono de su voz lo volvía completamente insoportable. 

\- Buenas noches – masculló entre dientes antes de darse la media vuelta para no verlo más.

  
  
  


El corazón de Lara latía con violencia del miedo que recorría por su cuerpo. No tardó en comenzar a temblar, aunque no tenía ni idea si era por el miedo o por el frío atroz que estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso el fuego se había apagado? Intentó abrir la boca para pedir ayuda, sin embargo, la cerró al momento de sentir como poco a poco se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole emitir un solo sonido. 

El susurro de una tela rozando el suelo se escuchó en ese silencio sepulcral. Lara se alegró de escuchar tal sonido, creyendo que debía pertenecer a a Kazehana o Hokori, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía pertenecer ser, pues luego de estar viajando por varios días con ellos, se había acostumbrado a sentir e identificar sus presencias y, ahora mismo, quienquiera que estuviese ahí con ella, no era uno de ellos. 

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, la joven logró abrir los ojos, aliviada de descubrir que todavía se hallaba en la cueva, aunque ésta estaba a oscuras. No había rastros de sus compañeros de viaje. ¿Les habría pasado algo? 

En medio de la oscuridad, Lara fue capaz de divisar una figura cerca de ella. Una especie de sombra que gradualmente fue tomando una forma humanoide. El susurro de la tela rozando el suelo se hizo más claro a medida que la figura se acercaba a ella, como un depredador acechando a su presa. 

Paralizada en el lugar, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar cómo una de las manos de la sombra se movía para sujetar la empuñadura de la espada que estaba sosteniendo con la otra. Escuchó el acero abandonar la funda, y fue alzado por encima de la cabeza de la figura, preparada para ser blandida hacia abajo y acabar con la vida de Lara. Cuando la hoja se encontró a milímetros de cortarla en dos, un sonido distante pero fuerte resonó en sus oídos.

_ ¡Crac! _

Una de las maderas quemadas crujió y Lara abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente a las llamas de la fogata, sin rastros de la parálisis y, más importante, de la sombra. 

«Un sueño… no, una pesadilla», pensó para sus adentros. Completamente aliviada. 

Afuera, la tormenta finalmente estaba aminorada. Solo había relámpagos iluminando la noche. Hokori seguía en su puesto, aunque su postura mostraba que estaba dormido, y Kazehana ya no estaba sentado frente a ella, del otro lado de la fogata, sino que se hallaba arrodillado cerca de su posición. 

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? - preguntó con suavidad. 

Lara tragó en seco. Sentía la garganta seca y las palabras no le salían, así que se vio obligada a asentir con la cabeza.

Volviendo a recostarse sobre su bolso, apretó con fuerza la capa que utilizaba como manta y cerró los ojos. La sensación del frío todavía no había abandonado del todo su cuerpo. De pronto sintió el peso de algo por encima de ella. La capa de Kazehana.

\- Duerma - dijo en voz baja. Sorpresivamente, el demonio se dejó caer a su lado y delicadamente le apartó unos mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara. Al igual que la noche donde él había logrado calmar su ataque de ansiedad, ese gesto íntimo le resultó natural y tranquilizador. El demonio siguió acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida. 


	15. 2

Ni Lara o Kazehana mencionaron lo que transcurrió en la cueva. Y si Hokori en algún momento se despertó y los vio juntos, tampoco dijo nada. 

La joven intentó no recordar la calidez y tranquilidad que sintió cuando el demonio permaneció a su lado el resto de la noche, asegurándose de que ninguna pesadilla la perturbara nuevamente. En lugar de eso, se enfocó en mantener conversaciones largas y diversas con Hokori, empezando por contarle cosas sobre ella como, por ejemplo, que vivía con sus tíos luego de la muerte de su madre (no dio muchos detalles sobre su padre); la nueva escuela a la que asistía; le explicó qué era una secundaria y cómo funcionaba; le contó sobre Casandra y April, sus dos mejores amigas; su amor por el ballet, le explicó lo que era el ballet. Sabía que, aunque no lo demostraba, el demonio de cabellera oscura la escuchaba atentamente y le interesaban algunas cosas sobre el futuro. 

Para su sorpresa, Hokori, por voluntad propia, terminó contándole algunas cosas sobre su vida y, por lo tanto, también sobre Kazehana: ambos eran hijos únicos, y al tener edades similares, se volvieron muy cercanos al crecer, y por eso ahora era su mano derecha. 

\- Y ¿cuántos años tienes?

Hokori arqueó una ceja, y una chispa de diversión brilló en sus ojos.

\- ¿Realmente desea saber?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no?

\- Los demonios tendemos a vivir una vida mucho más larga que la de los humanos.

Ahora era el turno de Lara de alzar una ceja, dando a entender que su comentario no la impresionó para nada y que seguía esperando su respuesta.

\- Tengo 520 años.

La joven trastabilló con sus propios pies, logró recuperar el equilibrio y miró al demonio con un asombro poco disimulado. Hokori se quedó viéndola con una expresión de “Se lo dije”. 

\- ¡¿D-dijiste 520?!

\- Así es.

Ella miró a Kazehana con recelo. 

\- Ahora tengo miedo de saber tu edad. 

El demonio sonrió de lado, irradiando un aura de arrogancia. Demasiado para el gusto de la joven. ¿Acaso eso no era malo para la salud? Si no, debería. 

\- 536. 

Aunque logró contenerse, Lara no podía dejar de sentirse pasmada con esa información. Cuando dijeron que vivían por muchos años, creyó que se referían hasta los cien, quizás doscientos años como mucho. Medio milenio era algo descabellado.

\- Si le sorprende nuestra edad, debería conocer a nuestro abuelo - Kazehana comentó de forma burlona.

\- No creo que sea bueno para mí saber eso - respondió amargamente. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse cuántos años podía tener el abuelo de esos dos. 

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene, humana? - preguntó con repentino interés Hokori.

\- Cumpliré dieciséis el 18 de marzo – respondió, ignorando el hecho de que ese demonio se rehusaba a llamarla por su nombre. Grosero.

\- Tengo entendido que esa edad es apropiada para que las humanas puedan ser cortejadas para casarse – su mirada estaba fija en ella -. ¿Tiene ya un pretendiente? _ _

Con eso, Lara logró alcanzar un nuevo nivel de rojo en su rostro y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Sabía que Hokori y Kazehana podían ser extremadamente directos pero ¡incluso ellos deberían saber que esas cosas no se preguntaban de esa forma! Por otra parte, Kazehana miró con interés a la chica. Esperando su respuesta. _ _

-N-no – respondió ella, intentando recuperar algo de compostura. No podía imaginarse estar casada a los quince. Apenas sí había sido besada -. En mi tiempo, nosotras no nos casamos a mi edad, no es legal – explicó de la forma más simple posible -. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

\- Azura Aoyama, ahora Kazehana, es mi pareja desde hace doscientos años, y tengo un hijo, Kyo – al igual que cuando habló de su aldea, el tono de Hokori dejaba entrever el cariño y orgullo que sentía por su familia -. Fisicamente parece de su edad, pero tiene ciento veinte años. También tengo una hija, Mila, que pronto tendrá cincuenta y tres años.

\- Ah – no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente para decir. Todavía le costaba aceptar el hecho de que alguien de más de cien años pudiera aparentar ser mucho más joven, aunque fuese un demonio. Pero según Hokori, los yōkai, especialmente los más poderosos, podían vivir por siglos.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Kazehana-san?

Por lo general, Kazehana respondía en un tono monótono y aburrido, pero esta vez respondió secamente: 

\- Soltero.

\- Aunque sería hora de que cambiase eso – comentó Hokori, resguardando sus manos en las mangas del kimono.

Kazehana mostró un gesto de disgusto.

\- No empiece, Hokori – advirtió, picando el interés de Lara -. Ya dije que lo haré en cuanto encuentre a mi compañera.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo más debemos esperar a que lo haga?

Kazehana se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sí para enfrentarse a su primo. Había un claro enojo en su mirada, en su ceño fruncido. Hokori no parecía preocupado, pero Lara tragó en seco y retrocedió unos pasos al sentir el aura demoníaca que Kazehana liberó en modo de advertencia. 

\- Hasta que la encuentre.

Eso debería haber sido suficiente para que Hokori dejara el tema ahí. No obstante, el demonio no solo tenía un deber para con su primo, sino también con el clan. Y si bien no debería hablar de eso frente a la gaijin, el tema ya fue planteado y no sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad de explicarle a su líder la delicada situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Los ancianos no están felices con su indiferencia en cumplir con su deber: debe asegurar un heredero para el clan, así aliviará sus preocupaciones y los de la aldea. Hay varias demonios elegibles que cumplen con los requisitos del clan, así que no debería presentar ningún problema, y una vez logrado eso, puede seguir buscando hasta encontrar a su compañera.

\- Cualquiera puede cumplir los requisitos del clan, pero alcanzar todas las expectativas que espero de mi esposa es otra cosa.

\- Sería muy conveniente para todos si sólo nos entrega un heredero con la primera demonio que logre cumplir con sus expectativas. ¿Qué me dice de Kawasemi-san? Se que ella no se opondría si se lo propusiera. 

Kazehana suprimió su aura como si nada. El enojo de sus facciones fueron olvidadas tan pronto mostró su sonrisa altiva.

\- Kawasemi es una demonio fuerte y hermosa - admitió -. Y no ha ocultado su deseo de ser mi esposa y matriarca del clan. Pero no es a quien busco - Hokori abrió la boca para protestar pero fue interrumpido -. ¿Todavía no lo entiende? La única que logrará alcanzar, y hasta quizás superar, mis expectativas, será mi compañera. Sólo aceptaré unirme a ella. Ella y nadie más.

Lara quedó sorprendida ante la intensidad de sus palabras, junto con la voz profunda que utilizó. Jamás habría creído que ese demonio fuese un romántico de corazón, si así podía llamársele eso, de no haberlo escuchado ella misma. Hokori soltó un suave suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros en gesto de resignación. Parecía bastante obvio que no era la primera vez que discutían sobre ese tema.

\-  _ ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? _

Lara se detuvo y miró hacia ambos lados, frunciendo el ceño. Los demonios se detuvieron varios pasos más adelante cuando notaron que la joven ya no estaba caminando. 

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el demonio de cabellera rubia. 

\- ¿Escucharon algo?

\- ¿Escuchar qué? - preguntó Hokori. 

Apretó los labios un momento. ¿Acaso se lo había imaginado? 

\- No, nada… - se interrumpió al oír un llanto. 

\-  _ Yo lo amaba. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? _

Esa voz definitivamente pertenecía a una mujer. Intentó escuchar lo más atentamente posible para averiguar de dónde provenía.

\- Déjese de juegos, humana - reprochó Hokori -. Tenemos mucho que recorrer antes de que anochezca. 

\- Pero ¿es que no escuchan una voz? - replicó Lara.

\- ¿Una voz? - repitió Kazehana. Al instante, el demonio se propuso a escanear sus alrededores con sumo cuidado. Estaban bastante lejos de las aldeas humanas, así que no sería raro si se encontraban con otros yōkai.

\- Sí. Escuché a una mujer.

Tan pronto dijo eso, la piel de Lara se erizó por completo al sentir una fuerte presencia yendo hacia ellos. A su izquierda se escuchó el sonido de hojas moviéndose, una sombra que se deslizaba velozmente por los árboles, acercándose, y rápida como un rayo la figura salió de entre los arbustos en dirección a Lara, pero alguien se colocó frente a la joven a tiempo.

_ ¡Clac! _

El acero de la espada de Kazehana chocó enseguida contra las garras afiladas de una mujer serpiente. 

«¡¿Mujer serpiente?!», Lara no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Además del ashinaga-jin, era la primera vez que veía a un demonio en su forma original. De cintura para arriba su forma era humanoide, si uno ignoraba los cuernos largos y afilados, los colmillos como dientes y las garras como dedos, pero de cintura para abajo no tenía piernas. En su lugar tenía lo que parecía ser una gran cola de serpiente. Traía puesto la parte superior de un kimono con triángulos que simulaban las escamas de las serpientes. 

La mujer serpiente se alejó de un salto, siseando enojada de que su cacería fue interrumpida. 

\- Esa humana es mía. ¡Vayansen! - ordenó la demonio entre siseos. 

\- Je, ¿acaso es tan tonta que no ve que la humana viaja con nosotros? - preguntó Kazehana con tono socarrón, la espada seguía manteniéndola en alto. 

\- Este es mi territorio. Toda mujer que cruce este bosque me pertenece. 

\- Esa humana me pertenece a  _ mí _ .

«¡Esa humana tiene nombre! ¡Y no le pertenece a nadie!», eso fue lo que deseó gritar en ese momento Lara, pero se contuvo. No era tan tonta como para meterse en medio de esa pelea. 

La mujer serpiente se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad, utilizando sus afiladas garras. Era veloz y ágil al moverse, pero la joven notaba que Kazehana lograba esquivar y bloquear sus ataques sin esfuerzo alguno. Ni siquiera necesitaba utilizar ambas manos cuando dominaba el sable de un lado a otro. La demonio serpiente comenzó a frustrarse más y más con la facilidad que aquel demonio mostraba para eludir todos sus ataques, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ella era la que se encontraba arrinconada contra un árbol. Jadeando del cansancio, soltó una especie de gruñido cuando Kazehana colocó la punta de la espada bajo su mentón. 

\- A perdido. Lárguese si no desea conocer su fin - le ordenó fríamente. La mujer serpiente tragó en seco y regresó al bosque arrastrándose por el suelo. Él se quedó mirando la dirección donde la demonio huyó antes de decidir envainar su sable.

\- ¿Qué era eso? - preguntó Lara, atónita. 

\- Una hannya: una mujer humana que fue consumida por los celos y terminó transformándose en un demonio - respondió en un tono monótono antes de emprender la marcha, seguido por Hokori.

Lara parpadeó varias veces antes de correr tras ellos.

\- Espera. ¿Dices que una mujer se convirtió en demonio? ¿Es eso posible?

\- Así es. Es muy común en realidad: los humanos que se dejan llevar por el odio, la venganza o cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento negativo, permite que su alma sea contaminada, hasta lograr que su exterior refleje su interior - explicó Kazehana sin detenerse -. Hay tres tipos de hannyas: namanari, chuñari y honnari. Por su apariencia, diría que la que nos encontramos llegó al nivel honnari, significa que no hay forma de poder salvarla. 

\- O sea que, debido a los celos, ¿ella terminó transformándose en  _ eso _ ? 

Hokori fue el único de los dos que dejó mostrar su descontento al escucharla hablar de esa forma. 

\- Sea o no sea una demonio pura sangre, merece algo de respeto. Así que no la llame “eso”. Es una honnari.

Ahora era el turno de Lara en mostrar su descontento.

\- Oh, claro - respondió con sarcasmo -. A la honnari hay que mostrarle respeto, pero a la  _ humana  _ no. Llevo viajando con ustedes casi tres semanas y siguen sin llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Es tan difícil aprendérselo o qué?

Kazehana soltó una risa. 

\- No me resulta gracioso. Yo sí los llamo por su nombre, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. 

\- Preferiría seguir llamándola Kotori.

\- No me digas pajarito. No soy ningún pajarito.

\- ¿Está segura? - preguntó el demonio -. Usted es una cosita delicada que necesita constante cuidado y protección. 

Lara le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

\- Eso no tiene por qué relacionarse con un pájaro.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó en tono burlón y a continuación se encogió levemente de hombros -. Que pena, eso es lo que viene a mi mente cuando pienso en usted. 

La joven ignoró por completo ese comentario.

\- Volviendo al punto. Ninguno me respondió cómo es posible que solo por sentir emociones negativas una persona se convierte en demonio. 

Kazehana permaneció callado, no deseaba seguir hablando de esos temas tan tediosos. No obstante, Hokori terminó por ceder ante su insistente mente curiosa.

\- No es que solo que por tener ese tipo de sentimientos un humano se transforma en yokai - dijo él -. Todos los humanos han sentido a lo largo de su vida odio, enojo, el deseo de venganza o el deseo de matar a alguien. La mayoría aprende a abandonar esos sentimientos y seguir adelante con sus vidas, pero aquellas que no lo logran y buscan formas de alimentar esas emociones, invocan una antigua magia oscura que termina por contaminar y destruir sus almas, la misma esencia que los hace humanos, y los transforma en demonios. 

El asombro y el miedo al escuchar eso se vio reflejado en el rostro de Lara. Ella misma había sentido todo eso luego de la muerte de su madre, sobre todo al enterarse que el conductor borracho había escapado y desaparecido. Ese miserable seguía suelto mientras su madre estaba muerta. Seguramente, de no haber sido por el apoyo de sus tíos y la ayuda de la Dr. Martin, ella habría terminado dejando que odio la consumiera por completo. Y si eso hubiera pasado ¿acaso ella se habría transformado en un demonio?

«¡Qué tonterías! - se regañó mentalmente - No debe ser tan fácil que eso suceda.» Pues en ese caso los humanos habrían dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo. 

Esa misma noche mientras cenaban, la mente de Lara no dejaba de recordar la pelea entre la honnari y Kazehana. No solo él había sido capaz de evadir todos sus ataques, sino que la derrotó y dejó ir. Para el demonio, seguramente fue solo un juego de niños, nada que requiriese un verdadero esfuerzo. Todavía les quedaban un par de días más de viaje antes de llegar a Kasai, ¿se encontrarían con otro yokai que quisiera atacarlos? ¿Y si esa vez Kazehana no lo derrotaba? Lara no tenía idea de qué tan fuerte era el demonio de cabellera rubia, lo poco que sintió de su aura demoniaca ya de decía que era poderoso pero, ¿qué tan poderoso era realmente? ¿Alguna vez luchó contra alguien usando toda su fuerza? ¿Acaso existía alguien mejor que él? 

\- Blake-san.

Agarró un pedazo de pescado, lo bañó en una especie de salsa avinagrada y con los palillos se lo llevó a la boca con ausente reiteración.

«Hokori también parecer ser muy fuerte - pensó ella, masticando lentamente -. Si pregunto quién de los dos es más fuerte, ¿me dirán la verdad o se ofenderán por haber hecho tal pregunta?» 

\- Blake-san. 

Si era para saber quién era el más fuerte de los dos, de cierta forma dudaba que se enojaran por eso. Pero si lleva a preguntar si había alguien mucho más fuerte que Kazehana o si alguna vez había perdido una pelea… 

\- Kotori.

Lara salió de sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué dije sobre llamarme así? Sabes que ese no es mi nombre - le reprochó.

Hokori alzó ambas cejas y Kazehana la miró con burla.

\- La he estado llamando por su nombre, pero como no reaccionaba, probé el nombre que le he elegido, y fue con ese que respondió - dijo, y soltó una risa sardónica -. Eso solo demuestra que elegí correctamente. 

En ese instante, Lara estuvo muy tentada a arrojarle la comida que tenía en mano. 

\- Kazehana-san, si empiezas a llamarme de esa manera, te voy a ignorar por completo - advirtió con fingida amabilidad.

\- Qué miedo.

Ella movió la cabeza y comió un poco más de arroz. 

\- ¿Me llamabas por algún motivo?

El demonio aceptó el cambio de tema fácilmente:

\- La noté muy callada, así que quería saber si estaba bien.

\- ¿Preocupado por mí? - preguntó en tono burlón. 

\- Llámelo como lo deseé - replicó él mientras se servía sake y lo bebía como si fuera agua. 

\- Estoy bien - respondió Lara antes de dejar escapar un suspiro -. Es solo que lo que pasó hoy me dio mucho en que pensar.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - inquirió Hokori. 

La joven titubeó un momento, había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarles. Cuantos más días pasaba junto a esos demonios, hablando con ellos y escuchándolos, más se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que no entendía y deseaba saber. ¿Habría algo que no tenía permitido preguntar? Obviamente se lo dirían en la cara si llegaba a hacer una pregunta indebida, pero a veces era difícil saber qué temas podría abordar sin problema y cuáles debía hacerlo con cuidado. 

\- ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que volvamos a ser atacados? - preguntó finalmente. En esas semanas de viaje, ningún yokai se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a ellos, mucho menos atacarlos, así que la pelea de ese día dejó pensando. 

\- No muchas - respondió Hokori -. Usted misma ha sido capaz de sentir con su poder las más presencias de los espíritus y demonios, y cómo éstas se alejan en cuanto nos presienten a Akuma-sama y a mí. 

Era cierto: lo que en un principio creyó que eran animales rondando por el bosque, terminaron siendo espíritus y otros demonios. Fue Hokori quien le explicó que seguramente era gracias a la sangre de los Hogosha que ella tenía la habilidad de sentir y detectar las presencias de otros yōkai. Si bien su poder era débil, como a ambos demonios les gusta recordarle a menudo, fue capaz de darse que muchos yokai tenían un nivel poder muy bajo, tanto que a veces era difícil localizar dónde estaban exactamente. Pero sin importar si eran débiles o no, ellos siempre se alejaban tan pronto sentían las presencias de Kazehana y Hokori. Y aunque todavía no era capaz de sentir qué tan fuertes eran los demonios con los que viajaba, Kazehana le explicó que suprimían sus auras demoníacas para lograr pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, estaba segura que si decidía trabajar en su habilidad, sería capaz de detectar las presencias demoníacas desde una distancia mucho más larga. 

Ese día había sido la primera vez que que no logró sentir una presencia tan cerca de ellos. Y se extrañaba que ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje tampoco fueron capaces de hacerlo. 

\- La honnari nos atacó porque yo estaba ahí, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Debería haberse alejado al sentir nuestras presencias, pero su odio hacia las mujeres fue tan grande que lo pasó por alto. 

Lara tragó en seco. Y por primera vez pensó en un posible problema. 

\- Si esa demonio nos atacó porque soy humana, ¿no me estaría exponiendo a más peligros si me quedo en una aldea llena de demonios? - preguntó con timidez. 

\- Normalmente sería así pero usted será presentada como mi protegida, lo que la hará intocable - aseguró Kazehana.

\- ¿Y si alguien decide de todas formas atacarme? - Antes de saberlo, la pregunta se le había escapado de los labios. 

Hokori miró por el rabillo del ojo a su primo, aguardando su respuesta. Teniendo en cuenta que ella no era una humana normal y prácticamente no conocía nada del mundo de los demonios, podía entender un poco su miedo. 

Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, Kazehana dejó la taza de sake en la mesa y miró fijamente a Lara con una intensidad que la asustó.

\- En ese caso, el responsable sufrirá la muerte por mi espada - dijo con un tono seco y cortante que la intimidó aún más. 

\- P-pe-pero ¿por qué? Seguramente no necesitas hacer eso – habló Lara con lentitud, más pálida que antes –. No mataste a la honnari. 

\- La dejé ir con una advertencia. De haber hecho caso omiso, la habría matado sin problema - explicó Kazehana, volviendo a beber de su sake -. No disfruto matar a mi propia especie, sin importar qué tan pura sea su sangre demoníaca: doy una advertencia y eso es todo. Si mis vasallos ignoran las órdenes de su señor, entonces deberán sufrir las consecuencias. 

Esa misma noche las pesadillas no fueron las responsables de mantener a Lara despierta, sino las duras palabras de Kazehana. Pensando en la posibilidad de que en el futuro el demonio de cabellera rubia se vería obligado a matar a alguien si llegaban a atacarla no le sentó nada bien. En un principio había sufrido pesadillas por varias noches luego de la muerte del ashinaga-jin, y más tarde éstas fueron reemplazadas por el hombre que murió a manos de Sasaki. Sabía que no era la verdadera responsable de sus muertes, no las había ordenado ni deseado, pero de una forma u otra habían ocurrido por su culpa. 

Se prometió a sí misma hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar una tercera muerte. 

  
  
  


Partieron de la posada tan pronto comenzó a amanecer, encontrándose con las calles completamente vacías antes de tomar el camino que iba rumbo al oeste. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de ser invierno, ese día hizo más calor de lo normal. Para cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto, Lara fue capaz de sentir la tibia luz bañándola por completo, se sentía tan cálida y agradable que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por un momento, inhalar hondo y desperezarse. 

A medida que avanzaban, Lara fue capaz de divisar por encima de la arboleda un monte a la distancia, y cuando el camino se abrió paso a una extensa llanura, el monte se convirtió en una pequeña cordillera en cuyos picos todavía quedaban restos de nieve. Las montañas se alzaban a ambos lados del camino por varios kilómetros, así que la joven supuso que había dos opciones: o la atravesaban, o la rodeaban. Honestamente no sabía cuál era peor. 

Pasado mediodía, llegaron al pie de una montaña y se detuvieron a descansar un rato. Kazehana aprovechó para informarle de que Kasai se hallaba del otro lado de la cordillera, así que debían tomar el camino que la atravesaba y así llegarían a la aldea para el atardecer. Lara no sabía si alegrarse de que faltara poco para que todo eso terminara, o lloriquear por todo lo que les quedaba por recorrer. 

El camino que subía serpenteaba de un lado a otro hasta que, a unos cien metros de altura, se creó un paso que se atravesaba entre dos montañas: era tan estrecha que Lara fue capaz de tocar ambas paredes con solo estirar los brazos y eso le provocó una terrible sensación de claustrofobia. La quebrada terminó por convertirse en una pendiente recta, y cuanto más subían, más inclinada se volvía, hasta el punto en que Lara necesitó detenerse para descansar y poder recuperar el aliento. Se sentó sobre una piedra y aceptó gustosamente el agua que le ofreció Hokori. 

\- ¿Falta mucho? - se atrevió a preguntar entre trago y trago.

\- Menos de una hora para llegar a la cima - contestó Kazehana, colocando distraídamente una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, que estaba descansando por encima de la espada de los Hogosha. 

Ninguno de los dos demonios parecían cansados por la travesía. De hecho, Lara observó que en ningún momento de ese viaje alguno de los dos mostrara signos de agotamiento o de hambre, a diferencia de ella. ¿Tan grande era la diferencia de fuerza y resistencia entre un demonio y un humano?

«Qué envidia», pensó la joven ya recuperada. 

Las nubes comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo anaranjado cuando las estrechas paredes rocosas se separaron y la senda fue a morir al borde de un acantilado. El sol del atardecer les daba directamente en la cara, así que necesitó utilizar una mano para poder proteger sus ojos de la luz, y Lara se quedó sin aliento al observar el infinito bosque que se extendía frente a ella. Era una arboleda espesa con ríos, cedros y robles tan viejos como aquellas montañas donde estaban parados, e incluso a la distancia desde donde se encontraban ellos, la joven fue capaz de percibir el eco de un antiguo poder que dormía en ese bosque tan profundo. Sin duda era un paisaje muy hermoso de ver pero....

\- ¿Dónde está su pueblo? - preguntó en voz alta. De inmediato sintió las miradas de los demonios posarse en ella. 

\- ¿No logra ver nada? - aunque ni el tono o el rostro de Kazehana delataban algo, a Lara le dio la impresión de que de alguna forma lo había decepcionado. 

Por algún motivo no le gustó eso. 

Hokori se colocó a su lado y señaló algo. 

\- Ahí. 

Lara miró en la dirección que el demonio había señalado. Al principio todo seguía luciendo exactamente igual, recorrió con la mirada esa zona varias veces y por unos segundos creyó ver algo más. Un leve destello a lo lejos. Al principio pensó que fue un reflejo causado por la luz del sol, sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos y miró con más atención, completamente concentrada, como si sólo hiciese falta su voluntad para poder lograr verlo. Tragó en seco en cuanto sintió el antiguo poder del bosque pulsar en respuesta ante su esfuerzo por encontrar Kasai, y logró volver a ver el destello. 

\- Andando - ordenó Kazehana, dando unos pasos hacia un camino escarpado que descendía por la ladera de la montaña -. Perdemos el tiempo, es obvio que su visión no es lo suficientemente poderosa para ver a través de la ilusión como pensamos. 

Antes de que Hokori pudiera seguir los pasos de su primo, Lara habló:

\- Esperen, veo algo. 

La joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa cuando sus ojos dieron con un lugar donde parecía ser que el aire estaba ondeando, creando la forma de una cúpula gigantesca. Observó con detenimiento y notó cómo las ondas poco a poco desaparecían, dejando entrever la forma distorsionada de un enorme pueblo. Sin embargo, Lara no lograba ver a Kasai completamente, y sus ojos comenzaban a dolerle del esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó los párpados con suavidad antes de señalar algo. 

\- Kasai está amurallada y tiene una gran puerta como entrada, ¿verdad? - preguntó sin dejar de masajear sus ojos. Y aunque no lo vió, supo de inmediato que las expresiones de los demonios cambiaron. 

El demonio de cabellera rubia se colocó detrás de Lara, apartó las mano de su cara y colocó la suya sobre sus ojos cerrados. La obligó a pegar su espalda contra el duro cuerpo de él, y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, sintió el cálido aliento de Kazehana sobre su oído derecho y lo escuchó susurrar unas palabras en el idioma demoníaco. Mientras hacía eso, Lara no pudo evitar sentir un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, el demonio pudo apreciar con inmensa satisfacción el momento en que el rostro de Lara cambió en cuanto fue capaz de ver con claridad a la aldea en medio del bosque.

\- ¿Qué...? – las palabras desaparecieron de los labios de Lara.

\- Bienvenida, Lara Blake, a Kasai – presentó Hokori, parándose a su lado.

Tardaron un par de horas en bajar de la montaña y otra para llegar a la aldea, pero en cuanto el gran muro y el pórtico se hicieron visibles a lo lejos, Kazehana se detuvo y giró para verla con seriedad. 

\- Antes de continuar, necesita conocer algunas reglas – indicó el demonio.

\- ¿Reglas? – repitió ella.

\- Si, son bastante simples así que no creo que tenga problema en seguirlas.

Lara rodó los ojos, pero aún así decidió escucharlo con atención. 

\- Primero, es necesario que nadie sepa que es una Hogosha. 

\- Entendido.

\- Segundo, tampoco mencione que no pertenece a esta época. 

\- Algo obvio pero sí, seguro - respondió ella, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Hokori. 

Kazehana los ignoró a ambos. 

\- Tercero, en el caso que desee salir del recinto Kazehana, me lo notificará a mi o a Hokori antes de hacerlo y se le dará una escolta que yo mismo elegiré. 

La joven sintió la urgente necesidad de decir “Sí, señor” y hacer un estilo militar pero logró contenerse. Esperó a que el demonio prosiguiera, y al no escucharlo decir nada más, se atrevió a abrir la boca. 

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó, sin poder evitar darle una inocente sonrisa que le inspiró una desconfianza inmediata -. ¿No? Entonces, ¿podemos seguir? - y recibió como respuesta un entrecierre de ojos.

Obviamente el demonio no estaba acostumbrado a esa falta de respeto. Si bien no le molestaba mucho cuando ella hacía eso con su primo, que se lo hiciera a él era una historia completamente diferente. No tenía ninguna duda de que esa humana, tarde o temprano, terminaría por aprender que ese tipo de actitudes no la ayudarían mucho. 

El muro blanco que rodeaba toda la aldea debía de tener cinco o seis metros de altura, con una entrada de dos hojas de roble adornados con chapas de oro igual de alto. Ambos lados de la entrada estaban siendo custodiados por dos demonios armados, quienes al ver a su señor y a Hokori, se enderezaron y realizaron una profunda reverencia, mientras murmuraban en perfecta armonía: 

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta, Kazehana-sama, Hokori-sama - si los guardias se sorprendieron de ver a una humana caminando con ellos, no lo demostraron. 

Hokori fue el único de los dos en asintió la cabeza, dando a entender que los escuchó, pero nada más. Kazehana pasó de largo, indiferente a la bienvenida que le acababan de dar. Y aunque a Lara le pareció un gesto grosero de su parte, los guardias no parecían afectados por ello.

Al enfilar la calle principal, atravesaron lo que supuso que sería el distrito comercial, e incluso a esa hora de la noche, los locales y tiendas se veían atestados de yokai. La joven estuvo a punto de gritar tan pronto vio a una criatura con cuatro brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo negro en forma de óvalo, con cinco ojos y tres cuernos en su cara, salir de un restaurante. O cuando apareció uno de cuerpo humanoide y cabeza de toro. O la que tenía una cabeza enorme, quizás de medio metro, y un solo ojo. O la demonio que usaba una máscara blanca que solo cubría la parte superior de su rostro, y dos cuernos de carnero salían por los laterales de su cabeza.

Apenas logró reprimir el grito que deseaba escapar de su garganta cuando notó que un demonio de cuernos rojo y una terrorífica sonrisa la miraba fijamente con sus ojos completamente negros. De hecho, notó que cuanto más se adentraba a la aldea, más demonios y espíritus dejaban lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para saludar a su señor, aunque sus sonrientes expresiones y buenos deseos eran olvidados tan pronto notaban su presencia. 

Lara comenzó a sentirse mal no solo del miedo que le provocaba ver a esos espíritus, sino también de sentir tantas presencias demoníacas en un solo lugar. Estaba sorprendida de percibir tantas emociones negativas dirigidas a ella. 

Cruzaron un pequeño puente de madera y siguieron caminando por una calle residencial menos poblada, a ambos lados del sendero había faroles encendidos que iluminaban casas rodeadas de jardines y edificios de dos o tres pisos que luego fueron desapareciendo a medida que avanzaban, y en su lugar habían residenciales mucho más grandes que la de Furukawa en Kioto. Caminaron por avenidas y callejuelas hasta detenerse frente a una enorme residencia rectangular con muros blancos de dos metros y una puerta frontal de doble hoja de madera con tejas marrones, por encima de éste había un tablón con unos caracteres escritos en negro. 

\- ¿Viven aquí? - preguntó ella en un susurro, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

A Kazehana le brillaron los ojos de orgulloso.

\- Así es.

Al instante, Lara se quedó muda y sintió vergüenza de que la primera vez que entraba a un lugar tan hermoso y elegante ella tuviera que encontrarse cubierta de sudor y polvo, con su cabello sucio y envuelto en un moño. Y como siempre, los demonios tenían un aspecto impecable. Resignada, terminó por atravesar el umbral y se encontró con una pequeña ciudad en su interior: el camino central se dividía en tres, y a ambos lados de cada camino había varias edificaciones amuralladas, residenciales de madera de roble barnizada con tejados azul oscuro. Había árboles plantados en varios lugares estratégicos para, que en el verano, sus hojas dieran sombra pero sin estar en el camino de nadie. 

Hokori se despidió de ellos ni bien entraron, y se fue hacia la izquierda mientras ellos se mantuvieron en el sendero principal iluminado con faroles de aceite, luego giraron a la derecha, rodeando un muro blanco de metro y medio de altura hasta dar con la entrada que daba acceso a un recinto. 

\- Por curiosidad, ¿cuántos miembros tiene tu clan? – preguntó mientras atravesaban el jardín delantero por un camino empedrado.

\- No más de cien – respondió él. Se detuvo en la entrada para quitarse las sandalias y Lara lo imitó.

«Lo dice como si fueran pocos para él» 

El demonio abrió la puerta corredera del recibidor y avanzó por el pasillo en penumbras. Por el silencio del lugar, se notaba que no había nadie más allí, aunque todo estaba inmaculado. La guió hasta un dormitorio con pocos muebles e iluminada por unas lámparas de papel, ya preparada para recibir visitas con el brasero de carbón encendido y un té verde servido en una tacita. Lara quedó encantada. 

\- Esta será su residencia mientra en lo que dure su estadía – anunció Kazehana, quien se mantuvo en el umbral del dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué? - Lara se giró para verlo -. ¿Estas diciendo que toda esta casa es para mí? - extendió los brazos para indicar cuanto le rodeaba. 

\- Así es - respondió, como si eso fuera algo completamente normal para él -. El lugar está rodeado de poderosos encantamientos, por lo que nadie, a excepción de Hokori y yo, tiene permitida la entrada sin su permiso, o el mío. Y mi hogar se encuentra a dos casas de aquí, por lo que estaré cerca si me necesita. 

Lara sintió un nudo en la garganta. Entendiendo de inmediato su mensaje: nadie sería capaz de entrar ahí y hacerle daño, sin importar que estuviese sola. 

\- Gracias - murmuró con una timidez impropia de ella. 

\- Me retiro. Ya es tarde y todavía hay cosas por hacer - comentó con su típico tono de desinteresado -. Haré que unos sirvientes la ayuden a asearse y le traigan la cena. 

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la silueta de Kazehana desapareció por completo. Sola en ese dormitorio, Lara se sentó sobre uno de los cojines color verde que estaba más cerca del brasero y disfrutó de una taza de té mientras observaba los paneles decorados con delicadas flores de cerezo. Terminando su tercera taza, llevó una mano a su sucio cabello y desató la descolorida cinta azul que lo mantenía atado en un moño. 

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Pase - dijo Lara.

La puerta corredera se deslizó a un lado, mostrando a una demonio de pelo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía un simple kimono blanco y su rostro estaba cubierto de una máscara azul con cuernos y los ojos pintados cerrados. Cargaba una bandeja con comida recién preparada que olía espectacular. Sin decir nada, la sirvienta entró y colocó las cosas encima de la mesa de forma rápida pero precisa, sin derramar nada. Se levantó con rapidez y al salir cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Gracias – musitó en voz baja. No podía creer lo grosera que había sido esa demonio. 

Le habían advertido que seguramente los yokai no serían muy amables con ella, pero no creyó ser testigo de ello tan pronto. Decidió olvidarse del asunto y se centró en la comida: arroz con semillas de sésamo, y un estofado de verduras y carne curtida. 

Tan pronto terminó lo que quedaba del arroz, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Lara dio permiso y tres nuevas demonios aparecieron. Una, la más gorda y pequeña, se encargó de recoger y llevar todo de vuelta a las cocinas. Las otras dos, que la joven dedujo eran gemelas porque se veían exactamente iguales con sus cabellos azul celeste recogidos en una trenza, la misma extraña marca roja adornando sus mejillas derechas y sus inexpresivos ojos amarillos. 

\- ¿Si? - preguntó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir y sintiéndose incómoda ante las miradas de esas demonios.

\- Su baño está listo, hija de humanos - habló la demonio de la izquierda. 

\- Oh… eh, ¿gracias?

\- Por favor, siganos - dijo la de la derecha. 

Lara se levantó con cautela y caminó dos pasos tras ellas hasta el final del pasillo, ahí abrieron una de las puerta y de inmediato salió una nube de vapor caliente. La joven entró al cálido cuarto y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, las demonios también entraron y cerraron la puerta. De inmediato se puso nerviosa. 

\- ¿Necesitan algo? - preguntó recelosa. 

Las yokai la miraron fijamente. 

\- Por favor, retírese la ropa, hija de humanos - indicó Izquierda.

\- Se las puedo dar después - dijo Lara, creyendo que querían su ropa para ponerla a lavar -. Así que, si pueden esperar afuera, se las entregaré lo más rápido que pueda. 

\- No, hija de humanos - Derecha negó con la cabeza -. Debe sacarse la ropa para que podamos asistirle en su baño. 

\- ¿Qué? No, no necesito ayuda, muchas gracias.

Las gemelas compartieron una mirada que asustó a Lara, y antes de saber qué estaba pasando, se abalanzaron sobre ella y la desnudaron con destreza. Pero la joven no tuvo tiempo de sentir pudor al estar desnuda frente a esas dos demonios, porque mientras Derecha le enjabona y frotaba su cuerpo, Izquierda se encargó de lavarle el cabello. Entonces, completamente limpia, permitieron que se metiera en la gran bañera de madera y se fueron de ahí con el kimono sucio, dejándole una yukata y toallas limpias. 

Metida hasta el cuello en el agua caliente, Lara se sintió mortificada, casi diría violada, porque si bien esas demonios eran mujeres, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera su madre o su tía la veían sin nada de ropa. En los vestuarios de la academia de ballet siempre se manejó utilizando una toalla grande y procuraba evitar mirar a sus compañeras cuando se cambiaban. 

«Kazehana, te voy a matar», pensó con odio al recordar que dijo que mandaría a alguien que la “ayudase a asearse”. Sin duda alguna se encargaría de dejar bien claro que no necesitaría ninguna ayuda en el futuro próximo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, despues de varios días de viaje, Lara y compañia llegan a Kasai, una aldea llena de demonios. ¿Qué piensan que sucederá ahora? ¿Logrará ahcerse amiga de alguno de esos yokai o intentarán matarla sin miramientos?
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Ultima edición: 25/8


	16. 3

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lara durmió toda la noche y buena  _ p _ arte del día siguiente y cuando se despertó se encontraba algo desorientada. Todavía somnolienta, giró sobre su hombro izquierdo y abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los paneles pintados con flores de cerezo iluminados por el sol. Era una bonita imagen. Volvió a rodar hasta quedar boca arriba y se desperezó con un enorme bostezo. Se sentía completamente descansada, pero era capaz de dormir por un par de horas más sí quería. Y era una idea tentadora, demasiado tentadora. Además, no tenía planes para ese día. Kazehana no había mencionado nada la noche anterior.

Con eso en mente, cerró los ojos y se durmió inmediatamente.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, ya era de tarde y su estómago rugía de hambre. Con pereza se levantó, corrió la puerta corredera que daba al pasillo principal y enseguida le llegó un delicioso aroma dulce, lo siguió hasta una sala donde había una mesa con un plato lleno de dangos y una tetera ya preparada con té. No había nadie más adentro. 

«¿Será para mí?», se preguntó. 

Entró con cautela a la habitación y se sentó sobre un cojín amarillo otoño. Todo seguía caliente, como si estuviesen recién preparados. Lo que asustaba bastante porque ¿cómo podían saber que ella acababa de despertarse? A no ser que, quien sea que haya traído todo eso, se haya arriesgado a traer comida creyendo que ella estaría despierta a esa hora. 

No. No creía que fuera eso. 

No podía olvidar que no estaba lidiando con yōkai. Seguramente alguien, quizás alguna de las demonios que conoció ayer, sintió que estaba despierta y le preparó todo eso. De ser así, eso sí que era un servicio de primera. 

Agarró un palillo que tenía atravesada tres bolitas blancas y dio un mordisco, saboreando la masa de arroz dulce con almendras doradas. Cuando trabajaba en la okiya, había probado ese dulce un par de veces gracias a la generosidad de Mai, quien aprovechaba para comprar algunos dangos cuando debía salir a hacer algún recado. Y si bien esos fueron ricos, los que estaba probando ahora eran infinitamente mejores. 

Comió seis de los nueve dangos antes de decidir que era suficiente y fue al baño para refrescarse y hacer sus necesidades. Y sin otra cosa que hacer, volvió a su dormitorio y abrió uno de los placares blancos, buscando el kimono que utilizó el día anterior pero en lugar de eso, encontró unas seis cajas, todos con kimonos nuevos. Lara quedó con la boca abierta mientras sujetaba un kimono de seda de color amarillo estampado con unas ramas de sauce cargadas de bonitas hojas verdes y naranjas. Y el asombro no la abandonó cuando comprobó que todo le quedaba a la perfección. 

Revisó los demás cajones, encontrando la ropa interior apropiada, y otras yukatas para dormir. Fue al tocador que había en una esquina y buscó en los cajones, encontrando maquillaje y diferentes tipos de adornos para el cabello. ¿Realmente pensaban que ella necesitaría todo eso?

Pero la pregunta más importante... 

«¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de conseguir todo esto y ponerlo aquí?»

Obviamente todo eso fue con el permiso de Kazehana, siendo él el responsable de ella en todo sentido. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lara fue capaz de admirarse en el espejo que había en el tocador. Recordaba que la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo fue la noche que conoció a Kazehana. Había perdido algo de peso desde que se encontraba en el Japón del pasado, pues su rostro era algo más afilado de lo normal, con los pómulos altos, ojos pequeños, y frente angosta. No tenía ni idea de qué le había utilizado la yokai la noche anterior, pero su cabello recuperó algo de su brillo, y eso era algo de lo que estaba agradecida. Se alejó del tocador y su espejo y abandonó la habitación, decidida a explorar la casa para descubrir qué otras cosas había ahí, listas para ser usadas a su antojo. 

Descubrió que la casa era modesta pero cómoda y contaba con seis estancias: su dormitorio, el baño, el comedor, una cocina, un estudio y una sala de visitas. En el estudio, detrás de una hermosa mesa de roble, había una especie de biblioteca llena de libros que desafortunadamente no iban a poder ser disfrutados debido a su incapacidad de entender los caracteres japoneses. Y en la sala donde se recibían las visitas descubrió que había unos cuantos cojines azul cielo distribuidos en forma semicircular, para que todos pudieran verse la cara, y una mesa baja junto a la ventana circular, donde Lara perfectamente podría verse pasando el día leyendo un libro ahí, sí tuviera un libro que pudiera leer. La cocina era un poco más linda que la que conocía en la okiya, pero seguía cumpliendo las mismas funciones, y el baño ya lo conocía bastante bien. 

El delicado jardín posterior de la casa era un poco más grande que el de la okiya, con arbustos podados correctamente, flores y plantas y árboles cuyas ramas en verano daban sombra a un pequeño estanque lleno de nenúfares. 

Con el frío que hacía, Lara no se quedó mucho tiempo afuera contemplando el jardín, sino que volvió a dentro y se instaló al lado de la brasera completamente aburrida. Nadie fue a buscarla en lo que quedó de la tarde y cuando su cena fue servida misteriosamente, Lara comió todo en silencio y se fue a la cama temprano, a pesar de haber dormido durante gran parte del día.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven procuró despertar a una hora decente y luego de desayunar y vestirse con uno de sus nuevos kimonos de invierno, decidió que era hora de salir a explorar los alrededores. No obstante, tan pronto salió a la calle, comprendió que no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba la casa de Kazehana, ya que solamente le dijo que su hogar estaba a dos casas del de ella, pero ¿dos casa de dónde? ¿De frente? ¿De atrás? ¿De alguno de los costados? 

Lara dejó escapar un suspiro.

El demonio no estaba ahí y de todas formas lograba complicarle la vida. 

Optó por no dejar que eso la molestara, demasiado, y eligió una dirección al azar para explorar un poco el recinto en el que buscaba al demonio, o Hokori, o cualquiera que pudiera darle direcciones. Claro que, esperaba que el primer yokai con el que se topara decidiera ayudarla y no ignorarla, o peor, atacarla. 

Lamentablemente, cada vez que sentía la presencia de algún demonio cerca de su ubicación y la joven decidía acercarse, éste desaparecía al instante. Las primeras veces Lara quedó extrañada, y no faltó mucho para comprender que la estaban evitando, pues al igual que cuando ella sentía que había alguien cerca, ellos también la sentían. 

«¿Tanto les desagradan los humanos que prefieren evitarme a toda costa?» pensó dolida. No podía creerlo. 

Vagó por el recinto un rato más hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida, pues no tenía forma de encontrar a Kazehana y parecía ser que nadie deseaba que se le acercara lo suficiente para pedir direcciones. 

Lo mejor será que vuelva a la casa», decidió distraídamente mientras frotaba sus manos, rojas por las bajas temperaturas, y sopló para calentarlas. 

Se detuvo el momento al darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco dónde quedaba su casa. 

\- ¿Otra vez? - habló en voz alta, pues no podía creer que le estuviera sucediendo lo mismo que cuando salió corriendo de la casa de Furukawa. Sintió deseos de golpearse la cara con fuerza -. Tengo que empezar a prestar atención. 

En el Valle de San Gabriel nunca le había pasado eso de perderse. Claro que en ese lugar había letreros que señalaban las calles, y tenía GPS en el celular, y había gente dispuesta a detenerse y ayudarla si estaba perdida.

Dio media vuelta y decidió intentar volver sobre sus pasos, lo cual le funcionó mejor de lo que pensó, pues logró recordar algunos detalles que la ayudaron a diferenciar un camino del otro, sin embargo cuando giró hacia la derecha y llegó a una bifurcación, supo que estaba perdida, pues ambos caminos lucían exactamente iguales. Lo meditó unos segundos antes de tomar el camino a la izquierda, caminó unos cuantos pasos y al darse cuenta de que esa ruta no la llevaba a ningún lado conocido, giró y tomó el otro sendero, pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo, así que decidió regresar a la bifurcación y pensar en otra cosa. 

«O regreso por donde vine o escojo un camino y lo sigo sin detenerme» En ese momento le habría gustado mucho tener una moneda para poder lanzarla y decidirse de una buena vez. 

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - preguntó una voz cerca de ella.

Lara se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza hacia todos lados intentando encontrar al dueño de la voz. No tardó en encontrarse con un joven apuesto, parado sobre el muro y con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella. Vestía un simple kimono verde oscuro con un obi color arena. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces al notar que eras muy parecido a Hokori. Demasiado para su gusto. 

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió él, y la joven sintió un escalofríos recorrerle por la espalda. Hasta en su forma de hablar eran parecidos. 

Lara carraspeó la garganta. 

\- Yo… emmmm… Estoy volviendo a mi casa - respondió con voz débil. 

El joven demonio arqueó una ceja ante eso, pues estaba claro que ella no sabía dónde estaba o hacia dónde estaba yendo. Dio un ágil salto y aterrizó a escasos metros de ella. Lara fue capaz de apreciar a esa distancia que aunque tenía un aterrador parecido a Hokori, sus ojos eran de un color violeta suave. 

\- No tiene idea de dónde está, ¿cierto? 

La joven se mostró avergonzada. 

\- ¿Tanto se nota?

\- Un poco - respondió. Y para sorpresa de ella, no fue en un tono de burla. Ya le caía bien. Decidió arriesgarse. 

\- ¿Te importaría ayudarme? Estoy buscando la casa de Kazehana-san.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? - los ojos violeta del demonio brillaron de diversión. 

Quiso que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase. Era obvio que todos los demonios que vivían en ese recinto tenían como apellido “Kazehana”. 

\- Akuma Kazehana - respondió en un susurró.

\- Sígame - dicho eso, el demonio giró sobre sus talones y retrocedieron por varias calles que Lara previamente había tomado. La joven se apresuró para alcanzarlo pero terminó caminando unos pocos pasos detrás de él. Observó que el emblema de los Kazehana estaba bordado en la espalda, afirmando que era un miembro de dicho clan. 

\- Me llamo Lara, por cierto. Lara Blake - aprovechó para presentarse. 

\- Lo sé - respondió el demonio sin mirarla. 

Esperó unos segundos a que se presentara e hizo una mueca cuando comprendió que no pensaba hacerlo. No obstante, no permitió que eso la desanimarse, pues era la primera persona ¿o demonio? con quien hablaba en casi dos días. 

\- Y ¿tú eres...?

\- Kyo Kazehana.

Lara se detuvo en seco y quiso golpearse la frente por ser tan despistada. ¡Claro! Por eso se parecía tanto a Hokori: era su hijo. 

«Duh»

\- Hokori-san me contó sobre tí - comentó en un tono amigable, esperando que eso la ayudara.

\- Mi padre también la ha mencionado - por la forma en que Kyo lo dijo, Lara no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. 

El silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos y la joven decidió que era mejor no seguir insistiendo con alguien que claramente no deseaba hablar. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la casa principal, ubicada en el centro mismo del recinto y, casualmente, a dos casas delante de la de Lara. La joven, una vez más, se sintió como una tonta por no haber hecho el razonamiento más obvio de todos. Y eso que había pasado por al lado de esa mansión varias veces en lo que buscaba ayuda. 

Atravesaron un jardín con un camino de grava blanca que conducía hasta la entrada de la casa principal. Ahí Kyo invocó a un sirviente, que resultó ser el fantasma de una joven más o menos de la misma edad de Lara. Su cabello era blanco espectral, sus ojos azul hielo y su piel se traslucía si los rayos del sol le daban directamente. No tenía piernas, en lugar de eso, se movía flotando por el lugar con la ayuda de una especie de nube. El hijo de Hokori le encargó que la llevara a un salón para que esperara en lo que iba a buscar a su tío. 

\- Por aquí, humana - indicó el fantasma en un tono ligero. La llevó a través de largos pasillos de madera hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, la descorrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar -. Por favor, espere aquí. ¿Desea algo de té?

\- Eh, no, gracias - respondió, sorprendida de ese trato tan cortés. Entró y se sentó sobre uno de los cojines, al lado de una ventana circular que daba al patio central

Mientras esperaba, la mirada de Lara permaneció sobre un pequeño pájaro cantor que saltaba de rama en rama sobre uno de los árboles que podía verse desde la ventana. Se preguntó si estaba buscando atraer la atención de otra ave con su canto o si simplemente estaba buscando algo en ese árbol. El pajarito terminó por saltar y volar hacia el cielo, donde se unió a una bandada de pájaros iguales a él. La sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en el rostro de la joven se vio interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta corrediza. En el umbral apareció únicamente Kyo.

\- Akuma-sama se encuentra ocupada. Dice que mandará a llamarla en cuanto tenga un momento - informó el demonio.

Lara se sintió decepcionada al escuchar eso. Aunque era lógico que estuviera ocupado, siendo la cabeza de un clan y el jefe de esa aldea, nunca se le pasó por la mente que no tuviera tiempo para ella en caso de que necesitara hablar con él. 

\- Entiendo - dijo con el tono más ligero y normal que pudo -. Entonces, será mejor que regrese a la casa. Gracias por todo y disculpa si te he causado alguna molestia - Se levantó con cuidado y pasó por al lado de Kyo.

\- ¿Le gustaría que la acompañe? - el demonio se maldijo por la pregunta escapó de sus labios. No obstante, el aire solitario que rodeaba a la humana le provocaba curiosidad y deseos de hacerlo desaparecer. 

\- Gracias, pero seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer - rechazó con amabilidad. 

El demonio, haciendo caso omiso a su respuesta, comenzó a caminar delante de la joven. 

\- Vamos - ordenó. 

Salieron de la casa principal con la misma facilidad con la que entraron y también con el mismo silencio. Al llegar al muro blanco que rodeaba la casa de Lara, su estómago rugió, recordándole que habían pasado horas desde que comió algo, y miró a Kyo con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente avergonzada. El joven demonio soltó una carcajada, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que echarse a reír también. 

Kyo levantó la cabeza al cielo antes de hablar.

\- ¿Le gustaría ir al pueblo por té y dulces?

Lara se encontraba más sorprendida por la oferta que otra cosa. Se notaba que ese chico era diferente a su padre en lo que de personalidades se trataba. Y aunque le daba algo de miedo ver a esos aterradores demonios, su deseo por no quedarse sola pudo más y aceptó. 

Fuera del recinto, Lara y Kyo se adentraron por las callejuelas hasta cruzar el puente de madera y llegaron al distrito comercial. Durante ese pequeño trayecto fueron víctimas de las miradas curiosas que les lanzaban desde todas partes. Los pocos yokai con los que se cruzaron, se inclinaron respetuosamente ante Kyo y le preguntaron por su salud y otras cosas, pero ignoraban completamente a Lara. La cosa continuó así hasta que se detuvieron frente a una tienda, el demonio apartó la cortina pintada y pasaron al interior. La estancia tenía varias mesas largas, algunas de las cuales ya estaban siendo ocupadas por yokais que bebían y comían. Dos camareras con apariencia de niñas volaban, literalmente volaban sin la ayuda de nubes o alas, de un lado a otro con bandejas cargadas de comida y tazas.

Lara inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y parecía ser que tanto ella como Kyo llegaron a la misma idea cuando él optó por una de las mesas que se encontraba lo más apartada del gentío. Ni bien se sentaron, apareció una de las camareras-niñas.

\- Té y dango para dos - dijo Kyo.

La camarera-niña asintió y flotó a la cocina para preparar su orden.

\- ¿Sería muy grosero de mi parte preguntar qué es ella? - inquirió en voz baja. 

\- ¿Huh? - Kyo levantó una ceja y miró a la camarera-niña antes de volver a posar sus ojos en Lara -. Es una sarayashiki: una sirviente que murió injustamente y volvió a rondar entre los vivos.

\- Oh. ¿Y él? - señaló con discreción a un demonio grande que reía fuertemente; estaba todo peludo y con el rostro colorado de todo el sake que había consumido. Su ropa parecía estar hecha de algas marinas. 

\- Un shōjō, un espíritu del mar con una enorme afición por el alcohol. 

\- ¿Y ella?

Desde atrás parecía ser una persona normal, pero cuando giró el cuello a un lado, Lara fue capaz de ver que no tenía rostro. Su cabeza era como un lienzo en blanco: sin ojos, nariz o boca. Era escalofriante a decir verdad. 

\- Un noppera-bō. Un fantasma sin rostro. 

Lara volvió a abrir la boca pero fue interrumpida con la llegada de la camarera-niña que depositó en la mesa un plato lleno de dangos rosados, blancos y verdes y dos tazas de té calientes. Agarró una de las tazas con ambas manos para calentárselas y bebió un poco antes de comer una de las bolas dulces, que eran tan buenas como las que había probado el día anterior. Kyo no había comido nada todavía, solamente se enfocaba en beber de a sorbitos. 

\- Dime, ¿por qué me invitaste a comer? - le preguntó tras un largo rato de silencio.

El demonio dejó la taza casi vacía sobre la mesa antes de responder. 

\- Porque se veía sola y triste. Y presiento que se siente de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Lara no se molestó en ocultar su asombro. 

\- La ví de esa manera y solo sentí que necesitaba hacer algo - continuó el demonio, ajeno a lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo dentro de la mente de la humana. 

\- No me conoces - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Aunque no fue un reproche. 

\- No necesito conocerla para ver que dentro de su corazón está sufriendo por algo que le ocurrió. 

«De todas las personas…» Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le aguaron los ojos. Hasta ese momento, creyó que había hecho un buen trabajo escondiendo el dolor que todavía sentía por la pérdida de su madre. Y obviamente el estar en ese lugar, lejos de sus tíos y amigas, no la ayudaba en lo absoluto. 

No volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna en lo que terminaban el té y los dangos. Kyo pagó y salieron de la tienda en completo silencio. Afuera, el cielo estaba cargado con nubes grises, aunque no parecía que fuera a llover por el momento. 

\- Es hora de regresar - comentó Kyo. 

La calle principal estaba abarrotada de demonios y espíritus. Lara intentó que todas esas auras poderosas y malignas no la afectaran demasiado mientras hacía todo lo posible para no perder a Kyo entre la multitud. Zigzagueando entre varios demonios, alguien la empujó desde atrás y haciendo un esfuerzo para no caerse, tropezó varias veces con otros yokai y antes de saber qué estaba pasando, terminó al lado de un establecimiento que vendía telas de seda. Aprovechó para recuperarse de tantos empujones para luego dedicarse a buscar al joven demonio con la mirada, pero fue imposible en ese mar de figuras que se movían de un lado a otro. 

«¿Y ahora qué hago?», pensó, preocupada. 

Entonces, de repente, oyó una dulce y melodiosa voz. Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar la fuente de tan hermosa voz, pero no encontró a nadie que pareciera estar cantando. Decidió entonces olvidar eso y enfocarse en encontrar a Kyo cuando volvió a escucharla más de cerca. 

\-  _ Ah, ah, ah, ah _ .

Algo en su interior le decía que esa voz la estaba llamaba. La escuchó una tercera vez antes de que sus piernas se movieran sin permiso y entró hacia una callejuela corriendo. Cada vez que creía estar cerca, se descubría a sí misma girando y tomando otras estrechas calles. Fue solo cuando sintió el chasquido de las hojas bajo sus pies que comprendió que había salido de la aldea y se encontraba en el bosque. Miró hacia atrás un momento, dudando si seguir adelante o no. Todavía podía ver las casas y edificios, así que no era muy tarde para echarse atrás. 

Justo cuando estaba por tomar una decisión, la escuchó otra vez. 

\-  _ Ah, ah, ah, ah _ . 

Casi parecía como si la voz estuviera dentro de su mente. 

Se internó en aquel interminable mundo verde hasta atravesar un tramo de altos bambúes que dio paso a un pequeño claro, y en el centro mismo aparecieron tres demonios. La de la derecha portaba una máscara con la forma de un gato, así que era imposible verle la cara, no obstante, su cabello rubio, no como el de Kazehana, sino un rubio platino, bailaba libremente con el viento. Por otra parte, la demonio de la izquierda sólo llevaba una especie de cinta blanca que le cubría los ojos, sobre la comisura de sus labios resaltaban unos colmillos finos como los de una serpiente y su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un moño atravesado por agujas relucientes. Por último, la demonio que se encontraba en el centro no traía nada que cubriera sus ojos rasgados de diferentes colores, uno amarillo y el otro verde, o su nariz puntiaguda ni los finos labios carmesí. El pelo de color azul oscuro estaba atado con ornamentos de oro y una horquilla de plata. De las tres, ella traía puesto el kimono más exquisito, logrando que resaltaran sus curvas y el color blanco de su piel. 

\- Buen trabajo, hermana Yura - felicitó la demonio de la máscara.

\- No fue difícil - dijo la mujer de los colmillos. Mostrándose orgullosa de sí misma. -. Mi hermosa voz es capaz de nublar la mente de cualquier humana asquerosa y atraerla a donde lo desee.

Lara parpadeó unas cuantas veces, completamente confundida de lo que estaba sucediendo. 

\- Parece que todavía sigue bajo los efectos de su voz - comentó la tercera y más hermosa de las demonios. Jugaba con un abanico que traía entre sus manos.

\- No se preocupe, Zula. Ya se irá despertando. 

\- Bien - cerró el abanico de golpe y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Lara. La rodeó varias veces, examinandola de arriba abajo, determinando su belleza y valor -. Es llamativa a los ojos, lo admito: no hay muchas gaijin como usted con sus rasgos y color de cabello. Sin embargo, eso no explica cómo logró atraer la atención de Kazehana-sama.

Se detuvo frente a Lara y ésta tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no caer de rodillas ante el aura maligna y peligrosa que la demonio estaba ejerciendo. Pues a diferencia de la que Hokori liberó para asustarla, esta sí mostraba intenciones de lastimarla. Su instinto le suplicaba a gritos que se alejara de ahí. 

\- ¿Qué hace una humana como usted en el hogar de mi señor? – preguntó finalmente Zula con frialdad. 

Lara se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua. Sentía la garganta seca pese a haber tomado té no hace más de quince minutos. 

\- Zula le hizo una pregunta,  _ escoria humana  _ – siseó Yura, mostrando sus colmillos.

\- La escuché – Lara logró decir entre dientes - pero no pienso responder nada ante demonios que no conozco. 

\- Que arrogancia osa mostrar.

De repente Lara sintió que le daban un fuerte tirón de pelo, y al volver la mirada hacia atrás, notó con asombro que la demonio de la máscara de gato la tenía sujetada de los cabellos. Inmediatamente la joven llevó ambas manos hacia atrás, intentando liberarse. 

\- Que hermoso y suave cabello, sería una lástima que algo malo le ocurriese. 

\- No, no, Eshima. La humana tiene razón. Ha sido una completa desconsideración no presentarnos - dijo la hermosa demonios, mirándola con su brillante ojo verde y ojo amarillo -. Mi nombre es Zula Fujioka. Y ellas son Yura y Eshima Fujioka, hermanas como podrá notar.

«En realidad no», quiso decir. 

Sintiendo que Eshima la tironeaba con más fuerza, respondió: 

\- Soy Lara Blake. 

\- Lo sabemos - habló Yura con los brazos cruzados, pero Zula la ignoró. 

\- Pertenecemos al noble clan Fujioka, y como tal, es nuestro deber proteger a Kazehana-sama de cualquier tipo de peligro. 

La hermosa demonio se acercó más a Lara, haciendo notar la diferencia de altura entre ellas: la demonio le sacaba al menos media cabeza. Con la ayuda de la punta del abanico, la obligó a mirarla a los ojos de diferentes colores. 

\- Así que díganme ¿por qué vino con mi señor y se encuentra viviendo en el recinto de los Kazehana?

Lara perfectamente podría haberse inventado una excusa, o podría haberle dicho que ahora ella era una protegida de su señoría y por lo tanto no debían hacerle daño. No obstante, de su gran bocota salió esto:

\- Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? 

Grave error.

Yura golpeó su mejilla con tanta fuerza que terminó en el suelo. Las garras que tenía por uñas le hicieron unos cortes. Lara no pudo hacer otra cosa que tocarse la herida, e intentar con todas sus fuerzas no temblar de miedo, pero no del miedo que ellas creían. 

“Si mis vasallos ignoran las órdenes de su señor, entonces deberán sufrir las consecuencias”

¡Mierda! 

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarnos como si fuéramos iguales?! Ya es suficiente humillación tener que soportar su asqueroso olor invadiendo nuestra aldea, y es mucho peor saber que se encuentra viviendo bajo el mismo techo que nuestro señor, como si una escoria como usted pudiera ser digna de gozar ese privilegio – siseó su atacante. 

\- Usted le hizo algo, ¿verdad? – acusó la demonio de la máscara. 

\- Sí – insistió Zula, entornando los ojos en su dirección -. Usted es una majutsushi, ¿verdad? Sí, lo es. Estoy segura. Solo de esa forma pudo ser capaz de utilizar alguna especie de hechizo, logrando que Kazehana-sama le permita ingresar a Kasai. 

Sin saber cómo, Lara se encontró a sí misma de rodillas, con las muñecas atadas a su espalda, y las tres demonios rodeándola cual depredadores. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, pues sabía que si no encontraba la forma de escapar de ello, las cosas iban a terminar muy mal. 

\- Dígame para quién trabaja ¿Los monjes y sacerdotisas? ¿el clan de exterminadores de demonios? - con cada palabra que decía Zula, su aura demoniaca iba liberándose, haciendo que fuera casi insoportable para Lara estar en su presencia-. ¿Cuál es exactamente su plan? ¿Acaso planean exterminarnos o hacernos sus esclavos: marionetas para que puedan utilizar a su antojo? 

\- ¡Yo no estoy con nadie! - su tono mostraba la desesperación y el miedo que sentía. 

\- ¡No mienta! – Eshima colocó un pie sobre su espalda y la empujó hacia abajo con fuerza. Lara dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

\- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! – insistió -. Kazehana-san me está ayudando. Soy su protegida.

No supo bien por qué pero obviamente lo que dijo fue un error muy grave que lo pagó al volver a ser empujada al suelo con tanta fuerza que la tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo su cuerpo. 

Lara dejó escapar un gritó de dolor. 

\- ¿Qué. Fue. Lo. Que. Dijo? – Zula escupió las palabras con mucho veneno -. ¡Kazehana-sama jamás se rebajaría a hacer tal cosa! ¿Cómo osa decir semejantes mentiras? ¡Ser repugnante, ahora sí se arrepentirá! 

Por culpa del dolor, Lara tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no fue capaz de ver que no solo Zula, sino también Yura se preparaba para golpearla, esta vez con su fuerza demoníaca, sabiendo que con eso acabarían su vida. De pronto, el pie que la mantenía en el suelo desapareció, y Lara fue capaz de respirar con normalidad. Sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado y la liberaba de sus ataduras. Unas cálidas manos la sostuvieron de los hombros y ayudaron a levantarse. Cuando se enderezó lo suficiente para ver quién la estaba ayudando, se topó con los ojos violetas de Kyo. Bajó la mirada en un intento por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Jamás creyó que volvería a sentirse así de impotente después del accidente. 

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – la gélida voz de Kazehana resonó en el claro. Se encontraba a espaldas de Lara, y había sido el primero en interponerse entre ella y sus atacantes. 

\- ¡Mi señor! – exclamó sorprendida Zula. Al instante las tres demonios se arrodillaron -. Kazehana-sama, como sus humildes servidores, nosotras intentábamos deshacernos de esta majutsushi y liberarlo de su hechizo. 

El rostro inmutable de Kazehana no coincidía con la furia de su mirada. 

\- ¿Majutsushi dice usted? 

De inmediato, Zula supo que algo andaba mal y sintió un terrible miedo invadirla por completo.

\- Así es, Kazehana-sama – habló Eshima, la demonio de la máscara -. Sabemos que esa humana lo puso bajo una maldición, y que con eso logró que usted la trajera hasta nuestra aldea. 

El demonio giró la cabeza para verla, dándole una sonrisa fría y maliciosa.

\- ¿Escuché bien? – incluso su voz sonaba aterradora, y aunque no iba dirigida hacia Lara, no pudo evitar temblar de miedo. A su lado, Kyo hizo el mejor esfuerzo de aparentar ser inmune a esa clase de poder -. ¿Acaso insinúa que soy tan débil como para caer en algo tan patético como una maldición hecha por humanos?

Eshima quedó petrificada en el lugar, dándose cuenta de su grave error. Prácticamente había insultado a su señor al llamarlo débil. 

\- N-no, Kazehana-sama. Se equivoca. Jamás me atrevería a dudar de su poder.

\- ¿En serio? Porque eso fue lo que me pareció escuchar, ¿verdad, Hokori? – el susodicho, que se encontraba detrás de las atacantes, permaneció callado. 

Nadie se atrevió a decir otra palabra. Pues todos sabían que de hacerlo podría significar el fin para ese demonio. Se escuchó el sonido metálico de la espada de Kazehana siendo desenvainada, y Lara supo qué iba a ocurrir a continuación.

No.

Debía hacer algo para detenerlo.

\- Creí que lo había dejado en claro ayer cuando se les informó a todos que Lara Blake está bajo  _ mi _ protección - dijo el jefe del clan Kazehana, sin apartar la vista de las demonios -. Confié en que todos entendieron la importancia de que no debían lastimarla de ninguna forma. Como también de las consecuencias si me desobedecían. 

Nadie habló. Ni las demonios, ni Hokori o su hijo. Lara intentó abrir la boca varias veces pero no lograba que saliera algún sonido. El aura del demonio la estaba afectando demasiado, le sudaban las manos y su cuerpo temblaba. 

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando Kazehana levantó su espada. Escuchó a Yura y Eshima lloriquear en el lugar y a Zula suplicar por perdón. 

\- Por lo visto me he equivocado....

\- ¡No! - De algún modo Lara sacó la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y aferrarse al brazo del demonio, todavía alzado en el aire. Kazehana giró la cabeza para verla con asombro. 

El silencio absoluto reinó en el claro. 

\- Por favor, no - suplicó en voz baja. Y escondió su rostro en el brazo del demonio. 

\- Blake-san - llamó Hokori, en un intento por hacerla entrar en razón y que soltara a su primo. 

Lara negó con la cabeza.

\- Kotori - habló Kazehana, su tono de voz era uno más tranquilo que el que empleó segundos antes -. Sabe cuál es mi regla. 

“Doy una advertencia y eso es todo”

\- Lo sé pero, por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso - suplicó, aferrándose con más fuerzas a su brazo, sabiendo que, si realmente lo deseaba, el demonio podía liberarse de su agarre con facilidad. 

\-  _ Oh _ , conque aquí estaba, Akuma-sama.

La voz era femenina, suave y llena de gracia. Lara, atraída por eso, levantó la vista y quedó pasmada ante tal visión. De la nada apareció en una hermosa mujer ataviada con un kimono de seda rosada con delicadas campanillas azules y obi de color azul oscuro. Su piel de porcelana, las exóticas marcas que salían de la comisura de sus ojos color gris piedra, deslizándose por los pómulos sonrojados hasta llegar a su mentón, sus perfectos labios y sus cabellos largos y sedosos del mismo color que la nieve daban la imagen misma de la perfección.

Zula, quien momentos antes Lara habría catalogado como la más hermosa, palideció de rabia con la recién llegada. 

La demonio se acercó con pasos cortos y elegantes hasta colocarse del otro lado de Kazehana, y observó la escena que se presentaba ante ella como si fuera de lo más normal.

\- Kawasemi-san, no le dije que podía acompañarme - dijo Kazehana sin dirigirle la mirada.

Kawasemi se tocó los labios con la punta de sus largos dedos en un gesto de sorpresa y vergüenza. 

\- Mis disculpas, me preocupé cuando desapareció de nuestra reunión y decidí ver qué fue lo que lo alejó de mi lado- explicó con tristeza. 

\- Como verá, estoy ocupado. 

Al escuchar tales palabras, la demonio se dirigió a Lara. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento antes de que esos ojos grises la examinaron de arriba abajo, hasta que se detuvo en donde la joven sostenía con sus manos el brazo de Kazehana. Lara no fue capaz de ver ningún tipo de expresión que delatara lo que sentía esa demonio al ver todo eso. 

\- Vino a ayudar a su protegida, que lindo - observó la demonio con tono altivo -.  _ Oh _ , su ropa está manchada, mi señor. 

Acto seguido, apareció al lado de Lara y su presencia fue más que suficiente para hacer que la joven se alejara, dándole el espacio que necesitaba para colocar ella sus propias manos en el brazo del demonio y señalar la tela ensangrentada. 

\- Qué pena. Recuerdo que este fue un regalo que le hice especialmente a usted, Akuma-sama - se lamentó.

Kazehana la miró con indiferencia para luego observar a Lara. Más específicamente, su rostro herido. Tras unos largos segundos de silencio, se dirigiéndó a las atacantes. 

\- Me encargaré de ustedes luego - las susodichas tuvieron la prudencia de mantener la boca cerrada y las cabezas agachadas -. Retírense todos - ordenó al final -. Deseo hablar a solas con Kotori.

Hokori junto a su hijo y las demonios nobles hicieron una reverencia a Kazehana y desaparecieron del lugar. Una vez a solas, Lara se sintió nerviosa y rehusó levantar la cabeza. Gracias a Zula, Yura y Eshima, su cabello era un desastre, su rostro estaba lleno de heridas y su ropa estaba arruinada. El demonio se acercó a ella para acariciarle con el dorso de la mano la mejilla rasguñada, y sus ojos se encontraron. 

\- Deben pagar por lo que hicieron - explicó con un tono que rozaba entre lo severo y lo suave.

\- Lo sé. Pero no tiene que ser con sus vidas - replicó ella, cansada. 

\- Dígame qué fue lo que ocurrió – demandó Kazehana -. Y no se atreva a ocultar algo o mentir, pues no me sentiré complacido por ello.

A pesar de que una parte de ella sentía temor de que si contaba todo, Kazehana haría fiel a su promesa de matarlas, decidió que lo más prudente era hacerle caso. 

\- Una de ellas me atrajo usando su voz: querían saber por qué estaba aquí. Me acusaron de haberte puesto bajo un hechizado y cuando traté de explicarles la situación, sin revelarles que soy una Hogosha como me lo ordenaste, insistiendo que estaba mintiendo y… bueno… ahí llegaron ustedes. 

Kazehana examinó con más determinación su aspecto y sus heridas. Apretó fuertemente los dientes para evitar salir corriendo y encargarse de esas demonios. 

\- ¿Por qué desea perdonarles la vida? - inquirió, enojado -. Le expliqué cuáles serían las consecuencias si mis vasallos se atrevían a desobedecer mis órdenes. 

\- Sí pero… - se mordió suavemente el labio inferior -, yo… yo no quiero que haya más muertes por mi culpa. 

Brevemente le explicó que en su primera semana en la okiya, al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió escapar y buscar ayuda, pero solamente terminó encontrando problemas y Sasaki terminó por asesinar a un hombre. 

\- Ese hombre seguramente tenía una familia que lo estaba esperando. Ellos seguramente jamás creyeron que ese iba a ser el último día que lo verían con vida - soltó un pequeño sollozo al recordar su cadáver -. Yo… yo sé que ustedes no son como nosotros: no sé si tienen familia, amigos o siquiera tienen a alguien que les importe, pero yo sé lo que es perder a una persona que amas con todo el corazón y no se lo deseo a nadie. Por eso te pido que las perdones… yo… yo no puedo vivir con eso en mi consciencia. No puedo.

Y sin más, frente al demonio más poderoso que conocía, se largó a llorar. Lloró por su madre, porque la extrañaba. Lloró por sus tíos y amigas. Lloró por ese ashinaga-jin que Furukawa mató en el bosque para protegerla. Lloró por ese hombre que la confundió con un demonio. Y, sobre todo, lloró por el miedo que sintió cuando fue atacada por Zula y sus secuaces. 

Intentó varias veces secarse las lágrimas pero no podía hacer que dejaran de caer. Y en medio de todo eso, sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola protectoramente y acercándola a su cálido. Inmediatamente el olor de Kazehana la invadió por completo: madera quemada y pinos frescos. Lara jamás creyó que esa combinación fuera capaz de tranquilizarla como lo hizo en ese momento. 

\- Hablaré con ellas – prometió en voz baja. Acariciando suavemente su cabello rojo -. Tendrán un castigo severo por su crimen, pero vivirán. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sintieron que el derrumbe de Lara estaba justificado o fue demasiado? ¿Qué piensan de su decisión de salvar a las demonios de la muerte? ¿Qué habrían hecho en su lugar?
> 
> ¡Espero sus respuestas con ansias!  
Ultima edición: 27/8


	17. 4

Después de un merecido baño, Asuka, también conocida como Izquierda, trajo una pequeña cajita lacada que contenía un ungüento especial para curar los golpes y heridas. Con extremo cuidado, la demonio frotó la espalda y mejillas de Lara con esa crema blanca antes de ayudarla a colocarse una yukata de algodón.

\- Gracias - murmuró Lara. Asuka se detuvo un instante antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente. 

La joven se acostó en el futón y cerró los ojos. 

Esa noche no soñó nada. 

A la mañana siguiente, comprobó que sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo. No había moretones, ni cortes, ni cicatrices. Ni siquiera le dolían los músculos. Quería agradecerle a Asuka apenas la viera, pero quien tocó la puerta y entró en su lugar fue Zula. 

Lara, apenas la vio entrar a su dormitorio, se levantó con rapidez y tensó su cuerpo. Apretó los puños con fuerza para evitar que viera sus manos temblar y la miró recelosa. Se suponía que nadie podía entrar en esa casa sin su permiso… o el de Kazehana. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó en tono cortante. 

Zula la miró con desdén antes de dignarse a responder. 

\- No se confunda,  _ humana _ \- Escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno -. Si estoy aquí por órdenes de mi señor. A partir de ahora deberé servirle como su… sirvienta. 

\- ¿Disculpa? - Lara quedó atónita. 

No. Seguramente había escuchado mal. 

La demonio la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Es mi castigo por haberla atacado ayer. 

«¿Castigo para quién?», se preguntó pasmada.

Zula no le permitió que siguiera interrogándola. Como si fuera ella la dueña del lugar, fue hacia los armarios e inspeccionó minuciosamente los kimonos que estaban guardados en sus respectivas cajas de laca negra apiladas una sobre la otra. Con cada nuevo kimono que descubría, el perfecto rostro de la demonio se iba deformando con un ceño fruncido de lo más horrible.

\- Y pensar que la amabilidad de Kazehana-sama es desperdiciada con usted - masculló entre dientes, claramente molesta de que esos magníficos kimonos fueran para Lara.

\- ¿Celosa? - no pudo evitar preguntarle con satisfacción. Esa demonio era peor que Tina. Mucho peor. 

La yokai se giró para mirarla. Un destello de rabia pasó por sus ojos heterocromáticos antes de mostrar un rostro frío y sereno. 

\- ¿Y de qué, exactamente, debería sentirme celosa? - preguntó, arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas. Sin esperar una respuesta, siguió -. Ustedes, los humanos, son unas criaturas patéticas, codiciosas y fáciles de engañar. Para nosotros, sus vidas no son más que una breve molestia, una plaga a la que hay que evitar para no contaminarnos con su suciedad. 

Lara apretó los dientes y a fuerza de voluntad no la mandó a la mierda. Sin embargo, la furia de sus ojos se hizo evidente, aunque la demonio simplemente la ignoró en lo que seleccionaba un kimono negro con hojas rojas y doradas que danzaban sobre la tela, y un obi rojo y dorado que completaba el conjunto. 

Era odiosa, pero tenía buen gusto.

\- Kazehana-sama la está esperando, así que debo asegurarme de que esté presentable. Aunque siendo humana, dudo mucho que eso sea posible - explicó con una sonrisa forzada. 

Lara hizo una mueca. 

\- ¿Podrías dejar de insultarme? No te he hecho nada para ganarme tu desprecio.

\- Es humana - suspiró con pesadez, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño -. El simple hecho de que respiremos el mismo aire que me molesta. 

La joven soltó un pequeño gruñido. 

\- ¡Si serás…! - dio un paso hacia la demonio sin pensarlo dos veces, pero Zula desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció a su lado. Lara la miró con asombro y antes de poder decir algo, sintió que el aire frío golpeaba su cuerpo, al mirar abajo, descubrió que estaba desnuda. De inmediato, colocó los brazos sobre sus pechos para cubrirse -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Debe vestirse. No debemos hacer esperar a Kazehana-sama - dijo, soltando una risita, aunque en sus ojos podían leerse una advertencia de que hiciera caso. 

Lara decidió que después se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con esa demonios. Se colocó rápidamente una túnica blanca antes de permitir que Zula la envolviera con el kimono negro. El obi era ancho y estaba demasiado apretado para su gusto, pero no pensaba quejarse frente a ella y darle la satisfacción de ello. Una vez que terminó de ajustar el obi, le indicó que se sentara frente al tocador y con un peine de marfil cepilló su enredado cabello rojo unas cuantas veces de una forma nada gentil. Lara apretó fuertemente los dientes para evitar maldecir a Zula. Utilizando broches de oro, logró crear un lindo peinado que la favorecía.

\- Apresurese, humana. No deseo hacer esperar a Kazehana-sama más de lo estrictamente necesario - dijo la demonio e hizo señas para que la siguiera. 

Caminaron juntas hasta la casa principal en silencio. Al entrar, Zula no necesitó llamar a ningún sirviente, simplemente caminó por los pasillos de madera como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Lara se preguntó cuántas veces ella había estado en esa casa para conocer el lugar tan bien.

Se toparon con algunos demonios en el camino, quienes se inclinaban al instante mientras se hacían a un lado, hasta colocarse contra la pared, siempre manteniendo su mirada en el suelo. Zula seguía de largo sin dirigirles la mirada ni reconocer sus existencias, recordándole a la joven la actitud de Kazehana el día que llegaron a Kasai, cuando los guardias lo saludaron pero él no les prestó atención. ¿Acaso eso era una actitud propia de los demonios que pertenecían a la nobleza? 

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta custodiada por dos yokai armados. Uno de ellos tenía un largo hocico como el de un cocodrilo, y la miraba de una forma nada amistosa. El otro, que tenía cara de huevo y pezuñas en lugar de manos, se mostraba de lo más aburrido. 

Zula se detuvo frente a los guardias, alzó la cabeza y dijo con claridad:

\- Tenemos una audiencia con Kazehana-sama.

\- Kazehana-sama se encuentra reunido con Kawasemi-hime - respondió el de la cara de cocodrilo -. Deberá esperar a que terminen. 

La joven se sorprendió al notar que en el rostro de la demonio se reflejaba un atisbo de enfado, pero que desapareció tan pronto apareció. ¿Podría ser que Zula no estaba feliz de que las hicieran esperar? No. Algo le decía que eso no era el verdadero motivo. 

Kawasemi. 

Lara había escuchado ese nombre antes. ¿Acaso no era la yokai que apareció ayer mientras ella intentaba detener la ejecución? 

«¿Que no dijo que estaban juntos cuando Kazehana fue a rescatarme?», pensó ella. 

Quizás Kawasemi había sido la razón por la cual el demonio no pudo atenderla el día anterior. No, no podía ser. Habían pasado un par de horas entre el momento que Kyo le explicó que Kazehana estaba ocupado para atenderla y el momento que fue atacada. No podían haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, ¿o sí? Pero de ser así, ¿dos reuniones en dos días no era demasiado? ¿Estarían lidiando con algún tema importante? El demonio cocodrilo la había llamado “Kawasemi-hime”, y sabía que “hime” significaba “princesa”. ¿Una princesa demonio? Era tan hermosa que Lara no lo dudó ni por un minuto. 

La puerta se abrió y salió Kawasemi. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la demonio y ella se detuvo frente a Lara, quien, a pesar de saber que estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono, sentía que era un patito feo comparada con la princesa, pues iba ataviada con un kimono de seda de un azul intenso, bordado con cientos de perlas. El obi, blanco como su cabellera, estaba bordado en hilos de plata que brillaban como diamantes. 

\-  _ Oh _ . Pero si es la humana de ayer, por poco no la reconozco sin toda esa  _ suciedad _ . Fujioka-san hizo un buen trabajo en limpiar casi todo - habló antes de sonreír, como si lo que acababa de decir le hiciera gracia -. Debe ser extraño para usted, una simple campesina gaijin, encontrarse entre los demonios más nobles y poderosos de todo Japón. Dependiendo de la benevolencia de nuestro querido señor. 

El cuerpo de Lara se tensó de inmediato, obviamente reconociendo que estaba siendo insultada. Había unas cuantas cosas que quería decirle a esa demonio pero sabía que eso sólo causaría problemas, y considerando los sucesos del día anterior, era mejor morderse la lengua. Sin embargo, no pensaba quedarme con los brazos cruzados. En lugar de mostrarse ofendida, se limitó a sonreír, ladear la cabeza y replicar: 

\- Kazehana-san es muy amable en querer ayudarme. Y estoy segura que durante mi estadía aquí no volveré a tener ningún tipo de problema, pues odiaría que su señor tuviera que disciplinarlos. Otra vez. 

Su respuesta tomó desprevenida a Kawasemi pero ocultó bien su sorpresa y logró responderle de forma muy natural.

\- Perdone mi rudeza. No la he hecho sentir incómoda, ¿verdad? - parecía estar realmente preocupada de que ello fuera cierto. Hizo una leve reverencia -. Usted es la protegida de Akuma-sama y eso hace que debemos darle el respeto que merece. 

Le regaló la más leve de las sonrisas antes de despedirse y desaparecer con sus escoltas. Zula se movió para dejarlos pasar, manteniendo la mirada hacia abajo en señal de sumisión. Parecía ser que Kawasemi tenía una posición más elevada que la yokai. Eso, o era más poderosa. 

«Ahora que lo pienso, Zula no estaba feliz que Kawasemi apareciera ayer - recordó Lara -. ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellas dos?»

Si bien se había mostrado sincera y cordial al disculparse, Lara no estaba segura si todo había sido un acto o si fue auténtica. Quizás le preguntaría más tarde a Zula sobre esa princesa. 

\- Blake-san - Hokori apareció de la nada, colocándose entre ella y Zula. Su cabello se agitó en el aire mientras señalaba hacia la sala -. Por favor, entre. Akuma-sama está listo para recibirla.

La joven estaba tan sorprendida de su presencia que le hizo caso sin pensarlo dos veces. La sala era bastante amplia, con tres de sus paredes adornadas con hermosas caligrafías y pinturas, una de las paredes tenía una abertura que conducía a un balcón exterior, había un par de braseros encendidos y en el centro una mesa baja lacada con papeles, una botella de sake y una taza de la cual estaba bebiendo Kazehana. Tras él, la pared estaba repleta de estantes llenos de libros. 

Extrañamente, Hokori dejó la habitación, así que fue Zula la que dio un paso al frente y se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- Kazehana-sama, como lo ha solicitado, aquí le traigo a la humana.

El demonio dejó la taza sobre la mesa para servirse más y siguió leyendo uno de los papeles que tenía en la mano. 

\- Puede tomar asiento, Kotori. 

Lara atravesó el estudio y se sentó sobre sus talones en un grueso cojín azul y colocó las manos en su regazo. Mientras tanto, Zula, sin que se lo dijeran, se retiró tan silenciosa como una sombra. 

Los minutos que pasaron mientras el demonio leía y Lara esperaba fueron lentos y aburridos, pero la joven no se atrevió a hablar hasta que él terminara. 

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran sus heridas? - preguntó Kazehana, todavía con la mirada puesta en sus papeles. 

\- Ehhh, muy bien. No sé qué tenía ese ungüento pero mis heridas sanaron completamente - Lara señaló donde antes tenía los cortes en su mejilla y las de sus muñecas de cuando la ataron.

El demonio asintió satisfecho y pareció convencido con la respuesta. Cuando volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Lara no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, como si estuviera esperando a que la regañaran por algo. Pero ¿regañarla de qué? Lo único que se le venía a la mente era su interferencia cuando Kazehana quiso matar a Zula, Yura y Eshima. Hizo una leve mueca. Realmente esperaba que no fuera por eso. 

Luego de una eternidad, Kazehana terminó lo que sea que estuviera leyendo, dejó el papel sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a Lara. 

\- Primero me gustaría disculparme por haberle fallado en mi deber de protegerla - levantó una mano para evitar que Lara hablara -. Subestime lo que su presencia podría significar a los otros demonios. Su origen y el verdadero motivo por el cual fue traída a Kasai permanece siendo un secreto, como ya lo sabe, y aunque me ofende tal razonamiento, que Zula Fujioka y las otras dos demonios creyeran que estaba bajo su hechizo no es una idea muy extraña. Sobre todo considerando que no le tengo mucho aprecio a los humanos - Lara sintió como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago tras oír eso -. No obstante, no soy tan orgulloso como para no reconocer que debería haber sido capaz de prevenir los sucesos de ayer, por eso, por mi honor, juro que nadie volverá a lastimarla dentro o fuera de Kasai. 

El tono que utilizó el demonio era intenso, mucho más intenso de lo normal. Lara no fue capaz de mantener la mirada.

\- Lo que me pasó no fue tu culpa - respondió con suavidad -. Sé que estabas ocupado con otros asuntos más importantes. 

O con alguien.

\- Lo sé - dijo Kazehana, vertiendo un poco de sake en la taza -. En realidad fue su culpa.

Lara se quedó mirándolo confundida. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Le di tres simples reglas antes de entrar a Kasai, ¿recuerda? - dio un sorbito a su taza antes de continuar -. No pasó ni una semana y ya ha roto una de ellas. 

Tomó otro sorbito y la miró por encima del borde de la taza.  _ _

Lara parpadeó e hizo una mueca con los labios. 

\- Lo olvidé - admitió, sintiendo un amargo sabor en la boca.

El demonio sonrió de lado con ese aire altanero tan suyo. 

\- Pero no salí del recinto sola - se excusó mientras él volvía a beber -. Estaba con Kyo

\- Sí. Y aunque el hijo de mi primo habría sido capaz de protegerla de haber permanecido a su lado, fueron separados sin que él se diera cuenta. Eso demuestra que Kyo no estaba atento a su entorno - explicó en un tono aburrido -. De haberlo hecho, habría notado que los yokai los estaban distanciando el uno del otro. 

La joven recordó claramente los empujones.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que todos los demonios que me empujaron y separaron de Kyo-san trabajaban con ellas? 

\- No - respondió Kazehana -. Solo buscaban separarla y darle algunos problemas. Que eso ocurriera momentos antes de que Yura Fujioka la hipnotizara fue una mera casualidad. 

Ella no estaba tan segura de ello, pero no dijo nada. 

\- Ahora, volviendo a mi pregunta ¿por qué salió del recinto sin permiso? 

\- Tú estabas ocupado - reprochó de forma automática. Aunque era obvio que no fue más que una excusa. Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar -. Kyo-san se ofreció a invitarme a comer algo y supuse que como era el hijo de Hokori-san y yo no tenía nada que hacer, no habría problemas. 

\- Obviamente se equivocó - señaló sin más.

\- Obviamente - masculló de mala gana. Movió sus ojos hacia una de las deslumbrantes imágenes que adornaban los paneles movedizos de la habitación. Era un hermoso bosque de árboles de flor de cerezo: sus rosados pétalos caían de los árboles como si fueran copos de nieve. 

Se moría por preguntarle por qué no pudo verla el día anterior. ¿Acaso fue porque estuvo reunido con la princesa? ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenían? Deducía que debían ser cercanos, ya que ambos se referían al otro por el nombre de pila, aunque Kawasemi utilizó el sufijo honorífico “sama” como lo hacía Hokori. ¿Sería posible que ella y él fueran parientes? Físicamente no se parecían en lo absoluto, pero eso explicaría por qué Zula estaba obligada a mostrarle respeto. 

\- Kotori - escuchó que la llamaba Kazehana con ese tonto apodo. 

\- ¿Sí? 

El demonio levantó una ceja e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos granate. 

\- ¿En qué piensa? 

\- En nada importante - respondió ella en lo que bajaba la mirada. 

Afortunadamente no insistió en el tema. 

\- A partir de ahora, y como castigo por haberla perdido de vista, Kyo será su guardaespaldas. A donde sea que usted vaya, dentro o fuera del recinto, él irá con usted - informó Kazehana.

\- ¿Qué? - Lara levantó la vista -. Pero... 

\- Esto no está en discusión - la interrumpió el demonio con severidad -. Así que le sugiero que lo acepte. 

Lara en realidad no quería protestar porque no le agradara la idea de tener un guardaespaldas, aunque eso fuera un concepto raro para ella, sino porque no quería arrastrar a Kyo al desastre que ella creó sin darse cuenta. El joven demonio seguramente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarla a todas partes, que no serían muchas ya que ella no tenía pensado volver a salir del recinto pronto. 

Resistió el impulso de suspirar. Si algo había aprendido de los yōkai, es que eran muy arrogantes y orgullosos, y que Kyo tuviera que ser de niñera arruinaba toda posibilidad de que él quisiera ser su amigo. 

\- De acuerdo. Lo que tú digas - ella se encogió de hombros al no saber muy bien qué otra cosa decir. 

\- Bien - dijo él, y dejó la taza al lado de la botella de sake pero no la rellenó. Simplemente la dejó ahí y miró a Lara -. Como podrá notar, he decidido escuchar su súplica y perdoné la vida de esas tres demonios. Yura y Eshima Fujioka actualmente se encuentran encerradas en sus habitaciones, sin derecho a recibir visita alguna, mientras que Zula Fujioka fue colocada bajo su servicio - informó. 

\- Te lo agradezco pero, ¿por qué tiene que estar bajo mi servicio? - preguntó, intentando no sonar grosera -. Yo no necesito sirvientes. 

\- Tiene una deuda de vida con usted, lo quiera o no. De hecho, las tres demonios contrajeron la deuda pero debido a que las hermanas son quienes la han lastimado físicamente, permanecerán encerradas, por eso solo tiene a Fujioka-san. 

\- ¿Deuda de vida? - repitió Lara. 

Kazehana asintió. 

\- Usted es la responsable de que ellas sigan con vida. Ahora, Fujioka-san será su sirvienta y hará todo lo que usted desee hasta que esa deuda esté saldada. 

\- Pero yo no quiero eso. La liberó de dicha deuda. ¡A todas! - exclamó horrorizada. Ahora entendía mejor el odio que sintió esa mañana de parte de Zula. Seguramente habría preferido el encierra antes que la servidumbre. O la muerte.

\- Aunque lo desee, usted no puede liberarlas. Solo ellas podrán volver a ser libres una vez que hayan pagado. 

\- Y ¿cómo van a saberlo? ¿Qué tienen que hacer? 

\- Una acción hacia usted que valga tanto o más de la que usted hizo por ellas - tras escuchar tales palabras, Lara casi bufó. No veía a ninguna de ella, especialmente a Zula, salvandole la vida por voluntad propia. 

«Voy a tener que buscar la forma de que salde esa deuda, o sino la tendré como sirvienta hasta el día que me vaya», pensó ella con fastidio.

Mientras esperaba que la joven asimilaba la noticia, Kazehana invocó a un sirviente sin rostro y con el cuerpo todo negro, ataviado de un kimono blanco. 

\- Trae más sake - ordenó.

El sirviente asintió con la cabeza, agarró la botella vacía y desapareció por unos instantes antes de volver con otra botella. Le sirvió a su amo con la misma delicadeza que una experta geisha lo haría antes de volver a retirarse. 

\- Por curiosidad, ¿de qué era lo que deseaba hablar ayer? - preguntó el demonio antes de dar un sorbito a su sake. 

Lara salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Kazehana. Tardó varios segundos en comprender la pregunta antes de poder responderle. 

\- ¡Oh! Bueno… yo solo quería saber cuándo se reunirá con los otros jefes y qué haré en el tiempo que espero a que suceda dicha reunión - respondió, mostrando una tímida sonrisa. 

\- Ya hice los arreglos necesarios para convocar el Yonma Kaidan. Calculo que las respuestas de los ojos líderes no tardarán en llegar, pero debo advertirle que realizar La Reunión de los Cuatro Demonios no es una tarea fácil - explicó Kazehana.

\- ¿Por qué no? 

\- Por regla general, un líder jamás debe abandonar su aldea, con algunas excepciones, claro está - añadió con su típica sonrisa de lado, claramente refiriéndose al viaje que hizo para buscar a Lara -. Su ausencia significaría que la aldea se encuentra vulnerable a posibles ataques, por eso siempre que un líder debe irse necesita asegurarse de que las líneas de defensa estén en su máximo nivel, al igual que la estabilidad interna de la aldea. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres con estabilidad? ¿Acaso temen que alguien dentro de la aldea haga algo malo? - preguntó Lara. 

\- Así es. Por ejemplo, que algún yokai noble intente apoderarse del control de la aldea o que haga algo que ponga en riesgo a todos - explicó -. Aunque solo alguien que desee la peor de las muertes dentro de Kasai se atrevería siquiera a intentar tomar mi posición, esa es una de las razones por la cual usted pasó casi un mes en esa okiya. Sin embargo, nuestro problema no solo yace en que tres poderosos líderes deben reunirse con nosotros, sino también encontrar la fecha adecuada para lograrlo. 

Por algún motivo, Lara estaba segura de que arreglar una reunión con todos los presidentes y gobernantes del mundo sería mucho más rápido y sencillo que reunir a cuatro demonios. 

\- Podrían tardar meses antes de lograrlo - dedujo ella.

\- Sí. 

\- O sea que debo esperar. 

\- Usted ya sabía eso al momento de hacer nuestro trato - señaló el demonio. 

\- Lo sé, pero honestamente no lo pensé demasiado cuando me lo explicó - admitió, dejando caer los hombros -. Extraño mucho a mi familia. 

Kazehana dejó escapar un suspiró y depositó su taza vacía sobre la mesa lacada. 

\- Comprendo su ansiedad, pero usted debe entender que solo han pasado tres días. Deme algo más de tiempo y le prometo traerle información más precisa de la situación. 

\- Trato. 

\- Muy bien. Ahora, ¿algo más que requiera mi atención? - preguntó, dejando apoyar su mentón sobre el puño cerrado. 

\- Sí - respondió ella -. ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras espero?

\- Se me ocurren varias ideas - dijo él y dejó escapar una sonrisa perversa. 

  
  
  


Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, Lara se topó con Kyo y Zula. El joven demonio se hallaba recostado sobre la pared de forma causal. Ese día vestía un kimono azul y un hakama gris. Su aura no irradiaba enojo o irritación, como lo fue en el caso de Zula, así que la joven tomó eso como una buena señal. 

\- Blake-san - saludó Kyo, apartándose de la pared. 

\- Tardó mucho ahí adentro, humana. Kazehana-sama no debería malgastar su tiempo explicándole las cosas - le reprochó Zula, aunque en un tono más controlado. Seguramente por estar ante la presencia de Kyo. 

Lara decidió ignorarla. 

\- Kyo-san, lamento mucho que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa - dijo, inclinándose en una profunda reverencia para mostrar cuánto lo lamentaba. 

\- Por favor, Blake-san, no es necesario eso. Acepto mi castigo, pues comprendo que fue mi descuido lo que causó parte del problema - respondió el demonio, aunque no hizo ninguna reverencia. Quizás fuera mucho más agradable que su padre, pero seguía teniendo su orgullo. 

Zula tuvo la prudencia de no comentar nada de dicho intercambio. Obviamente no le agradaba la idea de haber sido parte de la razón por la cual el demonio fue castigado, pero no pensaba admitir eso frente a la humana. Ya encontraría un momento para disculparse apropiadamente con Kyo-sama. 

Sin decir más, los tres salieron de la casa principal donde, a pesar de que Lara le aseguró que sólo volverían a su casa y que no iría a ningún lado en lo que quedaba del día, Kyo insistió que debía permanecer a su lado, como era su nuevo deber. 

\- ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? - preguntó Lara una vez que se detuvieron frente a la entrada de su casa. 

\- Eso no importa. Como su guardaespaldas no puedo dejarla desprotegida - respondió Kyo, sin dejar entrever si estaba molesto por ello o no -. Si me necesita solo diga mi nombre - dicho eso. El demonio desapareció del lugar, dejándola a solas con su nueva sirvienta. 

\- ¿Hay algo que necesite de mí, humana? - preguntó Zula, con el claro deseo que le dijese que no y que le permitiese retirarse de su presencia. 

\- De hecho, sí. ¿Qué tan buena dirías que es tu educación? 

\- ¿Mi educación? - la demonio arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos -. Pues claramente es lo mejor que una demonio noble puede conseguir: historia antigua, poesía, música, caligrafía y algo de chino. 

\- ¿Chino?

\- Así es. Es raro pero de vez en cuando debemos tratar con algunos clanes demoníacos de China - respondió, examinándose las uñas de la mano izquierda con desinterés. 

De inmediato miles de preguntas vinieron a la mente de la joven, y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar sobre esos demonios chinos, pero se contuvo al recordar cuál era su cometido. Ya tendría tiempo después de saciar su curiosidad. 

\- ¿A qué viene su pregunta, humana?

\- Bueno… - jugó con los dedos en un claro gesto de nerviosismo - ya que no tengo mucho por hacer aquí, ¿qué te parece si me enseñas algo de todo eso?

\- ¿Disculpe? ¿Qué le hace creer que deseo perder el tiempo con una ignorante humana como usted? - lanzó una carcajada. 

Lara apretó los labios con fuerza. 

\- Para empezar, recuerda que eres mi sirvienta. Deberías estar agradecida de que te lo esté pidiendo y no ordenando - replicó la joven. Zula dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido -. Además - añadió -, no tienes que enseñarme todo lo que sabes, solo un poco de historia y otras cosas simples que no entiendo.

\- En verdad es una humana ignorante - fue todo lo que pudo decir. 

\- Así es - coincidió - pero al menos bajo tu tutela no seré una humana  _ tan  _ ignorante. 

La demonio dejó escapar un suspiro, pues en realidad sabía que no tenía otra opción. Lo que la humana quería debía cumplirse; Kazehana-sama había sido benevolente y perdonó su vida y la de sus primas, y como castigo la puso bajo el servicio de esa humana.

\- No seré una maestra indulgente - dijo Zula a modo de respuesta.

\- Me lo esperaba.

\- Exigiré sólo lo mejor de usted. Lo cual no creo que sea mucho. 

\- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. 

Irritada ante la dócil actitud de la humana, la demonio añadió: 

\- Aprenderá caligrafía, leerá poemas clásicos y estudiará la antigua historia de Japón y los clanes demoníacos. 

\- No sé leer - admitió sin problema. De hecho, no le molestaría aprender, así podría leer alguno de los libros que había en su biblioteca. Y no estaría mal saber qué decía en el emblema de los Kazehana sin necesidad de preguntárselo a alguien. 

\- Aprenderás - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -. Comenzaremos todos los días a la hora del dragón hasta la hora del caballo, tomaremos un breve descanso para almorzar y seguiremos con sus estudios hasta la hora del mono, ¿entendido? 

Lara parpadeó un par de veces antes de animarse a responder.

\- Emm, tengo una pregunta.

\- ¿Ya? - se rió cínicamente - ¿Qué es lo que no entendió? Mi explicación debería haber sido lo suficientemente clara que incluso una humana como usted debería haberlo entendido. 

\- ¿Podría explicarme eso de las horas? - preguntó sin más. Se rehusaba a sentir vergüenza ante la mirada incrédula que le lanzó la yokai por no saber algo tan simple como la hora. No era su tiempo ni mucho menos su país, no tenía porqué saberlo. 

Zula, al ver que la humana hablaba en serio, no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner una mano sobre su frente, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. 

Para la cena Lara fue capaz de entender el sistema de horario en el Japón antiguo, que estaban formadas por períodos de dos horas, creando así seis períodos en la mañana y seis períodos en la noche. En total, los doce períodos correspondían a los doce signos del zodíaco: el conejo, el dragón, la serpiente, el caballo, la oveja, el mono, el gallo, el perro, el jabalí, la rata, el buey y el tigre. El día empezaba al alba con la hora del conejo, desde las 5 hasta las 7 de la mañana, después venía la hora del dragón, de las 7 a las 9, y así sucesivamente hasta que el día terminaba con la hora del tigre, de las 3 a las 5 de la mañana.

Por supuesto, una cosa era entenderlo y otra recordarlo, así que Zula, “amablemente”, la ayudaba con eso mientras comenzaban con sus otras lecciones. 

\- Humana, quiero que tenga este kanji escrito a la perfección para la hora del caballo - ordenó la demonio cuando empezó a aprender a escribir los números del uno al diez -. Humana, Kyo-sama le envía una invitación para salir a caminar juntos a la hora del perro - informó una tarde -. Humana, a partir de ahora me aseguraré de que su cena esté lista a la hora del jabalí, y su desayuno a la hora del dragón. 

Y así fue, día tras día hasta que una semana más tarde, Lara logró aprenderse el horario sin matar a la demonio de tanto llamarla “humana”.

\- Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? - replicó Lara un día.

\- Lo sé - respondió Zula, abanicándose con desinterés. 

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no lo usas?

\- Porque puede que sea la protegida de Kazehana-sama, pero eso no la convierte en alguien digna a mis ojos de llamarla por su nombre. 

La joven apretó los dientes y respiró hondo varias veces. Era tentador el deseo de ordenarle que la llamara “Blake-sama”, solo para ver su cara de odio cada vez que necesitará usarlo, pero eso sería un enorme abuso de su parte y no sería mejor que esa demonio. Además, por algún motivo quería ganarse su respeto, aunque no estaba segura de poder lograrlo. 

  
  
  


Las cosas mejoraron considerablemente cuando Azura, la pareja de Hokori, le exigió a su hijo que la invitara a cenar con la familia para así conocerse apropiadamente. 

Lara, luciendo un hermoso kimono rosado de amplias mangas con hojas verdes bordadas y luciendo en su cabello un moño tradicional, se despidió de Zula en la puerta de su casa y fue escoltada por Kyo. Para sorpresa de la joven, no fue a la casa principal a donde fueron, sino una después de esta. 

\- Mi madre prefirió mudarse luego de haber vivido unos años en la casa principal - explicó Kyo, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos -. Dice que no soporta que haya tantos nobles yendo y viniendo como les plazca sólo para poder tener un momento con Akuma-sama. 

El hogar de Hokori era más grande que el de ella sin duda, pero mucho más pequeño en comparación con la casa principal. En la entrada fueron recibidos por un espíritu en forma de cabra que, aunque Kyo estuviera presente y supiera exactamente dónde debían ir, los guió por los pasillos iluminados por linternas de papel hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. Anunció la presencia de Lara y Kyo antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ellos.

El salón era un poco más ancho que la de Lara, con las paredes adornadas con hermosas pinturas de paisajes otoñales, y en el centro de la misma estaba el resto de la familia de Kyo ya sentados alrededor de la mesa. Cuando ambos entraron, los tres se pusieron de pie para saludarle. 

\- Blake-san, ella es mi esposa Azura Kazehana, y mi hija Mila - las dos hicieron las reverencias requeridas -. Y ya conoce a mi hijo, Kyo. 

\- Mucho gusto. Gracias por la invitación - dijo Lara con una breve inclinación. 

\- Me habría gustado conocerla antes pero Hokori insistió en que le diera tiempo para adaptarse - dijo Azura en un tono que dejaba entrever el reproche que le lanzó a su compañero. La demonio era hermosa, aunque no tanto como la princesa Kawasemi; su pelo largo y de color azul oscuro estaba atado con adornos dorados y unas horquillas plateadas que dejaban escapar un flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho. Usaba un kimono floral con colores alegres. 

Mila había heredado el cabello azul oscuro de su madre, que lo llevaba suelto por los hombros, y sus ojos eran una mezcla de violeta y marrón. Vestía un kimono amarillo estampado con unas bonitas hojas verdes y naranjas.

Si bien antes Lara juraría que Kyo era la viva imagen de su padre pero con los ojos de la madre, ahora que sabía cómo era Azura, podía ver claramente varias cosas de ella en él; como la forma de su nariz o la sutil manera en que sus orejas terminaban en una forma puntiaguda. 

Una vez sentados, aparecieron dos sirvientes, y mientras uno de ellos colocaba la comida en la mesa central: kushiyaki de carne y verduras, teriyaki de pulpo, sopa miso y arroz al vapor, junto con una tetera con té verde ya preparado y las jarras con agua. El otro se encargó de poner las bandejas lacadas frente a sus cojines, cada uno con platos individuales.

Como dictaba la costumbre, Lara esperó a que Hokori y los demás se sirvieran primero antes de hacerlo ella. Procuró probar un poco de cada platillo excepto el pulpo, ya que le daban ganas de vomitar con solo pensar en probarlo. 

Azura, entre bocado y bocado, le hacía preguntas de habitual cortesía: “¿Qué le parecía Kasai?” “¿Sus aposentos son de su gusto?” “¿Le gustan los kimonos que le fueron entregados?” “¿Se siente a gusto con Kyo como su protector?” Lara casi se atragantó con el agua al escuchar eso último. Tosió un par de veces antes de poder responder. 

\- Kyo-san es un excelente guardaespaldas. Aunque sea mi culpa que él terminara en esa posición - se apresuró a decir mientras evitaba mirar a Hokori. No quería ni imaginarse lo que debía de estar pensando el demonio sobre ella. 

\- Tonterías - respondió la yokai, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia -. Si mi hijo no fuera tan desdeñoso como su padre, usted no habría acabado en manos de esas Fujiokas. 

\- Azura - llamó su esposo en tono de advertencia. Ella se limitó a sacar de una de las mangas de su kimono una hermosa pipa de madera de bambú, la encendió y metió el extremo de la pipa en su boca para luego dejar salir una bocanada de humo en dirección al demonio. 

\- Es verdad. Son unas tontas por haber desobedecido las órdenes directas de Akuma-sama. 

La joven creyó que Hokori la reprenderá por haberlo irrespetado de tal manera, pero él se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirarla con un rostro severo. Era claro que ese tipo de actitudes de la demonio eran algo habitual. 

Al terminar de comer, aparecieron los mismo sirvientes de antes para retirar los platos y demás cosas. 

\- ¿Ha probado usted el sake antes, Blake-san? - preguntó Azura, volviendo a meter la punta de la pipa en la boca. 

\- Eh, no - respondió Lara -. Nunca he probado alcohol. 

La demonio sonrió de lado.

\- Debemos remediar eso, ¿no?

Antes de que la joven supiera qué estaba pasando, el demonio llamó a uno de los sirvientes y al instante apareció con una bandeja con una pequeña botella de sake y cuatro vasos a juego. En lugar de que el sirviente sirviera la bebida, fue la propia Azura la encargada de hacerlo. El primer vaso fue ofrecido a Lara con cuidado y ella lo recibió y miró el líquido caliente con algo de reticencia. Tenía quince años y era la primera vez que le ofrecían alcohol, y aunque Kazehana parecía ser inmune sin importar cuánto bebiera, había visto muchas veces en la okiya a Mineiko y Yuriko llegar de sus citas completamente borrachas. Incluso Nadeshiko se dejaba tentar de vez en cuando. 

Se preguntó si Azula la consideraría una grosera si elegía no beber. 

Observó por el rabillo del ojo que todos, a excepción de Mila, tenían sus propios vasos en la mano y la miraba expectante. ¿Acaso no iban a beber hasta que ella lo hiciera primero? Se sintió presionada al pensar eso y sin planteárselo mucho, se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Un sabor ligero y dulce invadió su boca y Lara se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo: 

\- Está deliciosa.

Escuchó sonidos de aprobación a su alrededor. 

\- Nuestro sake es de la mejor calidad - presumió Hokori con suavidad, bebiendo de su propio vaso. 

La demonio se aseguró de volver a llenarle el vasito y esa vez Lara procuró beberla de a sorbitos. Y ya para su tercer vaso, se sintió relajada y ligera, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no podía dejar de reírse de todas las historias graciosas y vergonzosas que Azula contaba sobre Hokori y Kazehana. 

\- Hokori-san… - Lara tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlar su risa. Acababa de escuchar que, el mismo demonio que la había amenazado varias veces, le tuvo un gran miedo a las sombras gracias a una broma creada por un miembro del clan Inori. Tal fue su miedo que por varias semanas se rehusó a ir a cualquier lado donde pudiera haber sombras, y si necesitaba ir algún lado, siempre iba acompañado por una linterna que supuestamente era “mágica” -. Jamás creí que le tendrías miedo a algo tan inofensivo - comentó entre risas.

\- Yo no lo llamaría exactamente inofensivo – gruñó Hokori mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. La joven se rió con más fuerza mientras Azura le servía su cuarto vaso, ¿o era el quinto?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kazehana apareció en el umbral, Lara se atragantó y comenzó a toser. 

\- Conque aquí estaban - dijo él, su tono parecía ser de reproche. 

\- Como todas las noches, Akuma-sama - comentó la demonio, encendiendo su pipa nuevamente y fumando con tranquilidad. 

\- ¡Tío Akuma! - gritó Mila. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia donde estaba el demonio, lo sostuvo de la mano y lo hizo entrar sin mucho esfuerzo. Le ofreció su propio cojín en lo que iba por un vaso y lo llenaba de sake con una sorprendente gracia, luego se lo entregó con ambas manos al demonio.

\- Gracias, pequeña - le acarició la cabeza en un gesto paternal. 

La pequeña demonio asintió y se fue al lado de su madre. Una vez que se sentó, la niña comenzó a bostezar. 

\- Creo que es hora de dormir - dijo Hokori, mirando a su hija y luego a su hijo. Kyo de inmediato dejó su taza de sake en la mesa y se levantó, agarró a su hermana de la mano y, haciendo las reverencias necesarias, se despidió de todos antes de retirarse. 

Lara observando a los dos jóvenes retirarse, se terminó su propio vaso en lo que escuchaba en silencio a los demonios hablar, y cuando ella misma comenzó a bostezar, decidió que ya era tiempo de retirarse también. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y cuando intentó levantarse, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. 

\- ¿Mareada? - preguntó la demonio, divertida. 

\- Sí - respondió con un gemido. 

\- Eso sucede porque no puede aguantar su licor - dijo Hokori, a quien también se le notaba un ligero tono divertido. 

A Lara le habría encantado hacer algún comentario ingenioso, pero decidió que era más importante intentar concentrarse en hacer que la sala dejara de dar tantas vueltas. 

\- Era de esperarse; los humanos no saben beber - comentó Kazehana con aburrimiento. 

\- Es mi primera vez - reprocha Lara, cerrando los ojos y masajeandose las sienes. 

Escuchó que Kazehana soltaba un suspiro. 

\- Bien, supongo que es mi deber acompañarla y asegurarse de que llegue a salvo a su casa - dicho eso, el demonio se levantó y en un movimiento grácil tenía a Lara en brazos, quien habría protestado de no ser porque seguía intentando que las cosas a su alrededor dejaran de dar vuelvas. 

\- Buenas noches, Blake-san. Espero que cenemos juntas pronto - se despidió Azula.

\- Buenas noches - masculló y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del demonio. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo era maravilloso. 

Para sorpresa de Lara, Kazehana no hizo ningún tipo de comentario burlón sobre su estado de ebriedad en lo que salían de la casa. Y recordando algunas de las historias que acababa de escuchar sobre él, intentó imaginarlo de niño junto con Hokori, haciéndose bromas entre ellos y a otros demonios. Sonrió al recordar que Azura le contó de cuando Kazehana accidentalmente lanzó un hechizo a su abuelo, cambiándole el color de su cabello.

\- ¿A qué se debe su sonrisa? – inquirió Kazehana. 

\- Oh, sólo recordaba algunas cosas que Azura-san me contó sobre ti.

Como seguía con los ojos cerrados, no vio que el demonio había arqueando ambas cejas en señal de curiosidad.

\- ¿Y eso sería…?

\- Como cuando cambiaste el color del cabello de tu abuelo a un naranja chillón que le duró varias semanas… - soltó una risita -. O la vez que engañaste a Hokori para que comiera tierra diciéndole que así sería tan fuerte como los árboles… o la vez...

\- Comprendo – la interrumpió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Lara abrió un ojo y lo miró burlonamente. 

\- No te imaginaba como un niño travieso. 

\- Era joven. Nos gustaba divertirnos.

\- Oh,  _ lo sé _ .

  
  
  


La sombra de un brazo apareció en el suelo del dormitorio. Como una serpiente, silenciosa y mortal, fue deslizándose con cuidado hasta llegar a los pies del futón y se alargó hasta alcanzar los hombros de la joven dormida, donde rodeó el cuello y apretó con fuerza.

Lara se despertó sobresaltada. 

Jadeando con fuerza, se llevó una mano al cuello y sintió el sudor frío que le bajaba por la frente, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. ¿Acaso eso realmente había sido un sueño? Se había sentido tan real: la presión sobre su cuello y la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Pero por más que mirara en todas direcciones con la escasa luz de la luna que traspasaba las puertas shoji, no encontró nada que indicara otra presencia. 

«Fue sólo un sueño - suspiró para sí misma -. Una horrible pesadilla»

Ese pensamiento debería haberla ayudado a calmarse, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo. 

La joven se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la frente sobre ellas, permaneciendo de esa forma por un largo rato, respirando hondo y exhalando lentamente hasta estar segura de que su corazón no iba a salirse del pecho. Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, pero la sequedad en su garganta se lo impidió, seguramente a causa del sake que consumió en la cena, por lo que decidió ir hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua. No obstante, apenas salió al pasillo, supo que algo andaba mal. 

Un extraño olor putrefacto llegó hasta ella y, desde atrás, una mano salió de la oscuridad y le tapó la boca mientras que el otro brazo, frío y duro como el acero, la rodeó y empujó hacia atrás. 

No podía gritar. 

Por un instante creyó era Zula quien la está atacando, pero el pecho en el que estaba apoyada pertenecía sin duda a la de un hombre. Además era muy alto para ser la demonio. 

¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera estar ahí? La barrera que protegía la casa impedía el paso a los que no tenían la invitación de Kazehana o de Lara. 

Pronto, el asqueroso olor comenzó a darle arcadas y con ganas de vomitar, le estaban entrando fuertes mareos. La joven comenzó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas, primero intentando darle con algunas patadas y luego tratando de golpearlo con el codo en el torso, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar. Intentó una vez más gritar por ayuda, esperando que milagrosamente alguien; Kazehana, Kyo o quien sea, la escuchara, pero sólo salieron sonidos ahogados. 

Mientras sentía cómo la silueta poco a poco la iba arrastrando hacia atrás, algo fuerte la golpeó en la cabeza, su visión se tornó borrosa y la oscuridad la envolvió completamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas tardes!
> 
> Aqui les dejo otro emocionante capitulo de El mundo de los demonios. Je, je.
> 
> Ya les habia advertido que a partir de la segunda parte de libro las cosas se iban a poner más emcionantes ahora que sabemos que los demonios exiten ;)
> 
> Dejen en los comentarios sus teorías de qué puede o no llegar a pasar en el próximo capitulo. Al igual de quién puede ser el que se está llevando nuestra protangonista ;)
> 
> ¡Saludos!
> 
> Ultima edición: 29/8


	18. 5

Todo estaba oscuro y hacía frío. 

Mucho frío. Su cuerpo temblaba sin parar. 

Quiso envolverse entre sus brazos pero descubrió que no podía moverse por más que lo intentara. 

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía ver nada?

El miedo comenzó a invadirla. 

Entonces, escuchó una voz. 

\- ¿Puede oírme?

Alguien le llamaba.

\-  _ Kotori. _

Conocía esa voz. Conocía ese tonto apodo. 

Lentamente la oscuridad fue disipándose. El frío de su cuerpo fue desapareciendo, al igual que el temblor. Frente a ella, la figura de Kazehana se volvía cada vez más clara. Le pareció raro notar en los ojos del demonio preocupación.

¿Estaba preocupado? ¿De qué? Además ¿qué estaba haciendo en su dormitorio?

Abrió los labios para hacerle esas preguntas cuando lo recordó todo.

El asqueroso olor. La mano que le cubrió la boca e impidió que gritara por ayuda. El golpe que la dejó inconsciente. 

Lara hizo una mueca al recordar eso último, con razón su cabeza la estaba matando.

\- Blake-san, ¿puede oírme? - de pronto la figura de Hokori apareció a su derecha. Al lado de él había otro demonio mucho más viejo, con ojos color almendra, aspecto duro y una cabellera rubia mucho más clara que la de Kazehana, atado en una larga y alta cola de caballo. Tenía unas cicatrices del lado derecho de su rostro que iban desde el inicio del ojo hasta la mejilla; daban la impresión de ser marcas de garras, como si alguien hubiera intentado arrancarle el ojo, aunque ése parecía estar funcionando bien. 

Por alguna razón le resultaba familiar, aunque podría jurar que era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía. 

\- Kotori - Kazehana volvió a hablarle. 

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tenía la garganta seca, áspera y rasposa, así que tragó saliva pero seguía tan seca como el papel de lija. Al instante Hokori mágicamente le entregó una vaso de agua. Agradecida, Lara se incorporó y bebió del agua gustosamente. Bebió dos vasos más antes de sentirse mejor. 

\- ¿Qué pasó? - fue su primera pregunta. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerda? - Kazehana le contestó con otra pregunta.

Lara cerró los ojos por un momento. Recordando. 

\- Me desperté. Tenía sed así que fui a la cocina a por agua. Alguien me agarró por detrás, me tapó la boca y me golpeó la cabeza - Los tres demonios asintieron, como si su historia corroborara algo que habían discutido antes -. ¿Cómo logró entrar a la casa? 

Eran muy pocos los que tenían acceso, y solo sabía de un demonio, además de Kazehana y Hokori, que podía entrar y salir de la casa sin problema, pero Kyo, a pesar de ser alto, no tenía el físico suficiente para ser quien la atacó. Y los sirvientes que ayudaron a Lara a bañarse y vestirse antes de que Zula fuera colocada como su sirvienta personal fueron todas mujeres. 

\- No lo sabemos - contestó Kazehana tras un largo silencio. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- De alguna forma logró atravesar la barrera que rodeaba la casa sin ser detectados, por eso no supimos a tiempo de su presencia. 

La joven tragó en seco.

\- Pero me encontraste, ¿verdad?

\- La que la encontró fui yo, humana - habló por primera vez el demonio de la cicatriz -. Sentí un asqueroso olor desconocido, así que cuando fui a investigar me encontré con un yokai que la llevaba en brazos, inconsciente. 

\- ¿Y quién era? 

El anciano se cruzó de brazos.

\- No lo sé. No era alguien de la aldea - admitió de mala gana -. Cuando lo interrogué no dijo ni una palabra, así que lo ataqué pero cuando mis garras lo tocaron, su cuerpo entero se desintegró y desapareció. 

\- ¿Se desintegró? - repitió ella, creyendo haber oído mal

\- Así es. 

\- ¿Es eso normal?

\- No es extraño que algunos demonios puedan dominar alguna técnica que les permite desaparecer del lugar, pero que logren desintegrarse no es algo que haya oído antes - respondió Hokori, la seriedad de su tono mostraba claramente la seriedad de la situación. 

\- Entonces, ¿no sabes quién quiso secuestrarme? 

\- Lamentablemente no. 

\- No era un yokai ordinario, eso puedo asegurarles - habló nuevamente el de la cicatriz -. El vacío de sus ojos y la forma en que se movía es señal de que no estaba haciendo eso a voluntad. 

\- ¿Dice que alguien lo estaba controlando? - preguntó Kazehana.

\- Eso es lo que pienso.

\- El clan Hoshikuro es el único con la capacidad de controlar la voluntad de otro ser - comentó Hokori. 

\- Los Hoshikuro se encuentran muy lejos de aquí. Además, ¿por qué intentarían secuestrar a una niña humana? - preguntó el demonio de la cicatriz -. Lo que es más ¿por qué hay una humana en nuestra aldea, viviendo en nuestro recinto? 

Al instante, Kazehana y Hokori se miraron, parecía como si tuvieran una conversación en silencio. Lara se preguntó, no por primera vez, si ellos en verdad eran capaces de hacer eso. Entonces, como si hubieran llegaron a un acuerdo, Hokori levantó su mano derecha, su dedo índice comenzó a destilar un pequeño brillo azulado, y trazó en el suelo frente a él unos caracteres japoneses que se desvanecieron tan pronto eran escritas, cuando terminó, Lara fue capaz de sentir una onda de energía salir de ese punto y se extendió por toda la habitación. No tardó en deducir que el demonio acaba de crear una barrera, seguramente para evitar que fueran escuchados. 

\- Tenemos pruebas suficientes para creer que Lara Blake es una descendiente del clan Hogosha - reveló Kazehana sin rodeos. 

El demonio con la cicatriz no fue capaz de ocultar su asombro. Al instante, sus ojos posaron sobre Lara, como si estuviera comprobando esa afirmación. Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, él apartó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. 

\- Hablaremos de esto luego, Akuma - dijo el demonio, y no fue una sugerencia, sino una orden. 

\- No esperaba otra respuesta de su parte, abuelo - Kazehana sonrió de lado. 

«¿Abuelo? - automáticamente Lara miró a ambos demonios y notó varias similitudes que confirmaban el parentesco -. Con razón me resultaba familiar» Era sutil pero ahí estaba, Kazehana y su abuelo poseían el mismo corte de cara y la misma forma de los ojos. Y Hokori había heredado las facciones toscas y la nariz. 

¿Era ese el demonio que ambos le habían advertido que era muy viejo? ¡Apenas parecía que llegaba a los cincuenta!

\- ¿Usted es el abuelo de ellos? - preguntó sin querer Lara, ganándose la atención de los tres. El susodicho levantó ambas cejas, similar a como lo hacía Hokori. 

\- Así es. Mi nombre es Kagami Kazehana – el anciano hizo una leve reverencia. 

\- Un placer conocerlo, Kagami-san - dijo con cortesía.

\- ¿Podemos dejar las presentaciones para después? Ahora necesitamos enfocarnos en la situación en la que nos encontramos - dijo Hokori, frunciendo el ceño -. Nadie, a excepción de Akuma-sama y yo, sabemos que la presencia de Blake-san en Kasai se debe a que es una Hogosha.

\- El humano, Nori Furukawa, también lo sabía - señaló Kazehana -, aunque dudo que haya vendido la información.

\- Quizás se lo haya contado a alguien más en completa confianza - comenzó Hokori. 

\- Y que esa persona haya sido el que vendiera la información - Kagami terminó la idea -. Es posible. Los humanos son demasiado confiables y arrogantes; seguramente ese Furukawa jamás creyó que lo traicionaría. 

«¡Hola! Humana aquí presente», Lara sintió el deseo de decir eso, pero se contuvo a tiempo. 

\- El cómo se supo ya no importa - decidió el jefe del clan -. Nuestra prioridad es averiguar cómo logró atravesar las barreras sin ser detectado. No hay muchos yokai con el poder suficiente para hacerlo, sin necesidad de romperla y eso no me gusta.. 

\- ¿Crees que volverá? - preguntó Lara con timidez.

Kazehana la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Su objetivo era usted, ¿no? El anciano Kagami evitó que se la llevaran, así que no dudo que lo intentará otra vez. 

\- Aunque el demonio no presentó mucha pelea - señaló Kagami.

\- Tal vez creyó que no sería detectado. Puede que no sea un yokai demasiado fuerte para luchar contra otro - reflexionó Hokori, repasando en su mente las escasas pruebas encontradas. 

\- Un yokai con el suficiente poder para lograr entrar y atravesar la barrera pero sin ser lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarse a otro demonio - Kazehana se acarició el mentón con aire pensativo -. No hay ningún clan demoníaco que se ajuste a esa descripción. 

\- Tal vez no pertenezca a uno - dijo Lara y de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que habló en voz alta. 

\- Tal vez - El demonio de cabellera rubia le sonrió, a continuación se levantó y su voz volvió a adquirir su usual tono de aburrimiento -. De todas formas, no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora: el rastro de ese intruso desapareció y parece ser que no hay forma alguna de rastrearlo - Por ahora permanecerá aquí, en uno de los dormitorios de la casa principal, de esa forma estaré más cerca de usted por si acaso. También colocaré guardias en las puertas para que vigilen toda la noche. Sugiero que descanse. Hablaremos más tarde. 

¿La casa principal? ¿Acaso no estaban en su dormitorio? Echó una leve ojeada a la habitación, dándose cuenta por primera vez que los paneles no tenían las mismas imágenes de siempre. Sacando eso, prácticamente era igual a su habitación en la otra casa. 

\- Yo… de acuerdo - Realmente no estaba segura de que la guardia extra y el cambio de alojamiento fuera a hacer que se sintiera más segura. Además, no creía que fuera posible volver a dormir después de lo ocurrido. 

Los tres demonios se despidieron y salieron por la puerta corredera donde podían verse dos siluetas postradas a cada lado. Sus nuevos guardias, sin lugar a duda. 

Apagó las dos linternas que mantenían el dormitorio iluminado y se acostó. Seguramente era bien entrada en la madrugada. Estuvo un largo rato moviéndose de un lado a otro y cuando finalmente logró dormirse, tuvo un embrollo de sueños en los que una sombra la perseguía para ahorcarla y una figura apestosa que buscaba llevársela lejos hacia una oscura cueva en una montaña., donde la aguardaba una presencia muy poderosa y casi imposible de soportar. 

  
  


Lara se despertó sintiéndose más cansada, incluso la cabeza le palpitaba de dolor. Por algún motivo, le costó levantarse del futón, pero cuando lo hizo, descubrió a Zula sentada pacientemente en un rincón del dormitorio, tenía un pequeño libro color azul entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó en un susurró, masajeandose las sienes con cuidado.

\- Nos encontramos en la hora de la serpiente - respondió la demonio sin apartar la mirada de su libro -. Kazehana-sama ha pedido que la deje descansar todo lo que quiera, y que una vez levantada, se reúna con él. 

\- Ya veo - comentó con cuidado. En ese momento, su estómago rugió de hambre. Lara, avergonzada, abrazó su torso instintivamente. 

\- Pediré que le traigan el desayuno - informó Zula, con una leve sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- Gracias.

Aprovechando ese momento a solas, Lara pudo procesar con más cuidado los sucesos de la noche anterior. Realmente no podía creer que estuvo a nada de ser secuestrada y llevada a quién-sabe-dónde. Gracias al cielo que Kagami la rescató a tiempo. Suprimió un escalofrío, todavía era capaz de oler el asqueroso olor del yokai que intentó secuestrarla. Era la primera vez en su vida que olía algo así, como si fuera carne podrida. Al lado de eso, hasta un basurero olía mucho mejor. 

Lara ahogó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama.

¿Era mucho pedir que su vida no fuera tan complicada? 

Zula regresó con una bandeja llena de comida que la joven devoró gustosamente. Luego, la demonio se encargó de vestirla con un lindo kimono azul cielo con un estampado de lirios blancos antes de escoltarla al estudio de Kazehana donde fue recibida por Hokori, quien le dijo que podía entrar la sala. El demonio de cabellera rubia se encontraba sentado en su lugar, ataviado con un kimono de seda negra con una hakama del mismo color y un haori azul oscuro con el símbolo del clan bordado en oro. A su lado estaba su abuelo, vistiendo un elegante kimono azul, con el emblema de los Kazehana también bordado en la espalda. 

Lara se sentó en el mismo cojín de la otra vez y aguardó. 

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Kazehana.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza pero aparte de eso estoy bien - Kazehana asintió, y Kagami se limitó a mirarla -. ¿Pudieron descubrir algo de mi atacante?

Kazehana se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, colocó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, mostrando una imagen de extrema seriedad.

\- He puesto a mis mejores rastreadores para localizar al demonio, pero como le mencioné hace unas horas, su rastro desapareció por completo: ni huellas o algún aroma en particular pudo ser detectado, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire - añadió y miró a su abuelo, recordando claramente la descripción que dio -. Además, he revisado personalmente todo pero seguimos sin poder averiguar cómo entró a Kasai y mucho menos cómo logró atravesar la barrera. 

\- ¿Entonces...? 

Kazehana dejó escapar un suspiro. 

\- Por ahora permaneceremos en alerta máxima. Aumentaré la seguridad dentro y fuera del recinto y usted estará acompañada en todo momento por Kyo y Fujioka durante el día, y en la noche habrá guardias custodiando sus puertas y ventanas. No podemos permitir que este tipo de situación vuelva a suceder. 

\- Agradezco todo lo que haces pero ¿cómo sabemos que eso va a funcionar? - preguntó ella. 

\- En realidad no podemos saber con seguridad si estas nuevas medidas ayudarán a prevenir otro posible secuestro, pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados - el anciano Kagami habló por primera vez. Hasta ahora se había centrado en mirar a la joven de una forma poco sutil. No la estaba mirando con desdén o enojo, simplemente la miraba como quien mira algo fuera de lo común y todavía no supiera qué pensar al respecto. 

\- Así que ¿solo debemos esperar? 

\- Me temo que sí - asintió Kazehana. 

Lara tragó en seco y permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Nadie sabía cómo ese demonio había logrado traspasar todas las defensas sin ser detectado, como tampoco sabían como había hecho para desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno. Decir que tenía miedo era decir poco. 

\- Usted dijo que se despertó poco antes de ser secuestrada - comentó Kagami, ganándose la atención de la joven y su nieto. 

\- Sí - respondió Lara.

\- ¿Por qué? 

La joven se extrañó de que le hicieran tal pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué me desperté? 

\- Así es. 

\- ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar, anciano? - Kazehana le dirigió una mirada curiosa y divertida.

\- Solo deseo saber si que la joven señorita despertara minutos antes de que la secuestraran fue una simple casualidad o porque quizás oyó algo que la hizo darse cuenta de la presencia del intruso. 

Inconscientemente, Lara se llevó una mano al cuello y necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a temblar. La noche anterior se había olvidado por completo del sueño donde la ahorcaban. Aunque de haberse acordado, estaba segura de que no habría mencionado nada, pues había sido solo un sueño. 

¿Verdad? 

\- Bueno… - comenzó a decir, bajando la mano y colocándola por encima de la otra en su regazo -, desperté porque tuve un sueño, una pesadilla más bien. 

\- ¿Una pesadilla? - repitió Kazehana. Una repentina sombra sombra pasó por el rostro del demonio, como si estuviera recordando algo. Lara no tardó en comprender que estaba recordando cuando tuvo una serie de pesadillas durante el viaje hacia Kasai. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, había estado sufriendo muchos sueños extraños e inquietos desde que se encontraba en el pasado. Nunca podía recordarlos completamente, pero la sensación que le dejaban al despertar permanecía con ella por horas, incluso días. 

¿Tanto la estaba afectando esta situación como para tener todas esas pesadillas?

\- Prosiga - dijo Kagami, ajeno a lo que estaba pasado en la cabeza de la joven. 

\- Soñé... - No podía decir que tuviera miedo, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo  _ nerviosa _ e intranquila. Le costaba decir las palabras en voz alta -.... soñé que una mano me ahorcaba. 

\- ¿Cómo dice? 

\- Bueno, era más bien la sombra de una... yo… no sé, es difícil de explicar - se encogió de hombros. Pero a insistencia de ambos, Lara terminó por relatarles su sueño, intentando recordar todo lo que vio. O mejor dicho, intentando recordar todo lo que sintió -. Realmente sentía que me faltaba el aire, por eso me desperté, pero no había nadie más en mi dormitorio, así que decidí ir por un vaso de agua.

\- Luego ¿qué pasó? 

\- Olí algo asqueroso - Arrugó inconscientemente la nariz -. Lo siguiente que supe es que alguien me estaba agarrando por detrás y me golpearon la cabeza.

Todos se mantuvieron callados por un momento. Kagami mostraba en su rostro una expresión pensativa, se acariciaba la barbilla mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había escuchado. Era tan extraño que sus gestos fueran muy parecidos a los de Kazehana. O al revés mejor dicho. 

\- Solo el clan Inori posee la habilidad de manipular las sombras a su gusto, y son aliados del clan Kazehana desde hace siglos - habló finalmente el anciano -. Dudo que alguno de ellos sea el responsable. 

\- ¿No crees que haya sido solo un sueño? - preguntó Lara con temor.

\- Si lo fue, no fue uno normal. Hay muchos yokai que tienen la habilidad de manipular los sueños de los humanos - señaló Kazehana -. Sin embargo, por lo que describe, no parece que el ahorcamiento formara parte del plan para secuestrarla, pues no tendría sentido despertarla para luego noquearla - meditó en voz alta -. Pero tampoco creo que sea una mera coincidencia que usted tuviera esa pesadilla minutos antes de ser secuestrada. 

La joven hizo una mueca. 

\- ¿Piensas que son dos hechos aislados y que simplemente dio la casualidad que sucedieron casi al mismo tiempo? - ellos compartieron una mirada. Obviamente el demonio captó el mensaje, pues la primera vez que la joven salió del recinto con Kyo, los yokai intentaron separarlos de forma disimulada y poco después Yura la hipnotizó con su voz y la guió hasta el bosque. 

\- No lo sé - admitió Kazehana -. No tiene sentido que la atacaran en sus sueños y luego se la llevaran. Pero tampoco tiene sentido que dos demonios diferentes lograran llegar hasta usted en la misma noche. 

Lara asintió, apreciando que fuera honesto con ella. Realmente no sabía qué pensar de toda esa situación ahora que había una enorme probabilidad de que su pesadilla no fuera  _ sólo  _ un sueño. 

\- Aunque no creo que el clan Inori sea responsable de la sombra, de todas formas les enviaré un mensaje para conseguir información. Y también haré que mis rastreadores sepan que deben buscar a otro intruso que posee la habilidad de manipular los sueños o las sombras. 

Esa misma tarde, mientras Zula relataba la “fascinante” historia de cómo se fundó Kasai, un suave golpe salvó a Lara de quedarse dormida. 

\- Con permiso - la puerta corredera se abrió y ante ella apareció arrodillada el mismo espíritu de la joven con el cabello blanco espectral que la había recibido a ella y a Kyo el primer día que quiso hablar con Kazehana -. Lamento la interrupción, pero tengo un mensaje de parte de Kagami-sama para Blake-san.

Lara no sabía quién estaba más sorprendida de escuchar eso, si ella o Zula. 

\- ¿Sí?

\- Kagami-sama desea invitarla a una ceremonia del té a la hora del gallo - informó la fantasma sin dejar de hacer una reverencia. 

Lara y Zula compartieron una mirada de asombro.

\- ¿Una ceremonia del té con Kagami-sama? - repitió la demonio.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Asistirá alguien más aparte de mí? - preguntó Lara.

\- No lo sé, Blake-san. Por favor, si fuera tan amable de seguirme, la llevaré con él ahora mismo. 

Ante el prospecto de tener una buena excusa para escaparse de esa lección de historia, Lara se dispuso a levantarse cuando fue impedida por la demonio.

\- ¡Un momento! - alzó la voz con un tono autoritario -. Todavía no es la hora acordada y la humana debe cambiarse para poder asistir adecuadamente. 

El espíritu se sorprendió por la interferencia de la yokai pero como era una simple sirvienta no la contradijo, solamente dejó saber que esperaría afuera y que le informaran en cuanto estuviera lista para poder llevarla ante el gran demonio. 

Y así fue cómo Lara se encontró a sí misma siendo desvestida y vestida como si fuera una simple muñeca. Ahora la tela que la envolvía era de un tono verde oscuro con un estampado de flores blancas, ayudando a resaltar su cabello rojo, que también había sido víctima de un nuevo peinado, llevándolo ahora hacia arriba y sujeto con largos alfileres de plata.

\- ¿Realmente era necesario cambiarme de ropa? - preguntó Lara con curiosidad.

\- Por supuesto - respondió la demonio, un claro “duh” se escuchó en su tono -. Kagami-sama jamás se ha ofrecido a realizar una ceremonia del té por nadie que no sea de su familia - Zula no se molestó en ocultar los celos que sentía -. Así que es mi deber hacer que luzca presentable, aunque sea solo una humana. 

Lara, ya acostumbrada a los tontos insultos de la demonio, hizo caso omiso a su comentario. Le bastaba con que ella supiera que la humana, a diferencia de la demonio noble,  _ sí  _ era lo suficientemente importante para ser invitada a una ceremonia del té. 

Y hablando de eso.

\- Jamás estuve en una ceremonia - admitió la joven en lo que la demonio terminaba de arreglarle el cabello -. ¿Algo importante que deba saber? - En realidad no sabía por qué le estaba pidiendo consejos, pero supuso que era mejor que nada. 

Zula arqueó una ceja. 

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - obviamente era una pregunta retórica. Dejó escapar un suspiro -. Es larga y puede ser algo aburrida. Sólo recuerde permanecer quieta y callada hasta que Kagami-sama haya terminado de servir su taza. 

\- Quieta y callada. Entendido.

Luego de eso, llamaron al espíritu y Lara la siguió, dejando atrás a la demonio. Fue llevada por una serie de pasillos hasta pasar por un panel que daba hacia un hermoso jardín interior, el cual debía de ser el doble de grande que el jardín de Furukawa. Estaba lleno de pequeños senderos de piedras cuadradas que serpenteaban a través de grandes árboles y arbustos perfectamente recortados, había arroyos y estanques de lirios lo suficientemente grandes que se necesitaban puentes de madera para poder cruzarlos. Lara realmente quería detenerse y explorar ese increíble lugar, pero tuvo que caminar un poco más rápido para no perder a su guía, quien siguió flotando por un caminito que conducía hasta una pequeña casita de té. El espíritu abrió la puerta, dejando ver un salón en cuyo centro, sobre un cojín dorado, estaba sentado el demonio, quien vestía exactamente el mismo atuendo de esa mañana. 

«Suertudo»

Delante de él, un delicado servicio de té y un plato lleno de pastelitos dulces de arroz descansaba sobre una mesa lacada.

La sirvienta se arrodilló y anunció la presencia de Lara antes de moverse a un lado para que la joven pudiera pasar. Realizó la reverencia adecuada y permaneció en el suelo como le había enseñado Zula, pues debía esperar a que le indicaran que podía acercarse. 

\- Gracias, Midori. Puede retirarse - dijo Kagami antes de referirse a Lara -. Puede sentarse si lo desea, pequeña señorita. 

Lara se sorprendió por la forma en que se dirigió a ella, recordando que en la reunión de esa misma mañana también la había llamado así. Sin duda era mejor que ser considerada como un “pajarito”, pero ese título la hacía sentir como un miembro de la nobleza. Quizás debería molestarse en averiguar un poco más sobre la historia de los Hogosha. 

\- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación - inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de gratitud -. ¿Alguna vez ha presenciado una ceremonia del té?

\- No. Es mi primera vez - respondió, observando con curiosidad a Kagami abrir una cajita de loza con el té verde en polvo y, con igual cuidado, tomó la cucharita de bambú que yacía en la bandeja frente a él.

\- Espero entonces causar una buena primera impresión - con la cucharita recogió la cantidad exacta del polvo verde y lo depositó en una taza de porcelana, donde vertió agua hirviendo antes de, con un batidor de bambú, mezclarlo todo para sacarle espuma. 

Aunque la demonio le había advertido que sería largo y aburrido, Lara observó el procedimiento cautivada con los movimientos precisos y las pausas elegantes que realizaba el demonio. Notó, no por primera vez, que la gente en ese país se dedicaba a perfeccionar lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo: incluso la tarea más mundana del mundo, como preparar una taza de té, parecía ser todo un arte.

Cuando el té estuvo listo, Kagami hizo una reverencia a Lara y le ofreció la taza. Ella intentó sujetarla con toda la delicadeza que los años en el ballet le habían otorgado, para así no sentirse como una completa sosa, pero estaba segura de que jamás lo lograría, sobre todo habiendo demonias tan hermosas y agraciadas como Zula o Kawasemi. 

En la tranquilidad de la casita de té, la joven se detuvo un instante para admirar el líquido antes de darle un sorbito, sorprendida de descubrir que sabía diferente al té que habitualmente bebía, y lo encontró sumamente delicioso. Con cuidado de no quemarse, sorbió otras tres veces más antes de beber el resto del líquido y le devolvió la taza. Él repitió los pasos para preparar más té y le volvió a ofrecer la bebida junto con una invitación para que probara los dulces de arroz. Comió gustosamente dos de esos pastelitos en lo que terminaba su tercera taza antes de rehusar amablemente la cuarta. 

Con gran cuidado, Kagami se encargó de lavar y secar todos los utensilios que fueron utilizados para después dejar todo en su sitio. Él se inclinó ante ella y Lara comprendió al instante que debía corresponderle. 

\- Espero que haya sido de su gusto, pequeña señorita - habló Kagami con suavidad. 

\- Estuvo delicioso - respondió sinceramente, aunque ahora que no tenía nada con qué distraerse, el no quedarse viendo las cicatrices del lado derecho de su rostro se le hacía más difícil. Sentía muchísima curiosidad por saber qué le había pasado pero estaba segura de que sería grosero preguntarle, así que optó por otra cosa -. Yo... Me gustaría agradecerle por haberme salvado. No sé qué me habría pasado de no ser por usted. 

Con humildad, Lara hizo la reverencia más profunda que pudo lograr.

\- No fue nada - respondió él -. Tengo entendido que mi nieto le hizo una promesa. El fallo de esa promesa habría significado una mancha en nuestro orgullo como demonios. 

No era exactamente la respuesta que Lara hubiera esperado pero a esas alturas intentaba que todo eso del “orgullo demoníaco” no la afectara tanto, después de todo no era nada personal. O eso esperaba.

\- Bueno.. y, no es por querer sonar como una grosera, porque realmente agradezco que me haya invitado a esta ceremonia pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? Tengo entendido que no suele hacer esto por nadie que no sea su familia. 

Kagami se mostró divertido por la forma en que la joven se mostraba nerviosa al hablar. Como si hiciera un enorme esfuerzo para no ofenderlo. Lo cual demostraba que estaba aprendiendo las formas de tratar con seres superiores. Bien. Aunque todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender. 

\- Sentía curiosidad sobre usted y aquí podremos hablar sin problema. Lo crea o no, no hay muchos lugares donde se pueda hablar fácilmente sin ser escuchados. 

\- ¿Dices que escuchan sus conversaciones? ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer eso?

\- Cualquiera que deseé poseer información valiosa que le otorgará un poco de poder. Y sí, sucede más de lo que piensa - el anciano sonrió de lado, tal cual lo hacía Kazehana. 

Lara se mostró perpleja. Nadie le había advertido de eso. ¿Significaba que existía la posibilidad de que alguien la estuviera espiando? No, no creía que era tan importante como para que la escucharan, aunque quizás por haber sido presentada como la “protegida” de Kazehana, alguien decidió que valía la pena hacerlo. 

Mierda. Esperaba no haber revelado nada importante estando sola. 

Miró con recelo al demonio frente a ella. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Era su forma sutil de advertirle que tuviera cuidado con lo que dijera? De ser así, ¿por qué Kazehana nunca se lo dijo antes? 

\- ¿Acaso desea hablar conmigo de algo que no quiere que nadie más se entere? - preguntó con cuidado. A pesar de ser el abuelo de Kazehana, ella no era tan tonta como para no proceder con cuidado. 

\- Así es. 

Lara esperó unos segundo a que prosiguiera pero sólo encontró el silencio en él. Se remojó los labios con la punta de la lengua.

\- ¿Se trata de algo que no quería discutir frente a Kazehana-san? 

Aunque había un aire de amabilidad sobre él, su rostro estaba impasible y serio, no podía leer sus emociones. 

\- Así es - volvió a responder. 

La joven necesitó de todo su valor para no encogerse ante la mirada analizante que le lanzaba el demonio. No era la primera vez que la miraba de esa forma, pero ahora se sentía como si la estuviera observando bajo un microscopio. 

Tragó en seco antes de volver a preguntar. 

\- ¿De qué quería hablar?

\- Akuma me ha relatado su historia, y ahora deseo escucharla. 

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quiere que le cuente lo que me pasó?

\- Así es. 

\- ¿Por qué? Acaba de decir que Kazehana-san ya se lo dijo.

\- Akuma tiende a olvidar detalles importantes cuando habla, por eso deseo que me lo diga usted. 

Aún sin sentirse satisfecha con esa respuesta, Lara hizo lo que le pidió y comenzó por la noche en el Museo del Samurai y Ninja, cuando vio por primera vez la espada japonesa de los Hogosha, el terremoto y su desmayo. Cuando quiso contarle que después de eso despertó en el bosque, Kagami la interrumpió con muchas preguntas “¿De qué forma estaba exhibida la espada?” “¿La tocó en algún momento antes del terremoto?” “¿Sintió algo cuando la vio?” Intentó hacer lo mejor posible para responderle, pero habían pasado semanas desde esa noche y no lograba recordar todos los detalles que él deseaba. Estuvieron así por un largo, largo tiempo; apenas podía avanzar en la historia sin ser interrumpida con más preguntas, casi se sentía como estar en un interrogatorio. 

\- Además del  _ museo  _ \- Kagami dijo esa palabra como si todavía no lograba comprender del todo su significado -, ¿hubo algún otro momento en el que brilló la hoja? 

\- Sí, creo que sí - hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordarlo bien -. En el bosque, cuando intenté defenderme de la ashinaga-jin y... creo que también cuando Hokori-san me atacó.

El demonio arqueó una ceja. 

\- ¿Mi tonto nieto la atacó? 

\- Se molestó porque insulte a  _ su señor _ \- la joven hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. 

\- Eso suena a él - concordó Kagami, y algo en su tono le decía que encontraba gracioso el asunto. 

\- Se toma muy enserio todo eso de “Akuma-sama es mi señor. Hay que respetarlo o sufrirá las consecuencias” - dijo ella con su mejor imitación de la voz de Hokori. 

Kagami permitió escapar una leve sonrisa antes de volver a poner un rostro impasible. 

\- ¿Y eso es todo? - preguntó él, claramente refiriéndose a la historia. 

\- Pues, sí. Vine aquí con Kazehana-san y Hokori-san como parte de nuestro trato, como ya te lo había mencionado antes, y tú me salvaste de ser secuestrada y sabes lo de mi sueño-posiblemente-no-tan-sueño. 

El demonio asintió con la cabeza. La joven esperó a que él hablara, que dijera algo ahora que había escuchado su versión de los hechos: alguna teoría o hipótesis que la ayudaría a mantener la esperanza de volver a su hogar. 

Nada.

Frunció el ceño un poco. 

\- Entonces… 

Kagami la miró con curiosidad. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano de modo que entendiera que estaba esperando a que hablara, pero nada.

Soltó un suspiro y preguntó. 

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

\- ¿Hay algo que quiera oír? - el demonio le preguntó con un divertido brillo en los ojos. 

Lara no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero. 

\- Básicamente me interrogaste hasta sacar el último detalle de mi vida en estos últimos meses, ¿no tienes alguna conclusión o algo de todo esto? 

\- Tal vez - respondió de forma misteriosa. 

\- ¿Vas a decírmelo? - preguntó, ansiosa e impaciente. 

Los dos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente él habló. 

\- Usted es una Hogosha, de eso no tengo duda. El cómo es posible que exista o qué magia utilizaron para traerla al pasado no es de mi interés. Sin embargo, es obvio que su presencia aquí representa un peligro para todos nosotros. 

Lara se quedó muda por un instante. ¿Acaso había oído bien? 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Yo, una amenaza? - soltó una risa nerviosa -. Creo que estás confundido. La única que está en peligro aquí soy yo. 

\- Aunque no sea una Hogosha de sangre pura, el poder que corre por sus venas es suficiente para que sea una amenaza. De haber recibido el entrenamiento apropiado, puedo asegurarle de que usted no habría pasado peligro alguno - explicó Kagami con tranquilidad. 

\- ¿Poder? - repitió ella -. Solo porque soy capaz de ver a través de sus ilusiones y sentir las presencias de los yokai no significa que sea una amenaza. Y nunca me entrenaron porque no solo nadie de mi familia sabe de esto, sino que además no existen demonios en mi época, mucho menos en mi país. 

Kagami se mostró interesado al escuchar eso último. 

\- Probablemente el conocimiento y las tradiciones de su clan se hayan perdido con el paso de los años - meditó en voz alta -. En cuanto a la presencia de los yokai en su época, bueno, eso no importa ahora. Yo solo me estaba refiriendo al poder que lleva en su sangre, no de sus habilidades.

\- ¿Que no son lo mismo? - la pregunta se le escapó de los labios antes de siquiera pensarlo. 

\- No, no lo son. La clara visión de sus ojos y su capacidad de sentir nuestras presencias son habilidades que muchos humanos comparten debido a la bendición de los dioses. Muchos de ellos entrenan por años intentando desarrollarlas a su máxima capacidad y terminan convirtiéndose en monjes, sacerdotisas o exterminadores de demonios. El poder que lleva en su sangre es algo completamente diferente y muy peligroso. 

\- ¿Eh? - eso fue todo lo que ella logró decir. 

\- ¿Nunca ha pensado por qué luego de la masacre nadie más tomó el deber de proteger la entrada al Yomi? - inquirió Kagami, volviendo a adoptar una postura seria. 

\- No realmente - admitió y por algún motivo la mirada que le lanzó el demonio fue suficiente para sentirse avergonzada. Como si por el simple hecho de descubrir que era una descendiente de los Hogosha debería automáticamente sentirse interesada en averiguar todo lo que estuviera relacionado al clan. 

\- Eso es porque no pueden. El dios Izanagi le entregó a Asahi Hogosha, el primer jefe del clan, la única forma de abrir y cerrar la entrada antes de ascender a Takamagahara. Y cuando todos los miembros fueron asesinados, la llave al Yomi también murió con ellos, hasta ahora. 

Lara estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando. No tenía sentido que una llave muriera; pues era un simple objeto de metal, no algo vivo. Y de pronto, la respuesta apareció sola. 

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy la llave?! - gritó, y de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Quería vomitar. 

\- No como usted cree - la respuesta de Kagami fue suficiente para que ella no se desmayara en el lugar -. Su sangre, la sangre de un Hogosha, es la clave. Cuando el heredero pasaba a tomar su lugar como el nuevo jefe, éste debía reforzar el sello con su sangre: una sola gota era suficiente. 

La joven no se sintió mucho mejor tras oír eso. Dejó caer el rostro sobre sus manos y respiró hondo unas cuantas veces para calmarse, procesar la información y reorganizar sus ideas. 

\- ¿Por qué Kazehana-san nunca me lo dijo? - esa fue su primera pregunta, con el pecho atravesado por una punzada de dolor. De algún modo se sentía traicionada. 

\- Dudo que lo sepa. Cuando él fue nombrado nuestro nuevo lider, ustedes ya no estaban, así que mi tonto nieto nunca se molestó en aprender todo sobre su clan - respondió, ligeramente irritado.

\- ¿No lo sabe?

\- Lo dudo mucho. 

Tragó en seco. No sabía si sentirse reconfortada por ello o preguntarse qué más no sabía Kazehana de la historia del clan Hogosha. 

«Realmente espero que perder el tiempo con esa tal Kawasemi no sea todo lo que esté haciendo», pensó enojada. 

\- Entonces, todo esto que me estás diciendo ¿es conocimiento que todos saben? 

\- No - Ella frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle más preguntas, el demonio prosiguió -. Esta información es únicamente transmitida entre los jefes de los clanes demoníacos encargados de proteger a los Hogosha. 

\- ¿Cómo lo transmiten? ¿Acaso tienen escrito un libro con todos los secretos del clan Hogosha o qué?

\- No sea tonta, pequeña señorita - contestó él, como si la respuesta fuera obvia -. Es información delicada: jamás podría estar escrito. Es deber del predecesor contarle a su heredero todo lo que debe saber.

Mientras fijaba la vista en el juego de té que estaba en la mesa, Lara respiró hondo varias veces. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría y pensar bien antes de volver a abrir la boca. Unas semanas atrás había tenido una conversación parecida con otro demonio de cabellera rubia, en donde apenas había cuestionado lo que le decía. Esta vez no pensaba cometer el mismo error. 

\- ¿Y cómo puedo saber que me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Qué pruebas tienes? - preguntó con suavidad, en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. 

\- Mi palabra es suficiente - algo en su tono le indicó a Lara que necesitaba ser cuidadosa.

Tragó en seco. 

\- No busco ofenderlo, pero ¿cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?

Kagami debía reconocer que la chica era persistente.

\- Un demonio puede omitir o distorsionar la verdad, pero  _ nunca  _ mentir - fue todo lo que le dio por respuesta.

Lara vaciló un momento antes de hablar, pero finalmente le preguntó:

\- ¿En verdad crees que soy una Hogosha? 

\- ¿Usted no?

\- Es que, cuando estaba en la okiya, siempre me preguntaba por qué todo esto me estaba pasando a mí y cuando conocí a Kazhana y me dijo dijo todo eso…no fue exactamente la respuesta que esperaba. 

\- ¿Y qué era lo que esperaba oír? - el demonio arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

\- ¡No lo sé! Solo… cualquier cosa menos eso - dijo Lara -. Además, sólo dijo eso porque saqué la espada.

\- ¿Y usted no cree que eso sea suficiente? 

\- Para mi no. 

\- ¿Qué necesita para probar que es cierto?

«¿Registros? ¿Una prueba de ADN?», por supuesto que no podía pedir nada de eso. De hecho, si todo lo relacionado a los Hogosha fueron destruidos, dudaba mucho que pudiese encontrar algo que lograra convencerla cien por ciento. 

\- Supongamos que todo esto es verdad, y soy una Hogosha – dijo ella cambiando de tema–: ¿por qué piensas que soy una amenaza? Dijiste que mi sangre ayuda a mantener el sello cerrado. 

\- Una llave no sólo sirve para cerrar algo, ¿o si? - Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos largos segundos -. El sello, que en un principio fue forjado con el poder del dios Izanagi, ahora está bañado de la sangre de sus predecesores, y por lo tanto solo con su sangre el sello puede romperse.

Lara no dijo nada. Aunque no creyera realmente que era una Hogosha, escuchar eso hizo que de pronto sintiera que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros, como si el cielo acabara de caer y chocar contra su cuerpo. 

\- Estoy convencido de que el yokai que intentó secuestrarla, lo hizo por órdenes de quien la trajo al pasado - continuó Kagami, indiferente de lo que esa información estaba causando en la joven -. Y habrá más intentos contra usted, de eso no tengo duda. Es por eso que su presencia aquí supone un gran peligro para todos.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! - replicó Lara -. Primero que nada, ¿por qué piensas que alguien quiere abrir la entrada? Segundo, creo recordar que estuve sola un mes antes de que Kazehana viniera. ¿Por qué no intentaron raptarme ahí? Y tercero, si mi vida está en peligro, ¿no sería del interés de todos buscar una forma de ayudarme a regresar a mi presente?

En ese instante, el frío se apoderó del lugar y el ambiente se tornó pesado. La joven estaba tan nerviosa que fue capaz de oír sus propios latidos mientras esperaba, percibiendo los ojos del demonio clavados en ella. 

\- Siempre hay alguien que quiere abrir esas condenadas puertas - escupió esas palabras como si estuvieran rancias -. Cada vez que alguien intentaba romper el sello, sea humano o demonio, lo hacía con la tonta ilusión de que la diosa Izanami lo recompensaría con poder y prestigio, pero sólo estaría desatando un mundo de caos y oscuridad. Por eso existían los guardianes, y por eso nosotros los protegíamos a ellos; usted es una simple señorita indefensa que no sabe usar sus habilidades y que tampoco desea hacerlo. Eso la vuelve más vulnerable y la convierte en una carga para nosotros. 

“Además, aunque encontremos la forma de devolverla, ¿qué le hace pensar que no pueden traerla otra vez? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo protegiendo a alguien que ha declarado que no desea cumplir con el deber que se le encargó a su clan? - las crueles preguntas del demonio la dejó atónita, sin saber qué responder -. Para nosotros sería más fácil acabar con su vida y así eliminar la posibilidad de que el sello se rompa, que tenerla a nuestro cuidado como una molesta carga. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Perdón que hay tardado tanto en actualizar, la conversacion entre Lara y Kagami fue mas dificil de hacer que arrancarse un diente. Quería que el demonio fuera pasivo-agresivo en la conversacion y espero haberlo logrado despues de reescribirlo como cinco veces.
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son más que deseados. ¡Nos vemos!
> 
> Ultima edición: 1/9


	19. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Me costó pero logré terminar este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.
> 
> Aviso que edité un par de cosas del capitulo anterior en la conversacion entre Lara y Kagami, asi que si quieren pueden ir a leerla.

Lara no tenía ni idea de cómo logró salir de esa casita de té, atravesar el jardín y volver a la casa principal. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había terminado la conversación. ¿Si quiera habían terminado, o ella simplemente había decidido levantarse e irse? 

Obviamente eso ya no importaba. O al menos eso fue lo que decidió mientras caminaba por los pasillos intentando llegar a su habitación, cosa que no creía lograr hacerlo por sí sola al no conocer el lugar. Había estado en la casa principal unas cuatro o cinco veces, y siempre acompañada de alguien. 

No fue hasta que pasó por al lado de unos sirvientes, una rara mezcla de cuervo y serpiente, que Lara comprendió que hacía rato que ya no estaba vagando por los corredores sin tener la menor idea de a dónde estaba yendo, sino que estaba siguiendo el llamado de algo que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Era como si alguien la estuviera guiando, aunque quizás sería más acertado decir “algo”. 

Cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta, fue capaz de percibir que del otro lado estaba el responsable de que ella terminara ahí. Con cuidado, corrió la puerta y al entrar, notó que un pedazo de papel rectangular se deslizó hasta caer al suelo, al levantarlo vio que tenía escrita en tinta negra la palabra “sello”. ¿Podría ser que alguien había colocado una barrera en esa sala? De ser así ella no debería haber sido capaz de romperlo como si nada.

«Realmente espero que éste no sea uno de los sellos que Kazehana-san se enorgullece tanto», pensó sardónicamente.

Soltó el papel y caminó unos pasos más adentro. Ni siquiera necesitó examinar la sala entera para encontrar lo que estaba buscando: la katana de los Hogosha descansaba de forma inocente sobre un soporte de madera que se encontraba junto a la pared del lado este de la habitación. La joven ni siquiera notó que se había acercado al soporte hasta que sostuvo la espada entre sus manos y, de pronto, la sintió vibrar, como si fuese un latido. De inmediato, Lara soltó un respingo y dejó caer el arma al suelo. 

¿Qué mierda había sido eso? 

Se quedó quieta en el lugar, observando la katana con algo de temor, esperando que ocurriera algo y al mismo tiempo deseando que no fuese así. Cuando comprendió que todo seguía igual, se puso en cuclillas y la examinó con cierto recelo. Se remojó los labios con la punta de su lengua antes de sostener otra vez el sable: no volvió a sentir esa vibración, en lugar de eso una extraña sensación la invadió, era como si una parte faltante de ella volvía a unirse, una parte que ni siquiera sabía que faltaba. 

\- No debería estar aquí – la voz de Kazehana resonó detrás de ella.

Lara gritó y volvió a soltar la katana. Mientras el arma caía al suelo, la joven colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el frenético palpitar de su corazón. Se giró y encontró al demonio justo detrás de ella. 

\- ¿Te mataría hacer un poco de ruido? ¡Casi me matas del susto! - le reprochó enojada, casi gritando. 

\- Mis disculpas – dijo él, pero sus palabras resultaron poco convincentes -. Sentí que una de mis barreras era destruida y vine a investigar, creyendo que podía ser el mismo demonio que intentó secuestrarla.

Lara señaló el pedazo de papel que seguía tirado junto a la puerta. 

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que  _ eso  _ era uno de tus sellos? - preguntó, incrédula. 

\- Así es. 

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue abrir la puerta! Oye, si la barrera que protegía mi casa era igual a la que había aquí, no me extraña que pudieran atravesarla.

Kazehana no se mostró feliz de oír eso, aunque también sintió curiosidad.

\- ¿No sintió que un campo la rechazaba o la debilitaba cuando intentó acercarse a la puerta? 

\- No. De hecho la abrí sin saber que había una barrera - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- Interesante - el asombro que se mostró en su rostro fue eliminado completamente por su habitual máscara impasible -. ¿Y podría saber  _ qué  _ está haciendo aquí? 

La intensidad en sus ojos fue suficiente para que Lara bajara la mirada. Se sentía como una niña a la que habían pillado haciendo algo que no debía. 

\- Es bastante curioso ahora que lo preguntas - soltó una risita nerviosa sin poder evitarlo-. Verás, estaba volviendo de la ceremonia del té que tuve con Kagami-san y no encontraba mi dormitorio porque, claro, en realidad no sé exactamente dónde está y de pronto sentí que algo me estaba llamando, así que caminé hasta llegar a esta habitación y aquí estamos - soltó todo tan atropelladamente que no estaba segura de que el demonio haya logrado entenderla de todo.

\- ¿Una ceremonia del té? ¿Con el anciano? - repitió Kazehana con curiosidad.

A Lara le dio un vuelco el corazón al entender el error que acababa de cometer. Mierda. ¿Y si ahora le preguntaba de qué hablaron? No había tenido tiempo de procesar completamente la conversación que tuvo con Kagami, o de decidir si creerle o no. 

\- Sí - respondió de la forma más natural que pudo. Si se mostraba tranquila, quizás el demonio no le daría tanta importancia al asunto. 

\- ¿Por qué mi abuelo la invitó a una ceremonia del té? - preguntó Kazehana, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

O quizás sí. 

\- ¿Porque hace un té delicioso que quería compartir conmigo? - soltó otra risa nerviosa.

El demonio simplemente la miró seriamente y esperó. 

Lara se mordió el labio inferior. 

\-  _ Kotori _ \- insistió. Su tono llevaba una advertencia. 

\- Sabes que no me gusta ese nombre - le reprochó en un intento por ganar tiempo y pensar qué hacer.

Por supuesto, Kazehana hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y simplemente arqueó una de sus cejas, esperando una verdadera respuesta. 

Lara terminó cediendo. 

\- Mira, en realidad no sé si debería decirte de lo que hablamos, no porque no confíe en tí - añadió con rapidez -, sino porque no estoy segura de si debería creerle o no. Así que mejor pregúntale a tu abuelo.

«Después de todo, solo me contó de algo que  _ tú  _ ya deberías saber», pensó mordazmente.

Aunque no fue una respuesta de verdad, fue suficiente para satisfacer al demonio. Ya se encargaría de hablar a solas con el anciano. Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza señalando la katana que seguía estando en el suelo.

\- ¿Dice que sintió su llamado?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que ocurre?

\- Eso creo. 

\- ¿Ocurrió algo cuando la tocó?

Lara no supo qué decir. Inmediatamente pensó en el palpiteo y en ese sentimiento que experimentó cuando tocó la espada unos momentos atrás, pero ambas cosas sólo habían ocurrido una vez. Si dejaba de lado el extraño brillo azul que adquirió en algunas ocasiones, esa arma jamás había actuado como algo que no fuera dentro de lo normal. Al menos dentro de lo que ella consideraba como “normal”. 

Y eso le dio miedo. 

\- No - respondió al final-. Nada. 

El demonio le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, dando la impresión de que no le creyó, pero no le dijo nada al respecto. En lugar de eso, giró levemente la cabeza hacia un lado y miró por encima de su hombro, inspeccionando minuciosamente la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo. Finalmente, cuando no logro encontrar nada, volvió a mirar a Lara. 

\- Venga conmigo - indicó en lo que se agachaba para sujetar la espada. 

La joven supuso que la llevaría de vuelta a su dormitorio, más fue toda una sorpresa cuando la guió hasta las cocinas desiertas e impecables de la casa principal, donde la única señal de que fueron utilizadas era el hogar que ardía en medio de un pequeño agujero en la tierra con forma de cuadrado. Kazehana se acercó hasta el fuego, dejó la espada a un lado, lanzó un par de troncos y le indicó que tomara asiento mientras él iba de un lugar a otro buscando lo necesario para preparar té. Cuando obtuvo todo lo que necesitaba, se arrodilló frente a Lara y colocó agua a hervir. En silencio, la joven observó maravillada al demonio trabajar sin problema a la escasa luz del fuego y en poco tiempo le ofreció una taza de té. Lara no sentía muchas ganas de tomar té, pero lo aceptó sin chistar y bebió unos sorbitos. 

\- Está deliciosa - comentó Lara sorprendida. 

Kazehana bebió de su té con la misma gracia que cuando bebía sake. 

\- Suena sorprendida - comentó con gracia. 

\- Nunca te imaginé preparando algo tan mundano como un té - respondió algo avergonzada -. O que supieras dónde estaba todo. 

\- Creí que Azura-san le había contado historias de cuando era un niño.

\- Sí, pero no mencionó nada de una cocina.

\- Como heredero de estas tierras no se me permitía perturbar a los sirvientes cuando se me diera la gana. Si quería algo después de la hora de la cena, debía buscarlo por mí mismo. Sin mencionar que como castigo, mi padre me obligó a trabajar aquí. 

Lara no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarlo de niño en la cocina barriendo el piso o lavando los platos de mala gana. 

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - preguntó suavemente.

\- Para demostrarle que mi té es mejor que el de mi abuelo.

Ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Del uno al diez, te doy un ocho. 

\- ¿Huh? - el demonio la miró confundida. Por supuesto que no iba a entender eso, pero Lara en lugar de explicarle, tomó otro sorbo de su té.

\- Ya. En serio.

Kazehana se mostró aburrido en lo que perdía su mirada en el líquido verde de su taza, mientras la giraba rítmicamente, haciendo que el té se balanceara en pequeñas olas.

\- Creí sentir que alguien nos escuchaba, así que decidí movernos aquí y colocar otra barrera. 

«Así que eso sí era cierto», pensó ella, recordando que Kagami le había dicho que había yokai que espiaban sus conversaciones. 

Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle por qué las cocinas y no otro lugar, pero logró controlarse. No creía que fuera realmente importante saberlo. 

\- ¿Hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablar? - preguntó con curiosidad. Y de pronto sintió que esa conversación se estaba pareciendo bastante a la que tuvo una hora atrás con el anciano. 

\- He recibido un mensaje del clan Shinomiya y otro del clan Kamado, ambos han confirmando que podrán asistir a la reunión cuando llegue el hanami. Envié esta información al clan Aizawa para confirmar si esa fechas es de su agrado, pero no creo que haya problema. 

El hanami era un homenaje que se realizaba por la llegada de la flor de cerezo a finales de marzo y principios de abril. Y ellos se encontraban a principios de febrero. Eso significaba que si la reunión se concordaba para dentro de dos meses, ella finalmente conocería a los otros clanes. Y estaría a un paso más cerca de volver a casa. 

O eso esperaba. 

De pronto, recordó la conversación con Kagami y eso la puso intranquila. Si realmente creía lo que le contó el viejo demonio, y su sangre era la clave para abrir las puertas del Infierno, ¿significaba que los otros jefes también sabían sobre eso? ¿Y si después de conocerla alguno de ellos, sino todos, terminaban pensando lo mismo que Kagami y preferían matarla antes que ayudarla? 

«¿Kazehana-san lo permitiría?», no supo por qué, pero esa posibilidad le provocó una punzada de dolor en el pecho. 

\- Creí que estaría feliz de tal noticia - comentó Kazehana ante la falta de reacción de la joven.

Ella miró la taza que sostenía entre sus manos antes de abandonarla en el suelo y mirar al demonio a los ojos. Había algo extraño en su mirada, una cierta determinación que rozaba con la desesperación.

\- Kazehana-san, dígame, ¿alguno de ellos podrá demostrarme si soy una Hogosha? ¿Podrán darme alguna prueba?

El demonio arqueó una ceja, confundido. 

\- La espada es la prueba - le respondió como si fuera obvio. 

\- Olvida la espada por un momento - dijo en un tono ligeramente áspero -. ¿Qué otra prueba tienes de que soy una Hogosha?

\- ¿Insinúa que me equivoco? - inquirió Kazehana. Había cierto matiz en su voz que le advirtió que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso. Eso debería haber despertado una alerta en su mente, indicando que lo mejor sería dejar todo ahí y disculparse, pero no lo hizo. 

\- No lo sé - respondió con honestidad -. Admito que cuando me hablaste de todo esto, yo no lo pensé demasiado ni me cuestioné si realmente era cierto o no \- habló con una serenidad y una firmeza que eran impropias de ella, captando completamente la atención del demonio -. No estoy diciendo que creo que estás mintiendo. Creo que tú en serio piensas que soy una Hogosha. Pero dime, ¿cómo es posible que de esa masacre sobreviviera alguien y que ninguno de ustedes lo supiera? ¿No habría sido lo más seguro para esa persona buscar refugio con alguno de los cuatro clanes?

\- ¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso?

\- Tu argumento se basa en que me encontraron con esta espada que tiene el emblema de los Hogosha y porque soy la única que puede usarla, pero ¿y si en verdad no es así? Por lo que sé, cualquiera pudo ponerle una estrella de siete puntas y colocarle un hechizo o lo que sea para que solo yo pudiera usarla, ¿no es así? - tragó saliva y continuó antes de perder el valor -. Quizás aquí la palabra de uno sea suficiente, pero para mí no: necesito pruebas. Necesito saber el motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí. Necesito... 

“Necesito saber si es verdad lo que dijo Kagami-san” eso fue lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Afortunadamente, logró callarse a tiempo. 

En las cocinas sólo se oía el crepitar de la madera quemándose y la fuerte respiración de Lara. El demonio permaneció en silencio, mirándola fijamente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos color granate, y de pronto la joven temió que su gran bocota la hubiese metido en problemas, sin importar que eso fuera lo que en verdad sentía. 

\- Mi abuelo le ha dicho algo, ¿no es así? - aunque lo dijo en forma de pregunta, en realidad fue una afirmación. 

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Lara bajó la vista.

\- Hay una forma – respondió Kazehana luego de estar un rato mirándola. 

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó tontamente.

\- De obtener verdaderas respuestas y, quizás, de alguna de esas pruebas que usted necesita.

Lara abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. De todas las respuestas que podría haberle dado el demonio, esa no estaba dentro de las posibilidades. 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? 

El demonio la miró de mala manera. 

\- No creí que usted necesitaría algo más que mi palabra. Además no es una opción que me agrade particularmente - respondió simplemente -. Hay unos antiguos monos inmortales, tres hermanos para ser exacto, que se dice que pueden responder cualquier pregunta que le hagas a cambio de algo. 

\- ¿A cambio de algo? - repitió ella -. ¿A cambio de qué? 

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

\- De lo que ellos deseen.

\- Pero… es decir, ¿pueden responder lo que sea? Cómo es eso posible - la joven quedó pasmada antes de reaccionar y pensar en algo bastante obvio -. ¿Qué van a pedirme a cambio? ¿Y si es algo que no puedo darles? - por su mente pasaron miles de posibilidades: desde revelar algo muy íntimo hasta pedirle que cometa un acto atroz o algo de lo que ella jamás sería capaz de hacer. 

Kazehana lanzó otro trozo de madera al fuego y su luz se reflejó en sus ojos granate, haciéndolos adquirir un intenso tono rojo, que normalmente se mostraban fijos e inexpresivos, pero ahora brillaban de algo que Lara no supo identificar muy bien. 

\- No necesita preocuparse por eso. Haré que esos monos hablen - respondió de una forma que Lara no lo dudó ni por un momento. 

Tragó en seco. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de escuchar esas palabras. 

Observó en silencio al demonio levantarse y dirigirse a los estantes de la cocina en busca de algo. Al no tenerlo de frente, Lara sintió que el aire se volvía más fácil de respirar y que podía pensar con más tranquilidad. 

\- Mencionaste que esos monos son inmortales. ¿Lo dijiste por algo en particular? ¿Acaso los demonios no son inmortales? - preguntó Lara en un intento por cambiar de tema.

Kazehana negó con la cabeza. 

\- Al no envejecer como los humanos, los yokai podemos vivir por muchos años, incluso siglos, pero seguimos siendo mortales - explicó él -. Gracias a nuestro factor de curación sobrevivimos a heridas que normalmente matarían a un hombre, y nos hace inmune a cualquier enfermedad existente. Sin embargo, todavía podemos sucumbir a graves heridas causadas por una pelea o consumidos por la pena de perder a nuestra compañera. 

El demonio finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: una botella llena de su sake favorito. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar y concentró un poco de calor en la palma de su mano para calentar la botella, segundos después vertió un poco del líquido en una nueva taza y bebió unos sorbos antes de soltar un suspiro de placer. 

\- Realmente tienes un problema con la bebida - comentó Lara sin pensar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el demonio la miraba de forma divertida. De repente, su cara se puso roja como un tomate. 

\- Si con “un problema” se refiere a que sé apreciar una buena bebida, entonces sí, tengo uno. Quizás si usted bebiera más, sería capaz de apreciarlo de igual manera - dijo él, con los ojos brillantes e intensos -. Y quizás así, no terminaría desmayada en mis brazos otra vez. Aunque debo reconocer que cargar con usted no es una tarea tan tediosa. Después de todo, ya van dos veces que lo hago. 

\- ¡No te pedí que me cargaras! - exclamó Lara, su rostro se puso más rojo en lo que añadió -: ¡En ninguna de las dos ocasiones! 

\- Pero no escuché ninguna protesta salir de sus labios cuando lo hice - respondió con interés. Su sonrisa aumentó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo perverso. 

\- Creo que la bebida está afectando tu memoria: recuerdo claramente no quise que me llevaras la primera vez. 

\- Pero admite que en la segunda no tenía ningún problema en que lo hiciera. 

Lara apretó los dientes y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. ¿Cómo era posible que por momentos ese demonio se volviera tan insoportable? Decidió que no importaba. Se estaban desviando completamente de lo que realmente importaba ahí. 

Carraspeó la garganta en un intento por recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Por qué no te agrada la idea de ir a verlos? ¿Es por lo de la condición? 

Ante esas preguntas, el demonio detuvo la taza a milímetros de su boca. Sus brillantes ojos la miraron por unos segundos sin su habitual expresión de aburrimiento antes de llevarse la taza a los labios y beberla. 

Lara se mordió el labio inferior, temiendo haber dicho algo que no debía. 

\- Aunque la idea de viajar no me molesta en lo absoluto, significaría que debo volver a salir de Kasai, y ni Hokori ni mi abuelo estarán complacidos con esa idea. 

\- ¿No hay otra forma de comunicarse con ellos? ¿Qué tal un mensaje? 

\- Comunicarse con esos monos por medio de mensajes es imposible - dijo, desechando aquella idea -. No solo porque no responden ante nadie, sino también por la importancia 

de ese mensaje. No podemos revelarles nada sobre usted por miedo a que esa información caiga en manos equivocadas. Además, aunque siempre piden algo a cambio, esos monos no son muy cooperativos cuando se les pide información; dependiendo de su humor es si eligen mostrarse ante la persona que los busca o eligen esconderse en el bosque. 

Lara inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció levemente el ceño. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que a veces se esconden? ¿Por qué harían eso si de por sí piden un precio por sus conocimientos?

\- Esos monos detestan que los molesten - respondió Kazehana -. En eso se parecen a los yokai. Pero como son seres débiles, no pueden atacar a quienes buscan su ayuda, así que se esconden en las profundidades del monte Kamiumi.

De repente, algo hizo clic en la mente de Lara. 

\- ¿Kamiumi? Eso queda en el territorio del clan Sokudo - exclamó, sorprendida. Recordó que durante sus lecciones de historia, Zula había mencionado que el monte Kamiumi quedaba en un lugar llamado Mutsu. 

\- Así es. 

Si lo que recordaba del mapa que le enseñó la demonio, entonces...

\- ¡Nos va a tomar mucho tiempo llegar hasta ahí!

\- Tres semanas, tal vez. 

La joven se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, muda por el desconcierto. No solo debían hacer un viaje de más de quince días, sino que además el demonio no estaba seguro de que esas criaturas estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarlos. Y para hacer más difícil las cosas, estaría obligando a Kazehana a salir de Kasai por un casi un mes, y él ya le había explicado que no era tarea sencilla que un jefe saliera de su aldea.

Soltó un suspiro. Quizás ni siquiera valiera la pena intentarlo. Seguramente alguno de los otros jefes podrían mostrarle alguna prueba más convincente que la espada. 

Con la idea de rechazar el plan, Lara se asombró cuando Kazehana se le adelantó y habló primero:

\- Partiremos en menos de una semana. 

La joven parpadeó varias veces y lo miró atentamente. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Es lo más rápido que puedo conseguirle para ir al monte - respondió en lo que se terminaba el sake que quedaba de la botella. 

\- No entiendo - fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

\- No creí que su capacidad de comprensión fuera tan mala, Kotori - comentó en forma burlona, sin detenerse en su búsqueda.

La joven lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Me refiero a que no entiendo por qué vamos a hacer ese viaje después de decirme por qué no deberíamos hacerlo. 

\- Porque usted necesita otra prueba de que es una Hogosha y planeo dársela - Lara agradeció que el demonio no la estuviese viendo fijamente o notaría que sus mejillas se encendieron -. Y de esa forma usted dejará de dudar de mi palabra.

Lara torció el gesto y el color de sus mejillas volvieron a la normalidad. 

Idiota.

«No es como si pudiese esperar otra cosa de él», pensó ella en lo que desviaba la mirada.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabras en lo que el demonio guardaba todo en sus respectivos lugares y s alieron de las cocinas en dirección al dormitorio de ella. Lara se preguntó qué hora era, pues de algún modo se encontraba agotada, como sucedía cada vez que terminaba teniendo una conversación con Kazehana. 

\- ¿Seguro que está bien que hagamos esto?

Él giró un poco la cabeza para verla y levantar una ceja en su dirección.

\- Quiero decir que no creo que sea necesario que  _ tú  _ me acompañes. Podría hacerlo alguien más… como Hokori-san – explicó con cuidado.

«Seguro no le va a gustar que lo ofreciera como voluntario» 

El demonio sonrió.

\- Seguramente Hokori preferiría eso antes de que yo vaya con usted, aunque le cause molestias, pero es mi deber acompañarla – explicó sin más. 

\- Oh. 

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella. 

\- Bueno… gracias por acompañarme – dijo Lara, sintiéndose de pronto algo nerviosa.

Kazehana asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. 

Silencio otra vez. 

\- Buenas noches – abrió y cerró de un portazo la puerta corredera sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta. 

Él quedó unos minutos en su lugar, observando pensativamente la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su estudio. Presentía que esa sería una larga noche, tenía muchas cosas que discutir con su abuelo. Muchas cosas que necesitaba preguntar y averiguar. 

  
  
  


Ante la posibilidad de finalmente obtener algo más que simples conjeturas, y de sentir que no solo estaba sentada esperando a que alguien solucionara sus problemas, Lara se mostró animada durante los siguientes días. Ni las complicadas lecciones de Zula o la actitud amistosa de Kagami podían arruinar eso, aunque eso último le causaba desconcierto. El anciano actuaba como si la conversación que tuvieron durante la ceremonia del té nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Y en las pocas oportunidades que vió a Kazehana, éste no se mostró como si supiera todo. 

Kagami había dejado claro que si ella no pensaba continuar con el deber de su clan, entonces no valía la pena mantenerla con vida, pues la posibilidad de que lograra volver a casa y que volvieran a traerla al pasado era enorme, y que por ese motivo sería mejor matarla antes que ayudarla. 

Si llegaban a encontrar a esos monos, y ellos accedían a confirmar si verdaderamente era una Hogosha o no, ¿el trato que tenía con Kazehana se mantendría igual? Él no había tenido ningún problema en aceptar ayudarla a cambio de la espada, pero no sabía nada de la relación entre la sangre de los Hogosha y el sello que mantenía cerradas la entrada al Inframundo. ¿Estaría dispuesto a continuar en caso de saberlo? ¿Cambiaría de parecer? ¿Y qué pasaría con la Reunión de los Cuatro Demonios? Si los otros tres jefes decidían lo mismo que Kagami…

«¡Basta! - se ordenó a sí misma -. No te adelantes hasta que llegue ese momento.» 

En la noche del cuarto día, Lara fue invitada a cenar nuevamente con Kyo y su familia. Estaba encantada con la idea hasta que entró en el comedor y vio que Kagami también se hallaba ahí. El demonio la saludó con cordialidad y siguió conversando con su nieto y Azura, en lo que ella se sentaba junto con los más jóvenes del grupo. Mila, mágicamente, había superado su timidez y se encargó de contarle exactamente todo lo que había estado haciendo desde la última vez que se vieron. 

\- Sensei dice que mi caligrafía es casi perfecta, solo necesito practicar un poco más - dijo entre bocado y bocado.

\- Qué bien - la felicitó Lara, divirtiéndose ante la emoción que desprendía la niña. Kyo, por otra parte, estaba más concentrado en escuchar a sus padres y al anciano Kagami que en prestarles atención. 

\- Lara-san, escuché que va a ir con Akuma-sama de viaje al este - comentó Azula, quien se encontraba sentada frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa. 

Automáticamente todos prestaron atención a la conversación. Lara tragó el pedazo de pescado que se llevó a la boca y se sintió algo cohibida al estar bajo la mirada de los presentes. 

\- Así es. Iremos al monte Kamiumi. 

\- ¿La montaña sagrada? - la demonio la miró con curiosidad.

\- Sí. 

\- ¿Qué hay ahí? - preguntó Mila.

\- Nada interesante - respondió Hokori con indiferencia. Su hija lo miró confundida.

\- Unos monos sabios que quizás puedan ayudar a la pequeña señorita - dijo Kagami, bebiendo de su sake e ignorando completamente la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba su nieto.

\- ¿Unos monos sabios? 

\- Así es. 

\- Y es el hogar del clan de los Kurama Tengu - añadió Kyo, levemente emocionado. 

\- ¿Kurama Tengu? - repitió Lara. Esa información era nueva -. ¿Qué es eso? 

\- Son unos yokai que habitan en las montañas y bosques, aunque al ser descendientes del dios de la tormenta Susanoo, se creen divinidades menores y por lo tanto por encima de nosotros - respondió una voz masculina detrás de ellos. 

Kazehana apareció en el umbral de la puerta corredera, ataviado con una hakama y una haori oscura. Sin decir otra palabra, se adentró en la sala y se sentó entre su primo y su abuelo, aceptando gustosamente una taza con sake caliente que Azule le sirvió. 

\- ¿Sake? - ofreció el demonio le ofreció a la joven, esbozando aquella sonrisa malvada que hacía que sus ojos tuvieran un brillo travieso. 

Lara lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No, gracias - rechazó y volvió la mirada hacia Mila, decidida a ignorarlo. 

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando de su bebida. Conociéndola, en cualquier momento su curiosidad ganaría y…

\- Entonces, ¿la montaña es sagrada porque es el hogar de estos Kurama Tengu?

Ahí estaba. Intentó disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios al beber más sake. 

\- Algo así. También es uno de los lugares favoritos de monjes y sacerdotisas para entrenar y así aumentar sus poderes espirituales. 

\- ¿Y no tendremos problemas por estar ahí?

\- Aunque vivan ahí, no son los dueños de la montaña - replicó Kazehana.

\- No obstante - agregó Hokori, lanzándole una mirada a su primo -. Se ha enviado un mensaje a Sōjōbō, el rey de los Kurama Tengu, sobre su presencia en su montaña por las dudas.

El jefe del clan Kazehana se encogió de hombros, como si eso no me importara en lo absoluto. 

\- ¿Y los monjes y sacerdotisas? - inquirió Lara preocupada.

Para sorpresa de todos, la respuesta provino de la persona menos esperada.

\- El tío Akuma es demasiado fuerte para ser derrotado por humanos - declaró Mila en tono de clara admiración. Y fue recompensada con una sonrisa dulce sonrisa de parte de Kazehana. 

Lara parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de no estar viendo cosas, pero esa sonrisa desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Qué lástima. A ella le parecía que lo hacía verse más guapo.

\- Qué pena que se vaya mañana - lamentó Azula, sacando su pipa de una de las mangas de su kimono -. Oh, bueno, además de Akuma-sama, al menos tendrá a Kyo como compañía. 

\- ¿Huh? ¿Nos vamos mañana?

Miró al demonio de cabellera rubia con incredulidad. 

\- ¿No lo sabía, Lara-san? – preguntó Azula, confundida de su reacción -. Akuma-sama me ordenó hace unos días empacar lo necesario para su viaje.

\- No - respondió entre dientes. 

\- ¿No se lo dije? - el muy descarado lo sabía y ni siquiera se molestó en mostrarse apenado -. Juraría que le dije que solo necesitaba unos días para arreglar todo para el viaje. 

\- Sí. Dijiste unos días, pero nunca mencionaste que partíamos mañana – aclaró, malhumorada. 

Kazehana volvió a encogerse levemente de hombros, restándole importancia, y Lara no lo soportó más. Abrió la boca para darle el reproche de su vida cuando Kagami sorprendió a todos y golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de su nieto con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo golpearse contra la mesa y derramar el sake de su taza. 

\- ¡Maldito anciano! - se quejó Kazehana, sobándose la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados -. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

El abuelo guardó las manos entre las mangas de su kimono y lo miró con seriedad.

\- Esa no es forma de tratar a la pequeña señorita - sermoneó con su voz inflexible. Kazehana le gruñó pero no dijo nada más. 

Lara se quedó impresionada de que el anciano saliera a su defensa, y para ella no tenía sentido que lo hiciera. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida de que alguien ahí no temiera poner en su lugar a “su señor”.

\- Kyo ¿vas a ir con nosotros? - se dirigió al joven demonio, en un intento por cambiar de tema.

\- Así es - respondió, sin mostrarse afectado de la escena que dio lugar momentos antes. 

\- Espero que no sea porque tienes que seguir protegiéndome - dijo ella.

Kyo alzó las manos en un gesto tranquilizador. 

\- Iré a la aldea de mi abuelo, que también se encuentra en la provincia Mutsu. Por eso viajaré con ustedes – explicó.

\- Que bueno. Y estoy segura de que serás un mejor compañero de viaje que tu padre - bromeó un poco pero procuró evitar ver a Hokori.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo - Kyo sonrió con cortesía e inclinó levemente la cabeza en su dirección. 

  
  
  


A la mañana siguiente, Lara fue escoltada por Kyo hasta los establos, ahí se encontraron con el jefe del clan dentro de una cuadra, acariciando a un hermoso semantal con el pelaje blanco como la nieve antes de sacarlo y ensillarlo él mismo. Un espíritu se encargó de preparar otro caballo de color café y le entregó las riendas a Kyo. 

Lara no tenía mucha experiencia con los caballos, habiendo crecido en el centro mismo del Valle de San Gabriel, así que no pudo evitar asombrarse ante esos dos hermosos especímenes. Se notaba que habían sido cuidados con mucho esmero y que eran fuertes. Se colocó al lado de Kyo y luego de que le diera permiso, ella extendió el brazo y tocó el cuello del caballo, y aunque el animal relincho suavemente y movió la cabeza, se quedó en su sitio. 

Maravillada, la joven no se percató de la presencia de Kazehana a su lado. 

\- Debemos partir ahora si queremos cubrir una buena distancia el día de hoy – comentó a modo de saludo. Iba ataviado de un hakama y un haori, ambos de colores oscuros, con el emblema de los Kazhenana en la espalda. Sobre la cintura colgaban dos espadas: la suya y la de los Hogosha. 

De forma muy repentina, el demonio cargó los bolsos con las pertenencias de la joven y los colocó del lado izquierdo de la silla de montar del caballo blanco, del lado derecho se encontraban las cosas de él. Una vez terminado, dio un salto y montó a la silla de forma grácil y experta. Kyo lo imitó. 

«Un segundo - pensó ella, cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante -. Somos tres pero sólo hay dos caballos» 

Como si leyera su mente, Kazehana hizo que el caballo se colocara a su lado, y mirándola desde arriba, le extendió una mano.

\- Vamos – ordenó.

Lara miró su mano y luego a él, notando por primera vez que el caballo era enorme. El demonio arqueó una ceja ante su demora, y cuando ella estuvo a punto de agarrarlo, sintió un par de manos sujetándola de la cintura y elevándola de un salto, colocándola detrás de Kazehana sin problema. 

\- Abuelo – gruñó Kazehana.

Lara quedó sorprendida, encontrándose a Kagami sonriéndole de lado. ¿Cuándo había llegado él?

\- Parecía que la pequeña señorita necesitaba un pequeño empujón – se rió como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Su nieto soltó una especie de bufido y Lara, por algún motivo, se sonrojó de vergüenza.

El demonio no dijo nada más, golpeó suavemente los costados del caballo, éste comenzó a galopar en dirección a la salida. Lara, automáticamente colocó sus manos sobre la cintura del demonio, ignorando que éste dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden ponerle like al capitulo si les gusto. ¡Hasta la proxima!
> 
> Ultima edición:9/1


	20. 7

Al no poder tomar la ruta que atraviesa la montaña debido a sus caballos, tuvieron que rodear la pequeña cordillera. Esto causó que demoraran más en llegar al otro lado y debieran pasar su primer noche del viaje en una cueva. Kazehana se encargó de mantener un agradable fuego toda la noche, así que Lara no sufrió mucho las bajas temperaturas de la noche. No obstante, el suelo de piedra no ayudó al dolor de su cuerpo producido por la larga cabalgata. 

A la mañana siguiente, Lara sintió calambres en las piernas y tardó unos cuantos minutos en masajear los músculos para desaparecer el dolor. Mientras lo hacía, un sentimiento de nostalgia apareció al recordar las veces que necesitó hacer eso mismo luego de una intensa práctica de ballet. 

\- ¿Todo bien? – Kyo apareció delante de ella.

Lara dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar hacia arriba. 

\- Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas? – inquirió Lara. 

\- La vi sonreír, como si estuviese pensando en algo bueno.

\- Estaba recordando que hace mucho tiempo que no bailo. 

Esa respuesta despertó la curiosidad del joven demonio.

\- ¿Baila? 

\- Así es. En mi tiempo libre, además de estudiar, me dedico a bailar ballet. Espero que algún día pueda trabajar de bailarina 

\- ¿Ballet? – de algún modo Kyo logró pronunciar esa palabra extranjera en el idioma japonés de una forma muy linda -. ¿Qué es ballet? 

La joven tardó unos segundos en responder, pues no era una tarea sencilla. 

\- Bueno… es una danza clásica, distinta a la que hacen aquí. Es muy conocida por el mundo porque tienes que entrenar desde muy joven para poder fortalecer lo suficiente los  [ tobillos ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tobillo) y los  [ pies ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pie) para bailar en punta de pie.

\- ¿Baila en puntas de pie? - repitió asombrado -. Suena doloroso.

\- La verdad es que sí, pero es sólo hasta que te acostumbras a hacerlo. Además, para evitar lastimarte necesitas los zapatos correctos y aprender la forma correcta de pararte sobre las puntas de tus dedos. 

Kyo mantuvo una cara de asombro en lo que Lara intentaba explicarle un poco más la historia del ballet y cómo ella llegó a amar dicha danza. 

Kazehana, por otra parte, regresó de donde sea que se hubiese ido para comenzar a ensillar su caballo y guardar sus pertenencias y las de Lara. Cuando Kyo decidió seguir su ejemplo y fue a preparar su propio caballo, la joven notó que algo se movía dentro del bolso del demonio de cabellera rubia. 

\- Ehhh, Kazehana-san – señaló el pequeño bulto y el susodicho miró en la dirección señalada. Kazehana sonrió de lado y le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano. 

\- No se preocupe. Es sólo Hak.

\- ¿Hak? – repitió ella.

Como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, una pequeña bola peluda blanca y con orejas redonditas, de pequeñas alas blancas y ojos negros, salió volando hasta posarse en el hombro izquierdo del demonio. Lara se quedó un largo momento mirando a la criatura fijamente.

Era tan lindo. 

\- ¿Hak es un demonio también? 

\- No – respondió, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas con un dedo-. Es mi espíritu familiar. 

\- ¿Espíritu familiar?

Kazehana posó la vista en ella.

\- Digamos que, en términos simples, Hak es mi ayudante. 

\- ¿Ayudante? ¿ _ Tú _ necesitas ayuda? – la sola idea le hizo gracia.

\- Incluso un demonio poderoso como yo necesita ayuda de vez en cuando. Sobre todo para espiar a mis enemigos - explicó el demonio antes de volver a centrar su atención en los caballos -. Es tiempo de continuar. 

Hak volvió a esconderse en el bolso mientras Kazehana la ayudaba a montar para luego sentarse delante de ella. 

\- Sujétese – le indicó antes de reiniciar el viaje. 

Al atardecer llegaron al otro lado de la cordillera, y para ese entonces Lara se encontraba agotada y con mucho frío. Sujetó con fuerza la cintura del demonio y enterró el rostro en su espalda, siendo invadida al instante por el olor a bosque, fuego y sudor. Había aprendido a las pocas horas de haber iniciado ese viaje, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de frío, que no le molestaba en lo absoluto recostarse sobre la espalda del demonio para absorber su calor. No sabía si era algo de los yokai o porque él podía controlar el fuego, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo parecía irradiar un calor mayor de lo normal. Y eso lo convertía en su calentador favorito. 

Como todavía se encontraban lejos de una aldea humana, Kyo había logrado encontrar una pequeña cueva no muy lejos del camino para pasar la noche. Lara no estaba particularmente emocionada de tener que pasar una segunda noche a la intemperie con ese frío, pero sabía que no había otra opción. En poco tiempo, tuvieron una fogata en el centro de la cueva y la joven se mantuvo a medio metro del fuego para lograr absorber algo de calor. Los demonios atendieron a sus caballos, dándoles de comer primero y luego llevándolos hacia una fuente de agua cercana. 

Lara sacó de uno de sus bolsos algo de comida y le ofreció a los demonios una fruta a cada uno pero ambos rechazaron, aunque al parecer Hak, el familiar de Kazehana, había decidido aceptar su oferta. El pequeño animal cómodamente se sentó sobre sus piernas y devoró un pedazo de manzana. 

Jugó con él un rato, notando que su pelaje blanco era tan suave como el de su gata Nala. Con timidez, observó lo que sus compañeros de viaje estaban haciendo: Kyo leía una especie de libro y Kazehana, parado junto a la entrada de la cueva, simplemente miraba el cielo estrellado. Exactamente como lo hizo durante el viaje desde Kioto a Kasai. 

Cuando los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, se removió en la improvisada cama que armó, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir en ese gélido y duro suelo de piedra. Añoraba su cama calentita en el dormitorio de la casa principal, como también la comida caliente y un buen baño caliente. De hecho, añoraba cualquier cosa caliente que la ayudara a sobrevivir ese frío infernal. 

«No te quejes», se regañó a sí misma e intentó reconfortarse con el pensamiento de que, si todo salía bien, en dos días se estarían durmiendo en una posada y podría disfrutar de un buen baño que le sacaría el olor a sudor, tierra y pelo de caballo.

Soltando un suspiro, se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo, en dirección a la fogata y débilmente murmuró un:

\- Buenas noches. 

Se despertó en mitad de la noche. La hoguera seguía ardiendo, proporcionando algo de luz y calor en esa oscura y fría cueva. Tanto Kyo como Kazehana se encontraban sentados, recostados contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. ¿Realmente estaban durmiendo? Lara se giró para quedar frente al fuego y fue ahí que notó que tenía el rostro empapado por las lágrimas que había soltado durante su sueño. De pronto un sentimiento de culpa y dolor se apoderó de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había soñado que la hiciera sentirse de esa manera? 

Aunque no podía recordarlo, estaba completamente segura de que no fue el accidente que acabó con la vida de su madre; no se sentía igual. Era otro tipo de culpa, como si le hubiera dado la espalda a algo o a alguien. Pero eso no tenía mucho sentido para ella. En ese momento no podía recordar haber hecho algo parecido. Hasta que no volvió a quedarse dormida, Lara pasó gran parte de la noche intentando entender qué le pasaba. No obstante, a los pocos días se había olvidado por completo del tema y se enfocó en el viaje que le quedaba por delante. 

Comenzó a acostumbrarse a estar todo el día sentada sobre un caballo. Incluso se atrevió a preguntarle a Kazehana si le podía enseñar a cabalgar, así él no tenía que hacerlo siempre y ella se distraía aprendiendo, pero obtuvo una respuesta negativa. 

Por otra parte, con esfuerzo y paciencia, Lara fue logrando que Kyo se abriera con ella hasta lograr tener conversaciones interesantes. Al igual que hizo con su padre, Lara le contó algunas cosas sobre su época, el futuro, y le costó trabajo que le creyera cuando le contó sobre la llegada del hombre a la luna, la invención del auto y muchas cosas más. Una tarde, cuando pararon para descansar unos minutos, Kyo admitió con algo de vergüenza que, al igual que su hermana Mila, había quedado fascinado con el color de su cabello la primera vez que se conocieron. 

\- No entiendo qué tiene de especial mi cabello – comentó. No era la primera vez que un demonio le decía eso. Azura, la madre de Kyo, también había admitido que estaba asombrada con ese color. 

\- Lo crea o no, nunca he conocido a nadie, demonio o humano, con su mismo color. A veces, cuando la luz del sol la ilumina en determinada posición, podría jurar que parece fuego. 

Asombrada, Lara sostuvo un mechón de su cabello, pero seguía igual que siempre. 

\- Oye, Kyo – dijo Lara, cambiando de tema -. ¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que vas a visitar a tus abuelos? 

\- Mi padre dice que mi manejo de la espada es lo suficientemente bueno para que vaya a entrenar con mi abuelo. Él es un reconocido maestro de la espada y desea enseñarme las técnicas de su clan, así que probablemente me quede hasta el verano – al decírselo, el demonio no pudo evitar mostrarse emocionado ante tal idea.

\- ¡Que bueno! Me alegro mucho por tí. 

El joven demonio fue contándole algunas cosas de su abuelo y su pueblo hasta que de pronto una brisa sopló y él se quedó callado, fijando la vista hacia delante. 

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Lara, extrañándose de su comportamiento.

Kazehana y Kyo se miraron por unos segundos y ella tuvo la impresión de que estaban teniendo una conversación en silencio, como solía hacer él con Hokori, antes de que el joven demonio respondiera: 

\- Nada importante - dijo en un tono neutral que no revelaba nada. 

Y si bien no podía verle la cara a Kazehana, Lara sabía que algo andaba mal. Notó, no muy lejos de su ubicación, que una sombra oscura se elevaba por encima de los árboles. 

Era humo. 

El repugnante olor a madera y carne quemada no tardó en llegar hasta ella, y aunque al principio se oyeron unos ruidos extraños, Lara no tardó en entender que eran gritos de dolor y desesperación, gemidos y llantos y, por encima de ello, unos sonidos monstruosos junto con el silbido de algo afilado cortando el aire. 

La línea de los arbole se abrieron para dar paso a un camino a través de campos de arroz

en terrazas, y debajo de las colinas había una aldea envuelta en llamas: hombres, mujeres y niños intentaban escapar de los yokai que atacaban sus hogares, que derramaban sangre en las calles sin piedad.

El rostro de Lara perdió color de inmediato al presenciar esa masacre desde arriba. 

Fue una completa sorpresa cuando Kazehana no se detuvo a ayudar, y tampoco lo hizo Kyo. 

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - dijo ella, ansiosa ante la indiferencia de sus compañeros.

\- No - replicó Kazehana en un tono inflexible.

\- ¿Cómo que no vas a hacer nada? - cuestionó enojada, mirándolos a ambos. No lo entendía. ¿Acaso… acaso planeaba ignorar a esas personas? ¡Si estaban siendo asesinadas por monstruos! ¿Cómo podía ser que no le importara en lo absoluto? -. ¡Esas pobres personas están siendo atacadas! Necesitan nuestra ayuda.

\- Querrá decir  _ mi  _ ayuda - corrigió el demonio con frialdad. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para que sus miradas chocacen -. ¿Qué podría hacer  _ usted _ ? 

Lara apretó los dientes con rabia ante tal respuesta. Comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, y si bien tenía toda la razón, eso no quería decir que tuviera que decirlo de esa forma. 

\- No importa quién los ayude, pero tenemos que hacer algo - insistió. Sus caballos ya se encontraban a medio camino de las terrazas de arroz.

\- Son humanos - respondió con desdén - No  _ tengo  _ que hacer nada.

\- Yo también  _ soy  _ humana, ¿o lo olvidaste?

\- Es una Hogosha; usted está por encima de esas patéticas criaturas.

Horrorizada de escuchar tales palabras, apretó los labios en un intento por retener las lágrimas de desesperación que deseaban salir. Sabiendo que no iba a obtener ayuda de ninguno de los dos, giró su cuerpo para ver al pueblo, sopesando la idea de saltar del caballo y salir corriendo para hacer algo. Simplemente no podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada. 

Una mano de hierro sujetó su brazo y, en un veloz movimiento, Lara se encontró cara a cara con el demonio Kazehana. 

\- Olvídelo - ordenó en una gélida calma -. No pienso ir a ninguna parte y usted tampoco. El destino de esos humanos ya fue sellado. 

Lara lo miró con rabia y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Luego de comprobar que ella no pensaba hacer ninguna tontería, el demonio le soltó el brazo.

Ningún yokai se atrevió a atacarlos en lo que continuaban el camino, seguramente porque sentían que Kazehana era mucho más poderoso que todos ellos juntos, y se adentraron al bosque nuevamente, dejando atrás la matanza.

  
  
  


Lara permaneció callada durante el resto del día. En su mente la escena de esa aldea en llamas seguía pasando como si fuese una película. Escuchaba con claridad los gritos de socorro, olía el olor a humo, carne quemada y sangre, y veía los cadáveres mutilados y restos faltantes que seguramente se encontraban en el estómago de esos monstruos. 

Por la tarde, unas nubes negras se precipitaron en el horizonte, amenazando la inminente llegada de la lluvia. Cabalgaron a toda velocidad intentando llegar al siguiente pueblo antes de que la tormenta les ganara. Lara se vio obligada a sostenerse con fuerza de la cintura de Kazehana, y sólo aminoraron el paso estando a unos metros de la entrada del pueblo. Mantuvo la cabeza baja para evitar ver a toda esa gente viva. No podía hacerlo: no cuando lo que ocurrió horas atrás seguía presente en su mente, y dio gracias cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a una posada de dos pisos con un tablón de madera junto a la entrada que decía “comida”, “sake” y “habitaciones para dormir”.

\- Kotori - llamó Kazehana sin girar para verla. 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lara con tono algo brusco. 

\- Ve adentro con Kyo a reservar nuestras habitaciones – indicó, señalando el establecimiento -. Debo encargarme de unos asuntos primero.

Lara estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué asuntos, pero se contuvo, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aunque él estaba de espaldas y no podía verla. Desmontó del caballo en lo que Kyo se dirigía a una pequeña cuadra que había detrás del local y dejaba su caballo a cargo de un mozo que trabajaba ahí. Ella se sorprendió al descubrir a una pequeña bola peluda revolotear por encima de su cabeza antes de posarse sobre su hombro. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – miró divertidamente a Hak. El pequeño espíritu hizo unos ruiditos muy tiernos, pero no le respondió. 

Sin esperar a Kyo, pasó por debajo de la cortinilla roja y se adentró en el establecimiento, siendo recibida de inmediato con el olor a alcohol, humo de tabaco y comida. Se notaba que era un lugar viejo pero que funcionaba y era bastante concurrido, si la clientela del lugar indicaba algo. Fue hasta el recibidor, donde un señor estaba hablando con el dueño de la posada, un hombre mayor que rondaba los sesenta años, con un rostro arrugado que apenas se le veían los ojos, una larga barba y calva como un huevo. El señor llevaba una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, con un sombrero de paja de ala ancha que le cubría la cabeza. En el suelo se encontraba descansando una enorme caja rectangular que llevaba pegado en varias partes unos pequeños papeles rectangulares con la palabra “sello” escrita en tinta negra.

«Se ve pesada - pensó ella -. Me pregunto qué tendrá dentro»

\- Muchas gracias – dijo el señor, sosteniendo el sombrero en una punta e inclinó la cabeza.

\- Gracias a usted, señor huésped – respondió el anfitrión. A continuación, señaló a una joven que estaba detrás de él - Ai-san se encargará de mostrarle su habitación.

Ai hizo una reverencia hacia el cliente.

\- Por aquí, señor huésped.

\- Ai-san, no me llame señor huésped, me hace sentir viejo. Con Taki-san me conformaré – dijo con voz seductora, ganándose sólo una sonrisa cortés de parte de Ai.

Al agarrar una de las correas que tenía la caja para colgarsela a la espalda, Taki se percató de la presencia de Lara. Tenía rasgos bastante normales, con penetrantes ojos marrones y cabello negro corto, lo único que resaltaba de él era una cicatriz por debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Al estar bajo la estudiosa mirada del señor, Lara inconscientemente se acomodó la capa, creyendo por un momento que la magia que le permitía estar bajo la ilusión de ser una japonesa más había dejado de funcionar, pero el dueño de la posada no la estaba mirando de ninguna forma rara. 

Los ojos de Taki se movieron con lentitud hasta enfocarse en el hombro derecho de Lara, donde se encontraba Hak. El pequeño espíritu familiar comenzó a emitir unos gruñidos en dirección al hombre. La joven jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera y por un momento temió que fuera a atacar. 

\- Usted… - musitó Taki, su mirada se volvió indescifrable y algo dura. Y antes de que Lara pudiera reaccionar, Ai fue a su rescate.

\- ¿Taki-san? – llamó la joven, haciendo una señal para que la siguiera.

Al instante, el hombre cambió completamente de actitud, sonriendo a la joven sirvienta e ignorando por completo a Lara. Una vez que él desapareció, el hombre mayor que atendía el mostrador se volvió hacia ella. 

\- Lamento mucho si Taki-san la asustó – se disculpó gentilmente el señor -. Es un viajero ambulante bastante conocido por estas zonas y, según los rumores, un exterminador de demonios.

\- ¿Exterminador de demonios? 

\- No se preocupe, señorita - le aseguró el dueño al ver la expresión de miedo que ponía -. No creo que sea cierto, nuestra aldea nunca tuvo problemas con los yokai.

La joven estuvo muy tentada de responderle que un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí no tuvo la misma suerte. Afortunadamente, supo contenerse. 

\- Entonces... ¿él puede ver a los espíritus y los demonios? – Lara intentó mostrarse lo más inocente posible. Como si en ese momento ella no tuviera sobre su hombro un espíritu, o que viajaba con dos demonios. 

\- Eso dicen los rumores, pero intento no creerles mucho. Conozco historias de hombres que se hicieron pasar por exterminadores para estafar a la gente, diciendo que estaban siendo víctimas de espíritus malvados y traviesos que obviamente solo ellos podía ver.

\- Que horrible – comentó ella, sin saber qué otra cosa decir. 

\- Así es. Pero olvidémonos de eso, niña. Estoy seguro de que no desea escuchar los divagues de un viejo como yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – preguntó el dueño de la posada, amablemente. 

\- Bueno, me gustaría tres habitaciones para la noche.

El señor revisó unos papeles que tenía en el mostrador y encontró lo que buscaba.

\- Sí, tengo lo que solicita. 

Cuando fue a pagarle, Lara cayó en la cuenta de que ella no tenía dinero, y antes de poder decir algo, mágicamente apareció Kyo a su lado y le entregó unas monedas de plata. El anciano se encargó de traer a otra criada para que les mostrara las habitaciones. En lo que subían las escaleras, Lara observó lo más discreta posible a los otros huéspedes del lugar: monjes, samuráis, pero no encontraba a ese supuesto exterminador de demonios. 

\- ¿Busca algo? - preguntó Kyo a su lado.

\- Algo así - respondió ella vagamente, moviendo la cabeza levemente en todas direcciones y despertando el interés del joven demonio. 

La sirvienta se detuvo frente a unos paneles móviles, corrió la puerta corredera y les cedió el paso para que entraran antes de cerrarla tras ellos. Lara se dejó caer en el suelo de forma poca agraciada antes de dirigirse al demonio. 

\- Oye, Kyo ¿qué piensas de los exterminadores de demonios?

\- No son rivales para nosotros - respondió mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los cojines verdes que había -, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno… - dudó sólo unos instantes antes de responder  _ - _ , creo que hay uno que se está quedando aquí, en la posada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? 

\- Me topé con él en la entrada. Se quedó mirándome de una forma muy rara, y creo que podía ver a Hak también. 

Antes de que Kyo pudiese decirle algo, la puerta se abrió y Kazehana entró a la sala. Hak comenzó a saltar sobre el hombro de ella alegremente antes de volar hasta posarse sobre el hombro de su amo. 

\- Akuma-sama, ¿por casualidad siente la presencia de algún exterminador cerca? - le preguntó Kyo con voz suave.

Kazehana arqueó una ceja antes de responder. 

\- No. 

\- Lara-san cree haberse topado con uno que se hospeda aquí.

\- Seguramente no sea nada. Y aunque haya un exterminador de demonio, es demasiado débil para hacernos algún tipo de daño - y descartó el tema con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia. 

Lara quiso protestar ante su actitud despreocupada pero decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada. Si ese idiota arrogante creía que era invencible, pues ese era su problema. Sin decir otra palabra más, se levantó y se fue a los baños. 

Una vez que se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más ahí, Lara frotó su cuerpo con un saquito de gasa con más fuerza de la necesaria, se echó agua encima para sacarse toda la suciedad y se metió a la tina de madera. Recostó la cabeza contra el borde y cerró los ojos.

Por su mente pensaba una y otra vez qué podría haber hecho diferente para ayudar a esas personas. Qué podría haber dicho para convencer a los demonios de ayudar. De no haberlo pensado mucho y saltado cuando debería haberlo hecho, ¿habría logrado algo? ¿Podría haber salvado siquiera una vida? Sabía claramente que la respuesta era un no, y cada vez que llegaba a esa conclusión, su mente se iba a un lugar más oscuro y aterrador.

Culpar a Kazehana y Kyo de su cruel indiferencia. 

Si bien era consciente de que ellos eran yokai, el que tuvieses el que se vieran como ella y haber convivido juntos había hecho que se olvidara por completo que realmente  _ no  _ eran humanos como ella. Así que ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de esos  _ demonios _ ? Seguramente habrían ido a ayudar a esos monstruos si ella no hubiese estado presente. 

«¡No!»

Ellos no habían ido a ayudarlos pero tampoco eran responsables del ataque. Simplemente los ignoraron. ¿Acaso ella podía asegurar que una persona en su lugar hubiese ido a luchar contra esos monstruos? ¿Que se hubiese sacrificado por salvar a alguien que no conocía? 

Quizás, lo que en verdad le dolía de todo ese asunto, era la frialdad en la mirada de Kazehana cuando dio el motivo por el cual no quiso ayudar. Cuando le dijo que ella estaba por encima de esos humanos sólo por ser una Hogosha. ¿Y si terminaba teniendo razón y en realidad no era una Hogosha después de todo? ¿Kazehana sería capaz de abandonarla a su suerte si resultaba que sí era una de esas “patéticas criaturas”?

No tenía forma de responder eso. Y la respuesta la atemorizaba más que nada. 

Una vez bañada, peinada y usando un nemaki limpio, Lara se sintió un poco mejor. Regresó a su habitación para dejar sus cosas y luego se dirigió a donde estaba sus compañeros y eligió sentarse al lado de Kyo en lo que tocaban la puerta antes de abrirse y revelar a tres personas: dos hombres y una chica, la misma que los condujo ahí antes, cada uno traía una bandeja lacada con comida. 

\- Buenas noches, honorables huéspedes, les hemos traído la cena – habló la chica antes de entrar. 

Sin añadir más, los tres se encargaron de colocar la comida, el agua y una botella de sake caliente sobre la mesa. A Lara se le hizo agua en la boca con solo oler el delicioso aroma de la lubina asada, los encurtidos, la sopa y el arroz al vapor. Los hombres hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse, mientras que la sirvienta permaneció cerca del demonio de cabellera rubia.

\- C-creí que necesitaría a alguien para servirle su sake – explicó, haciendo un ademán de agarrar la botella. Sonreía con timidez y sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando.

Esa chica estaba totalmente enamorada de Kazehana. Y en cualquier otra situación eso le habría parecido gracioso a Lara, pero no ese día. Y obviamente al demonio no le causó ninguna gracia su atrevimiento.

\- Ya tengo a alguien que me sirva. Vete – respondió secamente. La criada lo entendió, lanzó una mirada de envidia a Lara antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse. 

\- Espero que no haya sido en serio tu comentario – dijo ella -. Porque no pienso servirte nada. 

\- ¿Oh? ¿No lo hará? Pero si fue muy buena sirviéndome cuando fue una geisha - respondió Kazehana, sonriendo de medio lado.

Ese comentario, por supuesto, se ganó una mirada curiosa de parte de Kyo, mientras que Lara sintió enormes deseos de golpearlo.

\- Era un disfraz – corrigió, y se dispuso a masticar un pedazo de lubina con más fuerza de la necesaria. 

\- ¿Podré escuchar esa historia? - preguntó Kyo, sus ojos brillaban de diversión. 

\- No - le respondió secamente, sin mirarlo. 

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio antes de que Kazehana volviera a hablar. 

\- Kotori - ella lo ignoró -  _ Kotori _ . 

Sonaba algo molesto por algún motivo. 

\- ¿Qué? 

Lara levantó la vista y se encontró con el demonio mirando fijamente su taza vacía que seguía en la mesa sin tocar. No le tomó mucho tiempo para descubrir lo que quería.

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó casi impactada. 

Kazehana la miró.

\- Raramente bromeo, y menos con cosas tan importantes como el sake.

\- Eres un idiota. 

A pesar de eso, Lara terminó agarrando la botella de sake y le sirvió de mala gana. Por impulso, sirvió una taza para Kyo y una para ella. Ambos demonios quedaron sorprendidos cuando ella de un solo trago bebió el suyo; al tragar sintió la quemazón e hizo una mueca mientras soltaba un quejido ahogado.

\- Creí que no bebía - comentó Kyo.

\- Cállate - le espetó y sirvió otra ronda.

\- No me molesta compartir una bebida con una hermosa mujer, pero si no sabe apreciar un buen sake entonces lo está desperdiciando - señaló Kazehana.

Lara lo ignoró en lo que bebió y sirvió otra vez. 

\- ¿Así que me consideras una “mujer hermosa”? - preguntó con un tono peligrosamente suave -. Creí que los humanos éramos unas  _ patéticas criaturas -  _ bebió su tercera taza de sake -. ¡Oh, espera! Claro... soy una Hogosha así que eso me hace mejor, ¿no? - Soltó una risa casi burlona y despechada.

Kyo la observó por el rabillo del ojo, luego miró a su tío y sin decir nada, se levantó y se marchó de ahí. Kazehana se quedó mirándola con un inexpresivo rostro y sin morder el anzuelo que Lara inconscientemente le lanzó. 

\- Dime, ¿podrás dormir esta noche sabiendo que permitiste que esas personas murieran?

El demonio no le respondió de inmediato, en lugar de eso, le sacó la botella de la mano con suavidad y sirvió la otra ronda.

\- ¿Cuales personas? - preguntó en tono de fingida curiosidad -. Tendrá que ser más específica: ¿Las de hoy? ¿El grupo de mercaderes de hace cuatro meses atrás? Quizás habla de esa familia que vivía en las montañas y una noche nevada fue la cena de un espíritu.

Lara sostuvo la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria y apretó los dientes hasta el punto de escucharlos crujir.

\- Eres un maldito, ¿lo sabías? 

\- Soy un  _ yokai _ \- le corrigió -. ¿Acaso esperaba que obedeciera su orden y fuera en contra de mi naturaleza? 

\- Esperaba que hicieras lo correcto en ayudar a esas personas.

El demonio de cabellera rubia la miró por encima del borde de su taza en lo que respondía.

\- Dígame, Kotori, de la situación haber sido al revés: si los humanos hubieran atacado una aldea de demonios ¿acaso un humano habría decidió intervenir para salvarlos? 

\- Sí - respondió Lara con demasiada rapidez. 

Kazehana soltó una risa sin humor.

\- Miente - dijo -. Ese humano habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo; habría seguido su camino sin detenerse. 

\- ¡Eso no lo sabes!

De pronto, una poderosa aura demoníaca salió del cuerpo de Kazehana, chocando contra el cuerpo de la joven y empujándola hacia atrás. Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza el suelo del tatami de tal modo que quedó aturdida durante unos segundos. Cuando su vista se aclaró, Lara se asustó al verlo de pie frente a ella, mirándola con sus aterradores ojos rojos demoníacos. Podía ver con claridad el aura demoníaca de Kazehana que cubría levemente su cuerpo; y ese era sólo una pequeña muestra de su verdadero poder. 

\- Sí lo sé - replicó Kazehana fríamente -. Los humanos llevan cazándonos por siglos, masacrándonos sin piedad sólo porque somos más poderosos que ellos: nos envidian y nos temen por eso. ¿Por qué cree que nuestras aldeas se encuentran lejos de la civilización humana, bajo poderosos campos de protección en lugar de ser libres de vivir donde nos place? 

Lara debería haberse mantenido callada, tendría que haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se levantó sin apartar la vista del demonio. 

\- Claro, porque ustedes claramente son las víctimas de este conflicto - dijo con un falso tono amable cargado de acidez -. Los yokai no buscan asustar o lastimar a las personas simplemente porque les parece divertido o porque creen que son la cena. 

\- Es parte de nuestra naturaleza. 

\- ¿Así que ustedes creen pueden usar eso como excusa para matarnos...? 

\- No excuso a mi especie - interrumpió con voz neutra -, ni necesito hacerlo: fuimos creados de esa forma. No podemos cambiar lo que somos de la misma forma en que los humanos nunca cambiarán sus deseos de poseer nuestra fuerza y poder, y su búsqueda por conseguirlo. 

El aura que rodeaba al demonio fue desapareciendo, y sus ojos poco a poco perdieron la intensidad y volvió a tener el mismo tono granate de siempre. Se quedó mirándola unos momentos, esperando ver cuál sería la siguiente jugada de la joven, pero los minutos pasaban y nada. Soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible y decidió que ya era hora de retirarse. Pasando por su lado, escuchó las telas de sus ropas se rozaron levemente y antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta corredera, ella lo detuvo. 

\- Si resulta que no soy una Hogosha ¿tú… seguirías ayudándome a regresar a casa? - el tono de su voz sonaba tímida y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

No quería saber. 

Realmente no quería saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba. 

Kazehana giró un poco la cabeza, aunque no lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontrasen, y luego volvió a mirar hacia delante. Sin decir nada, el demonio abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. 

  
  
  


Lara dio vueltas durante toda la noche sin poder dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los gritos de las víctimas de esa mañana la seguían como vengativos fantasmas, como si ella fuera en parte responsable de sus muertes. Y cuandos logró callar los lamentos, la conversación que tuvo con Kazehana durante la cena, si es que podía llamársele así, aparecía y se reproducía en su mente como un disco rayado. 

Ahora que se encontraba más tranquila, podía admitir que el punto de vista del demonio no era del todo disparatado. Ella misma podía testificar del egoísmo del ser humano: el conductor del camión de carga que provocó el accidente, había escapado cuando vio que el auto quedó colgando del barandal del puente, en lugar de pedir ayuda y hacer todo lo posible para salvarlas. 

La historia era la prueba misma de que el hombre era tan capaz de mostrar bondad como también violencia. Justificaba el asesinato de millones de personas por el motivo que eligiera: religioso, político, económico. Siempre deseando poseer lo que el otro tenía. Y si no podía obtenerlo, nadie más lo haría. 

Llegó a la conclusión de que si bien no debería condenar completamente la falta de acción del demonio, le costaba pensar que después de todas las veces que la había salvado, no pudiera hacer lo mismo por otros. 

El resto de la noche se la pasó pensando en la silenciosa respuesta de Kazehana. Había mil y una formas de interpretar su silencio, desde “Me ofende que cuestione mi palabra así que no pienso responderle” hasta “Es una tonta por preguntar cuando sabe qué opino de los humanos”. En algún punto de la madrugada, Lara logró cerrar los ojos un momento, y ni siquiera supo que se quedó dormida hasta que se despertó con el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta. Era Kyo, que le anunciaba que en una hora partirían.

Tardó quince minutos en poder levantarse y otros quince en comer algo del desayuno que le trajeron a su habitación. Mientras se vestía, miró su reflejo en un pequeño espejo y agradeció que las cámaras de foto todavía no se habían inventado: se la veía cansado, con ojeras que remarcaban sus ojos irritados. Y como si eso no fuese todo, le dolía la cabeza. Mucho. 

«A Kazehana seguro que le va a encantar verme de esta manera», pensó irritada.

Por supuesto que en cuanto bajó al vestíbulo, lo hizo con la capucha puesta a fin de oscurecer su rostro. Decidida a no dejar que lo ocurrido el día anterior afectara completamente la dinámica del grupo, saludó a Kyo y Kazehana con el tono de voz más normal que logró conseguir en su estado actual. El joven demonio la saludó con la misma cordialidad de siempre, sin embargo, Kazehana no le respondió. De hecho, cuando habló para informar que debía encargarse de algo, parecía ser que estuviese hablando únicamente con su sobrino. A ella la ignoró por completo.

Lara apretó los labios. Bien, si él quería actuar de esa manera, ella también podía hacerlo. Y como la adolescente que era, fue hacia donde estaba Kyo y le pidió un favor. Cuando Kazehana regresó con un fardo bajo el brazo, se encontró con Lara montada detrás de Kyo. El demonio se detuvo para observarla un momento, y cuando ella se rehusó a mirarlo, él fue hasta donde estaba su caballo blanco, ató con cuerdas el fardo y subió a la silla de un saltó. Sin decir nada, golpeó con las pantorrillas los costados del animal y éste comenzó a galopar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Primero que nada, ¡no me maten! Tengo un buen motivo por lo que pasó. Y es más, hasta lo escribí: Kazehana es un demonio al que no le gustan mucho los humanos. Obviamente él no pensaba "perder" el tiempo ayudando a unas personas que no conocía ni aunque nuestra protagonista se lo pidiera.
> 
> Arme esa escena porque no quiero que piensen que nuestro demonio rubio es una especie de "héroe". Kazehana no va por ahí ayudando a otros porque sí, si lo hace es por algún motivo en específico, como en el caso de Lara. Y si bien es alguien que se guía por una especie de código, no va a dudar en matar o torturar para obtener lo que quiere.
> 
> Ahora, no se preocupen que las cosas entre la protagonista y el demonio se van a solucionar :) Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Ultima edición: 9/3


	21. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora.
> 
> Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo :)
> 
> Que lo disfruten!!!

En menos de una hora, Lara aprendió algunas cosas importantes:

Primero, cabalgar con una resaca era una muy mala idea. Pero no solo su cabeza la estaba matando, sino que también estaba comenzado a sentir unos calambres que le retorcían el estómago. 

Segundo, Kyo olía a menta, que era lo opuesto al olor de fuego y humo de Kazehana.

Tercero, Kyo desprendía mucho menos calor que Kazehana, lo que resolvía el misterio de si todos los demonios tenían la misma temperatura corporal o no. 

Cuarto, debido al punto anterior, Lara estaba teniendo más frío de lo usual.

Y quinto… bueno, por ahora no había nada más que decir. 

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron a descansar ya era pasado mediodía. Sin duda era mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado, y Lara se preguntó si eso había sido a propósito, si Kazehana hubiese seguido viajando de no ser porque Kyo sugirió en determinado momento que se detuvieran para que ella pudiera comer algo. 

La joven se sentó cerca de un árbol y sacó de su bolso una de las manzanas rojas que le habían regalado en la posada. La limpió con la manga de su kimono antes de morderla y saborear la dulce y fresca fruta. Al terminar, les ofreció una a Kyo y a Kazehana, y aunque el joven demonio sí aceptó, el otro simplemente la volvió a ignorar. ¿Realmente estaba actuando de esa manera por la discusión o porque ella había decidido ir con Kyo? De cualquier forma le parecía muy infantil esa actitud suya. Si ella podía intentar mostrarse civilizada, ¿por qué él no? Si se suponía que de los dos, el demonio era el adulto. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó la zona baja del abdomen. Los calambres continuaban, aunque habían aliviado un poco ahora que no estaba en movimiento. Decidió que esos dolores no podían ser producto del alcohol, quizás fue algo que comió. Frotando distraídamente el abdomen, la joven se congeló al instante: un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y por un momento sintió que estaba siendo observada. Miró hacia todos lados por instinto, intentando averiguar quién la estaba mirando, pero todo parecía estar bien. No lograba sentir la presencia de nadie más, y ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje actuaba como si algo más estuviese cerca de ellos. 

\- ¿Lista para continuar? – preguntó Kyo, llamando su atención. 

\- Sí – respondió ella, tratando de no mostrarse vacilando. Seguramente había sido su imaginación. 

En el momento que intentó incorporarse, sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre que se lo impidió. Se inclinó hacia adelante, respiró hondo y esperó a que el dolor pasase. 

Mierda ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No había sentido tanto dolor por un calambre desde que…

«Un minuto - pensó ella e hizo los cálculos en su mente. Si no se equivocaba, habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde la última vez -. No puede ser. No me digas que... »

Con cuidado, se levantó y lo sintió. Si, efectivamente estaba en su ciclo. Y como si fuese poca su desgracia, ella se encontraba en medio del bosque con dos demonios y sin nada a mano que pudiera ayudarla. 

\- ¿Le sucede algo? - preguntó Kyo, preocupado. 

Lara tragó en seco antes de responder. 

\- Estoy bien. 

\- No tiene buena cara. Está pálida - insistió el demonio. 

En otro momento, ella habría apreciado que él mostrara tanta preocupación, pero no en  _ ese  _ momento. 

\- Sí.  _ Estoy bien _ . 

Pero Kyo la ignoró.

\- Akuma-sama, ¿no le parece que Lara-san se ve algo enferma?

Kazehana se giró, echó un vistazo a la joven y esbozó una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

\- Está bien. Para el estado en el que se encuentra. 

A Lara se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Acaso...? No, no podía ser posible que lo supiera. El demonio siguió mirándola con malicia y a ella le dieron enormes ganas de darle un puñetazo y así borrar esa sonrisa. Kyo, ignorando lo que sea que pasaba entre ellos dos, inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, confundido.

\- ¿No siente el aroma que desprende? - Kazehana le preguntó en un tono de aburrimiento fingido. Kyo comenzó a olfatear en el aire, cerró los ojos para concentrarse antes de volver a abrirlos.

\-  _ Oh. _

Esa fue su respuesta. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con “Oh”? ¡¿Acaso pueden olerlo?! - interrogó, sintiéndose de una forma particularmente mortificante.

\- Claro. Nuestras narices y oídos detectan cosas que son imposibles para los humanos - contestó Kazehana. Era la primera vez en todo el día que le dirigía la palabra y debía ser precisamente por eso. 

\- ¿Quieres decir que… cuando estaba en la aldea... todos los demonios...? - Lara ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar. Sentía la cara ardiendo de vergüenza. 

El demonio no le respondió, pero el brillo de su mirada sí lo hizo. La joven ahogó un grito y escondió el rostro entre las manos. 

\- ¿Por qué se comporta así? - preguntó Kyo -. ¿Acaso no es normal que las mujeres...?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! 

Lara, estando cada vez más roja, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara entera. ¿Acaso nadie le había enseñado a esos demonios que la menstruación era una tema del que  _ no  _ se hablaba? 

\- No sabía que fuera tan delicada - comentó Kazehana en forma burlona. 

La vergüenza pasó a ser brevemente reemplazada por el enojo. Y antes de poder ingeniárselas para contraatacar con algún comentario, el demonio volvió a hablar: 

\- Será mejor que haga lo que necesite hacer para poder seguir viajando - aconsejó, luego arrugó levemente la nariz y añadió-. Aunque su sangre no atraerá a los monstruos, el olor que desprende en este momento es de lo más repugnante. 

Lívida, Lara se quitó una de sus sandalias y lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza del demonio, pero lamentablemente él la atrapó cuando estuvo al alcance de su mano. Ante la sonrisa autosuficiente de Kazehana, ella dejó escapar un gruñido bajo, agarró su bolso y se internó en el bosque para poder ocuparse de su pequeño problema. 

Llegando a una buena distancia, Lara hurgó en su bolso buscando una vieja camiseta suya, y mientras la cortaba en pequeñas tiras, pudo escuchar a la distancia la risa de Kazehana. 

Quinto, Kazehana era un idiota.

Los retorcijones de Lara empeoraron cuando retomaron el viaje. Las manos que sostenían la cintura de Kyo comenzaron a agarrarlo con más fuerza cada vez que una nueva ola de dolor la invadía. Incluso, en cierto momento, la joven se dejó recostar sobre su espalda, pero no dejó que un solo sonido de dolor escapara de sus labios. Jamás permitiría que Kazehana tuviese otro motivo para burlarse de ella. 

Para cuando cayó la noche, Lara ya se había dado un baño caliente que la ayudó con los dolores y pidió que le llevaran a la habitación un té especial que la ayudaría a dormir mejor, algo que había aprendido en la okiya gracias a Mai. Se aseguró, además, de pedirle a una de las chicas de la posada que le diera paños para unos cuantos días. 

Cuando regresó a la habitación, solo encontró a Kyo sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con un brazo descansando sobre la rodilla izquierda doblada, mientras que su otra pierna se extendía sobre el tatami. Era la primera vez que veía al joven demonio en una posa tan casual y relajada como esa. Con cuidado de no alterar esa tranquilidad, Lara se sentó sobre uno de los cojines y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos por encima de la mesa.

Con calma, respiró y exhaló hondo, disfrutando del silencio y de la ausencia de Kazehana. Ese demonio sí que sabía cómo hacerla enojar. ¿Y qué fue ese comentario de esa mañana? 

Lara dejó escapar un gruñido, y se enojó consigo misma por recordar algo que obviamente perturbó la paz que estaba sintiendo. Volvió a enderezarse, echó una mirada a Kyo y soltó un suspiro. 

Ya que.

\- Oye, Kyo-san.

El joven demonio apartó la mirada de la ventana y la miró a ella, esperando a que continuara.

\- Quizás esta sea una pregunta muy rara de hacer pero… dime… ¿huelo mal? - preguntó con cierta timidez. 

Kyo frunció levemente el ceño.

\- No. De hecho huele mejor que la mayoría de los humanos - respondió él -. ¿Por qué pregunta?

Lara se sintió de pronto avergonzada y un pequeño rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

\- Bueno… Kazehana-san dijo esta mañana que apestaba por tú-sabes-qué…

Para asombro de la joven, Kyo se mostró algo incómodo, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería ella. Cambió su postura hasta quedar con las piernas cruzadas y las manos escondidas en las largas y amplias mangas del kimono blanco nieve. 

\- La fragancia que desprende usted y el olor de su sangre no es lo mismo - explicó con cuidado, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir -. La fragancia de su cuerpo huele como la frescura que se encuentra en lo profundo de un bosque; su sangre en cambio es joven y fresca, un aroma apetitoso para aquellos yokai que comen humanos. 

Lara tragó en seco al escuchar eso último y se arrepintió de haber preguntado en cuando recordó a los demonios que atacaron la aldea. Sin embargo, su curiosidad no parecía tener límites. 

\- Entonces, ¿Kazehana-san dijo que mi sangre huele mal porque no es… fresca? 

Kyo titubeó un poco y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado por un momento antes de volver a mirarla.

\- Piénselo de esta forma: para usted la leche fresca es deliciosa, pero cuando está pasada no desea probarla. Lo mismo sucede con la sangre para los demonios: sangre joven sí, sangre pasada no - La joven hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar que comparaba su menstruación con la leche vencida, pero supuso que Kyo podría haber elegido algo peor.

En ese momento Kazehana eligió aparecer, y tras él venían tres sirvientes con la cena de esa noche. El demonio no tardó en notar que si bien Kyo mantenía una perfecta máscara impasible, el rostro de Lara reflejaban como si hubiese probado algo con un sabor desagradable. Por supuesto, no preguntó a qué se debía su expresión de asco, simplemente se limitó a sentarse y esperar a que colocaran toda la comida sobre la mesa. 

  
  
  


Milagrosamente el día amaneció menos frío que los anteriores, así que Lara no sufrió demasiado cuando volvió a viajar con Kyo. Pero conforme fueron pasando las horas, la joven no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta cuándo el demonio de cabellera rubia seguiría sin dirigirle la palabra. Realmente no pensaba que había hecho nada malo cuando tuvieron su pequeña “desacuerdo”, no recordaba haber dicho nada que pudiera ofenderlo tanto. 

«A no ser…- pensó ella -. A no ser que el verdadero problema no sea la discusión en sí, sino la pregunta que le hice al final.» 

“Si resulta que no soy una Hogosha ¿tú… seguirías ayudándome a regresar a casa?”

Lara soltó un suspiro e intentó ignorar el dolor agudo que atravesaba su pecho al recordar ese momento. Kazehana ni siquiera se había dignado a responder su pregunta. ¿Acaso no entendía que si él llegaba a abandonarla, ella se quedaría sin nada? Sin recursos, sin protección y sin una manera de regresar a su casa. 

«Pero a él no le importaría eso - pensó con dolor y rabia -. Si resulta que no soy una Hogosha como él cree, me convertiré en una humana más a sus ojos. En alguien que no merece ni respirar su mismo aire.» 

Lara salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que se habían detenido en medio del camino. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que todavía era muy temprano para tomar un descanso. Alzó brevemente la vista para ver qué era lo que les impedía seguir, pero el sendero estaba libre de cualquier tipo de obstáculo. Se concentró un momento para intentar sentir la presencia de algún yokai que estuviera a punto de atacarlos y nada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó finalmente con voz suave. 

Para su sorpresa, descubrió al demonio de cabellera rubia observándola directamente a los ojos antes de que éste le respondiera. 

\- Pasaremos por una aldea más adelante - respondió él con cuidado. 

\- De acuerdo - dijo ella, confundida.

Por un momento creyó ver incertidumbre en los ojos de Kazehana, aunque seguramente fue solo su imaginación cuando volvió a toparse con su inexpresivo rostro.

\- Puedo oler en el aire la sangre humana. 

El demonio no necesitó añadir nada más. Lara tragó en seco al comprender que yokais habían atacado a otra aldea, y que seguramente cuando ellos pasaran cerca de ella la situación sería muy aprecia a la que vivieron unos días atrás. 

Al mediodía el sendero los llevó muy cerca de una pequeña aldea que estaba situada en un paraje junto a un enorme lago. Por donde se mirase las casas de madera estaban destruidas; ya sea por el fuego o por algo grande y con mucha fuerza. Los cuerpos se encontraban esparcidos por todos lados: caminos, campos e incluso en el lago, cuya agua de azul intenso estaba teñida de rojo sangre. 

Mientros ellos tomaban el camino que rodeaba el lago, Lara se obligó a sí misma a mirar todo: desde las chozas semi destruidas, a las cestas de frutas y verduras que yacían en el suelo, hasta la ropa y sábanas manchadas que fueron colgadas mucho antes de que el ataque comenzase. Por algún motivo, muchos animales como perros, gatos y gallinas seguían vivos y estaban deambulando con cuidado y olfateaban los cadáveres y la comida tirada, sin tener ni idea de lo que había ocurrido. 

Si sus manos apretaban muy fuerte a Kyo, él no lo demostró. 

La joven tragó en seco antes de hablar: 

\- ¿Podemos...? Tal vez haya...

\- Nadie sobrevivió - la interrumpió Kazehana, aunque no con frialdad.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ella, algo molesta. 

El demonio no se molestó en responder y Lara no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar caer los hombros en señal de derrota. Sabía por qué había dicho eso: si era capaz de olfatear y escuchar cosas que eran imposibles para ella, no le sorprendería si le dijera que no sentía ningún latido humano proviniendo de ese pueblo. Aún así, se sentía incorrecto pasar por ese lugar sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de asegurarse completamente que no había ningún sobreviviente. 

Antes de perder de vista el pueblo, la joven se giró y le echó un último vistazo con un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago. 

A pesar de que, otra vez los demonios se mostraron indiferentes a la grotesca escena que se encontraron, Lara notó que Kyo procuró mantenerse cerca de ella cuando se detuvieron a descansar en medio de un bosque de bambú, como una silenciosa presencia reconfortante. Además, por momentos juraba que sentía la mirada de Kazehana sobre ella, pero cada vez que alzaba la vista, encontraba al demonio mirando hacia otro lado. Pero realmente lo que la ayudó a sentirse mejor fue cuando Hak apareció y se mantuvo con ella durante el resto del día. No tenía idea si su presencia era voluntaria o si su dueño tenía algo que ver, aunque realmente esperaba que la última fuese el verdadero motivo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, dejaron atrás el bosque y entraron a un gran valle verde, donde podía verse un pueblo que brillaba energéticamente con faroles de todos los colores. Aún estando a unos kilómetros, Lara era capaz de escuchar el sonido de flautas, palmas, campanillas y las voces de la gente que hablaba con entusiasmo y vigor. 

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Lara completamente embelesada. 

\- Hi no Tani - respondió Kyo.

\- ¿Se llama “el Valle del Fuego” porque siempre está así?

La joven hizo un ademán con un brazo, señalando la aldea del que cada vez estaban más y más acerca. 

\- No. Los humanos que viven aquí creen en una vieja historia en la que el dios del fuego bendijo al valle para que nunca tuviera problemas con el invierno. Por eso todos los años, a finales del invierno, los campesinos hacen un festival para agradecer por medio de danzas y rezos al kami y así evitar posibles desgracias el próximo año. 

\- ¿Danzas? - repitió emocionada. ¿Qué tiempo de danzas utilizaban para dedicársela a un dios? Seguramente no eran las mismas que realizaban las geishas para entretener a sus clientes. 

\- Sí - Kyo asintió antes de señalar un punto a las afueras del pueblo donde podían vislumbrar pequeñas fogatas, en torno a las cuales hombres y mujeres danzaban por igual siguiendo el son de la música -. Aunque el baile principal se compone de 12 segmentos que dura desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer. Y sólo el sacerdote de Hi no Tani puede realizarla. 

Cruzaron un puente y entraron a la aldea, donde luego de pasar por tres posadas antes de encontrar una donde tenía habitaciones disponibles. Lara, ansiosa por dejar sus cosas y adentrarse a ese festival, esperaba más que nada poder llegar a tiempo para ver el comienzo de la danza principal que le había contado Kyo. 

La posada se encontraba repleta de personas, las camareras y el dueño del local iban de un lado a otro cargando con bandejas con comida y sake tanto para clientes que estaban sentados adentro como los que se encontraban afuera frente a las fogatas. Afortunadamente, Kazehana tenía una presencia y un aura que era imposible de ignorar, sin importar qué tan ocupado estuviese uno. La esposa del dueño fue quien los recibió y condujo hasta sus habitaciones a una velocidad increíble pero sin dejar de mostrar todas las gracias sociales que se esperaba. 

Apenas la señora cerró la puerta y se fué, Lara giró sobre sus talones, juntó sus manos en forma de súplica y miró a Kazehana. 

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿podemos ir al festival? 

El demonio la miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. 

\- ¿Por qué quiere perder el tiempo ahí?

\- Uno, nunca estuve en uno antes. Y dos, me muero por ver ese baile del que me habló Kyo.

El susodicho se encogió ligeramente de hombros al encontrarse frente a la dura mirada de su tío. Sabía que su señor no encontraba divertidas las actividades de los humanos, pero no creía que asistir al festival por unos minutos fuese un gran sacrificio de su parte, sobre todo si eso hacía a la joven feliz. 

Aunque no se atrevía a decir eso en voz alta. Valoraba mucho su vida.

\- Es tarde. Usted debe comer algo y descansar - respondió a modo de excusa. 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Nos encontramos en la hora del perro: es muy temprano todavía - argumentó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Afuera, el sonido de las campanas, la flauta y los aplausos comenzaron a escucharse con mucha fuerza. Lara tenía la impresión de que la danza estaba por comenzar, si es que todavía no lo había hecho. Volvió a mirar a Kazehana con una mirada de súplica, pero éste permaneció en silencio.

Decidió probar de otra forma. 

\- Mira, tú no tienes por qué venir si no quieres - dijo ella -. Estoy segura de que Kyo no tendrá problema en acompañarme - y miró por encima del hombro de Kazehana al joven demonio, rogándole con los ojos que la ayudara.

Kazehana tardó unos segundos en ceder. La joven hizo un gesto con el brazo en señal de victoria y agarró al joven demonio de la mano y salieron corriendo. 

A pocos metros de la posada se encontraba la plaza, donde horas atrás los leñadores del pueblo se encargaron de armar una enorme pila de madera en forma de cuadrado y colocar doce antorchas de bambú a dos metros de distancia de la hoguera. Entre medio de las antorchas y la hoguera se encontraba un hombre de aspecto extravagante, ataviado con un kimono negro con llamativos patrones de fuego y con las holgadas mangas bordadas de amarillo, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara hecha de papel y con su larga melena negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura era imposible determinar su edad. En una mano, el bailarín sostenía una extraña vara de madera, decorada con campanillas y cinta de colores rojo y amarillo. 

«Ese debe ser el sacerdote», pensó Lara.

Los hombres y las mujeres que rodeaban la plaza con emoción se quedaron callados tan pronto se escuchó el sonido de los tambores. Y, apenas esos tambores cesaron su canción, el hombre levantó el brazo que sostenía la vara de madera, haciendo sonar sus campanillas e inició su danza ancestral. 

La joven permaneció congelada en el lugar, quedando completamente cautivada de la belleza y los movimiento del sacerdote. Cada paso, cada giro del cuerpo era acompañado a la perfección por el sonido de las campanillas con una precisión y dominio que solo los años de práctica podían otorgar. El hombre danzaba alrededor de la hoguera con tal pasión que Lara era capaz de imaginarse en su mente lo que su baile estaba transmitiendo: la historia del dios del fuego y una niña humana.

El dios siempre observaba a la pobre gente que vivía en el valle luchabar, invierno tras invierno, para sobrevivir hasta el inicio de la primavera y así comenzar las plantaciones de la comida que los ayudaría a vivir otro año más. 

Un invierno, el kami se encontraba débil tras un enfrentamiento con otro dios y se refugió en el bosque de aquel valle para poder descansar y recuperarse. Fue descubierto por una pequeña niña, quien no tenía ni idea de que era un dios, pero al ver que estaba mal herido decidió ayudarlo en lo que podía. No era mucho lo que podía ofrecerle, solo un tazón de sopa caliente y, a veces, una bola de arroz, pero el kami rehusaba cuanto le ofreciera, pues detestaba la comida humana y realmente no la necesitaba. La pequeña nunca desistió y tampoco se ofendió con cada rechazo que recibía. Siempre se aseguraba de sonreír y hablarle de todo lo que a una niña podía encontrar interesante: un nido de pájaro, un arcoiris, las bellas flores que solía recolectar para su madre en cada primavera. 

El dios del fuego nunca se molestó en participar en la charla, aunque con el paso de los días comenzó a apreciar su compañía. Las semanas pasaron de ese modo hasta que, un día, la niña dejó de venir. El kami no se preocupó, creyendo que debía estar ocupada con alguna tarea o quizás estaba tomándose un día de descansado, pero conforme pasaban los días y ella seguía sin volver, el dios temió que la niña finalmente se hubiese cansado de solo recibir silencio de su parte; nada de palabras amables o siquiera un agradecimiento por querer ayudar a un completo extraño que siempre rechazaba lo que le ofrecía. 

Cuando la primavera dio comienzo, el dios finalmente se recuperó, pero antes de irse, decidió ir a ver a la niña una última vez. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando llegó al pueblo y descubrió que había fallecido muchos días atrás. Al parecer, cayó enferma luego de pasar mucho tiempo sin comer nada y la familia nunca entendió por qué, pues si bien eran pobres, siempre se le dió un tazón de sopa caliente al día y, a veces, una bola de arroz. Con pesar en su corazón, el dios entendió que como la familia de la niña no tenía mucho, ella había elegido darle su parte para que pudiese recuperarse. A él, un dios que siempre rechazó ese tazón de sopa y esa bola de arroz porque no significaban nada para él pero lo era todo para ella. Por primera vez en su vida, el dios del fuego lloró, sintiendo dolor por esa joven y bondadosa alma que lo sacrificó todo por un perfecto desconocido. 

A partir de ese día, el kami juró que nadie más en ese valle sufriría en el invierno por la falta de comida ni por las heladas temperaturas. 

\- ¿Lara-san? - sintió que escuchó la voz de Kyo llamándola. 

La joven dio un respingo en el lugar e giró la cabeza en dirección al joven demonio. 

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué llora? - en esos ojos violeta podía verse reflejado la preocupación que él sentía. 

Inmediatamente, Lara se tocó el rostro, encontrándola mojada por las lágrimas saladas. Con la manga de su kimono, se secó las mejillas y los ojos. 

\- No, no es nada. Es solo que… - echó un vistazo al sacerdote que seguía bailando - es una danza muy hermosa, y muy triste. 

Kyo también dirigió la mirada hacia el frente e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado

\- Sí. Supongo que lo es. 

Permanecieron allí unos minutos más, observando el primer segmento de la antigua danza terminar antes de que el estómago de Lara rugiera pidiendo comida. El joven demonio no emitió sonido, pero su sonrisa burlona hablaba por sí misma en lo que retomaban el camino a la posaba. Allí, Kazehana los estaba esperando sentado junto al alféizar de la ventana, a su lado yacía una taza y botella de sake vacía. Al parecer, desde ahí tenía una buena vista a la plaza y pudo ver perfectamente la danza del sacerdote. 

Mientras cenaban, ninguno de los tres mencionó la danza, aunque Lara no se habría opuesto si dicha conversación surgía. Terminado de comer unos deliciosos pastelillos, Kyo carraspeó la garganta con suavidad, llamando la atención de la joven, quien masticó y tragó antes de hablar. 

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó antes de agarrar otro pastelillo y darle un mordisco. 

\- Bueno - vaciló un instante antes de hablar, lo que era raro viniendo de él -, sólo quería informarle que mañana nuestros caminos ya no serán el mismo. Debo tomar otra ruta para llegar a la aldea de mi abuelo.

Lara se congeló en el lugar, y discretamente echó un vistazo a Kazehana para confirmar que era cierto, pero éste no parecía estar interesado en la conversación. Tragando con cuidado, la joven dejó el pastelillo en el plato y colocó ambas manos sobre su regazo. Por un momento se había olvidado que Kyo sólo los estaba acompañando porque iban en la misma dirección, pero no al mismo destino. Gracias a él, esas semanas habían sido mucho más tolerables de lo que creyó que serían, incluso sus charlas habían sido entretenidas. Si olvidaba el tema de las aldeas que fueron atacadas, hasta podría decir que se había divertido bastante en su compañía. 

Notó que Kyo seguía observándola, como si estuviese esperando alguna clase de respuesta.

\- Es una pena que mañana nos separemos. Disfruté mucho tu compañia y espero que aprendas todo lo que puedas de tu abuelo - respondió sinceramente, regalandole una sonrisa. 

Para su sorpresa, el demonio le sonrió también.

\- Gracias, espero que usted encuentre lo que está buscando. 

  
  
  


Lara se quedó acostada sobre su cama, inmóvil. Era consciente de que las horas pasaban y debería descansar un poco, pero no lograba hacerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera dormir por dos noches seguidas? Las ojeras que tenía ya eran demasiado notorias, y si no lograba descansar un poco, en la mañana terminaría pareciéndose a un mapache. 

¿Qué era lo que impedía que lograra dormir? ¿Acaso era porque Kyo se iba? Reconocía que se sentía algo intranquila ante la idea de tener que viajar a solas con Kazehana por cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos, pero seguramente esa no podía ser la causa. Al menos no completamente. 

Sintiéndose de pronto intranquila, se levantó del futón y atravesó la habitación para abrir una ventana y dejar entrar aire fresco. Afuera, todas las lámparas del festival estaban apagadas y, a excepción del sacerdote que seguía bailando entre las antorchas y la hoguera, no se veía una sola persona en la calle. 

Recordó la primera danza que realizó el sacerdote y lo mucho que la historia contó por medio de sus movimientos la conmovió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo igual. De hecho, eran raras las veces que se encontraban bailarinas con ese tipo de talento, y ella realmente aspiraba a convertirse en alguien capaz de hacer lo mismo que ese sacerdote. Bailar no era únicamente realizar una serie de pasos al compás de la música, sino de ser capaz de contar una historia sin necesidad de decir las palabras en voz alta.

De pronto, se le erizan los pelos del cuello y se sintió observada. Giró su cuerpo para ver si alguno de sus compañeros demonios había entrado a su habitación, tal vez sintiendo que ella estaba despierta, pero la encontró vacía. Luego miró hacia afuera, pero no veía a nadie ni nada fuera de lo común. Tragó en seco y cerró la ventana, intentando reprimir un escalofríos sin mucho éxito. La incómoda sensación de que la vigilaban no desapareció, ni siquiera cuando decidió volver a la cama y envolverse con la manta en un intento por tranquilizarse. 

Comenzó a sentirse mal. No podía respirar. Se sentía atrapada en esa habitación y de pronto estaba desesperada por salir. Fue hacia la puerta con piernas temblorosas, abriéndola con más fuerza de la necesaria y salió hacia la terraza techada. Se apoyó contra una de las columnas de madera del barandal que cercaban el segundo piso y soltó un suspiro. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, dejando que el aire frío del invierno la calmara y poco a poco la ansiedad fue abandonando su cuerpo. 

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – escuchó la voz de Kazehana, y al abrir los ojos lo encontró de pie a unos metros de ella. 

\- No – respondió en un susurro. Y ante la intensa mirada del demonio, ella añadió -: Creo que tuve un ataque de ansiedad. 

Lara podría haber jurado que Kazehana la miró con algo de preocupación, pero no estaba del todo segura.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que lo provocó?

\- Bueno… no lo sé exactamente - dijo -. Por un momento tuve la extraña sensación de que me estaban mirando y de la nada me sentí sofocada y ansiosa. 

\- ¿Había alguien observándola? 

\- Sí. O, bueno, eso fue lo que creí. Pero no pude ver a nadie, así que en realidad no lo sé. 

Kazehana se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos con expresión pensativa. A la escasa luz de la luna, el cabello del demonio se volvió casi plateado y sus ojos granate parecían ser tan oscuros como la noche. 

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos ante la falta de respuesta de Kazehana, y como Lara no se sentía preparada para regresar a su dormitorio, decidió hablar de otra cosa:

\- ¿Qué haces tú despierto?

El demonio frunció ligeramente el ceño, parecía como si lo hubiese sacado de sus pensamientos.

\- No necesito descansar tanto como los humanos - respondió finalmente.

\- ¿En serio? - Inconscientemente, Lara se inclinó en dirección a él.

\- Tampoco necesitamos consumir la misma cantidad de alimentos - reveló él.

\- Pero si ustedes siempre comen conmigo - replicó confundida.

Kazehana se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada al respecto. Lara abrió los labios para decir algo cuando un viento helado sopló, haciéndola temblar al instante. Se rodeó con los brazos para darse algo de calor y se maldijo por no haber pensado en traer consigo su capa abrigada al salir _ .  _ Al instante sintió su presencia a su lado y la joven se vio envuelta en el calor de la haori del demonio y en una mezcla de olores familiares. Kazehana apartó las manos de sus hombros pero permaneció junto a ella. 

\- G-gracias - tartamudeó con timidez. 

Él se limitó a mirar al cielo estrellado y no comentó nada. Lara volvió a temblar, y esa vez no tuvo nada que ver con el frío aire invernal.

Los segundos pasaron lentos mientras el silencio volvía a apoderarse del lugar. La joven realmente no entendía por qué el demonio seguía ahí, callado, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. ¿Acaso lo hacía para protegerla de posibles amenazas? El solo pensar eso le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca, porque sabía que si era por eso, únicamente lo hacía porque era una Hogosha, no porque realmente estuviese preocupado. 

\- ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? - le preguntó con un hilo de voz cuando no pudo soportar más ese silencio. 

Kazehana dejó de mirar a las estrellas y giró para verla. 

\- Nunca estuve molesto - respondió con su típico tono de aburrimiento. 

\- Pero si no me hablas desde ayer - acusó, molesta.

\- Porque no hay nada de qué hablar. 

Para sorpresa de la joven, en la seca respuesta del demonio percibió que hablaba en serio. O por lo menos que él mismo creía eso. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, su nueva actitud no era muy diferente a cómo el demonio se comportó con ella cuando viajaron junto a Kasai. Quizás la discusión que tuvieron hizo que Kazehana simplemente dejara de ser tan amable con la joven. Él era un ser sumamente arrogante y orgulloso, convencido de que ella era una Hogosha, pero si se demostraba que se había equivocado…

«Sabiendo cómo son los yokai, seguro que los otros clanes jamás lo dejarían olvidarlo. Y el orgullo de Kazehana quedaría destruido - pensó Lara mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo-. O quizás solo estoy buscando excusas para justificar su comportamiento infantil.» 

Lara frunció los labios sin saber cuál de las dos opciones era peor. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible. Realmente no tenía ganas de volver adentro, pero Kazehana, a pesar de haber afirmado que no estaba enojado con ella, no parecía deseoso de hablar y realmente no valía la pena permanecer ahí, congelándose. 

Esperó unos minutos con la débil esperanza de que el demonio dijera algo, pero el silencio continuó y la joven decidió que lo mejor sería regresar de nuevo a la cama e intentar dormir un par de horas más antes de que saliera el sol. Se apartó de la columna cuando de pronto Kazehana realizó un movimiento con la muñeca y en la palma de su mano apareció una flama roja del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. A Lara se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y lo miró boquiabierta. 

\- ¡Guau! – exclamó ella en un susurró, inconscientemente acercándose un poco más hacia el fuego. 

\- Cuidado – le advirtió con suavidad pero sin apartar su mano -. No querrá quemarse – dicho eso, la flama se dividió en cinco pequeñas llamas de fuego que comenzaron a danzar en el aire pero sin alejarse demasiado de la mano del demonio. 

\- Es impresionante - comentó ella, completamente cautivada -. ¿No necesitas que ya haya fuego para poder manipularlo? 

Por algún motivo recordó una vez que fue a la casa de Casandra y su hermano estaba viendo una serie animada donde los personajes podían manipular los elementos. Los que controlaban el agua o la tierra necesitaban de una fuente externa para dominarlos, en cambio el aire y el fuego no; el primero porque únicamente necesitaban controlar y manipular las corrientes de aire, y el último podían crearlo de la nada. 

\- Depende de qué tan habilidoso es el demonio – respondió Kazehana, nunca apartando la mirada del fuego -. Cuando comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento, necesitamos estar cerca de nuestro elemento para aprender a manipularlo; primero desde una distancia prudente, y una vez que logramos demostrar nuestro dominio, se nos permite estar en contacto con él. 

“Cuando logramos completar todas las fases del entrenamiento en teoría deberíamos ser capaces de manipular nuestro elemento aunque éste no se encuentre presente – dicho esto, cerró la mano y la llama se extinguió, luego levantó la otra mano y al abrirla se produjo una nueva, el doble de grande que la anterior.

\- Es realmente impresionante – repitió al no saber qué otra cosa que decir. 

Kazehana soltó una risa seca y volvió a extinguir la flama.

\- Me asombra que usted no esté horrorizada al ver mi poder.

\- ¿Por qué me iba a asustar? – preguntó ella, confundida -. Ya sabía que podías controlar el fuego. Además, dijiste que me ibas a proteger, y estoy bastante segura de que eso incluye no lastimarme con fuego… o con cualquier otra cosa – dijo en broma, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. 

No funcionó.

\- Los humanos suelen asustarse por cosas que no logran comprender, o controlar - respondió el demonio. 

Lara bajó la mirada luego de escuchar eso. La noche que habían discutido, Kazehana le había dicho algo muy similar cuando le explicó por qué los humanos odiaban y cazaban a los yokai. Y ella, al igual que esa noche, no tenía ninguna forma de contradecir algo que sabía que era cierto. 

\- No sé qué fue lo que te pasó, pero entiendo que no tienes buenas experiencias con los humanos, y que por eso los odias - dijo con suavidad -. Pero yo tampoco he tenido muy buenas experiencias con los yokai, y sin embargo estoy aquí, contigo. 

\- No tenía elección - señaló Kazehana.

Ella torció el gesto y volvió a mirar al demonio.

\- Independientemente del motivo, estoy aquí. Te di una oportunidad y hasta ahora no me has demostrado que seas un monstruo sin corazón.

\- No fue lo que usted pensó cuando dije que no ayudaría a esos humanos.

Lara se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, no queriendo recordar eso.

\- Lo que dije no estuvo bien, ni fue correcto - admitió ella -. Lo estuve pensando mucho y me di cuenta de algo: que tus acciones no fueron diferentes a la que otra persona seguramente hubiese hecho en tu lugar. 

\- Usted no - respondió él, para sorpresa de la joven -. Estaba preparada para saltar del caballo e ir corriendo, aunque eso significaba su muerte.

Por un momento, Lara creyó oír un deje de asombro y orgullo al decir eso, y por algún motivo eso la hizo feliz. 

\- No habría durado ni dos segundos - se rió suavemente, se colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y volvió al tema principal -. Kazehana-san, espero que sepas que nunca te consideré un monstruo, y que jamás lo haré.

\- No haga una promesa que no pueda cumplir - advirtió el demonio -. Además, no soy bueno, como a ustedes los humanos les gusta decir.

\- Tampoco eres un malo - replicó y bajó la vista con timidez -. Y solo espero que, lo que sea que descubramos al final de este viaje, no te haga pensar menos de mí. 


	22. 9

No supo en qué momento de la noche logró dormirse pero cuando despertó en su cama, Lara descubrió que todavía estaba usando el haori de Kazehana. Se desperezó con tranquilidad, escuchando cómo le sonaban los huesos de la espalda y cadera. Notó que, extrañamente, no parecía sentirse cansada, a pesar de haber dormido muy poco la noche anterior. Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, donde abrió sólo una rendija para espiar afuera, sorprendiendose al encontrar que todas las cosas del festival desaparecieron. Los locales estaban abiertos y la gente caminaba de un lado a otro como siempre, como si toda la magia y el encanto que trajo el festival se hubiese desvanecido.

«Qué lástima», pensó ella, pasando distraídamente sus dedos sobre la tela de alta calidad.

Se alejó de la ventana y fue hacia donde estaban sus cosas para comenzar a vestirse, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

\- ¿Lara-san? ¿Está despierta? - se escuchó la voz de Kyo a través de los paneles.

\- Si. Puedes entrar si quieres, Kyo-san.

La puerta se abrió, revelando al joven demonio, quien luego de cerrar las puertas tras de sí, miró a la joven de arriba abajo antes de mirarla a los ojos

\- ¿Durmió bien?

\- Sí - respondió Lara con cautela. El brillo travieso en los ojos del joven demonio no le daba un buen presentimiento -. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kyo señaló la tela que todavía traía puesta. El haori de Kazehana.

\- Es la primera vez que veo a Akuma-sama prestando algo de su ropa a una mujer; y es más extraño aún que permitiera que dicha mujer lo usase como almohada.

La reacción de Lara no se hizo esperar, el color de su piel se volvió roja como un tomate. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir. ¿Que ella se había quedado dormida sobre Kazehana? ¿Cómo era posible no recordara eso? Y si en verdad se quedó dormida, eso significaba que...

«¡Él me cargó hasta mi cama!»

Lara se puso más roja aún, si eso era posible. Ya no se podía distinguir dónde terminaba su rostro y dónde comenzaba su cabello.

\- No debería avergonzarse, Lara-san. Sé que Akuma-sama es considerado muy atractivo, sin importar que sean humanas o yokai, las mujeres no dejan de acercarse a él – le dijo en un tono burlón. Era completamente raro ver a Kyo actuar de esa manera, y si estuviesen hablando de cualquier otra cosa, ella lo habría dejado pasar, pero su dignidad estaba en juego.

\- ¡¿Q-quién dijo que encuentro atractivo a ese tipo?! – exclamó, enojada y avergonzada.

\- Su pacífico rostro al estar durmiendo cómodamente sobre su hombro – respondió Kyo, soltando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Esa es mi cara normal, idiota! ¡Tendría que estar loca para llegar a siquiera sentirme atraída por un demonio tan molesto y desvergonzado como él!

\- Es bueno saberlo – la voz de Kazehana sonó detrás de ella y Lara dio un respingo.

«¿Cuándo llegó él ahí?»

La joven se congeló en el lugar, los pelos de su nuca se levantaron al sentir el cálido aliento del demonio. Lentamente fue girando la cabeza hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Kazehana, cuya mirada impasible no delataba nada.

\- A… - abrió la boca, pero no sabía qué decir. Por supuesto que tenía que elegir ese momento para aparecer. Mierda, y justo cuando por fin había solucionado las cosas entre ellos. Necesitaba disculparse con él por lo que acababa de decir y rápido.

\- No se preocupe, yo tampoco siento atracción hacia su persona – aseguró el demonio con su típico tono de indiferencia. Lo cual era una buena señal, ¿verdad? Si estuviese realmente enojado, le habría hablado con frialdad o algo de enojo -. Ya estamos retrasados, así que debemos irnos pronto.

Kyo, abandonando toda la diversión que se reflejó en su rostro momentos antes, asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Pero Lara permaneció parada en el lugar, mirándolo apenada y avergonzada, intentando reunir las palabras correctas para disculparse. El demonio se quedó mirándola unos minutos con curiosidad antes de avanzar hacia la salida. Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó ella.

\- ¡Kazehana-san! - lo llamó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Él se detuvo y lentamente se giró para verla. Lara se mordió el labio antes de hablar -. No sé cuánto escuchaste de la conversación, pero lo que le dije a Kyo-san no fue verdad - bajó la mirada al sentir que estaba volviendo a ponerse colorada -. Sólo lo dije porque me estaba molestando.

Después de unos momentos y al no escuchar respuesta alguna, ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos color granate. Por primera vez, Lara fue capaz de ver que su expresión impasible cedió para mostrar una mirada que reflejaba diversión y algo más.

\- Lo sé - esa fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Lo sabes? - repitió. Se quedó desconcertada ante la sinceridad del demonio.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró con arrogancia.

\- Creí haberle dicho que nuestros sentidos demoníacos nos permiten percibir cosas que para el humano sería imposible. Una de ellas es detectar cuando alguien nos miente.

Ella parpadeó una vez, dos veces. No dijo nada mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de decirle.

\- ¿Qué? - esa fue su brillante respuesta.

\- Su propio cuerpo la delata cuando miente: el sudor de sus manos y el frenético latir de su corazón me indican que está nerviosa, y si está nerviosa, es porque no está diciendo la verdad.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, llena de estupor. Consideró la posibilidad de decir algo, pero si los demonios eran capaces de detectar cuándo estaba en su ciclo, realmente no debería sorprenderle que pudieran descubrir si estaba mintiendo o no. Así que optó por decirle a Kazehana que necesitaba que saliera para poder terminar de vestirse.

«En resumen, es imposible tener algo de privacidad con ellos cerca», pensó con molestia.

Cuando se aseguró de que las pocas posesiones que tenía estuvieran guardadas en su bolso, Lara bajó y se reunió con los dos demonios. Como ese día se separarían de Kyo, la joven volvió a montar con Kazehana, e intentó que no se le notara demasiado lo contenta que estaba de poder pegarse a su cuerpo y robar su calor corporal.

Estuvieron montando a caballo durante casi una hora antes de llegar a la cima de una colina desnuda, donde el camino se abría en dos, una que seguía yendo hacia el sur, y el otro que se desviaba un poco más hacia el este.

\- ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? – preguntó Lara.

\- Aquí es donde nos despedimos – informó Kyo, deteniéndose a su lado.

\- ¿Ya? - dijo ella con tristeza.

\- Así es.

Para sorpresa de ella, Kyo extendió la mano y acarició su cabeza tiernamente.

\- No se preocupe, Lara-san. Nos volveremos a ver – aseguró el demonio.

\- Ya lo sé – sonrió, aunque todavía se sentía algo triste.

De pronto, un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos violeta mientras le entregaba una hoja doblada que sacó de una de sus mangas.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó con cautela. Sabía por el brillo de sus ojos que eso no puede ser bueno.

\- Un regalo - respondió de forma misteriosa.

Sin darle tiempo a Lara de responder, el joven demonio sujetó una de sus manos y le entregó el papel cuidadosamente doblado.

\- Espero que lo disfrute tanto como yo disfruté hacerlo – dicho eso, se marchó al galope, alejándose de ellos.

Lara guardó silencio, mirando la figura del Kyo alejándose cada vez más. Algo extrañada por sus palabras, desdobló el papel y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su

contenido.

\- ¡KYYYYOOOOOO! – Kazehana se encogió sobre sus hombros ante el inesperado grito de Lara -. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ QUE TE VOY A MATAR!

A pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos, Lara podía jurar que escuchó la risa del demonio, haciendo que su enojo aumentara más.

En sus manos tenía un dibujo que la mostraban claramente durmiendo sobre el hombro de Kazehana.

Lara se encargó de guardar ese pedazo de papel en lo más profundo de su bolso, que no era muy profundo a decir verdad. Cuando Kazehana la interrogó sobre su contenido y de por qué ella había reaccionado de esa manera, la joven se rehusó a responderle y menos a enseñarle el dibujo. Si el demonio de cabellera rubia llegaba a ver eso…

«No solo no sería capaz de volver a verlo a los ojos. Sino que tampoco escucharía el final de sus burlas», pensó Lara. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había sido capaz Kyo de verlos juntos, o tener el tiempo suficiente para dibujarlos, sin que Kazehana se enterase.

Realmente no sabía qué pensar ante la posibilidad de que el demonio dejara que Kyo los dibajara. Porque ¿qué ganaba con ello? Si el objetivo era burlarse de ella, ¿no habría sido mejor que él tuviese el dibujo?

La situación sería más fácil si simplemente rompiera ese dibujo, pero Lara no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. No solo era un hermoso dibujo al carbón, sino que además era un reglado de Kyo. Independientemente de cuál fue la verdadera razón detrás de hacer tal regalo, la joven se sentiría culpable después si destruía el papel.

Cerca del mediodía, el camino comenzó a seguir un río de aguas cristalinas cuando dejaron atrás los campos de cultivo y las tierras planas, pero en cuanto el paisaje comenzó a ser más montañosa, el sendero se alejó de la ribera para internarse en un tupido bosque de altos y frondosos árboles que tapaban el cielo, bloqueando por completo la luz del sol. A pocos metros de haber entrado al bosque el camino se volvió inclinado y rocoso, todos cubiertos de musgo espeso que los volvía sumamente resbaladizos, y tuvieron que bajar del caballo y hacer esa parte a pie. Lara fue primero, seguido de Kazehana que llevaba las riendas del animal.

La joven notó que el aire de ese lugar no era frío ni húmedo, como cabría de esperar, sino que hacía bastante calor. Secándose el sudor de la frente y haciendo todo lo posible para evitar resbalarse sobre esas piedras, miró hacia arriba, no podía esperar a llegar a la cima y descansar un rato.

Cuando dejó de escuchar los cascos del caballo, Lara se volvió y encontró a Kazehana varios metros atrás, observando minuciosamente las ramas de los árboles más cercanos a ellos.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó ella.

El demonio no le respondió inmediatamente, pero luego de unos segundos, él negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando.

Después de unas horas, lograron salir del bosque y volvieron a montar el caballo.

\- ¿Tiene nombre? - preguntó Lara de repente.

Kazehana hizo un ruido con la garganta y se volteó levemente para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

\- El caballo - señaló con la cabeza al animal.

\- Kazuma - respondió.

\- ¿Le pusiste así porque suena como tu nombre? ¿Acaso tienen algún significado parecido? - bromeó ella, a lo que el demonio arqueó una ceja y Lara se sintió en la necesidad de explicarse -: Tú sabes, los dos nombres empiezan con “Kaz” y terminan en “a”.

\- Usted todavía estaba aprendiendo los kanji cuando comenzamos este viaje, ¿no es así? - y sin esperar a que le respondiera, prosiguió -. Kazehana y Kazuma pueden sonar similares pero están escritos de formas muy diferentes y, por lo tanto, sus significados no comparten ninguna similitud - con un movimiento de la muñeca, en el aire aparecieron unos caracteres japoneses escritos en fuego -. Kazuma se escribe “和真”, y significa “Armonioso y grandioso” . Mientras que Kazehana se escribe de esta manera “風花,” y significa “Flor de viento”.

Lara miró ambos nombres escritos en fuego, notando que eran completamente diferentes, tal y como había explicado el demonio.

\- Oh - fue toda su respuesta mientras observaba al fuego desvanecerse sin más.

Continuaron su camino en silencio hasta el atardecer. Kazehana se detuvo cerca de un riachuelo, donde permitió que Kazuma bebiera agua mientras él buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche. Le había explicado a la joven que por esa zona no había ningún pueblo, y que seguramente no dormirían en ninguna posada hasta terminar sus asuntos en el monte Kamiumi.

\- Venga - ordenó el demonio, sujetando al caballo de las riendas y guiandolos hasta llegar

a la entrada de una cueva que se hallaba escondida entre la vegetación, donde soltó a Kazuma y lo dejó pastar tranquilamente sin necesidad de atar las riendas a alguna rama baja para que no escapara. Kazehana ingresó a la cueva, creando primero una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano para alumbrar el lugar.

La cueva era fría y oscura pero bastante profunda y amplia. De todas formas, ellos no se adentraron demasiado. Mientras Lara sacaba los bolsos de la monturo, Kazehana se encargaró de recolectar madera y de encender una gran fogata, además, desató el fardo que había comprado unos días atrás y lo extendió en el suelo, cerca del fuego, luego colocó sobre ella una manta color azul oscuro.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? - preguntó Lara.

\- Es una cama para usted. De esa forma no tendré que escuchar sus quejas sobre lo incómodo que ha dormido - respondió en lo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida para atender a su caballo.

La joven se quedó con la boca abierta, pasando su mirada de la improvisada cama de paja a Kazehana varias veces. Recordaba perfectamente que el demonio había comprado ese fardo el día siguiente a su discusión. Aunque él le aseguró que nunca estuvo enojado con ella, sabía que por casi dos días no estuvieron en buenos términos, y aún así fue y compró eso pensando en su comodidad.

Lara no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se sentaba y probaba su nueva cama. Claro, no era lo mismo que un futón, pero era mucho mejor que el piso. Al menos estaría más cómoda y el cuerpo no le dolería tanto a la mañana siguiente.

Al anochecer, Kazehana regresó a la cueva y se sentó cerca de la fogata, en el extremo opuesto de donde se hallaba Lara. La luz del fuego se reflejó en su cabello rubio, que adquirió tonos dorados, castaños y rojizos; los mismo colores que representaban el otoño, pensó la joven distraída.

\- Gracias por la cama - dijo Lara en un susurró.

Kazehana la miró a través del fuego, y por un momento creyó que soltaría algún comentario mordaz, pero en lugar de eso dijo:

\- De nada - respondió con voz suave, algo muy raro en él.

La joven se quedó mirándolo un largo rato sin disimulo, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y ella decidió desviar la mirada y fingir que buscaba algo de comer su bolso. Finalmente encontró una bola de arroz con algas y pensó en compartirla con el demonio, hasta que recordó que a él no le gustaban y no dijo nada. Comió en silencio, dándole pequeñas mordidas a la bola de arroz y mirando distraídamente la madera quemarse.

Cuando terminó de comer y bebió algo de agua, Lara no soportó más el silencio.

\- Cuéntame algo de tí - pidió ella.

El demonio, que hasta ese momento estaba con los ojos cerrados, la miró con cara de “¿Qué quiere que diga?”.

\- Algo. Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que quieras.

\- Creí que Azura se había encargado de hablarle de mi pasado - comentó con desinterés.

Lara soltó una risa, recordando varias anécdotas graciosas que la demonio le contó.

\- No me contó todo - insistió ella y solo recibió silencio como respuesta.

La joven hizo un puchero infantil con los labios, y vio algo blanco moverse por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¡Hak! - dijo con más emoción del necesario. De inmediato, el espíritu familiar volvió hasta posarse en sus manos -. Hablame de Hak - pidió Lara, acariciando con un dedo la cabecita del susodicho.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber? - preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo y eso fue suficiente para ella.

\- ¿Cómo llegó a ser tu espíritu familiar? ¿Tú lo elegiste o fue él quien lo hizo? ¿Cómo funciona todo eso? ¿Es para…?

Lara se calló en cuanto escuchó a Kazehana reírse abiertamente, y no de una forma burlona. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, y esa era la primera vez que ella lo oía reírse. Su risa era profunda, rica y melodiosa y....

«...tan injustamente perfecto», pensó con ligero fastidio.

\- Realmente es una humana muy curiosa - comentó el demonio una vez que se calmó. Lara se encogió de hombros, y él sonrió de lado -. Muy bien. Se lo diré. Hak ha sido mi familiar por casi doscientos años y fue por decisión de él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Kazehana se acomodó mejor contra la pared antes de responder:

\- Fue después de una batalla que tuve contra unos débiles yokai que se cruzaron en mi camino. Al parecer uno de ellos mantenía cautivo a Hak, y cuando los derroté, él logró liberarse. Como agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, ofreció convertirse en mi shikigami - explicó el demonio -. Por supuesto, al principio no estaba interesado porque no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie - miró con diversión a Hak, que permanecía disfrutando de las caricias de Lara -. Pero el pequeño espíritu era testarudo y no dejó de seguirme por varias semanas. Finalmente, fue mi abuelo quien me convenció de aceptarlo, así que realizamos la ceremonia donde conecté su poder espiritual con mi fuerza.

\- Oh - dijo Lara, sintiéndose algo decepcionada de que la historia no fuera tan emocionante como creyó que sería. De todas formas, se sintió agradecida de que lo hiciese y más preguntas surgieron en su mente -: ¿Cómo es esa ceremonia?

\- Nada especial - respondió, pero ante la insistente mirada de la joven, el demonio se vio obligado a explicar mejor -: La ceremonia no es importante, sino el pacto en sí. Éste puede variar dependiendo de qué tipo de vínculo buscan crear amo y sirviente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Las palabras que el amo dirá en ese ritual dependerá de lo que espera obtener con ese espíritu familiar: un compañero de batalla, un espía, o un ayudante. Ningún ritual es igual a otro, las palabras utilizadas nunca pueden ser copiadas.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No sería normal que dos personas diferentes que buscan tener un compañero de batalla realicen el mismo tipo de ritual? - inquirió ella.

\- Porque las habilidades y conocimientos que puede ofrecer cada parte nunca podrá ser imitada. La experiencia o el poder que posee un humano, un yokai o un espíritu jamás podrá ser la misma, y las palabras que empleará durante el ritual dependerá de lo que puede ofrecer y de lo que busca de su familiar.

Lara miró al pequeño espíritu que descansaba felizmente entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que buscaba entender la explicación del demonio. De cierta forma tenía sentido, porque ningún ser vivo era igual a otro: sus deseos, sus experiencias y habilidades jamás podrían volver a ser creadas o experimentadas por otro. Y aunque hubiese otro espíritu como Hak, seguramente su amo no lo utilizaría de la misma forma que Kazehana.

El demonio había admitido que incluso él podía llegar a necesitar ayuda, aunque en ese momento no se le venía a la mente qué tipo de ayuda podría requerir él. En el tiempo que estuvieron viajando jamás lo vio darle alguna orden a Hak, de hecho, el espíritu familiar casi siempre permanecía durmiendo dentro de la bolsa de Kazahana.

\- Dijiste que fue tu abuelo quien te convenció de aceptar a Hak como familiar - recordó en voz alta -. ¿Qué te dijo?

No sabía si fue la luz del fuego o qué, pero de pronto los ojos de Kazehana se volvieron de un brillante tono rojizo.

\- Que incluso a un ser tan poderosos como yo podría utilizar a un espíritu para las tediosas tareas de espionaje. Alguien así de pequeño y veloz sería bastante difícil de detectar, tanto para los yokai como para los humanos.

Lara no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Pues sí, solo haciéndole creer a alguien tan arrogante como ese demonio que aceptar la ayuda de alguien inferior a él sería muy beneficioso para evitar hacer algo que consideraría molesto, podría funcionar. No supo por qué pero podía imaginarse perfectamente a Kagami diciéndole algo así a su nieto.

Pasaron un par de horas más hablando alrededor de la fogata, hasta que la joven no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el sueño escuchando la profunda y tranquilizadora voz del demonio.

Cuando despertó, el día había amanecido soleado y Lara descubrió que estaba completamente sola. Las cosas de Kazehana no estaban, y tampoco veía a Hak cerca.

Se levantó con cuidado y fue hasta la boca de la cueva, donde encontró a Kazuma pastando tranquilamente a pocos metros de ella. Verlo tranquilizó un poco el corazón de la joven, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa de estar sola en medio del bosque. A excepción del segundo día de viaje a Kasai, ella jamás había despertado sin ningún tipo de compañía cerca. Aunque claro, jamás había viajado a solas con Kazehana, así que cada vez que el demonio desaparecía por algún motivo, ella permanecía con Hokori o Kyo.

Respiró varias veces y se ordenó a sí misma que se tranquilizara. Seguramente Kazehana no tardaría en volver. Y con eso en mente, fue hasta el riachuelo que habían encontrado el día anterior para lavarse la cara y llenar su cantimplora de bambú. El agua estaba helada a esa hora de la mañana, tanto que sus dedos quedaron un poco entumecidos luego de estar en contacto con el líquido por unos pocos segundos. Pero sin duda fue suficiente para despertarla del todo.

Aprovechó unos momentos para desperezarse y bañarse en la tibia luz que logró colarse entre las hojas de los árboles, era cálida y agradable, lo suficiente para hacer que el frío se escapara de sus extremidades.

Regresó de vuelta a la cueva, donde comió la última manzana que le quedaba y deseó tener en su lugar unas tostadas calientes con mermelada o un sandwich. De hecho, en ese momento se moría por tomar un chocolate caliente.

Sumidas en sus pensamientos de la deliciosa comida del siglo veintiuno, Lara no prestó atención al sonido de las hojas pisadas, pero en cuanto escuchó a Kazuma relinchar con nerviosismo, la joven se sobresaltó en el lugar y salió deprisa hacia afuera. A excepción del caballo que se movía de forma intranquila, todo parecía estar en orden.

Excepto que Lara sentía que no todo estaba bien.

Los caballos no se ponían nerviosos porque sí. Algo había cerca de ellos que lo estaba inquietando.

Con cuidado, se acercó a Kazumo y le dio unas suaves y tranquilizadoras palmadas en el cuello mientras observaba con atención los alrededores. No lograba sentir la presencia de ningún yokai cerca, lo cual la inquietaba bastante porque, si no podía sentir a nadie, significaba que Kazehana tampoco estaba próximo a su ubicación.

«¿Donde está ese tonto?», pensó con nerviosismo.

De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, captó que algo se movió entre los árboles a su izquierda. Sin apartarse del caballo, que volvía a mostrarse algo inquieto, Lara miró atentamente hacia el punto donde logró distinguir a lo lejos una figura oscura deslizarse entre la vegetación, ocultándose. Escuchó una rama romperse detrás de ella y de un saltó se volteó a ver, descubriendo una forma borrosa esconderse entre los árboles. Lara tragó en seco cuando descubrió a una tercera figura moverse a su derecha.

Sin duda estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de seres que se movían a una velocidad inconcebible. No eran animales, porque eran demasiado grandes para serlo, y tampoco parecía que eran yokai, o de lo contrario ella debería ser capaz de sentir sus presencias. O quizás era algún tipo de demonio cuya presencia era capaz de ocultar.

Lara sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco en cuanto descubrió a una cuarta figura también moviéndose con increíble velocidad. ¿Acaso la estaban acechando como una manada de lobos? Con la respiración agitada y el sudor cayéndole por la frente, la joven pensaba rápidamente en una forma de escapar. Kazuma no estaba encasillada y tampoco llevaba las riendas puestas, así que no podía montarse al caballo y huir de ahí.

¿Hacer ruidos fuertes con la esperanza de asustarlos? De algún modo dudaba que eso fuese a funcionar.

¿Lanzar piedras para ahuyentarlos? Primero debía lograr dar en el blanco, y aunque eso pasara, no creía que tuviese más resultado que gritales. Seguramente sólo lograría enojarlos y obligarlos a atacar antes de tiempo.

¿Gritar por ayuda con la esperanza de que Kazehana la escuchara donde sea que estuviese? Parecía ser la única alternativa.

De repente, sintió a alguien detrás de ella justo antes de que le tocara el hombro. Con un grito ahogado, dio un salto en el lugar, horrorizada, y al girar se encontró con unos familiares ojos color granate.

\- Tú… - dijo Lara, con una mano en el pecho y con el otro señalándolo acusadoramente -. ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Tienes idea de por cuánto tiempo te fuiste? ¡Estuve a punto de ser atacada por unas cosas y tú no estabas aquí para protegerme!

La única señal de que Kazehana se mostró sorprendido ante la forma en que la joven le estaba hablando fueron sus ojos que se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

\- ¿Atacada? - repitió el demonio.

\- Sí - respondió más calmada y señaló un punto a su izquierda, pero no había nada ahí. De hecho, no había nada en ninguna de las direcciones donde antes había visto a las figuras.

Desconcertada, volvió a mirar al demonio, quien a su vez la estaba mirando a ella con una ceja arqueada.

\- No estoy mintiendo - se defendió -. Te digo que había cuatro cosas oscuras rodeandome. Hasta Kazuma estaba nervioso - insistió, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna de esas figuras sin éxito alguno. Dejó caer sus hombros. Seguramente se habían ido en cuanto apareció el demonio.

Se volvió hacia Kazehana y lo miró con recelo.

\- ¿Y tú _dónde _estabas? Hace rato que estoy despierta.

\- Percibí un aroma extraño y decidí salir a investigar - respondió con tranquilidad en lo que iba a donde estaban la silla de montar y las riendas para luego comenzar a colocarlas al caballo.

\- ¿Y qué encontraste?

\- Nada. Lo rastreé por varios kilómetros pero solo estaba dando vueltas.

\- Qué raro - comentó ella antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con seriedad -. De todas formas, la próxima vez que decidas irte a explorar, ¿podrías informarme? O por lo menos dejarme mi espada para no sentirme tan desprotegida - señaló la katana de los Hogosha que estaba colgando junto a la espada del propio demonio en su obi.

Kazehana giró la cabeza para verla con una mirada que decía lo claramente poco impresionado que se hallaba con su pedido.

\- ¿Acaso planea usarla en caso de necesitar dicha protección? - preguntó desdeñosamente.

Lara apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando controlar ese deseo de golpearlo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Era cierto que no tenía idea de cómo usar una espada pero eso no la había detenido cuando necesitó defenderse del ashinaga-jin, o cuando Hokori la atacó por haber insultado a Kazehana.

\- De ser necesario, sí - respondió ella, intentando mantener a raya su enojo -. Tener un arma me hará sentir más segura si tienes pensado volver a dejarme sola por un largo tiempo.

El demonio se quedó un rato mirándola, no con burla o arrogancia, sino con seriedad, percibiendo la fuerza con la que la joven decía esas palabras. No le dijo nada en lo que terminaba de preparar al caballo e iba hacia a la cueva para empacar el fardo y envolverla en la manta antes de cargarla a la parte posterior de la silla de montar. Ayudó a Lara a sentarse y luego lo hizo él.

\- ¿Cuánto nos queda por recorrer para llegar al monte? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- El monte Kamiumi se encuentra a medio día de distancia. Con suerte llegaremos antes del anochecer - dicho eso, golpeó con los talones los costados de Kazuma y volvieron al trote.

Afortunadamente, no hubieron más sustos durante el resto del día. Hak permaneció a su lado; a veces descansando sobre su hombro libre, otras veces flotando a su alrededor para entretenerla y si no simplemente volaba a su lado, sin tener problemas para mantenerse a la misma velocidad que el caballo.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando el sól había pasado su punto más alto, Lara logró divisar a lo lejos una enorme montaña que parecía tocar el cielo: un montículo de roca densamente boscoso, rodeado de colinas onduladas también cubiertas de árboles altos y gruesos que ocultaban la mayor parte del suelo debajo.

\- Guau - dejó escapar la joven.

Incluso estando a varios kilómetros de distancia era capaz de sentir un enorme y antiguo poder proviniendo de ese lugar.

Kazehana no dijo nada, pero podía notarse su satisfacción de que estaban en la recta final de su larga travesía.

Continuaron marchando, y cerca de dos horas y media más tarde llegaron al pie de la montaña, donde se detuvieron en un pequeño arroyo para descansar, justo al lado de los linderos de unos cedros y pinos.

Kazehana se recostó contra el trono de un enorme árbol, ambas espadas descansaban entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos, adoptando una pose tranquila, como si estuviese meditando. Lara se quedó viéndolo un rato, hasta que se obligó a sí misma a dejar de hacerlo y desvió la mirada hacia el inicio del espeso bosque que se extendía cuesta arriba. Aunque nunca había explorado el bosque que rodeaba Kasai, la joven de alguna forma comprendió que el poder y los secretos que escondía ese bosque eran menores comparados al que estaba frente a ella: lo notaba por la atmósfera que había bajo el follaje.

«Algo no anda bien», pensó con extrañez. Y se sorprendió a sí misma al pensar eso. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Lara se levantó del suelo y caminó con cautela hasta detenerse justo donde la línea de los árboles comenzaba. Con cuidado, observó el bosque hasta donde alcanzó su vista, y si bien no lograba captar nada fuera de lo normal, ella percibía algo raro en el ambiente. Y no entendía cómo, pero sabía que no era algo malo por así decirlo, aunque sí algo que no formaba parte de ese lugar.

Miró a Kazehana unos segundos, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, antes de decidir internarse un poco en el bosque para ver si lograba descubrir qué era eso extraño que sentía.

Se adentró unos cuantos metros, dejándose admirar las distintas tonalidades de verde que había en los árboles. Era increíble cómo aún sin estar en primavera, ese lugar rebosaba de colores hermosos.

Camino unos cuantos pasos más cuando de pronto sintió que acababa de atravesar una pared de agua. La joven se detuvo e instintivamente bajó la mirada para asegurarse de que no estuviese mojada. No. Completamente seca. Luego giró sobre sí misma, encontrándose con el mismo paisaje de hace unos momentos. Miró hacia ambos lados de ella, pero no encontró nada raro. Nada fuera de lo normal que pudiese explicar esa sensación que tuvo.

Aunque…

¿Podría ser que la extraña sensación que sintió era el mismo “algo” que ella estaba buscando?

Su instinto le decía que sí. Pero…

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que acababa de experimentar?

Con cuidado, Lara levantó un brazo y la extendió delante de ella antes de sentir algo raro y apartarla de inmediato. Abrió los ojos como plato al contemplar cómo frente a ella aparecía una pared brillante.

«¡Claro! - pensó ella -. Es una barrera»

A pesar de que nunca había sentido el poder de la barrera que colocó Kazehana en la habitación donde mantuvo a la espada de los Hogosha, Lara sí recordaba la sensación que tuvo cuando Hokori creó una barrera para evitar que alguien escuchara la conversación que él y Kazehana mantuvieron con Kagami con respecto al supuesto origen de la joven.

Por eso es que le pareció algo familiar pero al mismo tiempo no.

La barrera desapareció de inmediato, camuflándose con el paisaje boscoso. Y de pronto, el demonio de cabellera rubia apareció a un metro de distancia de donde se encontraba ella.

\- Kotori - algo en la voz de Kazehana sonó como un regaño -. No debe alejarse sola.

Lara se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose culpable de haberse ido sin avisarle. No debería haberlo hecho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que esa misma mañana ella lo había reprochado de haberla dejado sola y desprotegida.

\- Lo siento, pero es que sentí algo y quise ver qué era - dijo a modo de excusa.

\- ¿Sintió algo? - repitió él.

\- ¡Así es! - asintió entusiasmada -. Kazehana-san ¿sabías que hay una barrera?

El demonio arqueó una ceja, mostrando su confusión.

\- ¿De qué está hablando Kotori? El monte Kamiumi no tiene ninguna barrera.

\- Pues ahora sí tiene - y para mostrarle que estaba en lo cierto, Lara volvió a levantar la mano y tocó la barrera mágica. Al instante apareció una pared que se movía como las ondas de luz de un espejismo, revelando que, efectivamente, sí había una barrera en medio de ellos.

Kazehana dejó entrever el asombro en sus ojos color granate, pues hasta ese momento él no había sentido ningún tipo de barrera que rodeara esa parte del monte Kamiumi. Incluso ahora, que sabía de su existencia, seguía sin poder sentir el poder sagrado que provenía de ahí. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Posó sus ojos en la chica con expresión pensativa. ¿Acaso la humana sí había sido capaz de sentir algo que él no?

El demonio levantó un un brazo y colocó la mano a la misma altura donde la mano de ella seguía estando. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentir que atravesaba una pared de agua como lo hizo la joven, se escuchó un estallido y la mano de Kazehana fue repelida por el poder de la barrera.

Lara dejó escapar un pequeño grito y retiró su propia mano instintivamente, aunque la magia de la barrera no le había hecho nada.

Kazehana miró su mano chamuscada y luego a la barrera varias veces, soltando un gruñido de enfado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la joven dio un paso hacia adelante pero se detuvo, insegura de si sería seguro volver a tocar esa barrera mágica. Hasta momentos atrás no había hecho nada, pero había rechazado al demonio por algún motivo, y temía que ahora la rechazara a ella.

\- Tranquila - dijo Kazehana con suavidad, como si su mano no hubiese sido lastimada -. Parece que la barrera sólo rechaza demonios, no humanos.

Al escuchar esas palabras, ella no dudó en caminar hasta llegar junto al demonio y sin siquiera pensarlo lo tomó del brazo, preparándose mentalmente mientras examinaba las heridas. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de encontrarse con la carne roja y achicharrada, la piel se mostraba de un fuerte color rosa y cuando más tiempo se quedaba observándola, venía que la tonalidad del rosa se iba aclarando. Lara repasó delicadamente con la punta del dedo la palma del demonio, asombrándose de que la herida se hubiese sanando frente a sus ojos.

\- Mi contacto con la barrera fue leve, así que la herida no fue grave - explicó Kazehana con suavidad, sin apartar su mano de la de ella.

Lara se quedó unos instantes más mirando su palma antes de soltarla con cuidado y dar un paso hacia atrás, percatandose por primera vez de lo que acababa de hacer. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que su cara no estuviese tan roja como un tomate de la vergüenza. Y de ser así, el demonio no hizo ningún tipo de comentario sobre ello, gracias a Dios.

Respiró con fuerza varias veces antes de abrir la boca:

\- Si hay una barrera que impide que pases, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Puedes romperla?

El demonio permaneció callado por unos cuantos minutos. A través de sus ojos granate, ella pudo percibir que estaba pensando en todas las alternativas posibilidades y sus posibles desenlaces. Le pareció que pasó una eternidad cuando él finalmente respondió:

\- No lo sé. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan, chan, chan.
> 
> Finalmente llegaron al monte Kamiumi pero nuestro querido demonio no puede ir más allá gracias a una misteriosa barrera.
> 
> ¿Qué piensan que va a pasar?
> 
> Dejen en sus comentarios sus teorias.
> 
> Nos vemos :)


	23. 10

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? - exclamó Lara atónita, levantando ambas cejas.

El demonio dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible antes de volver la mirada hacia ella. 

\- Podría intentar romper la barrera con mi espada, aunque dudo que funcione. Jamás me he enfrentado a una cuyo poder sea tan grande que ni siquiera me permite tocarla - explicó con reticencia. 

La joven no pudo evitar tragar en seco. Kazehana era el demonio mas fuerte que conocía, aunque tampoco era que conociera a muchos, ¿y ni siquiera podía hacer algo contra esa barrera de energía que le impedía la entrada al monte Kamiumi?

\- ¿Y crees que la barrera cubre todo el monte?

\- Sería muy inusual que no lo hiciese. 

Lara hizo una mueca y miró hacia donde sabía que se encontraba dicha barrera. Después de viajar por semanas se encontraban con ese tipo de obstáculos cuando estaba tan cerca de la meta. Era como tener algo al alcance de tu mano, algo tan cercano que casi podías rozarlo con los dedos pero que por algún motivo no podías cerrar la escasa distancia que los separaba. 

No era justo.

No era nada justo.

Lara volvió a centrar su vista en Kazehana, cuyo rostro se mostraba tan inexpresivo y privado de emociones como siempre, pero que seguramente se sentía igual que ella. 

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? - preguntó ella luego de un rato.

El demonio giró el rostro para verla un momento antes de responderle:

\- Buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. Por la mañana decidiré qué haré - dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y fue en dirección a donde estaba su caballo. 

Lara no pudo evitar hacer otra mueca mientras lo seguía con reticencia. No le gustó que dijera “decidiré qué haré”, porque eso significaba que sus opiniones e ideas no eran requeridas. Que ella no estaba incluida en buscar una solución a ese problema. 

Si bien entendía que de los dos Kazehana era el único que no podía acercarse al monte, y que ella no sabía nada sobre barreras mágicas, eso no significaba que no pudiese ayudar en algo. Colaborar de alguna forma para romper o abrir la barrera. 

No necesitaba excluirla de esa situación. 

«Eres solo una humana que no posee ni el poder ni el conocimiento necesario para ayudarlo», le recordó una molesta voz en su mente. Lara no le hizo caso, aunque sabía que algo de razón tenía. 

Lamentablemente, no lograron encontrar una cueva cerca de donde se encontraban, así que Kazehana preparó el campamento a unos pocos metros de un arroyo, y con la improvisada cama de fardo y mantas y el fuego que proporcionó el demonio, sorprendentemente, la joven logró dormirse casi al instante. 

Desde que apareció en el pasado, Lara se había acostumbrado a tener sueños extraños de vez en cuando. Aunque casi nunca podía recordarlos en su totalidad cuando despertaba y siempre la dejaban con una rara sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Más de una vez se había despertado temblando y sudando, algunas veces llorando y con un grito que deseaba salir de su garganta. 

No era ajena a los sueños extraños y, sin embargo, lo primero que pensó fue que ese era mucho más extraño de lo habitual. Si bien nunca había estado en un dojo, no le fue difícil deducirlo por la enorme estructura que se elevaba con largas vigas de madera, el suelo de madera y las paredes corredizas sin ventanas.

En el centro del dojo se hallaban dos jóvenes entrenando con katanas de madera, bokken. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba utilizando algún tipo de protección en el cuerpo, mucho menos en la cabeza, y con el ruido que hacía la madera al golpear algún miembro del otro, Lara sabía que debía de doler mucho y no sabía si respetarlos por no detenerse con cada golpe o llamarlos idiotas por golpearse con tanta fuerza sin vacilar. 

En uno de los lados del dojo, cerca de la pared, se encontraba una hermosa joven sentada. Con el cabello rubio dorado y sus ojos azules, Lara estaba segura de que era una gaijin como ella, pero al observar más de cerca, supo por la forma de sus ojos que no era así. Era una japonesa, pero no de sangre completa si tenía ese color de cabello y ojos. Seguramente se trataba de una hāfu, mitad japonesa. 

Al estar tan concentrada mirando a la rubia, Lara se perdió de ver la ingeniosa maniobra que realizó uno de los jóvenes, obteniendo como resultado que el otro soltara su bokken y terminara perdiendo el encuentro. La hāfu se mostró feliz del resultado, pero se notaba que intentaba contener su alegría, y mientras ambos jóvenes se saludaban, ella se encargó de servirles unos vasos de agua, como también de pasarles unas toallas para que secaran el sudor de sus rostros. 

Teniéndolos más de cerca, Lara se asombró de lo guapo que eran los dos. El perdedor mantenía su cabello en un estilo casi corte militar, mostrando unos afilados pómulos y más afilados ojos color chocolate oscuro. Sus labios finos, pero no desagradables para un hombre, sonreían a pesar de haber pedido. El otro era casi lo opuesto, su apariencia era más desprolija y relajada: cabello largo atado en una holgada cola de caballo, brillantes ojos y un adorable hoyuelo del lado izquierdo de sus labios. Y por supuesto, al ser el más guapo, era el que obtenía la completa atención de la joven.

Los tres se encontraban teniendo una conversación, aunque Lara no podía escuchar nada, era como ver una película sin sonido. A pesar de eso, se los veía contentos: se notaba que los tres eran amigos desde hacía años. 

La escena se fue distorsionando y cambiando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un paisaje boscoso. Lara se encontraba en una especie de claro, completamente sola, o eso era lo que creyó al principio. De la nada apareció la misma chica de antes, pero esta vez se encontraba sola y con otra vestimenta mucho más llamativa: la cual consistía en un hakama de color rojo escarlata, un haori blanco, la ropa tradiciona de una sacerdotisa. En sus manos sostenía una especie de canasta hecha de paja. Se detuvo en pleno centro del claro, a pocos metros de donde se hallaba Lara, y se agachó examinado el césped a su alrededor y recogiendo algo del suelo que después depositaba en su canasta. Mirando más de cerca, Lara logró identificar lo que estaba haciendo, lo mismo que Kyo le había enseñado semanas atrás: buscaba hierbas medicinales. 

Todo parecía ser pacífico, hasta el punto en que Lara comenzó a sentirse algo soñolienta, lo cual era completamente raro porque de por sí ya se encontraba dentro de un sueño, ¿no? 

La chica de pronto se detuvo, su cuerpo se tensó y de una forma muy violenta miró hacia arriba con sus ojos brillando intensamente. Lara, asustada, se acercó hasta ella, pero una fuerza invisible le impidió tocarla. 

De pronto sintió una presencia muy poderosa y fría, mucho mayor que la de un demonio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar una extraña voz que retumbaba a su alrededor, hablando en un extraño idioma. Y tan rápido como vino, se fue. Arrodillada sobre el piso, la hāfu vestida de sacerdotisa volvió a recuperar el control de su cuerpo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, aunque se encontraba jadeando y su rostro había perdido algo de color. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, y Lara sospechó que era por miedo a lo que acababa de pasarle, pero al verle su rostro, notó que sus ojos mostraban enojo y odio. 

No temblaba de miedo, sino de rabia. 

De repente, Lara sintió que algo jalaba de ella hacia delante y de nuevo la escena frente a ella fue cambiando, aunque en vez de distorsionarse, fue como ser transportada de un lado a otro a una alta velocidad, como ir en un auto a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. El freno fue tan brusco que Lara se tambaleó, pero no logró recuperar el equilibrio, y al mirar al frente se encontró cara a cara con un horrible monstruo sacado de una pesadilla. Brillantes ojos amarillos, grandes colmillos que sobresalían la comesura de sus labios y cuernos blancos como los de un toro que salían de su frente. 

La joven no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir observando al monstruo cuando vio que una gigantesca maza con clavos era blandida a su dirección, y en el momento mismo que iba a estrellarse contra su cuerpo, despertó. 

Sus ojos se toparon con la bóveda estrellada del cielo, cuyo color oscuro ya comenzaba a aclararse con las horas de la madrugada. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio en lo que su mirada encontraba la figura de Kazehana, al otro lado del fuego que todavía ardía con intensidad gracias al poder del demonio. Kazehana la miró por encima de las llamas.

\- ¿Pesadilla? - aunque sonaba como una pregunta, ambos ya sabían la respuesta. Lara asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar al sentir que tenía la boca seca -. ¿Desea hablar sobre ello? – ofreció para el asombro de la joven.

Ella soltó un suspiro e intentó encontrar una posición cómoda en su improvisada cama.

\- No realmente - respondió finalmente. Por un momento creyó que el demonio insistiría, y cuando no lo hizo, se sintió algo decepcionada y se regañó a sí misma por ello. 

Volvió a cambiar de posición, esta vez dándole la espalda al fuego y a Kazehana, pero no logró conciliar el sueño y pocas horas después amaneció, siendo imposible volver a dormir con la luz del sol. 

Para el desayuno, el demonio cazó dos peces del arroyo cerca de donde habían hecho el campamento, y con la ayuda de dos palos, los asaron en la hoguera. Con cuidado de no morder alguna espina Lara comió su pescado, procurando que la falta de condimentos en la carne no se le notara mucho en el rostro. Cuando terminó, Kazehana insistió que ella comiera el otro pescado, ya que él lo necesitaba. Y aunque eso fuese cierto, la joven estaba segura de que su insistencia en parte era porque sabía que la comida estaba tan sosa que no deseaba comerla. 

Con el estómago lleno, Lara decidió finalmente hacer la pregunta: 

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - dijo mientras echaba una ojeada hacia el monte Kamiumi.

\- La barrera debe romperse para que yo pueda pasar - le informó en lo que se ponía de pie -. Para eso debo encontrar el punto de origen donde fue erguida.

La joven entrecerró los ojos levemente.

\- Cuando dices “debo”, significa que…

\- Así es - la interrumpió -. Iré solo.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras tanto? - preguntó entre confusa e indignada. 

\- Esperar - le sonrió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. 

Lara se levantó de un salto, se acercó a donde estaba y se detuvo frente a él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con gesto de enfado. El demonio no dejó entrever la gracia que le hacía verla intentando mostrarse intimidante ante él. 

\- ¿Así que planeas dejarme sola mientras tú te vas por ahí?

Kazehana arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas rubias.

\- Yo no diría que romper una barrera forma parte de lo que considero “irme por ahí”.

\- Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero - replicó, haciendo todo lo posible para no perder su actitud desafiante.

El demonio parecía debatirse si soltar un suspiro o rodar los ojos, pero logró contenerse y mantener su rostro pasible de cualquier tipo de emoción.

\- Solo será una carga si viene conmigo.

\- ¿Disculpa? - la joven lo miró con enfado, claramente ofendida de que la catalogara como una carga. 

\- No podré ir a mi velocidad con usted a mi lado. 

\- ¿Y por qué no? 

\- Porque soy muy rápido y usted no podrá soportarlo.

Lara apretó los labios con fuerza, dejando ver aún más su enfado. 

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿_ Flash _? - preguntó, escapándole el nombre del superhéroe en español, a lo que Kazehana la miró sin comprender lo que acababa de decir -. Olvidalo - Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. 

A continuación, la joven se dejó caer en el suelo, resignada de tener que quedarse ahí sola. Y creyendo que Kazehana iba a dar la vuelta e irse, se sorprendió cuando vio que él sujetó por la guarda la espada de los Hogosha, la sacó de su obi y se la entregó. 

Lara pasó la mirada de la espada al demonio varias veces antes de aceptar el arma. 

\- ¿Por qué me la das? - inquirió, confundida. 

\- Creí que había pedido que se la dejara si volvía a dejarla sola - explicó en un tono entre burlona e indiferencia. Cómo él lograba hacer eso, Lara jamás lo iba a entender.

\- Sí pero… no pensé que fueras a escucharme.

Kazehana se encogió levemente de los hombros.

\- Solo para no tener que volver a escuchar sus quejas. Y algo más - llevó su mano derecha al hombro donde Hak estaba posando para que el espíritu familiar saltara a su mano y lo depositó en el hombro izquierdo de la joven -. También dejaré a Hak. Si algo llega a suceder, él la protegerá. 

Automáticamente, Lara llevó una mano hacia donde estaba el espíritu familiar y lo acarició. 

\- Gracias - agradeció tímidamente

\- Volveré en un par de horas – dicho esto, desapareció frente a sus ojos, dejando atrás una ligera brisa y un pequeño remolino de hojas sueltas en el suelo. 

  
  


Durante unos minutos, Lara permaneció de pie en el lugar, con la mano libre acariciando distraídamente a Hak y con la mirada hacia el monte. Fue el relincho de Kazuma que la sacó del trance e hizo que fuera hacia donde estaba el caballo. Sujetándolo de las riendas, la joven guió al animal hasta el arroyo para que pudiese beber agua y aprovechó para llenar su cantimplora de bambú, luego lo dejó pastar libremente a los alrededores. 

Decidió ordenar su bolso y calcular cuánta comida le quedaba. Gracias al pescado que desayuno esa mañana, tenía todavía un par de bolas de arroz y algunas manzanas que estaban demasiado maduras.

\- Bueno, esto va a ser el almuerzo de hoy - decidió en voz alta, separando las que tenían un color más amarillenta de las otras. 

Luego de hacer eso, Lara fue a recolectar madera para mantener la fogata encendida. Con el invierno llegando a su fin y los días volviéndose más calurosos, ella realmente no necesitaba de ese calor extra, pero supuso que era mejor tenerlo y no necesitarlo que necesitarlo y no tenerlo. 

Dejó una considerable pila de ramas al lado del fuego y se dejó caer al suelo. Decidió aprovechar esos momentos de paz, y terminó por acostarse sobre el césped, dedicándose a ver la luz que atravesaba entre las ramas llenas de hojas. A pesar de estar sola en el bosque, la tranquilidad de ese lugar era contagiosa, y el sonido de los pájaros que se escuchaba a la distancia la invitaban a cerrar los ojos y tomar una siesta, pero no lo hizo. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a Hak, quien se había hecho un lugar en medio de su improvisada cama de fardo. 

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Unos minutos? ¿Una hora? Era algo difícil saberlo sin la ayuda de un reloj, y la posición del sol únicamente le decía que todavía no era mediodía. Estiró los brazos mientras soltaba un bostezo. No podía negar que la tranquilidad ya estaba comenzando a aburrirla. Agarró una rama de la pila que juntó y comenzó a dibujar garabatos sobre la tierra, dándole algo que hacer hasta que la rama chocó con una pequeña roca que se encontraba enterrada y se rompió. 

\- Genial - murmuró para sí. Hizo una mueca al ver la rama partida en dos antes de lanzarla al fuego y volver a su problema inicial: el aburrimiento. 

Posó su mirada en el caballo Kazuma, quien seguía pastando sin problema cerca de un árbol de cedro, antes de ver a Hak durmiendo plácidamente en la cama y sus ojos terminaron posándose en la espada de los Hogosha. Sin pensarlo mucho, Lara se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba el arma, justo al lado de su bolso. Vacilante, la joven estiró el brazo y sujetó la katana, esperando volver a sentir ese palpitar, pero solo sintió el frió labrado rojo y dorado de la empuñadura. Lara arqueó ambas cejas y miró la espada sin entender por qué ahora no estaba haciendo nada: ni brillos o palpitaciones. 

\- Cada vez que creo haberme acostumbrado a esto, algo nuevo sale - comentó y dejó la espada donde estaba mientras ella volvía a tomar una posición en el suelo. 

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba, contempló nuevamente el pasar de la luz sobre las hojas de los árboles y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear una vieja canción de Elvis, la misma que había escuchado en una de sus pesadillas. Apenas terminó de cantar, ocurrió algo curioso: un grupo de pájaros que se encontraban descansando en un árbol cerca de ella, comenzaron a silbar la misma melodía que acababa de cantar. Sus cantos eran descoordinados al principio, pero, al final, los cinco pájaros pudieron cantar “Burning Love” hermosamente.

Con cuidado, Lara se levantó y caminó hacia el árbol. Cuando miró hacia arriba, abrió grande los ojos al notar que no eran aves normales: tenían el tamaño de una paloma, el pico de un gallo y gigantescas y coloridas plumas de pavo real. Cuando los pájaros notaron su presencia, dejaron de cantar al instante, aunque no se movieron de su rama. 

Si bien eran bastante grandes y raras, parecían ser inofensivas. Esperó unos minutos en silencio para ver si volvían a cantar algo, y cuando no lo hicieron, se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Probó tararear el estribillo de “Hot and Cold” de Katy Perry y cuando terminó, guardó silencio. Sin embargo, para su decepción, esos extraños pájaros no repitieron la melodía, y se preguntó por qué. ¿Acaso sólo podían memorizar una sola canción? ¿O será que no les gustó?

Los pájaros la miraban con curiosidad desde lo alto de su rama, pero seguían sin hacer nada. Lara probó con otra canción, esta vez una más tranquila para ver si era de su gusto, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó si realmente fueron ellos y no algún otro animal el que imitó la canción. 

O quizás simplemente se lo había imaginado. 

Miró una vez más a los pájaros y, con un suspiro de decepción, se retiró y fue hacia donde estaba Hak, sólo para escuchar la melodía de “Hot and Cold” viniendo de otro lugar. Lara observó que el espíritu familiar seguía durmiendo sin problema, y con cuidado siguió la música, que la guió hasta otro árbol enorme con otros pájaros posando sobre una rama baja. Eran iguales a los anteriores, pero éstos eran dos y un poco más grandes. Y, al igual que los anteriores, tan pronto notaron su presencia, ellos dejaron de cantar. ¿Así que era eso? Si estaba cerca dejaban de cantar, pero si se alejaba no había problema. 

\- ¿Por qué los demonios tienen siempre esa reacción? - preguntó en voz alta, con un mohín de disgusto. 

Cruzó los brazos y por más que los fulminara con la mirada, los pájaros no se dejaron intimidar y permanecieron en silencio. Cuando pasaron unos minutos sin ningún tipo de cambio, la joven no tuvo otra opción que rendirse y volvió al campamento. 

No fue hasta dar unos cuantos pasos que le llegó un sonido poco familiar a la distancia. No era música, pero parecía que lo hacía un animal. Prestando más atención, lo reconoció como una especie de llanto. La sola idea de pensar que un animal se encontraba lastimado hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Odiaba cuando un animal lloraba o estaba lastimado. 

Sin siquiera pensarlo, giró sobre sí misma para intentar averiguar en qué dirección provenía el llanto y, una vez localizado, fue corriendo hacia él. Ni bien avanzó dos pasos, se detuvo y retrocedió hasta volver al campamento y agarró la espada, dejando a Kazuma pastando y a Hak durmiendo.

Zigzagueando entre los árboles y los arbustos, Lara desembocó en una especie de camino creado por los animales de la zona. Con la respiración entrecortada, se detuvo para poder escuchar el llanto y se asustó al no oírlo más. 

«¿Qué hago? - se preguntó temerosa - ¿Y si algo pasó?»

Afortunadamente, a los pocos minutos volvió a escuchar el sonido, y al estar más cerca que antes, Lara se sorprendió de notar que parecía ser una especie de ladrido corto. ¿Podría ser que estaba buscando a un perro? La idea de que el animal herido se tratara de un perro salvaje se le cruzó por la mente de inmediato y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Sería sensato seguir buscando o mejor volver al campamento? 

Si se trataba de un perro salvaje, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar al verla. Además, tampoco se había planteado qué hacer una vez que encontrara con el animal herido. ¿Cargarlo hasta el campamento para intentar curarlo? 

\- ¿Por qué nunca pienso antes de actuar? - se regañó en voz alta antes de soltar un largo suspiro -. Bueno. Lo hecho, hecho está. Voy a seguir buscando y luego veré qué hacer. 

Tomó la izquierda del camino con bastante prisa, mirando atentamente a todos lados, y se detuvo abruptamente cuando lo vio. A pocos metros a su derecha se encontraba un viejo tronco de gran tamaño, y a su lado un pequeño zorro rojo llorando porque su cola de alguna forma había quedado atrapada debajo. 

Lara salió de entre los árboles y avanzó lentamente hacia él. Cuando se encontró a pocos metros, el pequeño animal finalmente se percató de su presencia y su reacción no se hizo esperar: poniéndose en posición defensiva, sus pelos se erizaron y se puso a gruñir de forma amenazadora. A primera vista el zorro se veía listo para atacar, de no ser por su cola atrapada, pero ella observó que las piernas del animal estaban temblando levemente y sabía que eso no formaba parte de su mecanismo de defensa.

Con cuidado y sin apartarle la vista al zorro, se agachó y dejó la espada en el suelo antes de dar un par de pasos hacia él. Se detuvo cuando quedó a un metro del zorro y permaneció ahí sin moverse. Estaba lidiando con un animal salvaje, así que no podía simplemente ir y ayudarlo como quería realmente hacer. No, debía tomarse su tiempo y esperar a que se calmara lo suficiente para permitirle acercarse. 

El zorro tardó un buen rato en dejar de gruñir, y otro más para que su pelaje poco a poco volviera a alisarse. La expresión amenazadora de su rostro desapareció por completo, aunque no su mirada feroz. No obstante, Lara interpretó ese cambio como un permiso para acercarse. 

Tragó con fuerza antes de, todavía agachada, dar un par de pasos en su dirección. Los ojos anaranjados del zorro siguieron todos sus movimientos con recelo, esperando la menor acción que indicara que debía defenderse. 

\- Tranquilo – le habló con suavidad, esperando que el animal no pudiese escuchar el frenético latir de su corazón -. No voy a lastimarte, lo prometo. 

No estaba segura de si la había entendido, pero al ver que él seguía sin intentar morderla, se atrevió a acercar su mano con mucho cuidado. Sabía que antes que nada debía asegurarse de que el animal la oliera y permitiera que lo acariciara. 

Lentamente, el zorro acercó con cautela su hocico a la mano ofrecida. Se tomó su tiempo para olerla, tanto que puso nerviosa a Lara ante la posibilidad de que intentara arrancarle un dedo. 

Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el zorro retiró el hocico y colocó su cabeza en la palma de Lara, en señal de que podía acariciarla. Ella soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y terminó de acercarse, acariciando al pequeño animal con ambas manos. 

Ahora que no tenía que preocuparse más de ser atacada por el zorro, Lara notó varias cosas de ese lugar: primero, que el árbol había sido arrancado a varios metros de donde se encontraban ellos. Segundo, que por la distancia que había entre donde estaba ella y agujero donde antes estaba el árbol era imposible que se hubiese caído y rodado hasta ahí sola. Lo que significaba que alguien o algo lo suficientemente fuerte por algún motivo arrancó ese tronco y la lanzó. 

\- Espero que lo que sea que haya hecho esto esté muy lejos – dicho eso, se centró en el zorro -. Muy bien, vamos a ver si puedo sacarte de aquí. 

Acercó sus dos manos sobre el árbol caído y con todas sus fuerzas empujó, pero no logró moverlo, y cuando los brazos comenzaron a temblar de dolor, Lara se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. 

Probó a empujar ese pedazo de madera un par de veces más, sin ningún resultado.

Dejando escapar un grito de frustración, Lara decidió que era hora de probar otra posición: giró sobre su talones y colocó su espalda contra la madera. Respiró profundamente y luego de contar hasta tres, volvió a hacer fuerza para mover ese maldito tronco. Apretaba tanto los dientes que le dolía la mandíbula y su espalda tampoco se encontraba libre de dolor. Sus pies comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la tierra, hasta que uno de ellos se resbaló y ella cayó al suelo de culo, justo al lado del zorro. 

El animal hizo unos ruiditos, llamando su atención. Seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando de alguna forma liberarse. 

Lara inhaló y exhaló con fuerza antes de apretar los labios. No podía rendirse tras solo haber hecho un par de intentos. Con las piernas temblorosas, logró incorporarse y examinó con más cuidado el viejo tronco caído, caminando de un lado a otro y rodeándola para intentar encontrar la forma más fácil de liberar al zorro. 

No podía. No había forma de lograr mover ese enorme pedazo de madera por su cuenta. Y aunque usara la espada de los Hogosha, era demasiado ancha para poder cortarla como si nada. Tardaría horas en lograr cortarlo a la mitad. 

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

“Si no puedes saltar el muro, siempre puedes cavar un túnel” Era un viejo dicho que su madre siempre le decía cada vez que se enfrentaba a un problema que no sabía resolver. Solo que esta vez, iba a tomarse el proverbio de forma literal: si lograba hacer un agujero por debajo del tronco, seguramente lograría liberar la cola. 

Arrodillada, Lara comenzó a sacar tierra de uno de los lados donde se encontraba la cola roja del zorro, lanzándola hacia un costado. 

\- ¡Ay! – sacó rápidamente la mano izquierda en cuanto sus uñas chocaron una roca enterrada. Con cuidado, examinó la mano llena de tierra y notó que algunas de sus uñas estaban rotas y sangrando. Siseó de dolor cuando intentó terminar de arrancar un pedazo de piel que la piedra había cortado. Obviamente no había sido una buena idea hacer eso. 

Como si entendiera que estaba adolorida, el zorro acercó el hocico negro e intentó lamer los dedos sangrientados.

\- No hagas eso – lo regañó, alejando la mano lastimada. A pesar de su tono agresivo, el zorro no se alejó con temor ni tampoco adoptó una postura de ataque, lo cual Lara agradeció porque no necesitaba terminar con toda la mano lastimada. 

Soltando otro suspiro, se dispuso a intentar sacar esa roca del medio y así seguir cavando el agujero. Por supuesto, la roca estaba bastante enterrada y era más grande de lo que pensó inicialmente, así que tardó más de pensado y sus manos terminaron lastimándose más, pero la satisfacción que sintió al lanzar a un lado la dichosa piedra fue maravillosa. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó entre que se puso a cavar y cuando finalmente logró liberar la cola del zorro, pero sabía que estaba completamente agotada y cubierta de sudor, tierra y sangre. 

Por otra parte, el zorro felizmente movía su cola liberada, y daba pequeños saltos de un lado mientras hacía unos sonidos alegres. Viéndolo actuar así, Lara se alegró de haber decidido ir a buscarlo y ayudarlo. 

Lanzó una mirada al cielo y, por primera vez en horas, notó que ni Kazehana o Hak habían ido en su búsqueda. ¡Qué extraño! Habían pasado varias horas desde que Kazehana había ido a buscar una forma de romper la barrera, y algunas horas desde que ella abandonó el campamento para buscar al zorro. 

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que el demonio todavía no había terminado con su misión? ¿Y qué pasaba con el espíritu familiar? ¿seguía dormido esa pequeña bola de pelos blancos?

«Se nota que hace un buen trabajo como perro guardián», no pudo evitar pensar con cinismo. 

De pronto, el zorro a su lado se quedó quieto y Lara, mirándolo que éste se mostraba nervioso, se le pusieron los nervios de punta.

«Algo no anda bien», dijo una voz en su cabeza. 

Discretamente, recorrió con la mirada a su alrededor, intentando descubrir qué estaba fuera de lugar. No necesitó mucho tiempo para descubrirlo: el bosque estaba tan callado como una tumba, demasiado callado. No podía oírse el susurro de los pequeños animales, ni el canto de las aves. Pero más importante... 

Ya no era capaz de percibir la tranquilidad y serenidad que rodeaba ese bosque antiguo.

«Los animales se quedan en silencio cuando perciben el peligro» recordó y el comportamiento del zorro no hacía otra cosa que confirmar ese pensamiento.

Con cuidado, se levantó y fue hacia donde había dejado la katana, sujetándola con ambas manos. Tragó en seco antes de girar la cabeza con mucho cuidado, intentando encontrar algo extraño, alguna criatura peligrosa cerca de ella. Hacía rato que el sol había pasado por encima de su cabeza, pero todavía quedaba tiempo antes de que oscureciera. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que terminó de preocupar a la joven, sino que no lograba recordar qué camino había tomado para llegar ahí.

\- Genial - murmuró para sí misma -. Sola, en el bosque, rodeada de peligrosas criaturas. Deberían darme el premio por ser la Idiota del Año.

De la nada, sintió un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies, lo suficiente para que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que el suelo volviera a temblar con un poco más de fuerza y por un momento creyó que se trataba de un posible terremoto, pero no. Se suponía que un terremoto debía sacudir toda la tierra y derrumbar cosas con su fuerza, y ese temblor no era constante, sino pausado, casi similar a las…

«... pisadas.», pensó con terror. De inmediato imágenes de un tiranosaurios rex saliendo de entre los árboles y persiguiéndola para comérsela le vinieron a la mente. Lo cual era completamente ilógico porque no estaba en la era jurásica… y mucho menos en un parque de dinosaurios. 

El suelo volvió a temblar con más fuerza, esta vez causando que ella diera un salto involuntariamente. Lo que sea que estuviese haciendo temblar el suelo se estaba acercando a donde estaba ella. Automáticamente sujetó la empuñadura y desenfundó unos cinco centímetros de la hoja. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sus lastimadas manos temblaban, pero cuando escuchó esas fuertes pisadas acercándose más no lo dudó, desenvainó el arma completamente al tiempo en que giraba sobre sus talones. Con un grito a punto de escaparse de su garganta, la joven se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir que no había nada ahí.

Los temblores cesaron y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- No era nada - guardó la hoja en la vaina y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa -. Que bueno. 

Grave error.

Unos gruñidos fuertes y amenazadores resonaron detrás de ella. El pelaje del zorro a su lado se erizó completamente y lanzó ladridos, intentando sonar desafiante. Lara volvió a girar sobre sí y sintió que se le caía el alma al piso. A metros de ella se encontraba una criatura de unos cuatro metros de altura, con una roja piel dura y gruesa, brillantes ojos amarillos, grandes colmillos que sobresalían la comesura de sus labios y cuernos blancos como los de un toro que salían de su frente. Sus dedos parecían ser más garras que otra cosa y tenía tanto pelo en la cabeza como la melena de un león. Vestía un taparrabos de piel de rayas y llevaba en la mano una especie de maza gigante con espinas incrustadas.

Lara abrió los ojos como plato. El sueño de anoche golpeó su mente como un tren y recordó perfectamente haber soñado con ese oni.

No uno similar o parecido, sino ese mismo: recordaba perfectamente esos brillantes ojos amarillos y la maza que casi la golpeó en su pesadilla. 

Lara se quedó congelada en el lugar, pero un ladrido del zorro la hizo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el gigante decidió arremeter hacia ella con la maza levantada, lista para aplastar su cráneo. Ella colocó una mano sobre el tronco caído y saltó hacia el otro lado, evitando el golpe mortal. El demonio, nada feliz, soltó un grito de furia y destrozó el árbol en mil pedazos. 

\- Mierda – se le escapó antes de dar media vuelta y correr por su vida. 

Con la katana en una mano y la otra levantando los pliegues de la parte delantera de su kimono, corría de forma zigzagueante entre los árboles, y cada vez que sentía que él se acercaba demasiado, giraba hacia un lado y corría más rápido. Respiraba lo más rápido que podía e intentaba mantener el ritmo con todo lo que tenía, ignorando por completo el ardor en las piernas y en los pulmones que suplicaban por un descanso. 

\- ¡Kazehana! ¡Hak! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! – gritó a todo pulmón antes de que el oni golpeara con la maza el suelo con una fuerza descomunal que creó una grieta tan larga que terminó por hacer que Lara tropezara y cayera de forma estrepitosa.

El golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para dejarla aturdida por unos segundos, segundos que el demonio no dudó en aprovechar. La joven sintió que su sangre se helaba justo cuando el oni la sujetó de una de sus piernas, la arrastró hacia él y luego la levantó como si nada, quedando cara a cara. Lara no sólo se encontraba mareada por el golpe, sino que además la sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, encontrándose colgada boca abajo.

El demonio la miró con sus ojos amarillos y la acercó más hacia su repugnante rostro para olfatearla y luego darle una larga lamida a su cara. Saboreándola. Lara se sintió de lo más asqueada y decidió vengarse haciéndole un corte en la cara con la katana desenfundada, logrando que el demonio gritara de dolor y la soltara. 

Aterrizó sobre su espalda y el golpe la hizo perder momentáneamente el sentido, sin embargo, logró recomponerse a tiempo para levantarse a toda prisa y correr nuevamente.

A su espalda, podía escucharse al demonio bramar con furia renovada y fue tras ella más rápido que antes. El sonido de sus fuertes pisadas parecían las de un trueno rompiendo el cielo. 

Lara reconocía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir viva de esa con sólo huir. También sabía que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir corriendo y esquivando a ese monstruo. Y, en lo más profundo de su ser, también sabía que ni Kazehana ni Hak iban a rescatarla a tiempo, pero no pensaba en caer sin luchar primero.

Se escondió detrás del primer árbol gigante que encontró y sostuvo con ambas manos la katana. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces en lo que sentía que las pisadas iban disminuyendo hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Se podía escuchar cómo el demonio estaba a escasos metros de su ubicación, olisqueando el aire y buscando el rastro de su aroma. 

Finalmente la localizó. 

Lentamente, el oni fue caminando hacia el árbol donde se estaba escondiendo y, mientras lo hacía, Lara se preparaba; en cuanto colocó una enorme mano roja sobre el tronco y fue girando para ver el premio del otro lado, al momento de ver su horrenda cara, ella volvió a blandir la hoja para hacerle una herida que combinara con la primera, pero no calculó bien la distancia y apenas logró hacerle un rasguño.

El demonio, enfurecido, arrancó al árbol de raíz y lo lanzó hacia un lado como si nada. Tal movimiento logró desequilibrar a Lara, pero no lo suficiente para no esquivar la maza a tiempo. Saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando milagrosamente esos golpes mortales, e intentaba acercarse lo suficiente para hacerle cortes en las piernas. Pero todas las heridas que lograba hacerle parecían meros rasguños, nada que lograba afectarlo demasiado. No como el corte profundo que tenía en la cara; por poco no le había dado al ojo izquierdo, pero la sangre oscura que salía de la herida le empapaba el ojo, impidiéndole ver correctamente. Con eso en mente, intentaba mantenerse siempre de su lado izquierdo.

A pesar de su estrategia, Lara no contó con una cosa: que el oni también era inteligente a su manera, y sobre todo un cazador experto. La había hecho enfocarse completamente en la maza y su débil flanco izquierdo, y no notó que la estaba guiando hacia el agujero donde minutos atrás había un árbol plantado. Y en el momento que el pie de la joven perdió suelo donde apoyarse, él aprovechó para darle un manotazo en el costado y lanzarla varios metros hacia un lado.

Lara no entendió lo que acababa de suceder. Un momento estaba esquivando y al siguiente sentía que le sacaban el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe. Aún luego de su doloroso aterrizaje le costaba bastante poder recuperar la respiración. ¿Acaso le había roto alguna costilla? Con esa fuerza no dudaba que tuviese unos cuantos huesos rotos. Le dolía demasiado el torso como para poder moverse. Sus fuerzas la estaban abandonado y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con lágrimas en los ojos a ese demonio acercándose victorioso.

La espada se le había escapado de las manos, quedando completamente indefensa. 

Él había ganado y ahora ella iba a morir. 

Vio como el oni se detenía frente a ella, levantando la maza con espinas incrustadas hacia el cielo y, antes de poder acabar de un golpe con ella, una sombra borrosa salió de entre los árboles a toda velocidad y empujó al demonio, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ahí. 

Lara no sabía si sentirse agradecida o aterrada ante la aparición de esa nueva criatura. Probablemente ambas. 

El animal, si es que podía llamarse así, tenía unos dos metros de altura y parecía tener el cuerpo de un tigre, aunque su pelaje era gris y de su espalda salían dos enormes alas, como las de un águila. Tenía garras y colmillos blancos, por supuesto, y una armadura de plata que cubría su cabeza de oso y el pecho. 

Los ojos negros del oso-tigre la miraron a traves del casco de plata y Lara podía jurar que conocía esos ojos. 

Segundos después, algo hizo clic en su mente. 

«No me digas que… » 

\- ¿Hak? – susurró. Todavía sorprendida de su nuevo aspecto. 

Pero Hak no tuvo tiempo de hacerle ningún tipo de gesto, pues el oni rojo saltó hacia él y tuvo que moverse para esquivarlo. El espíritu familiar le gruñó amenazadoramente, y los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente en círculo. Mirándose. Examinándose. Esperando a ver quién daba el primer paso. El demonio lanzó una especie de grito de guerra antes de atacar, y Hak no esperó más para contraatacar. 

Lara, desde su posición en el suelo, veía a ambos luchar con furia, lastimando cuanto pudieran con porrazos, garras y dientes. Se sentía tan impotente observando todo sin poder hacer nada, sin poder intervenir. Cada vez que el demonio le asestaba un golpe, quería gritar, quería levantarse y ayudarlo. Hacer algo en lugar de ver cómo lo golpeaban. Pero no podía, sabía que se encontraba herida, débil y que sólo estorbaría. Y el saber eso era mucho peor que cualquier herida que ese demonio le había dado. 

\- ¡HAK! – gritó tan pronto vio cómo el oni le daba un mazazo en la cabeza, lastimándolo gravemente. 

Apretando los dientes, Lara se decidió. Hizo el esfuerzo de su vida para arrastrarse hacia donde se encontraba su katana y levantarse. Al ponerse de pie notó una punzada de dolor en la pierna derecha. Se sostuvo la zona que le dolía y su mano se bañaron de sangre. Ni siquiera quería ver. 

Sin más, Lara apretó con fuerza los dientes y se preparó para atacar. Pero antes de poder moverse, notó que algo la jalaba del extremo inferior de su kimono, y al mirar abajo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse al descubrir al mismo zorro que había salvado esa tarde, tirándole de la tela con mucha fuerza. Casi como si estuviese intentando hacer que lo siguiera hacia el lado opuesto donde ella pensaba ir.

\- No. Vete – ordenó. Intentando que la soltara, pero el zorro era testarudo. 

Su atención fue acaparada nuevamente cuando el oni fue lanzado hacia unos árboles que se encontraban cerca de ella. Hak, a pesar de sus heridas, se encontraba de pie y luciendo más feroz y salvaje que nunca. Volando a gran velocidad, el espíritu familiar atacó al demonio sin dudarlo, enterrando sus colmillos en el cuello.

Con la pelea a escasos metros de ella, la idea de querer ayudar a Hak se esfumó, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a seguir al zorro que corría delante de ella, guiándola a través de la oscuridad del bosque. Se podía escuchar claramente la pelea continuar, incluso parecía que la lucha no se había quedado en esa zona, sino que estaban avanzando en la misma dirección por donde Lara y el zorro iban. 

Una vez. Solo una sola vez Lara echó un vistazo rápido hacia donde Hak y al demonio estaban luchando. Y eso fue todo para pasar por alto que delante de ella se encontraba un terreno en pendiente, y cuando su pie encontró solo aire y no tierra por donde pisar, Lara perdió el equilibrio y terminó rodando hacia abajo. En algún momento golpeó el fondo con fuerza y dejó de rodar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Hola!!
> 
> Disculpen la demora en actulizar, me estoy preparando para dar un examen en diciembre y el estudio no me deja mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Espero que este capitulo largo y emocionante lo haya compensado un poco :)
> 
> Como siempre kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos!!
> 
> Nos vemos


	24. 11

Cuando comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, Lara de inmediato sintió unas brutales punzadas de dolor que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Recordando claramente los sucesos del día anterior, intentó abrir los ojos lentamente, aunque sentía los párpados pesarle y luchó un buen rato para lograr abrirlos. 

Lo primero que vio fue las hojas verdes caídas de los árboles, luego escuchó sonidos de pájaros y otros animales lejos, nada que indicara peligro cercano. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo un punzante dolor en la cabeza y en todas las extremidades del cuerpo. De alguna forma logró sentarse y lo primero que vio fue la sangre seca de un fea herida que tenía en la pierna derecha. 

Eso se lo había hecho el oni, si no mal recordaba. 

Se tocó la frente, descubriendo un corte en la frente, la herida ya no sangraba, pero el lado derecho de su cara estaba pegoteada y el olor a hierro le estaba comenzando a dar náuseas. No recordaba haberse hecho esa herida, aunque seguramente fue producto de la dolorosa caída. A continuación, descubrió con horror varios cortes y moretones en sus brazos y apostaba lo que fuese que sus piernas no estaban libres de magulladuras. Afortunadamente, salvo esa fea herida en la pierna derecha, nada parecía ser tan grave que requiriera atención inmediata y, aunque el pecho se le oprimía al respirar, estaba segura de que no tenía ningún hueso roto. 

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Lara logró ponerse de pie. Apretó fuertemente los dientes para aguantar el dolor al apoyar la pierna derecha, y cojeando fue hacia el árbol más cercano para apoyarse en él. 

Miró la pendiente por donde había caído. Era un verdadero milagro que no se rompiera el cuello o no haberse lastimado de más, ahora que observaba la altura de donde cayó. Y se maldijo enormemente por haber decidido mirar hacia atrás en lugar de enfocarse en ver por dónde iba. Pensar en la pelea entre el oni y el espíritu familiar la llevó a recordar otra cosa. 

\- ¡Hak! – gritó horrorizada al darse cuenta finalmente de la ausencia del pequeño animal. 

¿Había ganado? Se negaba a pensar en la alternativa, aunque de ser así debería estar ahí con ella ¿Si estaba arriba, herido, como para moverse? Con eso en mente, intentó dar un par de pasos hacia la pendiente, pero el punzante dolor de su pierna era demasiado, y la fuerza exigía subir esa inclinación era demasiada para el estado en el que estaba. 

Lara se sintió tentada a gritar el nombre de Hak, o el de Kazehana, pero no sabía si ellos podían escucharla, o si solo terminaría atrayendo otro tipo de compañía. 

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, su estómago comenzó a soltar gruñidos por el hambre. No había comido nada desde el mediodía del día anterior. Tampoco había tomado nada de agua. Así que lo primero que necesitaba hacer era encontrar agua, y rápido. 

Antes de ponerse en marcha, recordó la espada de los Hogosha y la buscó lo mejor que pudo por los alrededores, pero si bien estaba segura de que la había tenido en la mano antes de caer por la pendiente, no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado. 

«Kazehana me va a matar - fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Su segundo pensamiento fue -. Si es que no muero antes de que me encuentre.»

Soltó un suspiro y, con cuidado de no poner demasiado peso sobre su pierna herida, decidió que era mejor comenzar a moverse cuando una pequeña y naranjada bola peluda saltó de la nada y se colocó frente a ella.

\- ¡AHHH! - quiso retroceder del susto, pero cuando apoyó todo su peso en la pierna derecha, sintió una fuerte punzada y una palpitación fuerte en la herida. Se dobló hacia adelante en lo que apretaba los puños con fuerza e intentaba evitar que se le escaparan lágrimas de dolor. Cuando sintió que el dolor se volvía más tolerante, su mirada fue hacia donde estaba el mismo zorro de ayer -. ¡Tú! – señaló, incrédula.

El zorro hizo un gesto, como si estuviera diciendo: “Si, yo”.

\- Increíble – soltó para sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible que ese zorro estuviera aquí? Y ahora que lo recordaba, él también la había salvado anoche. ¿Acaso…?

Con cuidado, Lara cojeó hacia el zorro, mirándolo con mucho cuidado. 

\- ¿Eres un demonio? – preguntó como si realmente esperara que le contestara. Pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó mirándola. 

«Quizás sea un demonio que no habla. Como Hak»

\- ¿Tiene idea de dónde está Hak? – insistió, como si realmente esperaba que el zorro le diera alguna señal -. Es el espíritu familiar que me salvó ayer del demonio rojo. 

El zorro comenzó limpiarse con la lengua una de sus patas delanteras, sin dar ningún tipo de señal de que podía entenderla, así que Lara no tuvo otra opción que considerarlo como un animal común y corriente. 

Soltando otro suspiro, la joven decidió que lo mejor era ignorar al zorro y ponerse a buscar algo de agua y comida. Con esfuerzo, arrancó una rama de un árbol cercano para usarlo como bastón, eso la ayudarían a no poner tanto peso sobre su pierna derecha. Eligiendo una dirección al azar, comenzó lentamente a caminar, pero no había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando fue detenida por el zorro, quien estaba mordiendo el borde de su kimono y jalandola para que fuera a otra dirección, más a la derecha de lo que tenía planeado.

\- Si sigues así vas a romper la tela – regañó con suavidad, sin energías para mostrarse más enojada. Al notar que el zorro no pensaba ceder a menos que ella le hiciera caso, Lara decidió seguirlo, recordando que así fue cómo él la había ayudado a escapar del oni. 

«Quizás no sea un animal común y corriente después de todo» pensó mientras lo seguía. A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez el zorro no corría por su vida, sino que caminaba con energía, pero siempre se detenía a mirar atrás para asegurarse de que ella no lo perdiera de vista. 

Caminaron por unas horas, en las cuales la joven se detenía cuando sentía que la pierna estaba quemándole y descansaba hasta que el dolor volvía a ser soportable. El zorro parecía que entendía que ella no estaba en buena forma, así que cada vez que se detenía, el pequeño animal se quedaba sentado junto a ella como un fiel acompañante. 

Cuando el sol ya superó su punto más alto en el cielo y ella comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente había sido una buena idea seguir a ese zorro. Ahora mismo estaban en una parte del bosque donde la humedad era demasiado pesada, provocando que Lara le costara respirar con normalidad. Soltaba jadeos de vez en cuando y tenía muy en cuenta lo seca que tenía la garganta. Necesitaba encontrar una fuente de agua rápido y no estaba completamente segura de que el pequeño animal la estuviera llevando a donde necesitaba ir. 

«¿Por qué Kazehana no me ha encontrado todavía? », pensó, enojada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Enojada y cansada. Enojada, cansada y herida. Pero sobre todo, cansada.

La tentación de cerrar los ojos, acostarse en una cama hecha de hojas verdes y echarse una larga siesta era demasiada. Y cuando por fin estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, el zorro hizo unos ladridos para llamar su atención. Lara abrió los ojos y se incorporó de inmediato, creyendo que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que el zorro intentaba mantenerla despierta. 

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Estoy cansada. Quiero descansar – masculló. Pero el zorro no se detuvo, incluso terminó por volver a jalarla de la ropa para lograr que se levantara y siguiera caminando.

Muy a pesar de que sabía que necesitaba continuar para poder encontrar algo de agua, el agotamiento, el dolor y las ganas de querer sentarse y no hacer nada eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no reconocer que el zorro solo intentaba ayudarla. 

Las horas seguían pasando y el malestar de Lara aumentaba. Cada paso le suponía un gran esfuerzo, su pierna derecha temblaba de dolor, la cabeza la estaba matando y el corazón le latía muy rápido. No tardó en comenzar a tropezar una y otra vez con las ramas bajas, y su visión le fallaba de vez en cuando por el cansancio. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse enfocada en el pelaje rojo del zorro, pero cuando sus pies se enredaron con unas ramas caídas y cayó de bruces al suelo, las fuerzas finalmente la abandonaron y no logró ponerse de pie. 

El zorro se colocó a su lado de inmediato. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerla reaccionar. 

\- Lo siento, Gen – fue el nombre que inconscientemente le dio al zorro -, necesito descansar solo un momento.

Ignorando los ruidos de protesta de Gen, Lara cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro de agotamiento. Se podía escuchar el sonido de los animales nocturnos que comenzaban a salir de sus escondites, y por alguna razón no le daba miedo pensar que alguno de ellos podría terminar acercándose demasiado a donde ella se encontraba. Estando en ese estado y sin fuerzas, ya nada parecía preocuparle. 

También comenzó a notar el olor de muchas cosas, la húmeda tierra debajo de ella, el olor de las plantas y, sobre todo, el hermoso aroma de las flores. No era una experta en flores, pero reconocería en cualquier lado un aroma suave de la flor de loto. Su abuela materna, cuando estaba viva, tenía un estanque lleno de esas hermosas flores rosadas y azules en el jardín de la casa. Cada vez que iba a visitarlos, su abuela le pedía ayuda para cuidar de las flores acuáticas.

«¿Qué era lo que siempre me decía mi abuela? - pensó, completamente perdida en sus recuerdos -: “Lara, la flor de loto se la considera una flor sagrada y delicada. Si la cuidas bien, te traerá suerte”»

Lara sonrió con amargura.

«De nada me sirven las flores acuáticas en este momento.»

Flor de loto. 

Flores acuáticas. 

Acuáticas.

¡Agua! 

Tan pronto hizo la conexión, Lara abrió los ojos y, con fuerza renovada, se levantó de golpe, asustando al pobre Gen que todavía permanecía a su lado. Mirando hacia todos lados, comenzó a olfatear desesperadamente, intentando ubicar de donde provenía el olor del loto. Cuando finalmente comprendió que el camino donde estaba el agua era el mismo que estaban siguiendo, arrancó a caminar, sin preocuparse de si Gen la seguía o no. Probablemente sí, pero era tal la desesperación que sentía por tomar algo de agua que no le dio mucha importancia. 

No supo cuánto tiempo caminó, pero en cuanto rodeo un viejo tronco caído, se encontró con la cosa más hermosa que había visto en días: un estanque tapado con flores de loto de todos los colores. Con mucho dolor se arrodilló cerca del borde y sin pensar en los posibles peligros de tomar agua de un estanque, juntó sus manos y las utilizó para llevar el agua a su boca. Soltó un gemido de placer en cuanto el agua fresca pasó por su garganta. Estaba deliciosa y la sentía limpia. Llenó el hueco que hacía sus manos juntas y bebió unas cuantas veces más hasta sentirse saciada. A su lado, Gen también bebía del estante con fervor. Pobrecito, el zorro también se encontraba con mucha sed. 

Una vez que ambos terminaron de tomar, Lara sujetó a Gen entre sus manos y lo abrazó.

\- Muchas gracias, Gen. Salvaste mi vida, de nuevo – no estaba segura de si el zorro la entendió, pero Gen hizo unos ruidos muy parecidos a los ronroneos de Nala cada vez que ella se encontraba feliz y a gusto entre los brazos de su dueña. 

Se limpió las manos y la sangre de la cara, e hizo lo posible para sacarse la sangre que tenía pegada en el pelo. Luego se sentó con la pierna derecha al lado del estanque e inhalado larga y profundamente antes de ir hacia donde estaba la tela rota del kimono y abrirla. Sintió bilis subiendo por su garganta al ver que tenía dos heridas en esa zona: una era larga y superficial, y la otra más pequeña, profunda y de color rojo oscuro. 

Con una mano temblorosa, acunó un poco de agua en la palma y la llevó hasta las heridas. Se mordió el labio, esperando el inevitable ardor del contacto del agua con su piel, pero para su alivio no sintió nada. Seguramente estaría llorando de dolor si fuese alcohol en lugar de agua. 

Todavía quedaba un poco de luz del día, así que recorrió los alrededores intentando encontrar algo de comida. La suerte seguía de su lado cuando encontró unos cuantos frutos secos y algunas moras comestibles.

\- Gracias, Kyo - agradeció en voz alta, pues era gracias a sus enseñanzas que pudo reconocer esas moras no venenosas. 

Lamentablemente, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer una fogata, así que buscó refugio en un árbol hueco y juntó varias hojas sueltas para hacerse una especie de cama. Intentó colocarse en una posición cómoda, pero estaba segura de que no lograría descansar mucho esa noche. Gen saltó hacia sus brazos y se puso a dormir sin problemas. 

Mientras le rascaba suavemente detrás de una oreja, Lara se quedó mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

  
  


Despertó tiritando de frío. Los primeros rayos de sol pintaban el cielo de tonos rosados y violetas pero el bosque todavía se encontraba bastante oscuro, con una suave neblina cubriendo el suelo. 

Lara necesitó de toda su fuerza para moverse, sintiendo que sus extremidades gritaban a causa del frío y el dolor. Fue hacia donde estaba el estanque y bebió algo de agua antes de pasar a revisar la herida de su pierna. Abrió grande los ojos al notar que el color rojo oscuro de la herida se había vuelto más clara, y que la herida superficial estaba casi curada.

Parpadeó varias veces, no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. Con cuidado rozó la herida más profunda con los dedos, sintiendo una gran molestia pero no el terrible dolor del día anterior. 

\- ¿Qué...? - dijo asustada. 

Gen apareció a su lado, mirándola con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado.

\- Tú tienes algo que ver con esto, ¿verdad? - lo señaló con el dedo y arqueó una ceja. 

El zorro la miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de señalar con la punta de su nariz el estanque. La joven pasó de señalar a Gen a apuntar al estanque.

\- ¿El agua? - Gen ladró con suavidad y dio unos saltitos, feliz de que lo entendiera. 

Ella se dejó escapar un suspiro y pasó sus manos sobre los ojos. 

«Un agua mágica que cura heridas - pensó, insegura de si ponerse a llorar o reir -. Seguro, ¿por qué no?»

Respiró varias veces para poder recuperar el control sobre sus emociones y luego volvió a mojar la herida de la pierna con el agua del estanque antes de volver a buscar algo de las moras que encontró ayer. 

Sentada sobre un tronco, Lara reflexionó sobre su situación mientras comía. Habían pasado tres días desde que se encontraba sola, a esa altura Kazehana ya debería saber de su desaparición, aunque no había aparecido ni para salvarla del oni ni para ayudarla con sus heridas. Pero como sabía que el demonio jamás la abandonaría hasta cumplir con su deber, sólo podía pensar que algo le había pasado. 

«La barrera debe ser el motivo» pensó su lado más racional.

«Entonces, ¿por qué Hak sí pudo atravesarla para ayudarme?» Habló esa horrible voz en su cabeza que representaba su lado “malvado”. 

«Seguramente Hak tenga poderes que Kazehana no. Como atravesar barreras», incluso dentro de su mente esa excusa sonó débil. Tanto, que la otra parte de ella ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. 

La joven soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos, sintiéndose completamente perdida. Comenzó a sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

¿Y ahora qué? Si Kazehana todavía no había sido capaz de romper la barrera y Hak estaba desaparecido, o peor muerto, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Finalmente se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella estaba completamente sola, con miedo y angustiada. 

Su corazón se desbocó. El pánico se apoderó de ella, incontrolable y desmedido, y comenzó a hiperventilar. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, reconoció casi de inmediato que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Había sufrido algunos después de que su madre muriera, cuando despertaba en la noche recordando el accidente de auto, e incluso algunas veces durante el día, sentía por momentos que el mundo se le venía encima. 

De la nada, el pequeño zorro saltó hacia sus brazos, colocó la cabeza debajo de su mentón, y de pronto sintió que su panico se desvanecía. El pecho dejó de dolerele y fue capaz de respirar de nuevo. Lara lo rodeó con sus brazos y parpadeó varias veces seguidas para evitar llorar. 

\- Gracias - susurró con la cara enterrada en su pelaje rojizo, olía a bosque y plantas. 

Cuando logró calmarse del todo, Gen saltó de nuevo al suelo y la miró con sus inteligentes ojos anaranjados, esperando saber cuál sería el siguiente paso. Ella sabía que tenía dos opciones: lograr de alguna forma milagrosa hacer una enorme fogata para indicarle a ese rubio idiota dónde se encontraba, o seguir caminando con la esperanza de que tomparse con alguien que pudise ayudarla. La idea de hacer la señal era muy tentadora, pero no podía arriesgarse a tener otro encuentro con un oni o algún otro demonio que quisiera tenerla en el menú del día. 

Lara se estremeció de miedo.

«Mejor no pienso en eso»

Se quedaba con la opción B: seguir caminando hasta encontrar a Kazehana o alguien que pudiese ayudarla. 

Antes de emprender la marcha, por alguna razón se quedó mirando uno de los árboles que tenía cerca, notó que tenía que era bastante alta y se le ocurrió una idea. Con cuidado y procurando no poner mucho peso en su pierna todavía lastimada, Lara logró subir hasta llegar a una altura que le permitió tener una vista panorámica. Sujetándose fuertemente de las ramas observó el bosque desde ahí arriba, descubriendo que en el día anterior, de alguna forma, había logrado caminar hasta encontrarse casi en la mitad del monte Kamiumi. El estado en el que se encontraba ayer sí que debió ser muy malo para no darse cuenta de que estaba subiendo esa montaña. 

«Por eso me dolía tanto la pierna», pensó haciendo una mueca con los labios. 

Desafortunadamente, aún estando a esa altura no era capaz de distinguir dónde se encontraba el campamento y tampoco era posible saber hacia dónde podría dirigirse para encontrar ayuda, pues los altos árboles formaban un techo de espesas hojas. 

\- Bueno, esto terminó siendo sólo una pérdida de tiempo y energía - murmuró para sí misma y bajó del árbol.

Una vez en tierra firme, se giró para encontrarse con el zorro.

\- Necesito ayuda. ¿Sabes a dónde puedo ir? - preguntó, intentando no sonar desesperada o descabellada por estar pidiéndole ayuda a un animal que ni siquiera podía responderle. 

El zorro se quedó mirando, su cola se movía detrás de él de forma casi independiente mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia un costado por un momento, como si estuviera intentando procesar su pedido. Segundo antes de que Lara pudiera retractarse y elegir un camino al azar, Gen se levantó, lanzó un ladrido y luego se movió en dirección al oeste. 

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espérame! - gritó antes de salir tras de él. 

El pequeño animal la guió cuidadosamente a través de un laberinto de árboles y matorrales, llevándola a veces por lugares que eran demasiado estrechos para un ser humano, por lo que ella debía agacharse o arrastrarse para poder llegar al otro lado. En el camino pasaron cerca de algunos arroyos y estanques, así que paraban a tomar sus descansos ahí. Su pierna, a pesar de encontrarse en un estado mucho mejor gracias a esa agua mágica, seguía sin estar del todo recuperada, así que procuraba no sobreexigirse. 

Lamentablemente, Lara encontró muy pocas cosas que comer además de algunas moras rojas. No lograba encontrar ninguna fruta entre los árboles, y la idea de intentar atrapar un pez sin ningún tipo de herramienta como una caña de pescar o una red era imposible.

Avanzada la tarde, se detuvieron a descansar al lado del muro de bambú. Colocó la espada a su lado en el suelo y sacó unos frutos secos que había encontrado, disfrutaron de la tranquilidad del lugar. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de algunos monos aullando y también de aves cantando. 

Por el rabillo del ojo, Lara detectó un movimiento a la derecha, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Inmediatamente su mano fue a parar sobre la empuñadura de su espada y su cuerpo se tensó al notar una sombra viniendo de los árboles de bambú. No obstante, antes de poder hacer algo, observó con asombro a un adorable y pequeño oso panda rodar en el suelo de una forma tan inocente y juguetona con una caña de bambú entre las patas. El cachorro de panda hizo unos ruiditos antes de ponerse a comer la caña. 

Por más que estuviera encantada con la visión de ese oso panda y que tuviera unos deseos enormes de acercarse y tocarlo, estaba bastante segura de que ese pequeño no se encontraba solo, seguramente había una mamá osa cerca. Y sabía que a esa mamá no le iba a gustar nada tener a una humana cerca de su bebé. 

Como si hubiera sentido que estaba pensando en ella, del lado izquierdo de Lara apareció de entre los bambús una enorme osa panda, caminando con tranquilidad hacia donde ella se encontraba. Se levantó tan rápido como la herida en la pierna le permitió, y se pegó aún más a la pared de bambú, lo cual fue una estúpida idea porque si llegaba a necesitar escapara, no iba a poder hacerlo si se encontraba entre la osa y la pared.

El enorme animal de blanco y negro soltó una especie de rugido que, de encontrarse en otra situación, Lara se habría dado cuenta que no sonaba amenazante. La mamá osa fue acercándose con curiosidad hacia ella mientras a Gen se le erizaba los pelos y gruñía en forma de advertencia, pero la osa no le hizo caso, sino que se acercó lo suficiente para comenzar a olerla, y luego de determinar que no era una amenaza y que olía de una forma bastante agradable, colocó su cabeza sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué estás…? Ohhhh, tranquila, tranquila – Lara necesitó buscar apoyo en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. La mamá panda ignoró la incómoda posición que estaba poniendo a la joven al frotar todo su cuerpo sobre las piernas de ella para que la acariciara -. Tranquila, tranquila – eso era todo lo que ella podía decir cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de caer. 

La osa panda, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de que la fuerza que estaba utilizando era demasiado para Lara, y en un momento juguetón, el animal se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras y se lanzó de pleno a Lara, dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso, que la dejó literalmente en el suelo. 

\- ¡Ayyyy! - dejó escapar un grito de dolor tan pronto sintió que su espalda chocaba con el suelo - Ayyyy, ayyyy.

Mientras Lara lloriqueaba, la mamá osa seguía buscando una forma de lograr que ella la acariciara y jugaran juntas. Pronto, la joven se encontró cubierta de pelos blancos y negros de pies a cabeza. Aunque el pelaje del animal era más suave de lo que parecía, el olor no era del todo agradable; era una mezcla de tierra y pelo mojado. Así que mientras ella intentaba mover la cabeza para poder respirar algo de aire puro, la osa se limitaba a lamerle la cara.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – dijo al mismo tiempo que colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de la osa panda y comenzó a acariciarla como si se tratara de un perro. Con eso, el animal dejó escapar una especie de ruido que indicaba que estaba feliz. Con mucho esfuerzo y sin dejar de acariciarla, Lara logró incorporarse lo suficiente para quedarse sentada, aunque con la osa todavía encima de sus piernas.

Gen permaneció todo ese tiempo sentado en su lugar, aunque claramente se veía molesto y ofendido de que la joven estuviera ocupada con otra criatura que no fuera él. El cachorro de pando, una vez que terminó con su bambú, decidió ir hacia donde estaban ellas y, sin dudarlo, se colocó sobre sus patas traseras y abrazó por detrás a la chica, dejándola en medio de dos bolas peludas. 

\- No tú también – se quejó, pues el peso del pequeño panda, aunque era mucho menor que el de la madre, seguía siendo demasiado para su pobre y lastimada espalda. 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo atrapada en medio de esos dos animales, tampoco cuánto tiempo necesitó para que ellas se calmaran y decidieran darle un respiro. Pero sí supo que faltaba muy poco para que el sol se ocultara, y que ella había perdido horas valiosas jugando con los pandas, siendo abrazada y tirada al suelo incontables veces. 

\- Mierda – dejó escapar al darse cuenta de que ahora debía enfocarse en encontrar un lugar adecuado para dormir, y si era posible algo de agua. Se estaba muriendo de sed -. Muy bien, Gen, parece que pasaremos otra noche a la intemperie – comentó, resignada. Por otra parte, el zorro la miró con una expresión ofendida que daba a entender que le decía algo como: “¿Ahora me estás prestando atención?”, a lo que Lara simplemente decidió ignorar. No valía la pena ponerse a discutir con ese zorro. 

Dispuesta a ponerse en marcha hacia la dirección donde estaban yendo, Lara fue detenida por la mamá panda, quien la jalaba desde el extremo inferior de su sucio y roto kimono. La soltó e hizo una especie de señal con su cabeza para decirle que la siguiera.

\- No puedo seguir jugando con ustedes – explicó, pensando que la osa quería que fuera con ella -. Tengo que irme.

Pero la osa insistió empujándola con la cabeza unos metros, luego se alejó e hizo más gestos con todo el cuerpo para que la siguiera. Lara se quedó mirándola extrañada y sintió una especie de déjà vu. 

¿Podría ser que intentaba guiarla a algún lado como el zorro había hecho cuando necesitó el agua? 

Miró a Gen como si buscara algún tipo de confirmación, quien se veía visiblemente molesto, o quizás sólo estaba celoso de que alguien más tuviera la atención de Lara, pero se notaba que también quería ir en la misma dirección.

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza.

\- Bueno, de por sí ya dejo que un zorro me diga a donde ir. ¿Por qué no también un panda? – se dijo a sí misma. Para calmarlo un poco, cargó a Gen entre sus brazos mientras seguía a la mamá osa y a su cachorro. La osa panda se veía visiblemente satisfecha de que finalmente comprendiera su mensaje y caminó en dirección al suroeste. 

Pasando la mirada de los osos al zorro, Lara se preguntó, no por primera vez, si no estaba lidiando con yokai y no animales comunes y corrientes. Le llamaba la atención que esas criaturas fueran más inteligentes que el animal promedio. Estaba segura de que, a no ser que estuvieran entrenados, era imposible que ellos por voluntad propia decidieran ayudarla. Y no era que consideraba a los animales tontos, sabía que eran inteligentes a su propia manera, pero era ilógico pensar que esos animales, los cuales probablemente nunca antes vieron o estuvieron en contacto con un humano, pudieran entenderla y supieran exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba.

La luna no apareció cuando el sol se fue y, temiendo que terminaría sumida en un mar de negrura, las luciérnagas aparecieron flotando y sus luces verdes titilaron en la oscuridad. Lara quedó agradecida de la iluminación que le proporcionaban los bichos de luz, por poca que fuese. No obstante, las luciérnagas no fueron lo único que se iluminaron. Unas figuras de color verde palido aparecieron por en cima de las ramas de los árboles. 

Lara se detuvo, algo asustada ante la presencia de esos seres. No eran grandes, tenían como mucho el tamaño de su mano, pero ella sabía muy bien que las apariencias engañaban y que esas cosas podrían ser capaces de cambiar de tamaño. Notó que tenían la cabeza redonda y enormes ojos negros sin pupilas. 

«¿Qué son esas cosas?», pensó con algo de temor. La docena de figuras verdes que estaba en los árboles se fueron multiplicando, ahora apareciendo por encima de las piedras o entre las raíces. 

Notó que, a pesar de tener compañía nueva, ni los osos pandas ni el zorro se mostraban defensivos. Los osos la miraban con claro deseo de que retomara la marcha, y Gen posaba sus ojos anaranjados en las figuras pálidas con un toque de aburrimiento.

\- Si a tí no te asustan entonces no deben ser malos - reflexionó en un tono bajo.

A medida que seguía avanzando, las figuras seguían apareciendo a ambos lados de donde estaba, casi como si la estuvieran escoltando hacia donde se que la mamá panda la estuviera llevando. 

Atravesando las luces verdes y las suaves sombras del bosque, entró en un claro donde había una vieja choza de madera muy mal construida. Y a medida que se acercaba, veía que estaba hecho de varias piezas irregulares de madera, hojas y lianas. 

Esa casita no gritaba “comodidad” ni “seguridad” por ningún lado.

«No estará pensando que me meta ahí, ¿verdad?»

La respuesta era ,obviamente, sí. Ella había pedido un lugar para dormir y aparentemente la mamá panda creyó que ese era el lugar indicado para hacerlo. Inconscientemente miró al zorro, y él la miró a ella como si estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo.

La mamá panda hizo unos gruñidos para llamar su atención mientras que con una de sus patas delanteras tocaba lo que parecía ser la puerta. 

Con cuidado, Lara empujó ese rectángulo de madera, estremeciéndose al escucharlo rechinar cuando cedió con facilidad e hizo una mueca de asco al ver el interior. Era una choza de una sola habitación y estaba hecha un desastre. Polvo, basura y chatarra esparcida en casi todos los rincones del lugar. 

\- ¿Es en serio? - giró la cabeza para ver a la osa panda, recibiendo de ella una mirada que claramente decía: “Adentro. Ahora”.

Cuando dio un par de pasos en el interior, se escuchó un chasquido y una hoguera encendida apareció en el hogar. Lara de inmediato sintió una punzada de esperanza nacer en su pecho y miró hacia todos lados, esperando ver a la familiar figura de Kazehana en medio de todo ese desastre. Pero cuando comprendió que el lugar estaba vacío, la sonrisa que se estaba formando desapareció. 

Kazehana no estaba ahí. No había sido él quien inició el fuego. Pero tampoco veía a nadie más- 

Se acercó más a la hoguera, distinguiendo entre toda esa porquería una mesa con varios juegos de té rotos y sucios, una sección que funcionaba como cocina y un viejo futón en el suelo. Gen también vio la cama y de inmediato fue a parar ahí. 

«Alguien tiene que ser el dueño de esta choza - pensó, cruzándose de brazos y examinando el lugar con asco. Pero ¿quién sería capaz de vivir en semejante estado?- A lo mejor, este lugar es para los viajeros»

Posó la mirada en la puerta cerrada, pensando en la mamá panda y su cachorro que se fueron cuando se aseguraron de que ella había entrado. Quizás por eso mismo la habían llevado hasta ahí, porque era un lugar para descansar, aunque no necesariamente el más ideal o higiénico. Pero definitivamente mucho mejor que dormir en la intemperie. 

Lara fue hasta la mesa y abrió la tapa de una de las teteras, en cuanto vio lo que habría adentro, cerró la tapa con fuerza en lo que lanzaba un chillido y dio un salto hacia. Acababa de ver a una familia de ratones durmiendo ahí.

\- Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco - murmuró en lo que movía sus manos de forma frenética -. Creo que prefiero volver a dormir en el bosque. 

Y, como si una fuerza misteriosa la hubiese escuchado, una tormenta se desató. La joven se quedó mirando el techo con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo.

\- _ ¡Es joda! _ \- preguntó en español sin darse cuenta. Y cuando lo hizo, una oleada de nostalgia la invadió por completo. 

Resignada, fue hacia donde estaba Gen y se dejó caer sobre el futón, dejando que una pequeña nube de polvo se levantara. El zorro la miró de mala gana por el polvo levantado, pero ella lo ignoró y estornudó un par de veces, luego señaló la tetera con la familia de ratones adentro.

\- Si tienes hambre ahí hay para comer - dijo en un tono de voz que claramente delataba sus ganas de que se los comiera. Pero Gen la miró con una cara que claramente decía: “No voy a comer eso”, antes de volver a acomodarse en la cama y dormir. 

Lara frunció los labios antes de proceder a hacer lo mismo. Para su sorpresa, el futón no era tan malo como parecía, estaba viejo y algo maltrecho, pero por lo menos no olía tan mal y sin duda superaba la cama de fardo en términos de suavidad. 

Al poco tiempo, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza; el repiqueteo de las gotas contra la madera era cada vez más sonoro y el silbido del viento pronto se convirtió en un intenso ulular. 

Cuando despertó, la tormenta ya había pasado y el fuego estaba apagado. Todavía no había amanecido por completo, así que Lara se giró para volver a dormir y se sorprendió al descubrir a una figura dándole la espalda, lanzando un par de troncos a las brasas para volver a encender el fuego. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo que no se cuando podre subir el proximo, ya que tengo que dar un examen y despues vienen las fiestas O_O. Pero prometo hacer lo posible para subir un captulo mas antes de que este 2020 se termine :)


	25. 12

Ella debió haber hecho alguna clase de ruido porque lo siguiente que supo, fue que la figura giró la cabeza en su dirección y de la sombra que formaba la capucha que tapaba su cabeza, logró distinguir unos sobrenaturales ojos dorados.

\- Oh - habló la figura. Una anciana -. Ya despertó.

Lara se quedó muda y asustada. ¿Acaso se había equivocado y realmente esa choza que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento le pertenecía a alguien? Mejor dicho, ¿le pertenecía a esa anciana?

La figura volvió a mirar hacia adelante y con una rama comenzó a remover las brasas hasta que finalmente una llamarada encendió. Luego se levantó con bastante agilidad y fue hacia donde estaba la mesa, buscando algo entre las teteras rotas y sucias. Finalmente, agarró una antigua tetera que tiempo atrás debió ser de color banco, la llenó de agua y la puso al fuego para hervirla. Cuando comenzó a salir vapor del agujero, la anciana la sacó y fue otra vez hacia la mesa, donde preparó todo y sirvió dos tazas antes de sentarse. Sostuvo una de las tazas entre sus manos y bebió un poco antes de mirar a Lara.

\- ¿Qué está esperando? ¿Una invitación?

Lara se sobresaltó en el lugar y de inmediato fue a sentarse frente a la anciana sin siquiera pensarlo, provocando que Gen se despertara y mirara a su alrededor con alerta. Una vez sentada, la joven tuvo que controlarse para no quedarse boquiabierta al estar frente a la anciana.

O mejor dicho, la yokai.

Grandes ojos de iris doradas y pupilas rasgadas.

Un espantoso rostro, horrible y feo.

Cabello negro, desaliñado y descuidado.

Piel blanca como la de un muerto.

\- ¡¿Qué mira?! - espetó la anciana.

\- Nada - respondió con rapidez y bajó la mirada. Inconscientemente llevó la vieja tácita a sus labios y bebió un poco de su contenido. Abrió grande los ojos al sorprenderse de que no sabía a agua estancada o ni tenía algún tipo de pelusa, simplemente sabía té normal. Lo cual agradeció en silencio.

Al tener una horrorosa cara, los ojos de Lara inconscientemente terminaron mirando las huesudas manos de la yokai. Manos que parecían ser el final desastroso entre un intento de mezclar algo humano y algo con garras.

\- ¡¿Qué está mirando?!

\- ¡Perdón! - exclamó con nerviosismo antes de volver a bajar la mirada. Estaba segura de que esta vez la iba a reprender por quedarse mirándola de forma tan obvia.

Kyo le había explicado, en un momento del viaje, que no era buena idea mirar fijamente los rasgos que hacían que un demonio fuese un demonio. Al parecer, el yokai podía tomarlo como una ofensa y atacar o maldecir al otro.

Para su asombro, escuchó que de la anciana salía una especie de risa ronca, horrenda.

\- Relájese, Hogosha. Parece que su corazón estuviese a punto de explorar con lo rápido que late - dijo la yokai, sonriendo de forma burlona. De las comisuras de sus labios le sobresalían unos afilados colmillos.

Los ojos de Lara subieron de inmediato hasta encontrarse con los de ella. El asombro no podía verse más claro en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo me llamó?

\- Hogosha - repitió con lentitud, como si estuviese hablando con una niña -. ¿Acaso no lo sabía? - su expresión burlona cambió a una curiosa.

La joven abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poder encontrar su voz.

\- ¿Por qué piensa que soy una Hogosha? - preguntó ella, sabiendo que no era una buena idea confirmar nada.

La yokai no respondió de inmediato. Su rostro se volvió vacía de emociones en lo que llevaba la taza a sus labios y le dio un ligero sorbo antes de volver a hablar.

\- Puedo ser vieja pero aún recuerdo bien el aroma que desprende un Hogohsa. Y usted, humana, aunque no tenga sangre pura como los antiguos Hogoshas, sigue siendo una sin lugar a duda.

«¿Mi aroma? - pensó con extrañez -. Eso es nuevo. Kazehana nunca dijo nada de mi aroma»

Aunque quizás eso no debería sorprenderla, teniendo en cuenta que el demonio de cabellera rubia nunca llegó a conocer a un Hogosha. Por otra parte, Kagami sí había vivido en la época que el clan Hogosha, ¿por qué él nunca había mencionado nada?

No supo que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que la yokai le respondió:

\- ¿Kagami Kazehana? - hizo una mueca al decir el nombre -. Ese viejo tonto no podría distinguir por sí mismo a un Hogosha ni aunque estuviese sentado frente a él.

Lara se quedó muda. ¿Acaso esa anciana sabía quién era Kagami?

\- Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?

La anciana le dio una sonrisa maligna, mostrando sus afilados dientes

\- ¿Entra a mi casa sin permiso y no sabe quién soy?

Aunque la pregunta se hizo en tono de burla, Lara no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza. Se preguntó qué tan loca sonaría si le dijera que un par de osos pandas la habían llevado hasta ahí para que pasarla la noche.

\- Puede llamarme Yonaki babā - cedió con facilidad, para sorpresa de la joven.

\- Mucho gusto. Soy Lara - inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- Su nombre no tiene ninguna importancia para mí, humana.

Lara se encogió levemente de hombros ante el tono brusco de la yokai y bajó la mirada. Algo en su interior le decía que debía tener mucho cuidado con el ser que se encontraba frente a ella. Lo mejor sería encontrar la manera de salir de esa choza cuanto antes.

Desafortunadamente, Yonaki babā habló antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca para excusarse e irse de ahí.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hace una descendiente de los Hogoshas en el monte Kamiumi? - interrogó la yokai.

Lara tragó en seco y permaneció quieta en el lugar. ¿Ahora que hacía? Kazehana le había ordenado no decirle a nadie el propósito de ese viaje, pero no estaba segura de si podía hacerse la tonta. ¿Y si esa yokai también era capaz de notar cuando mentía y se enojaba con ella? Aunque Gen, quien se había colocado a su lado, no se había mostrado desconfiado ni nada por el estilo ante la nueva presencia. No obstante, lo mejor sería no correr ese riesgo.

Decidió contarle la verdad. No toda, por supuesto. Pero una parte de la verdad debería bastar para saciar su curiosidad. Y si todo salía bien, quizás hasta podría convencerla de ayudarla a encontrar a Kazehana.

\- Vine aquí con un amigo y nos separamos por accidente - respondió al final.

Yonaki babā no dijo nada, su cara completamente impasible. Los brillantes ojos rasgados de la anciana la miraron fijamente y Lara sintió que las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudarle.

\- ¿En serio? - por la forma condescendiente con la que habló parecía que estaban hablando del clima.

Lara volvió a tragar en seco.

\- Bueno, fue mi culpa que nos separamos - admitió con vehemencia -. Él me dijo que lo esperara en el campamento, y cuando escuché un animal llorar, no pude evitarlo y fui a ayudarlo. Así fue como conocí a Gen - señaló al zorro que estaba tranquilamente sentado a su lado -. Pero luego me atacó un oni y ahora no sé en qué parte estoy de esta montaña ni cómo volver.

Yonaki babā apoyó el mentón en una mano mientras mágicamente sacaba una pipa de madera de debajo de la mesa y metía el extremo de la pipa en su boca. Dejó salir una bocanada de humo por entre los dientes afilados y observó cómo el humo formaba una nube entre las dos. Lara necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no toser, aunque sí abanico el aire con la mano para dispersar el humo.

\- Así que la pequeña humana Hogosha está perdida - fue su comentario.

\- Sí.

\- He imagino que necesita ayuda para encontrar a ese demonio amigo suyo.

\- Sí.

\- He imagino también que está buscando a esos condenados monos para hacerle alguna pregunta.

\- Así es.

La anciana sonrió de lado y la joven se quedó congelada en el lugar, abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar.

\- ¿Cómo...?

La yokai se sacó la pipa de la boca y se tocó un par de veces la punta de la nariz:

\- Quizá hayan pasado unos días desde que se separaron, pero el aroma de su amigo sigue impregnado en usted - explicó ella -. Y no es el aroma de un humano, sino el de un demonio - inhaló de su pipa con lentitud antes de expulsar el humo, esta vez a través de la nariz, y luego añadió -: Y si mi memoria ni mi olfato no me fallan, su amigo es un Kazehana… - Su nariz se movió en el aire y olió. Una vez. Dos veces antes de poner una cara de desagrado -: Alguien muy cercano a ese tonto de Kagami Kazehana por lo que veo.

El rostro de Lara era una mezcla de asombro, miedo y fascinación. ¿Acaso todo eso había logrado averiguar por solo oler los aromas que había en ella? ¿En su ropa?

\- Quite esa tonta expresión de su rostro, humana - le espetó en lo que golpeó el extremo de su pipa contra la frente de la joven.

Lara se llevó una mano a la frente, acariciando la zona golpeada y miró a la anciana con enojo.

\- ¿Por qué me golpeaste? - preguntó ella.

\- Una verdadera Hogosha jamás mostraría abiertamente sus emociones como lo hace usted - respondió la demonio.

\- Pues yo no soy una Hogosha.

Yonaki babā levantó la ceja.

\- Si no eres una Hogosha, entonces yo no soy una demonio - se burló antes de meter el extremo de la pipa en su boca.

Lara hizo mueca y se cruzó de brazos. Mirándola desafiantemente antes de responder:

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que creer que soy una Hogosha?

\- Mi olfato no miente - la demonio soltó una bocanada de humo.

\- Yo no tengo tu olfato, así que esa prueba no me sirve.

De repente el ambiente de la habitación se puso tenso y abrumador. Gen se colocó en cuatro patas y, mirando con recelo a la dueña de la choza, se colocó entre las piernas de Lara de forma protectora.

\- ¿Me está llamando mentirosa? - el tono de la anciana era peligroso y tranquilo, y eso fue suficiente para que a Lara se le erizara el pelo de la nuca. De pronto tuvo el leve presentimiento de que ya había estado en una situación parecida. Cuando Kagami la había invitado a una ceremonia del té y le reveló unos detalles importantes y aterradores del clan Hogosha. Ahí había aprendido que nunca era buena idea contradecir a un demonio de forma tan directa como solía hacerlo ella. Necesitaba tener más cuidado y medir sus palabras.

Respiró hondo y apretó con fuerza las manos sobre sus brazos cruzados para que no se le notara que había comenzado a temblar de miedo.

\- Mire, no busco ofenderla ni llamarla mentirosa, pero debe entender que no puedo tomar la palabra de alguien que no conozco sin tener algún tipo de prueba que lo respalde.

La anciana la estudió fijamente, y algo en ella hacía que Lara no pudiese apartar la mirada por más que quisiera. Finalmente, con la misma rapidez que se mostró peligrosa, Yonaki babā volvió a fumar un poco de su pipa en un gesto relajado y la joven sintió que el ambiente se aflojaba poco a poco. La tensión que sintió en su cuerpo iba abandonandola y Gen dejó de mirarla con claros deseos de saltar y atacar. Aunque no abandonó su puesto sobre las piernas de Lara.

\- Aunque hace bien en no creer la palabra de un demonio, puedo asegurarle de que en esta ocasión decimos la verdad - dijo la dueña de la choza -. Incluso nosotros, los yokai, sabemos que no debemos jugar cuando se trata de un Hogosha.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque nadie quiere tenerlos de enemigos.

Lara frunció el ceño, confundida.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sin poder mantener su curiosidad a rayas.

\- ¿Es que no sabe nada, humana? - la demonio se mostró algo exasperada, sacudió la cabeza y lanzó una nube de humo antes de responder -: El clan Hogosha fue el único grupo humano que existió con el poder para mantener a raya a la diosa Izanami y luchar a la par contra los peores onis del Yami. Solo los yokais que tenían un claro deseo de muerte se enfrentaban a ellos, así que créame cuando le digo que no le soltamos a cualquier humano que es un Hogosha sí no fuese cierto.

Contra su voluntad, Lara sintió un nudo en la garganta. No entendía cómo podía ser pero algo dentro de ella, esa esperanza a la que había estado aferrándose, murió. Y no tenía sentido, porque hasta ese momento se había negado rotundamente a creerle a Kazehana y su familia que ella era la última descendiente de los Hogosha, pero esa anciana yokai, sin conocer nada de ella, había afirmado lo mismo y, por más que quisiera, no podía evitar creer en sus palabras.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella, una chica del siglo veintiuno sin ningún conocimiento en el combate y mucho menos de la mitología japonesa, debía ser la descendiente de un antiguo clan japonés cuya misión era mantener las puertas del inframundo cerradas? Ella nunca había pedido ni deseado nada de eso.

Al instante, el miedo la invadió. Kazehana no podía retractarse a su palabra sobre ayudarla a encontrar la forma de volver a su hogar, pero ¿quién podía asegurarle que los otros señores demoníacos no fuesen a obligarla a quedarse en esa época y cumplir con el cometido de los Hogosha? Había expresado con anterioridad que no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo, y ante esta respuesta el mismo Kagami había dicho que si fuese por él ya la habría matado. De esa forma dejaría de ser un problema para todo el mundo.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se rodeó con los brazos en un vano intento para sentirse segura. Kazehana solo había prometido encontrar una forma de regresarla a su época; y era solo por su buena gracia que la protegía de todo el que quisiera lastimarla, pero si los otros señores demoníacos decidían forzarla a aceptar su rol o matarla, no estaba segura de que iba a poder contar con el apoyo del demonio de cabellera rubia.

Si llegaba a ocurrir eso, iba a necesitar pensar en algún tipo de plan de escape. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era inutil al ser humana y ellos demonios que poseían habilidades extraordinarias y superiores, no pensaba someterse sin dar pelea.

\- Deje de pensar tanto - espetó Yonaki babā -. Hace que me duela la cabeza.

Lara hizo una mueca.

\- Perdón - respondió sarcásticamente.

Si la anciana captó el sarcasmo o no, no lo mencionó, cosa que agradeció la joven porque no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de tener un enfrentamiento con la demonio por no haber sido lo suficientemente respetuosa.

\- ¿Ahora qué hará? - preguntó Yonaki babā antes de volver a meter el extremo de la pipa en su boca.

Lara se lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

\- Aunque respondiste la pregunta que estaba deseando hacerle a los monos, de todas formas me gustaría buscarlos y hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Sigue sin creerme? - a excepción de los ojos entrecerrados, el resto de su fea cara permaneció impasible.

\- No es eso - dijo ella -. Pero quiero preguntarles otra cosa.

El horripilante rostro de la demonio adoptó una pose que parecía estar entre pensativa e indiferente. Cómo alguien podía lucir así, era un misterio para Lara. Decidiendo que ya había gastado demasiado tiempo estando ahí, terminó de beber lo que quedaba de su té y se inclinó ligeramente hacia su anfitriona.

\- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, pero ya debo irme.

La anciana solo le dio tiempo de levantarse antes de hablar:

\- ¿Siquiera sabe dónde encontrar a esas tontas criaturas? - y sin darle tiempo de responder, siguió -. O ¿cómo lograr que respondan a su pregunta?

Lara tragó en seco y le echó una ojeada rápida a Gen.

\- Creo que tengo a alguien que puede guiarme hacia donde están ellos - contestó en un tono dudoso. Hasta ahora el zorro no le había fallado en llevarla hacia los lugares que necesitaba ir, ¿por qué no guiarla hacia los monos?

Por lo que había escuchado de Kazehana, esas criaturas no se quedaban quietas en un solo lugar, así que encontrarlos podía ser más complicado de lo normal, pero tenía fe de que Gen sería capaz de hacerlo.

\- El zorro será un buen guía - concedió Yonaki babā -. Pero jamás será capaz de atrapar a uno sin esto.

De la nada, la demonio lanzó un pequeño objeto negro hacia Lara, cuyos reflejos no funcionaron a tiempo y chocó contra su pecho. Tuvo que hacer un par de intentos para atraparlo entre sus manos para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

\- Vergonzoso - exclamó con indignación, pero la joven lo ignoró para observar bien el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

Era de color grisasea, tenía una forma ovalada y era de superficie lisa. La presionó ligeramente con la punta de los dedos y descubrió que era bastante flexible, como una esponja. Resistió el impulso de acercarlo hacia su rostro para poder olerlo.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó luego de haber pasado unos minutos tratando de descifrarlo por ella misma.

\- Si descubre cómo usarlo apropiadamente, la ayudará a convencer a esos monos de que la escuchen… y hasta quizás de responderle.

\- Significa que, si logro usar esto bien - levantó el objeto que tenía entre sus manos -, ¿podré obtener una respuesta sin necesidad de darles algo a cambio?

\- ¡Ja! - soltó una risa tan fuerte que Lara creyó por un momento que las pobre paredes de la choza habían temblado un poco -. ¿Acaso es eso lo que se dice hoy en día? ¿Que para obtener respuestas deben entregar algo que esas peludas criaturas piden? - volvió a reírse y la joven juraba que había visto que se levantó el polvo de las paredes y el piso -. Honestamente no se quién es mas idiota: si esos monos por ocurrieseles algo así o los seres que se lo creen.

Lara intentó no sentirse insultada antes tal comentario. Después de todo, ella sólo sabía de eso porque Kazehana se lo había contado, y estaba segura de que él no apreciarían que lo llamaran idiota.

\- O sea que no es verdad.

\- Por supuesto que no. Aunque no dudo que hayan esparcido ese rumor en un intento por disminuir la cantidad de humanos y yokai que los buscan constantemente por respuestas. Si fuera yo, mataría a todo aquel que buscara molestarme por esas tonterías - soltó una gran nube de humo blanco y, por el brillo de sus ojos, Lara supo que la anciana no pensaba hablar más del asunto.

\- Muchas gracias - inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, pues si bien su explicación no era del todo clara (en realidad no fue clara en lo absoluto), reconocía que la demonio no tenía ninguna obligación en ayudarla a encontrar a los monos ni mucho menos a convencerlos de hablar.

\- Algo más - dijo Yonaki babā en cuanto Lara tocó la madera de la puerta -. Creo que esto le pertenece.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir la espada de los Hogosha, con la funda incluida, descansando sobre la mesa como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

\- ¿De donde...?

\- Debería cuidar más sus cosas, Hogosha - la regañó de forma gruñona -. Aunque siempre encuentre la forma de regresar a usted, no siempre lo hará cuando más lo necesite.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó ella en lo que retrocedía sus pasos y volvía hacia la mesa. Tan pronto la sostuvo entre sus manos, sintió una pulsación provenir de la espada, como si estuviese feliz de que estuviesen reunidas finalmente. Y, por extraño que apareciera, la joven también estaba feliz de tenerla de regreso. Como si hubiese recuperado una parte de ella que faltaba.

\- ¿En serio no sabe nada de la historia de sus antepasados? - preguntó en un tono que daba a entrever lo estupefacta que le resultaba todo eso. Soltó un suspiro de exasperación antes de responderle -. Las armas de los Hogosha están diseñadas para que, sin importar dónde las perdieran: en una batalla, en medio de una persecución o incluso mientras navegaban en el océano, eventualmente siempre iban a regresar a su dueño original. ¿Cómo? Mediante una magia muy poderosa y antigua seguramente, pero era algo que caracterizaba muy bien al clan Hogosha.

Por el brillo de los oscuros ojos de la anciana, Lara estaba segura de que se sentía satisfecha de darle una prueba clara que afirmaba que ella era una Hogosha. Porque eso era algo que hasta ella misma no podía negar: sin importar en qué situación se encontraba, la espada siempre estuvo con ella. Había sentido su llamado en varias ocasiones, muchas de las cuales había logrado ignorar y algunas que no.

\- Pero esta no es mi espada - dijo Lara -. Quiero decir, la forjaron mucho, muuuucho antes de que yo naciera. No puede ser mía.

Yonaki babā la miró con una expresión que daba a entender que no pensaba molestarse en responder más sus dudas, así que la joven le agradeció de nuevo, metió la espada en su andrajoso obi y por fin salió de esa choza con Gen a su lado. Una vez afuera, respiró el aire fresco que no supo hasta ese momento que necesitaba y miró al zorro.

\- Muy bien, Gen, llévame hasta esos hermanos monos.

El zorro movió las orejas y la cabeza ligeramente antes de tomar una ruta que daba hacia el oeste. 

Horas más tarde, Lara se encontraba sedienta y con mucha hambre. No se había percatado hasta mucho después de que sólo había bebido una taza de té estando en la choza de Yonaki babā y que no había comida nada desde el día anterior. Intentó encontrar por el camino algún arbusto con frutos, pero parecía ser que en esa parte de la montaña no había nada que pudiese ser para ella. Afortunadamente, encontraron un pequeño río y la joven pudo saciar su sed y descansar un poco.

Mientras ella se refrescaba la cara, un sonido de castañeteo comenzó a escucharse cerca de donde se encontraba e inmediatamente colocó una mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada, observando con cuidado a su alrededor. Gen, por otra parte, no se alteró ante tal sonido.

De pronto, el castañeteo terminó. Lara siguió mirando por los alrededores con recelo, pero no lograba hallar algo fuera de lo normal, algo que indicara de dónde provino el castañeo o quién lo produjo. Desde su punto ciego, alguien lanzó una pequeña piedra que cayó en el río, el sonido del chapoteo alertó a la joven y giró rápidamente sobre sí misma, sólo para ver las ondas en el agua que provocó la piedra.

Preocupada, Lara miró detenidamente los árboles que se encontraban del otro lado del río, intentando divisar alguna sombra, algo que mostrara que había alguien ahí escondido. Creyó ver pequeñas figuras que aparecían y desaparecían y se frotó los ojos, pensando que finalmente se estaba volviendo loca pero, al volver a abrirlos, se encontró de pronto rodeada de pequeñas figuras semitransparentes. Eras las misma que había visto la noche anterior mientras seguía a los osos hacia la cabaña. Sus pequeños cuerpos no brillaban estando a la luz del sol, aunque los contornos de su cuerpo parecían estar algo borrosos.

A pesar de estar rodeada, ninguno hizo el menor movimiento de acercársele y Lara, por algún motivo, no se sintió amenazada ni asustada. En lugar de eso, una profunda paz comenzó a invadir lentamente su cuerpo, hasta que sus manos se alejaron de la espada y se sentó en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué son? – no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta, quizás con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos hablase, pero sólo recibió el sonido de castañeteos.

Permaneció unos cuantos minutos mirando en silencio y de forma curiosa a esos seres... O espíritus, mejor dicho, pues esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría que podía llegar a describirlos mejor que “seres” o “criaturas”, hasta que una suave música comenzó a sonar del otro lado del río y atrajo la atención de los espíritus. De la primera línea de árboles apareció una figura y, cuando salió a la luz, Lara notó que la nueva presencia tocaba una especie de flauta.

Lo que tocaba la flauta definitivamente no era humano, pero no sabía si pertenecía a la raza de los demonios o si era algún tipo de espíritu; su cara era femenina, con ojos color chocolate y cabello oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros, pero carecía de las femeninas curva que una mujer tendría, además, vestía unos pantalones marrones estilo hakama y llevaba abierto su haori oscuro de mangas anchas, revelando su falta de senos.

El flautista, sin dejar de tocar su instrumento de madera, sonrió al notar que Lara lo miraba y le guiñó el ojo antes de cambiar la melodía a una más movida y alegre, haciendo que los pequeños espíritus se movieran emocionados y cruzaran el río a saltos para llegar a donde estaba el flautista. Al ver que todos los espíritus ahora estaban con él, el flautista comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el bosque con ellos siguiéndolo pero, antes de desaparecer, giró la cabeza y le echó una última mirada a Lara, quien observaba todo eso con asombro e incredulidad.

\- Eso fue…raro – soltó, todavía mirando donde momentos antes estuvo el flautista. Sobre una roca, Gen se limitaba a limpiarse el pelaje, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de pasar -. ¿Por qué siento que estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas? – le preguntó, como si realmente esperara que le respondiera. El zorro lo único que hizo fue saltar de la roca y ponerse en marcha nuevamente, yendo río arriba.

Por primera vez desde que se había separado de Kazehana, Lara sintió que estaba siendo observada, estaba segura de ello; se escuchaban risas o extraños sonidos como el chapoteo del agua u hojas que caían de los árboles gracias a movimientos bruscos de las ramas, también se veían figuras que rápidamente se escondían detrás de los árboles cuando eran descubiertas. La observaban de lejos, pero por alguna razón ninguno quería acercarse a ella, lo cual no sabía si interpretarlo como algo bueno o malo.

Otra cosa que notó fue que los árboles iban abriéndose a medida que avanzaban y en su lugar comenzaban a ser reemplazados por unas piedras largas, desgastadas y cubiertas de musgo. Al principio no les prestó mucha atención, pero cuando pasó al lado de una que tenía unas extrañas marcas talladas en él, se detuvo y se acercó para examinarla con más atención. Notó que las marcas eran en realidad kanjis, palabras que, por supuesto, todavía no era capaz de entender del todo.

Intentó quitar el musgo de la piedra lo mejor que pudo antes de seguir la línea de texto con el dedo y susurró en voz alta las palabras allí escritas.

\- “Y… Yo...shio, De… de… devo...rador de c...cr...craneos” - alzó ambas cejas de sorpresa -. ¿Yoshio, Devorador de cráneos? - de inmediato pasó a la piedra siguiente a esa -. “O...ok...uri inu” - fue hacia la siguiente piedra rectangular y también encontró una especie de nombre tallado en kanji.

Lara se alejó unos pasos de las piedras y comenzó a observar su entorno con mucho más cuidado. Todas las piedras tenían una forma rectangular larga y con unos kanjis grabados en uno de sus lados y, por lo desgastadas y llenas de musgos que se encontraban, podía deducir que estaban ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Esto es un cementerio - dijo en un tono de voz que mezclaba la fascinación y sorpresa que sentía. Había visitado algunos cementerios japoneses con su clase en Kioto, pero jamás imaginó que se encontraría uno olvidado en medio del monte Kamiumi. Y no solo eso, esas tumbas llevaban nombres de yokai, no humanos. ¿Quién haría eso?

Gen apareció a su lado y le ladró suavemente para llamar su atención antes de señalar con su hocico una parte alejada del cementerio donde los árboles se habían abierto completamente. Lara fue hacia ahí a paso lento pero firme, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta a medida que se acercaba. Se detuvo en el borde del claro, observando que en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella, había unos adoquines de piedras erosionadas y grises que parecían formar parte de los restos de una cabaña o un santuario pequeño. La joven se preguntó si el que vivió en ese lugar fue el responsable de cavar las tumbas para los demonios fallecidos.

Con cuidado, siguió al zorro que entró al claro y, a medida que se acercaba al centro del mismo, fue capaz de percibir una energía que emanaba de los restos, algo antiguo pero no amenazador. Gen se detuvo en medio de todo eso y dio un salto hacia una de las piedras que había ahí.

Los segundos pasaron y nada.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - le preguntó al zorro, quien únicamente se quedó posado sobre su piedra -. Pensé que me ibas a llevar hacia los monos - le recriminó con suavidad. Pero Gen se limitó a mirar hacia el sur, como si estuviese esperando algo.

Lara hizo una mueca ante la falta de comunicación y, dando un rápido giro sobre sí misma, determinó que no había ningún tipo de amenaza cerca de donde estaban, así que se limitó a sentarse contra la piedra donde estaba Gen, apoyó la espada entre sus piernas y soltó un largo suspiro.

Sabía que el zorro había entendido perfectamente lo que ella estaba buscando en ese momento, y Yonaki babā le había confirmado que él la guiaría hacia donde quería ir, pero no entendía por qué razón se habían detenido en ese lugar. ¿Acaso era ahí donde estaban los monos? Jamás se le habría ocurrido que un cementerio sería el lugar donde ellos moraban, pero quizás ése era el punto. Si los sabios no deseaban ser molestados, seguramente ese era un buen lugar donde esconderse.

«O quizás Gen no tiene idea de dónde están - habló la molesta vez en su cabeza -. O quizás solamente quiera descansar después de estar horas llevándote de un lugar a otro como si fuera su deber ser tu maldito guía.»

Lara soltó otro suspiro y apoyó la cabeza contra la piedra, llevando la mirada hacia el cielo. Juzgando por la posición del sol, y las horas que habían caminado ese día, debía ser media tarde. Si bien los días se iban alargando a medida que se acercaban a la primavera, sabía que no podía pasarse el resto de la tarde en ese lugar, esperando algo que realmente no estaba segura de que fuese a pasar. Además, hacía un largo rato que su estómago le estaba pidiendo a gritos por algo de comida.

\- Lo que daría por una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas - lloriqueó, envolviendo el torso con sus brazos.

Fue en ese momento que sintió un pequeño bulto entre su ropa.

Con desinterés, extrajo del bolsillo interior que había dentro de su manga izquierda el objeto gris que le había dado la yokai. Pasándola entre los dedos de forma distraída, se preguntó si quizás esa cosa la podía ayudar de alguna manera a encontrar a los monos, dado que Gen no parecía tener ninguna intención de moverse de la roca donde estaba descansando.

El objeto se le resbaló entre los dedos y cayó al suelo, rebotando unas cuantas veces lejos de ella. Hizo una mueca. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde había quedado la cosa gris, que tenía un color más oscuro que los adoquines y al agacharse para recogerlo, lo sintió: tres fuertes presencias cerca de su ubicación. La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando entendió que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Rápida como el rayo, Lara fue hacia donde estaba su espada, sostuvo la funda en una mano y la empuñadura en la otra, desenfundando unos centímetros de la hoja y mirando en dirección hacia donde estaba segura de que venían las presencias.

Notó que las copas de los árboles se balanceaban de forma algo brusca hacia adelante y hacia atrás, formando una línea casi recta que avanzaba hacia el claro y la joven apretó la mandíbula y plantó los pies con fuerza en el suelo. No sentía ningún tipo de temblor, así que lo que sea que estuviesen viniendo no eran onis, de lo cual no sabía si estar agradecida o temer por algo mucho peor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Gen se había despertado y ahora miraba atento hacia la misma dirección que ella, pero su pelaje no se había erizado ni tampoco se colocó en una posición de ataque. ¿Por qué?

Tres formas borrosas salieron volando de la línea de los árboles y aterrizaron a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Lara. Cada aterrizaje provocó un estruendo que sacudió el suelo y rompió las piedras debajo de cada uno.

El aire se quedó atorado en su garganta al ver a las tres enormes criaturas que yacían ante ella. Cada uno debía medir unos dos metros y medio de altura, con brazos y piernas casi tan largos como el cuerpo de ella. Con una cabeza grande y una todavía más grande mandíbula llena de dientes afilados, podrían lograr que uno ignorara completamente los grandes y oscuros ojos que desbordaban una inteligencia y sabiduría adquirida por lo miles de años vividos.

Con seis pares de ojos posados en ella, y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Lara habló con toda la tranquilidad que no sentía en su interior:

\- ¿Ustedes son los tres monos sabios?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan, chan, channnnnn
> 
> Finalmente Lara encontró a los monos, yayyyy
> 
> ¿Ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Para qué piensan que sirve el objeto que Yonaki babā? ¿Cuál va a ser la nueva pregunta que Lara les quiere hacer? ¿Aparecerá Kazehana en algún momento?
> 
> Estas son preguntas que quizas, QUIZAS, responda en el proximo capitulo ;)
> 
> ¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
